The Wolf side of me
by Hestia-sama
Summary: Eren, lycéen ordinaire, ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie bascule du jour au lendemain. Alors qu'il manque de mourir dans un accident, l'anti-héros qui veille sur sa ville depuis quelques temps le sauve de justesse…mais comment reprendre une vie ordinaire, lorsqu'on a côtoyé un loup des bois et qu'on est soi-même en train de changer et de devenir...autre chose?
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Coucou les lecteurs! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je reviens de nouveau pour un petit (on pas si petit que ça! XD) Ereri, encore! A la base il s'agissait d'un One-shot, d'environ 20 000 mots, mais je me suis dit que finalement, ce pourrait être pas mal de couper ça, et j'ai voulu en faire un Two-shot. Sauf que je ne pense pas que ça aille...Donc au final ce sera une mini fiction qui ne dépassera pas les cinq chapitres, je pense! XD

Sinon, concernant l'histoire, c'est donc avec un côté "surnaturel" comme c'est dit dans la description, c'est assez spécial, vous verrez bien. Même si je pense que le titre en anglais (dont je ne suis pas sûre que ça se dise en attendant donc voilà...XD) et le résumé vous donneront peut-être un indice..;)

Ce premier chapitre est un peu long en blabla mais c'est dans le but de bien introduire l'histoire, ça bougera plus par la suite. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture..mes petits loups! héhé... ;P

PS : les paroles de la chanson qu'écoute Eren proviennent de celle nommée " _Animal I Have Become_ " de Three Days Grace. Toujours pas d'idée pour ce que va raconter cette fic, après ça? ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans tous les couloirs, faisant brusquement relever la tête des lycéens qui étaient jusque-là penchés sur leurs cahiers, ou plutôt pour la plupart, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge fixée au mur juste au-dessus de la porte, suivant l'aiguille des secondes qui défilait sous leurs yeux à un rythme d'une lenteur effarante. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond dans un bruyant raclement de chaise, alors que le professeur Erwin donnait rapidement les devoirs à faire. La plupart des élèves les notèrent tout de même tandis que d'autres tentaient de mémoriser en sortant, sachant que dans la minute suivante ils auraient oublié, et arriveraient au prochain cours en panique car les devoirs n'auront pas été fait.

Après avoir gribouillé rapidement le numéro d'exercice ainsi que la page, Eren attrapa ses affaires trainant sur la table pour les fourrer à la va-vite dans son sac, avec l'intention de sortir et enfin rentrer chez lui, malheureusement son professeur ne semblait pas d'accord sur ce point et l'interpela. Se retenant de soupirer, le plus jeune fit signe à Mikasa et Armin qu'ils pouvaient partir sans lui, puis avança jusqu'à son bureau et se planta devant lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

\- Dis-moi Eren, commença le professeur Erwin, tout va bien pour toi en ce moment ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? fit-il platement.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas chose facile d'habiter seul à ton âge…

Le plus jeune retint à nouveau un soupir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait pareille remarque. C'est vrai que, comme le disait son professeur, il habitait seul. En fait, sa mère était décédée d'un accident de la route il y avait maintenant deux ans, et son père avait vite été dénoncé par le voisinage comme inapte à s'occuper d'Eren, lui qui pourtant se débrouillait parfaitement bien tout seul, et avait donc détesté ceux qui avaient dénoncé son père comme étant un alcoolique incapable d'assumer la charge de son fils. Cela avait beau être vrai, lui s'en était toujours sorti, et il ne voulait pas être séparé de ses meilleurs amis pour se retrouver il ne savait où dans une famille d'accueil à l'autre bout du pays, il avait donc demandé à se faire émanciper. Cela avait été refusé, il n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, mais l'un de ses oncles éloignés avait choisi de le prendre en charge. Ce dernier avait bien compris qu'Eren était le genre à se débrouiller parfaitement tout seul, et avait décidé de le laisser seul un mois, en lui envoyant de l'argent pour voir s'il s'en sortait. Voyant que le brun n'avait eu aucun soucis durant cette période, son oncle avait décidé de continuer à fonctionner ainsi, lui envoyant une somme conséquente tous les mois pour qu'il puisse manger, et payer les factures.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'Eren ne le cachait pas, les professeurs étaient également au courant, mais puisque cela marchait bien depuis deux ans, et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème, personne ne disait rien. Même si de temps en temps le brun se devait de supporter les brusques élans de sollicitude de ses professeurs. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, c'était vite ennuyeux.

\- Et puis, tu ne te sens pas un peu seul, parfois ?

Le cheminement de ses pensées brusquement coupé, Eren redressa un peu la tête, surpris par la question, à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais eu droit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se la répéta mentalement. C'est clair qu'avoir un peu de compagnie n'aurait pas été de trop, mais au moins il n'avait pas de parents sur le dos.

Et puis là n'était pas la question, son professeur se mêlait clairement de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et Eren avait horreur de ça.

\- Non, c'est parfait comme ça, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton un peu sec. Vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller où je vais louper le bus.

Erwin acquiesça distraitement et le laissa s'en aller, le fixant tandis qu'il passait la porte. Eren se mit à grommeler contre son prof qui l'avait retenu pour de telles futilités, comme cela arrivait parfois, que ce soit lui ou d'autres. Le pire, c'était la prof de Mathématiques. Dieu que c'était épuisant, elle lui demandait pratiquement toutes les semaines si ça allait. C'était gentil mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, vraiment lourd, et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire.

Il arriva enfin à la sortie du bâtiment principal et avança pour se diriger vers l'arrêt où passaient les bus de ville, puisqu'il habitait en périphérie et qu'ils étaient à l'opposé. Malheureusement, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas la foule d'élèves habituelle et il comprit qu'il venait de louper le bus. Un grognement clairement agacé lui échappa, jurant après son professeur. Il pensa un instant à rentrer à pied mais cela prendrait bien plus de temps, surtout qu'il devrait passer par le centre-ville toujours incirculable, que ce soit en voiture, et même à pied.

Maudissant donc Erwin, il traina des pieds jusqu'à l'arrêt où il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui l'avaient loupé eux aussi, et se laissa choir sur le sol. Farfouillant dans son sac toujours autant en bordel, il récupéra son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs, avec lesquels il batailla pendant près de cinq minutes pour les démêler, jurant à mi-voix.

Une fois ceci fait il les brancha et chercha une chanson qui lui conviendrait, avant de ranger le smartphone dans sa poche.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il vit enfin le bus arriver et il se leva comme les quatre autres élèves, récupérant sa carte. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! Saluant le conducteur en lui montrant la carte, il remarqua tout de même le côté positif d'avoir loupé le bus précédent : au moins là, il n'y avait pas une cohue sur le point de se transformer en émeute lorsque les lycéens montaient à l'intérieur, et il y avait même des places assises, même si lui préférait rester debout. Il se faufila jusqu'au fond du véhicule et s'adossa à une barre, s'éloignant des gens qui préféraient être devant, espérant un peu de tranquillité.

Tandis que le chauffeur redémarrait les emmenait en direction du prochain arrêt, Eren laissa son regard se perdre au-delà de la vitre juste sur sa gauche, chantonnant distraitement :

 _« - So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…»_

Laissant sa tête bouger un peu au rythme de la chanson, il laissa les paroles l'envahir, montant le volume par la même occasion, fermant les yeux, ne voyant ainsi donc pas qu'ils passaient au-dessus d'un pont et qu'au même moment, une voiture sur ce dernier déviait pour passer les larges barrières d'acier et atterrir plus bas, pile dans l'avant du bus.

Le brusque choc le fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux, s'accrochant à la barre la plus proche de lui, tandis que l'avant du véhicule de transport explosait dans un bruit de tonnerre, éparpillant de l'acier mais surtout des morceaux du verre sécurit qui n'avait pas tenu le coup et avait projeté des débris sur les plus proches de la vitre du conducteur, faisant s'élever des hurlements mêlées d'effrois et de douleur.

Le brun quant à lui sentit son cœur se compresser douloureusement dans sa poitrine, car ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qui était arrivé à sa mère deux ans plus tôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la voiture termina enfin sa course à plus de la moitié du bus, à moins de deux mètres de lui, ayant en même temps écrasé quelques passagers et soulevé une gerbe de sang de l'un d'eux, qui alla s'étaler sur une des vitres de gauche, miraculeusement intacte.

Choqué, il se mit à haleter, tremblant, se collant le plus possible à la surface dans son dos, l'esprit totalement déconnecté, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser grand-chose, qu'un bruit au-dessus de lui, lui fit relever la tête brusquement. Il repéra alors à travers le gigantesque trou dans le plafond qu'une seconde voiture venait de perdre le contrôle sur le pont au-dessus et se précipitait encore plus rapidement que la précédente en contrebas.

Comprenant que celle-ci lui tomberait directement dessus, un gémissement de peur lui échappa, qui mourut bien vite dans sa gorge. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il regarda la mort venir à lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, et serra seulement les poings, déçu que sa vie se finisse aussi brutalement. Il avait peur, mais c'était ainsi.

Il pensa sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'un bruit de tôle brusquement tordue parvint à ses oreilles, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la voiture qui s'engouffrait dans le peu de plafond qu'il restait au bus dévasté. S'attendant au choc fatal d'une seconde à l'autre, son cœur manqua un battement de surprise lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui, étrangement étouffée :

\- Hé, gamin !

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de les poser sur quelqu'un qu'étonnamment, il venait de reconnaitre au premier regard.

\- V—vous…bagaya-t-il, choqué.

\- Bouge ! répliqua l'autre en guise de réponse.

En effet, ce dernier retenait par on ne savait quel miracle, la voiture à la force de ses deux bras, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur Eren. Comprenant que son sauveur n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment, le brun se glissa par un large trou dans la carcasse de métal, juste sur la droite et sortit sur la route, s'éloignant un peu du véhicule. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un fracas provenant de l'intérieur de ce dernier, comprenant que l'autre avait dû lâcher la voiture.

Ce dernier sortit à son tour quelques instants plus tard, se tenant le bras qui avait une étrange teinte rouge. Eren le fixa d'un air éberlué, claudiquer jusqu'à lui, choqué de l'avoir sous les yeux.

Cet homme était tout simplement celui qu'on surnommait « le Loup » de cette ville, même si pour beaucoup, c'était loin d'être péjoratif. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, ce dernier venait, faisait le ménage en s'occupant personnellement des crapules et autres personnes bien plus dangereuses rôdant dans cette gigantesque ville, puis repartait tout aussi vite, comme un fantôme, où l'ombre d'un loup meurtrier. Certains expliquaient même que ce dernier les avait sauvés, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être attaqués, et récemment, i peine un mois, la dernière affaire concernant le Loup avait fait pas mal de bruit, en effet ce dernier avait sauvé une jeune femme sur le point de se faire violer, tuant ses agresseurs.

La police était sur les dents car elle cherchait à tout prix à le capturer pour l'envoyer en prison. Alors qu'il agissait pour le bien des autres ? Certes, mais il violait la loi, il n'avait aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres, il devait être jugé pour cela. Et puisque dans cette ville, il faisait le travail mieux que la police, forcément cette dernière enrageait, d'être en prime considérée comme étant de plus en plus inutile depuis les apparitions furtives du Loup.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que celui considéré comme un héros par les habitants de la ville de Sina, se trouvait devant Eren en ce moment même, qui se rendit compte qu'en fait, ce dernier avait plutôt tout l'attirail de l'anti-héros.

Tout d'abord, ce qui le surprit en premier lieu c'est qu'il était plus grand que le Loup, qui semblait trôner à environ un mètre soixante. Il portait un treillis comme les militaires, à motif camouflage, avec quelques chaînes, des bottes noires assez hautes, un T-shirt noir qui dessinait son torse, mais le plus surprenant dans cet attirail, c'était tout d'abord, l'étrange masque à gaz qu'il portait sur la bouche et lui donnait cette voix légèrement étouffée, mais aussi la veste noire, dont la capuche rabattue sur sa tête était ornée de deux oreilles de loup, ainsi que cousue en bas du vêtement, un queue touffue.

Malgré la gravité de l'accident, en le détaillant, Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant si ce héros avait eu vent de son surnom de Loup et se déguisait en conséquence. Un anti-héros avec le sens de l'humour ? Pourtant, cela contrastait totalement avec le regard glacial d'un gris acier qu'il venait de lui jeter. Le plus jeune n'était plus très sûr de sa constatation, finalement, et il comprit également que l'autre semblait lui en vouloir de s'être blessé en le sauvant.

Eren porta son regard sur le bus totalement réduit en un semblant de véhicule, penchant davantage vers la carcasse fumante qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers le Loup et s'exclama :

\- Il faut sauver les gens qui sont encore à l'intérieur !

\- Tous morts, répliqua Loup de sa voix étouffée.

Eren écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, sous le choc. Tous ?! Impossible…il y avait des élèves du lycée avec lui, même s'il ne les connaissait pas !

Pourtant, l'absence de mouvement à l'intérieur de la carcasse du bus lui prouvait le contraire.

\- Merde…jura son sauveur.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il pissait carrément le sang, son bras formant un angle anormal. Loup porta une main à sa tête, le sang tambourinait dans ses veines, il ne se sentait pas bien, du tout.

Au loin, les sirènes des voitures de police se faisaient entendre, ils seraient vite là, il devait se dépêcher de s'en aller avant de se faire prendre. Faisant demi-tour avec difficulté, il voulut s'enfuir par une ruelle sur le côté de la route, coincée entre deux bâtiments mais la voix du lycéen qu'il avait sauvé venait de l'appeler, assurée :

\- Attendez, Loup !

Le concerné se retourna d'un coup, surpris du surnom mignon (ce qui le fit grogner) que venait de lui donner le plus jeune qui ne semblait d'ailleurs plus aussi sûr de lui en croisant son regard froid.

\- Vous êtes blessé…fit-il. Vous allez vous faire soigner, non ?

Son sauveur ne répondit pas et se contenta de se détourner de lui pour s'engager dans la ruelle mais au même instant, sa tête lui tourna et il dût s'appuyer au mur à sa droite. Il porta une main à son front, grimaçant, sentant également le sang de son bras, toujours en train de couler à même le sol. Il voulut se redresser en ignorant la douleur mais malheureusement, son corps ne fut pas d'accord sur ce point et il s'effondra brusquement, inconscient.

Eren cligna des yeux et fixa un instant la silhouette de Loup, évanoui à l'entrée de la petite rue. Il savait très bien que ce dernier était recherché par la police, dont il entendait d'ailleurs les sirènes au loin. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser ici, aux vues et sues de tous, et se faire embarquer par la police. S'avançant prudemment, Eren se pencha, pour redresser son sauveur, avant de se décider à le prendre carrément dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à chez lui, en remarquant qu'il était assez léger.

Passant par des rues peu empruntées, le brun fit bien attention à cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait l'identité de celui qu'il portait. Heureusement, dans son malheur, l'accident avait eu lieu à moins d'un kilomètre de chez lui, il y serait rapidement.

* * *

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Eren était arrivé sans encombre jusqu'à chez lui, un appartement situé tout en haut d'un immeuble assez coûteux. Ce dernier avait une façade noire et lisse, de grandes portes en verre épaisses, et un code digital à l'entrée, si on voulait espérer accéder à l'intérieur, eh oui ça ne rigolait pas ! Quant aux visiteurs, ils devaient passer un appel depuis l'interphone, sinon ils restaient dehors. Le lycéen aimait bien son immeuble, il y était relativement tranquille et n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses voisins qui étaient des gens sérieux, il était même sûrement le seul jeune dans ce bâtiment.

Après avoir ouvert la porte principale à l'aide du code, Eren s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, ayant au préalable tendu l'oreille pour voir si l'un des habitants allait le prendre, car il ne voulait pas croiser quelqu'un avec Loup dans les bras, que les gens auraient eu tôt fait de reconnaitre.

Appuyant sur le bouton menant au dernier étage, il eut heureusement de la chance et ne vit personne, arrivant ainsi jusqu'à sa porte sans encombre, qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide se clé, difficilement puisqu'il portait toujours Loup (il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui demande son vrai prénom tout de même…enfin si l'autre acceptait de lui dire, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas une mince affaire…) puis referma ensuite derrière lui avant d'installer son invité sur le canapé gris anthracite, non sans avoir avant glissé des torchons propres qui trainaient sur le comptoir pour empêcher ce dernier d'être tâché par le sang qui continuait de couler, bien que plus lentement du bras de son sauveur.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers sa salle de bain pour récupérer une trousse de premiers soins, il revint, constatant que le héros de Sina n'avait pas bougé. Eren s'assit au bord du canapé et attrapa le bras bien amoché de son sauveur et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie après avoir épongé le plus gros du sang avec des serviettes propres. Loup grimaça légèrement en sentant le produit sur sa peau, puis le plus jeune banda son bras. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il avait acheté tout cet attirail car on ne savait jamais, il pouvait toujours lui arriver quelque chose, mais ne s'en était jamais servi et n'avait jamais appris, si bien que le bandage était assez approximatif, même s'il avait fait au mieux.

Se rappelant ensuite que son sauveur boitait lorsqu'il avait tenté de partir, Eren regarda à sa jambe gauche et remarqua qu'effectivement, un éclat de métal était resté coincé. Une grimace passa sur le visage du plus jeune qui récupéra le petit morceau gris à l'aide d'une pince avant de désinfecter et panser la plaie comme pour le bras juste avant.

Une fois ceci fait, il alla se laver les mains et déposa la trousse de soins sur le comptoir, car il devrait sûrement refaire les bandages à un moment donné. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à voir qui se cachait sous cette capuche de loup et cet étrange masque.

Pensant que l'autre était inconscient et qu'ainsi il ne risquait pas grand-chose, Eren avança vers l'anti-héros et se planta juste à côté de lui, hésitant légèrement avant de tendre la main vers la capuche qu'il poussa un peu en arrière, dévoilant le visage de son sauveur.

Ce dernier était assez fin, à la peau plus claire que la sienne. Il avait des cheveux foncés, tombant de chaque côté de son visage, et rasé en dessous. Son regard gris glace était invisible, caché derrière ses paupières qui tressautaient légèrement comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Le plus jeune voulut enlever également le masque, avançant sa main, mais au même instant Loup bougea légèrement, le faisant reculer.

Eren s'assit discrètement tandis que son sauveur était en train de s'éveiller, s'étirant langoureusement comme si de rien n'était, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Aussitôt, il sembla bien plus alerte, et le plus jeune remarqua qu'ainsi, il avait l'air d'un loup aux aguets, prêt à fuir ou attaquer à la moindre menace.

D'ailleurs, son invité venait enfin de le remarquer, assis au bout du canapé. Il lui jeta un regard froid, puis observa ses blessures cachées par les bandes blanches. Il posa une main sur son masque qu'il tira vers le bas, le faisant glisser autour de son cou et demanda d'un ton neutre :

\- C'est toi qui m'a soigné je suppose ?

Eren acquiesça, plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était lui qui avait ramené cet inconnu (qui lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie ne l'oublions pas !) chez lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être fautif pour il ne savait quelle raison.

\- Tu aurais pût faire ça mieux.

Eren manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Attendez, il venait de le soigner, de l'aider à échapper à la police, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se plaindre des soins qu'il lui avait administrés ?! Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé et sombre mais lorsqu'il croisa celui acier de son sauveur, il se sentit soudainement étrange. Le regard de ce dernier pesait sur lui, il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais c'était comme une pression d'une force étouffante qui l'assaillait, un peu comme le ferait un supérieur de par son grade, même si là c'était bien plus puissant, presque surnaturel et ça, Eren trouvait cela fascinant, il fallait qu'il l'avoue, mais très étrange aussi, et peut-être légèrement inquiétant pour compléter le tableau. Il avait envie de soutenir ce regard glacial et limite hautain, mais voulait également baisser les yeux pour ne plus avoir à le croiser et que l'autre soit peut être satisfait, c'était quelque chose d'étrange.

A la place, il se contenta d'ignorer la réplique acerbe et demanda :

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Ouais.

Comprenant le message, le plus jeune lâcha un léger soupir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait dans la même pièce, décidé à préparer quelque chose de rapide mais plutôt consistant, car son invité avait l'air d'avoir une main de loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Alors qu'il se penchait sous le comptoir pour récupérer une casserole, il demanda à son invité :

\- Comment vous vous appelez, au fait ?

\- Tch, ça te regarde pas, sale gamin !

Eren se redressa de derrière le comptoir, énervé. Ce type ne lui montrait aucun signe de reconnaissance et ça l'insupportait. Il ne demandait pas la lune mais lui parler correctement et lâcher un petit « merci » n'avait jamais tué personne jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Pris soudain d'un sentiment de contradiction et poussé par son impulsivité, il s'exclama brusquement :

\- Ah ouais, si ça me regarde pas j'aurais pt'être dût vous laisser crever sur le bord de la route où laisser les flics vous embarquer ?!

Loup ouvrit la bouche, un air surpris sur le visage, qui se changea vite en une expression glaciale qui fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles au plus jeune. Quant à l'autre, il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de la sorte. Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était quand même le fait que le gamin avait raison, il devait être un minimum aimable.

\- J'm'appelle Levi, lâcha-t-il donc finalement, de mauvaise grâce.

Eren se retint de balancer d'une voix cinglante un « Bah voilà c'était pas compliqué ! » car l'autre n'apprécierait sûrement pas, et préféra revenir à ce qu'il souhaitait cuisiner. Bon, s'il lui faisait des pâtes, pas sûr que ça passe…alors quoi, de la viande ? Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose dans son frigo. Ouais bon d'accord, en fait il était quasiment vide, il était grand temps qu'il aille faire des courses, oh et puis ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un vienne ici dans les jours à venir ! Et encore moins quelqu'un d'autre que Mikasa ou Armin !

Retenant un nouveau soupir, il opta quand même pour les pâtes. Il ne lui restait plus que ça de toute manière. Une fois ces dernières plongées dans la casserole d'eau chaude, Eren releva presque craintivement la tête, observant son invité. Ce dernier s'était levé et s'était assis sur le bord assez large de la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur. Il avait enlevé sa capuche et avait posé sa tête dans sa main, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, ou peut-être les hauts immeubles qui entouraient celui dans lequel Eren habitait. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs que même s'il semblait petit, son invité semblait plutôt bien bâti de ce qu'il pouvait voir à son haut qui lui collait à la peau. Hmm, bref.

\- Je déteste la ville, commenta soudain Levi d'un ton neutre.

Surpris, Eren posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé, continuant de regarder l'extérieur avec, peut-être, une lueur de dégoût en regardant les immeubles gris et le nuage de pollution à peine visible qui trônait au-dessus de la ville tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

\- Moi aussi, répondit alors Eren dans le silence qui s'était de nouveau fait.

Semblant intrigué, Levi se tourna vers lui, l'observant de son regard gris qui mit mal à l'aise le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne détourna néanmoins pas le regard et le soutint presque effrontément, même si son sauveur ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préféra demander à la place :

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici, alors ?

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi restait-il ici ? Pour Mikasa et Armin ? Oui, c'était très certainement la seule chose qui le retenait ici, alors qu'au fond de lui il avait cet inexplicable sentiment, dont il n'avait jamais parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, celui de…il ne savait pas trop en fait. De partir, tout laisser tomber ? Oui, c'était ça mais en même temps, il était retenu par les attaches qu'il avait dans la ville de Sina. Il y vivait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, la quitter ainsi n'était pas chose facile. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rêvasser en observant l'horizon se parer de rouge, d'orange, de rose et même de violet par sa fenêtre, ainsi que la forêt qu'il pouvait voir au loin qui l'appelait sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre, même rien que pour se promener.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été en contact direct avec la nature, sauvage, celle qui l'attirait inextricablement ? Il ne savait même pas, des années à tout le moins. Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit, puis avoua au Loup qui attendait toujours une réponse :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…c'est comme si quelque chose vous retenait de toutes ses forces alors que vous voulez juste tout foutre en l'air et vous enfuir loin…

 _« J'aurais voulu avoir des ailes. »_ termina mentalement Eren tandis que Levi l'observait avec un intérêt non feint.

Gêné par ce regard insistant il détourna les yeux, s'occupant d'égoutter les pâtes qui étaient cuites, chassant tant bien que mal ces pensées de fuite inespérée de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser, de retourner cette idée dans son esprit en boucle sans jamais rien faire.

Il retourna dans le salon avec une assiette dans chaque main et en tendit une à Levi qui fronça légèrement le nez avant de la prendre, faisant remarquer comme si de rien n'était :

\- J'aurais préféré de la viande.

Cette fois-ci, Eren ne se formalisa pas de la remarque, il avait l'esprit trop ailleurs pour ça, il lui avoua seulement qu'il ne restait plus rien dans son frigo, puis ils mangèrent en silence. Le brun pensa soudainement qu'il avait des devoirs à faire, comme l'exercice donné par le professeur Erwin en fin d'après-midi, mais il chassa vite cela de son esprit, préférant étudier du regard son sauveur. Ce dernier l'ignorait royalement, mangeant en silence.

Eren ressentait toujours cette étrange pression écrasante lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, même si elle était bien moins forte lorsque leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il évitait consciencieusement de regarder son sauveur et restait le nez sur son assiette.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le brun récupéra les assiettes, puis s'avança vers Levi :

\- Hum vous…vous allez rester dormir ici non ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Vous êtes toujours belssé ! contra le plus jeune. On ne sait jamais…

Levi se tut un instant, le fixant de ses prunelles acier avant de s'exclamer :

\- Dans une pièce aussi dégueulasse ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! répliqua son sauveur avec un ricanement, dévoilant des dents blanches, étrangement développées.

Ce dernier se leva, récupérant un torchon qui trainait, avant de le lancer à la tête du lycéen qui ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'allait quand même pas l'obliger à nettoyer son propre appartement ? Surtout qu'il exagérait, c'est vrai que ça ne scintillait pas de mille feux, mais la propreté était plus que correcte ! Eren s'avança donc vers lui et commença :

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je viens de vo—

Il se figea soudain, choqué. L'autre venait de se tourner vers lui rapidement, lui jetant un regard glacial qui le cloua sur place. Le brun tenta bien de le soutenir quelques instants, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, sentant en même temps, une nouvelle fois cette pression qui pesait sur tout son être, lui faisant en même temps mal au cœur. Finalement il baissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment cet inconnu pouvait-il l'intimider autant, s'en était effrayant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se décida donc à tout nettoyer comme Levi l'avait ordonné, ce qui prit au moins une bonne heure, pour que ce dernier soit à peu près satisfait. Néanmoins, cela amusait Eren, il ne pensait pas que le héros protégeant la ville était en fait un maniaque de la propreté.

Allant mettre les chiffons au sale sans oublier de se laver les mains, le brun revint avec une couverture. Il remarqua également en revenant que le loup, de nouveau assis sur le canapé, faisait déjà comme chez lui, ayant allumé la télévision. Voyant aussi que les bandages avaient une légère teinte rouge, il se décida à les changer et attrapa la trousse posée sur le comptoir depuis le début de la soirée.

Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord de son canapé, hésitant, voyant que son invité l'ignorait royalement, puis proposa :

\- je devrai soigner vos bandages, ils sont déjà rouges.

Levi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le fixant d'un regard sans expression et il fit remarquer tout en tendant la main :

\- Je peux parfaitement m'en occuper, donne-moi ça.

Voyant qu'il hésitait, le héros de Sina soupira puis récupéra la trousse en se penchant un peu plus, farfouillant dedans, et demanda à Eren lorsqu'une grimace de douleur à cause de son bras passa sur son visage :

\- Trouve moi plutôt des antidouleurs.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, gêné, et avoua :

\- Je n'ai pas ça ici…

En guise de réponse, son interlocuteur se contenta de soupirer lourdement et lâcha un « pas grave » l'air plutôt agacé, avant de commencer à détacher les bandes enroulées autour de son bras, pour désinfecter.

\- Tu vas me fixer avec tes yeux de merlan frit encore longtemps comme ça ? soupira-t-il.

\- Non, désolé ! De toute façon j'ai des devoirs et j'ai cours demain, je vous laisse vous reposer, bonne nuit ! s'exclama le lycéen en se relevant.

\- Ouais, toi aussi, répondit Levi d'un ton neutre, toujours occupé avec son bras, pendant que le plus jeune se rendait à sa chambre.

Ce dernier referma la porte et s'adossa contre cette dernière, fermant un instant les yeux Cette situation était totalement improbable ! Après avoir manqué de mourir, il avait été sauvé par ce fameux loup, qui se trouvait en ce moment-même dans son salon ! C'était le summum de l'inconscience, de ramener un parfait inconnu chez lui, il le savait bien, même si ce dernier l'avait tiré des griffes de la mort. Sachant qu'il aurait pu l'emmener à l'hôpital pour ces blessures, et repartir. Mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas réfléchi, et il lui avait semblé naturel de le ramener chez lui pour le soigner, au lieu de le laisser par terre en attendant que la police ne le capture, où que l'hôpital dans lequel il aurait pu éventuellement l'emmener ne le dénonce aux autorités.

Et encore, c'est qu'il ne savait pas encore quel genre de personne était ce héros de Sina, non, Levi. Un maniaque, avec des allures froides, quoique, polaire serait un mot plus approprié ! Et cette étrange pression écrasante et intimidante qu'il dégageait, c'était presque…surnaturel, oui, voilà le mot.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, décidé à laisser cela pour l'instant et à prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren s'était préparé pour aller au lycée sans un mot, ayant remarqué que Levi était toujours là, profondément endormi sur le canapé. Il avait été un peu surpris, pensant que l'autre aurait profité de la nuit pour s'en aller, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Lorsque le lycéen referma la porte derrière lui, il se demanda un instant si l'autre serait toujours là lorsqu'il rentrerait ce soir, même s'il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait s'en aller puisqu'il venait de fermer à clé. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas laisser son appartement grand ouvert, pour être cambriolé si Levi partait, très peu pour lui ! Il avait tout de même laissé un mot rapide sur la table basse du salon à son invité pour justement lui expliquer cette situation, avant de filer, courant un peu pour ne pas louper son bus, qui allait bientôt passer à son arrêt.

Lorsque la porte se referma, que la clé tourna dans la serrure et que les pas d'Eren se furent éloignés, Levi se redressa d'un coup, parfaitement réveillé. Il avait observé le plus jeune du coin de l'œil, faisant croire qu'il dormait car il ne voulait pas avoir à subir son babillage matinal. Il s'étira voluptueusement en baillant tel un loup, la bouche grande ouverte, puis se leva pour lire le mot laissé par le plus jeune. Il étouffa un ricanement en lisant les mots sur la feuille à carreau sûrement arrachée à la va-vite dans un cahier. Il pouvait très bien sortir sans passer par une porte, pour qui le gamin le prenait-il ?!

Il le chiffonna pour bien montrer qu'il l'avait lu lorsque le gamin reviendrait, puis se servit un café comme s'il était chez lui.

Du côté du brun, il venait enfin d'arriver à son arrêt, légèrement essoufflé mais soulagé, car il arrivait juste à temps, le bus se trouvant à l'autre bout de la rue. Il grimpa donc à l'intérieur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui et les quelques autres personnes présentes, avant de s'asseoir.

Il avait dû mal à s'habituer à être dans ce moyen de transport après qu'il ait faillit mourir dans le même pas plus tard qu'hier. Il remarqua d'ailleurs un peu plus loin deux hommes, dont l'un avec un journal à la main, qui étaient en train d'en parler. Eren se permit de tendre l'oreille pour écouter un peu :

-…et il parait que le Loup serait intervenu.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant de l'accident ?! s'étonna l'autre, qui avait une petite mallette sur les genoux.

\- Apparemment, mais si des témoins l'ont entraperçu c'est qu'il était bien là…il a peut-être quand même sauvé une personne.

\- Mais pourquoi seulement une ? releva l'autre.

\- L'accident a été très violent, c'est sûrement le seul qu'il a pu récupérer à temps.

Eren détourna finalement le regard des deux hommes. Alors comme ça, Levi avait dit vrai, les autres passagers étaient morts. Il n'avait eu le temps que de le sauver lui…et pour ça, le plus jeune se sentait coupable même s'il n'en comprenait la raison. Peut-être parce que le Loup avait semblé regretté de l'avoir sauvé lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre…c'était étrange mais pourtant bel et bien l'impression qu'il avait.

Il soupira, ayant du mal à croire aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille. Lorsque son bus s'arrêta sans encombre devant son lycée il descendit et avança directement vers le bâtiment principal avant de se rendre à sa salle de cours. Il n'y avait encore personne devant, il faut dire qu'avec les horaires des transports il devait arriver soit en avance, soit en retard. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, dos au mur, puis sortit son portable et ses écouteurs. Heureusement ces derniers n'avaient pas été endommagés lors de l'accident !

Il se décida à remettre la chanson qu'il aimait tant et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'écouter en entier hier. Fermant les yeux, il commença à fredonner :

 _« I can't escape this hell…So many times I've tried…»_

Le brun sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête. Il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis, Mikasa et Armin, qui se trouvaient devant lui.

\- Tu étais dans ton monde, s'amusa le blond tandis que son ami retirait les écouteurs, n'ayant une fois de plus pas écouté jusqu'au bout ce qui l'aurait bien fait râler.

A la place il se releva pour leur dire bonjour, se demandant dans un coin de sa tête s'il devait leur raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ils avaient beau être ses meilleurs amis, quelque chose le freinait, même s'il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison, ni même la provenance. Il chercha donc un sujet de conversation lorsque le blond demanda d'un air intrigué :

\- Dites, pour l'exercice, vous avez trouvé quoi à la question trois ? Impossible d'y arriver…

Eren cligna des yeux, perdu, jusqu'à ce que ce fameux exercice lui revienne en mémoire.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'as pas fait l'exercice donné par monsieur Erwin ? s'étonna le blond.

\- J'ai complètement oublié ! avoua-t-il.

Ses deux meilleurs amis ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris. Jamais le brun oubliait de faire ses exercices ! Il était vraiment studieux et persévérant dans ses études, c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait. Mikasa et Armin se jetèrent un regard en coin, pensant immédiatement qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui se cachait là-dessous. La jeune femme lui demanda donc :

\- Il t'es arrivé quelque chose hier ?

Eren la fixa, muet de stupeur. Elle était vraiment perspicace ! En même temps, il s'agissait de Mikasa, ce n'était pas plus étonnant que ça. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre et lui assura que non, qu'il était juste rentré fatigué et que cela lui était sorti de la tête (ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux, il devait le faire après avoir pris sa douche mais avait oublié) mais son amie persévéra et dit :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense tu n'as pas pris le bus hier soir, tu as dû prendre le suivant. Ce n'est pas celui-ci qui a eu un accident ?

Grillé. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Vu qu'il vivait seul et n'avait pas de parents, personne ne venait le chercher le soir, il était forcément en bus, elle avait raison. Il hésita un instant, pensant leur raconter que c'était le bus encore après qu'il avait pris car le professeur Erwin l'avait gardé longtemps, mais il se douta qu'aucun des deux ne le croirait. Enfin si, peut-être Armin, mais Mikasa ne serait pas dupe.

Lâchant un soupir, il passa une main sur son visage puis fit :

\- Très bien je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai pas du tout pensé à cet exo.

Il commença donc son récit, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le couloir, heureusement ils arrivaient assez tôt. Le lycéen expliqua à ses deux amis ce qui était arrivé, comment celui qu'on surnommait le Loup l'avait sauvé. Mais lorsqu'il commença à avouer que son sauveur était blessé et qu'il l'avait emmené chez lui, Mikasa blanchit d'un coup et fit :

\- Tu n'as pas fait un truc aussi _idiot_ ?!

Le brun répliqua aussitôt :

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça sur le bord de la route, la police l'aurait embarqué !

\- Ce n'était pas ton problème, reprit la brune plus calmement.

\- Quoi ?! Il venait quand même de me sauver la vie !

Mikasa allait répliquer mais Armin les calma, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il s'était donc passé la veille. Eren expliqua alors comment il avait sauvé l'autre, et l'avait laissé dormir chez lui. Il se permit d'omettre le fait qu'en réalité ce dernier était un maniaque qui, les trois quarts du temps lui avait parlé comme s'il était son supérieur.

\- Et donc, ce matin j'ai laissé un mot en expliquant que j'avais été obligé de fermer à clé pour éviter de me faire cambrioler, et je suis parti en cours.

\- Et tu l'as laissé seul chez toi ?! s'outra Mikasa, les yeux écarquillés, perdant son sang-froid légendaire.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas possible, son meilleur ami était complètement idiot, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Qui pouvait être assez bête pour laisser seul chez soit un parfait inconnu ?! Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais à ce moment-là une voix la coupa dans sa phrase :

\- Eh Jäger !

Le brun tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Jean qui arrivait, les mains dans les poches. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de le voir, lui ! Comme ça, il pouvait détourner la conversation devenue glissante.

\- Quoi, tête de cheval ?!

\- Ta gueule ! Dis-moi plutôt, t'as compris l'exo à faire pour ce matin ?

Eren soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à Mikasa qui le regardait, l'air de dire : « On en reparlera plus tard mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre » et répondit à l'autre qui venait d'arriver :

\- Nan j'ai oublié de le faire.

Jean le fixa un instant, surpris, avant de soupirer un « Boulet ! » parfaitement audible.

\- T'as dit quoi là ?! s'emporta Eren.

Il s'avança vers Jean, lui jetant un regard noir que l'autre lui rendit bien, avant de s'agripper et commencer à se frapper, sans grande force, plus pour se chamailler qu'autre chose. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et s'emmerdaient mutuellement plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, pour eux comme toute la classe d'ailleurs, qui était habituée à leurs chamailleries permanentes.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et les autres élèves de la classe commencèrent à arriver par groupes, discutant joyeusement dès le matin. Le professeur Erwin, qu'ils avaient en première heure, arriva peu de temps après et les laissa entrer. Eren déglutit avec difficulté en passant devant lui pour rejoindre sa place à côté d'Armin. Ce prof détestait qu'on ne fasse pas ses exercices, et à chaque fois avant de commencer à les corriger, il passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que le travail avait été fait.

A peine était-il assis, qu'Eren entendit son professeur demander :

\- Sortez votre exercice à faire pour aujourd'hui.

Se retenant de lâcher un gémissement désespéré, il se força à sortir une feuille à carreaux désespérément vierge, tandis que le professeur d'allemand vérifiait. Pour l'instant, tout le monde l'avait fait (il faut dire que personne ne voulait avoir à endurer la colère de ce dernier) puis il arriva enfin devant la table d'Eren. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Où est ton exercice ?

Le lycéen retint une grimace. Ce n'était pas parce que le professeur avait été pris de sollicitude à son égard la veille et qu'il savait qu'Eren habitait seul, qu'il allait faire un traitement de faveur.

\- J'ai totalement oublié de le faire, monsieur, expliqua Eren, gêné.

Un murmure parcourut la classe, il faut dire que c'était exceptionnel que le brun n'ait pas travaillé. Debout devant son bureau, Erwin croisa les bras, le fixant d'un air dur et fit remarquer qu'il était extrêmement déçu de son attitude. Le lycéen se retint de faire une remarque. Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer, c'était la première fois, et ce n'était qu'un exercice, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Sauf que le professeur ne semblait pas du même avis et était en train de monologuer sur son compte.

Eren, qui continuait de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, sentit soudain ses oreilles émettre un léger sifflement. Surpris, il se redressa un peu, regardant de droite à gauche discrètement pour qu'Erwin ne le voie pas, cherchant l'origine du bruit, mais en vain, cela venait bien de lui.

Pensant que cela allait passer, il se trompa lourdement lorsque ses yeux se mirent soudain à le brûler sans raison. Surpris, il se mordit la lèvre pour n'émettre aucune plainte tandis qu'un frisson de douleur le parcourait. A côté, Armin venait de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se penchait sur son ami, inquiet. Pendant que le prof avait enfin fini de parler et qu'Eren entendait au travers du bruit de sifflement qu'il lui donnait une heure de colle, cette fois-ci, un cri de douleur lui échappa, il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des aiguilles dans les yeux. Il porta les mains à son visage, ignorant à présent ce qui l'entourait, alors qu'Erwin et les autres élèves s'étaient tournés vers lui, choqué.

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun sentit qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de la salle. Tout de suite. Il n'en comprit pas la raison, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda son professeur dont la voix commençait à monter, agacée, voir énervée.

Le brun l'ignora royalement, se dirigeant d'un pas titubant vers la sortie en s'appuyant sur les bureaux, la vision floue aux couleurs qui lui semblaient maintenant criardes. Il poussa la porte tant bien que mal, les sifflements l'empêchant à présent d'entendre ce que criait son prof derrière lui.

Instinctivement, sans le savoir il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, celle des professeurs. S'appuyant au mur, il referma les lieux derrière lui, les mains tremblantes, avant de se mettre à tousser au-dessus du premier lavabo à sa portée. Sa vision, qui était étrangement en train de s'éclaircir et devenir plus nette, repéra immédiatement le rouge vif du sang qu'il était en train de cracher, envahissant sa bouche dans un goût de fer.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il senti en prime ses dents qui commençaient à le faire souffrir, comme si on tirait dessus pour essayer de les lui arracher lorsque cela s'intensifia, il poussa un cri de douleur, crachant encore plus, sa tête commençant à tourner.

S'appuyant sur les rebords, il inspira de grandes bolées d'air, tandis qu'étrangement la douleur refluait petit à petit. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, inspirant pour se calmer, remarquant alors que la douleur de ses yeux était totalement partie, comme celle de ses dents ainsi que le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Fixant son reflet dans le miroir accroché juste au-dessus, il retint un cri de stupeur.

Il avait le visage barbouillé de sang, surtout au niveau du menton et également sur son haut. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées plus qu'à l'accoutumée, fixant ses dents, sous le choc, car ces dernières avaient poussé, devenant plus longues et pointues, enfin surtout les canines.

Choqué, il porta une main tremblante à cette dernière et les tâta légèrement du bout du doigt avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur, car il venait de se couper dessus.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois en étant plus prudent et manqua de s'étrangler en remarquant que ses canines pointues venaient de disparaître comme par enchantement, puisqu'il ne sentait plus rien ! Il releva la tête vers le miroir, ouvrit la bouche. Ses dents étaient normales !

Il se considéra un instant, sans un bruit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le sang était là pour en témoigner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ?! C'était impossible une chose pareille !

Et c'est là qu'il eut comme…un pressentiment. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, c'était assez compliqué à expliquer, mais son cœur, qui continuait de battre comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, lui soufflait :

« Rappelle-toi…tu n'as pas vu quelque chose de semblable il n'y a pas si longtemps… ? »

Les yeux du lycéen s'écarquillèrent et cela lui traversa l'esprit.

« Levi…le loup…Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est lié à ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! Sachant que c'est un UA c'est plus difficile de garder le caractère des personnages mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, comme pour Eren par exemple qui réplique quand même envers ce cher Levi ;)

Et donc, vous devez sûrement avoir une idée de ce qu'il arrive à Eren...mais comme notre Levi pourrait y être mêlé? Haha! vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre! Il arrivera je ne sais pas encore trop quand, j'ai déjà posté une mini fic hier, j'ai l'intention de jongler entre les deux x)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos premières impressions dans une review, on se revoit bientôt pour le second chapitre! :D A bientôt! ~Hestia


	2. Chapitre 2 : Par le destin

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loups! Encore désolée du retard, je devais poster ce chapitre vers jeudi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire, et hier soir quand je m'y suis enfin mise, j'ai appris ce qu'il se passait à Paris et je n'ai plus vraiment eu envie d'écrire, j'ai préféré me mettre devant les infos, comme beaucoup je pense...

En parlant de ça, je partais pour un voyage scolaire à Lyon mercredi, il est donc annulé. Je vous dis pas comment je suis dégoûtée.

Enfin bref! Au final le chapitre est là! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous aurez dedans les deux plus grosses informations concernant Eren. Chapitre révélations donc, même si l'une des deux était assez facile à deviner je pense xD D'ailleurs pour la fin, je pense que vous allez me tuer, mais c'est à vous de voir XD

Je vous laisse sur les réponses aux reviews des visiteurs, en espérant que ce chapitre vous fasse passer le temps, surtout en ce moment, et que vous aimerez! :3 N'hésitez pas à refaire un petit tour sur la fin du chapitre précédent si vous ne vous souvenez plus trop xD

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Kiss-chan : Contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise! Tu me rassures concernant la description, dans de gros chapitres comme ça j'ai toujours l'impression d'en faire trois tonnes x) la suite la voilà :3

CQFD : Hey, merci de ta review! :3 Je ne peux rien te dire concernant tes suppositions, mais tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre, il te suffit de le lire, elle est pas belle la vie? XD Ne t'inquiète pas pour les jolies oreilles et queue de loup de Levi, ont va vite les revoir, en vrai cette fois ^w^ Bonne lecture à toi x)

Guest : Hello, tant mieux que ce soit intriguant alors, ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus comme ça! bonne lecture! x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Par le destin**

Eren se redressa complètement, s'observant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son T-shirt était tâché de sang en grande quantité, et il y en avait partout dans le lavabo. L'esprit complètement ailleurs, il entreprit de rincer le sang sur les lieux et essorer son haut. Après avoir refermé sa veste pour cacher le sang du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se dirigea vers la sortie, en se disant qu'il devait à tout prix retourner auprès de Levi, car il avait le sentiment que ce dernier n'était pas étranger à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Après avoir rouvert la porte et ressortit dans le couloir, le brun se figea, tombant nez à nez avec nul autre qu'Armin. Il resta un instant pantelant, fixant son ami, qui tenait son sac dans les mains.

\- Le professeur Erwin m'a demandé de prendre tes affaires et te retrouver pour t'amener à l'infirmerie…expliqua le blond pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Merci, répondit seulement le brun en récupérant son sac qu'il percha sur son épaule, avant de tourner les talons.

\- Attends ! fit Armin en courant pour le rattraper. Tu vas où ?!

Eren lui jeta un regard, légèrement gêné, ne voulant pas mentir à son meilleur ami. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et c'est là que l'autre en face de lui remarqua :

\- Tu as du sang sur toi ?!

En effet, le T-shirt tâché était rouge au niveau du col, malgré la veste fermée par-dessus. Une légère grimace déforma le visage du porteur de ce vêtement, et il expliqua rapidement, ne souhaitant s'étendre sur le sujet :

\- J'ai un truc très important à faire, désolé je dois y aller.

Ceci dit, il alla définitivement vers la sortie, ignorant son ami qui l'appelait encore, complètement perdu, et interloqué.

Une fois dehors, Eren jeta un regard en direction de l'arrêt de bus, mais pensa que le temps que ce dernier n'arrive, s'il rentrait à pied il arriverait sûrement plus tôt. Il décida donc de faire le chemin en marchant, mais ne tint pas longtemps et se mit à courir, pressé d'en savoir plus, inquiet à l'idée que Levi aurait pu s'en aller d'une quelconque façon. Courant sur les trottoirs en esquivant habilement les autres piétons, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était rapide. Trop rapide. Il ne voyait pas que le décor totalement flou autour de lui, et ses pieds qui touchaient à peine le sol, étaient tout sauf normaux.

Il lui fallut à peine une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'immeuble sécurisé de chez lui, alors qu'en bus il lui en aurait fallu vingt, sans compter l'attente à l'arrêt. Il se stoppa devant les doubles vitrages et le boitier électrique juste à côté, essoufflé. S'appuyant sur le mur juste à sa gauche, il reprit son souffle. C'était rare qu'il s'épuise ainsi, et il préféra se reposer un peu, car il lui faudrait certainement tout son souffle et son énergie pour parler à Levi.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment calmé, il composa le code digital, puis poussa la porte principale avant de la refermer sans bruit. Il monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement, et lâcha un discret soupir une fois devant la porte. Ou moins cette dernière n'était pas grande ouverte. Il n'aurait su dire si le loup était du genre à forcer une porte pour sortir. Il sortit ses clés et déverrouilla avant d'entrer, se glissant dans l'embrasure après avoir refermé derrière lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers la porte pour la fermer à clé qu'il se retrouvait violemment plaqué contre cette dernière. Il retint un léger cri de douleur à cause de son dos et baissa légèrement les yeux sur Levi, qui le fixait d'un regard furieux d'un gris acier, le poing droit appuyé contre la porte pour l'acculer et empêcher toute retraite.

En croisant son regard, ce sentiment de pression se fit de nouveau ressentir sur tout son être, ayant soudain l'impression d'être écrasé.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de m'enfermer, petit merdeux ?!

Eren retint son souffle. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était en colère ?

\- Mais…commença-t-il.

\- J'ai vu ton mot, tu crois vraiment que si j'étais parti, j'aurais tout laissé grand ouvert ?! Où que j'aurais appelé des cambrioleurs ?! J'aurais attendu que tu rentres ! Si j'avais voulu te voler, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

Levi se pencha davantage encore sur le brun qui se sentait acculé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tentait de soutenir son regard, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

\- D'accord, mais il faut me comprendre aussi, j'ai déjà pas grand-chose…argumenta-t-il faiblement.

Son sauveur lui jeta un regard dédaigneux qui s'étrécit davantage et fit remarquer d'un ton glacial, voir même polaire :

\- Je déteste être enfermé.

Eren déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça tant bien que mal. Le message était plus que bien passé.

Levi quant à lui fronça les sourcils, il venait de remarquer que le haut du T-shirt du brun, caché par sa veste fermée par-dessus, avait une étrange teinte rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença le plus jeune, gêné en voyant l'autre ouvrir sa veste.

\- Il t'es arrivé quoi ? demanda l'autre en guise de réponse, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais en même temps, une vive douleur se propagea d'un seul coup dans tout son corps, le pliant en deux, faisant reculer Levi qui le fixa d'un air surpris. Le brun, d'habitude assez résistant à la douleur, lâcha un gémissement et porta une main à sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il recommençait à cracher du sang, et bien plus violemment qu'au lycée.

\- Putain ça recommence…murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à tousser, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes et sa tête commencer à tourner.

Il fut surpris lorsque Levi lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui relever la tête, le fixant avec attention. D'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il fixa tantôt le regard vert d'Eren qui s'était étrécit, ainsi que ses dents qui s'étaient allongées. Il sembla faire des déductions intérieures car il recula soudain d'un pas, lâchant le plus jeune en marmonnant :

\- Putain de merde…

\- Levi ? interrogea le lycéen en attrapant le bras de ce dernier.

Ce geste n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter violemment sa douleur sans qu'il ne comprenne pour quelle raison et cette fois-ci, un léger cri de souffrance lui échappa, sentant ses entrailles s'enflammer. Quant à son sauveur, il fit un brusque geste pour échapper à sa poigne et cracha :

\- Lâche-moi putain de merdeux !

Levi recula encore, portant ses mains à son visage qu'il prit entre ses dernières. Putain, c'était pas possible…Il pouvait pas y croire ! Secouant violemment la tête de droite à gauche, il se redressa et fixa un instant le plus jeune, à présent prostré sur le sol, en proie à la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir refluer, tandis qu'il continuait de cracher du sang. Oui, voilà ce que c'était, une erreur, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de s'en préoccuper ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il contourna Eren sans un regard vers lui avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Non attendez ! Je—

Il s'arrêta pour se mettre à tousser et voulut se relever pour retenir le sauveur du bus, mais ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et fit d'un ton dégoûté :

\- T'approche pas.

Et une fois ceci dit, il tourna les talons et partit, récupérant sa veste à oreilles de loup au passage, alors que le lycéen essayait toujours de se lever pour le rattraper, en vain. Voyant que ce n'était plus la peine, il s'écroula sur le sol à genoux, dans le sang qui était tombé sur le parquet de l'entrée. La pression qu'exerçait Levi était en train de s'estomper, tout comme sa douleur d'ailleurs, comme si celui qu'il avait accueilli chez lui en était le responsable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?! jura-t-il.

Il inspira à fond pour se reprendre, sentant que ses dents étaient redevenues normales. Distraitement, il jeta un regard en direction de son parquet, et se leva avec lenteur. S'il ne le nettoyait pas de suite, celui-ci resterai tâché. En allant chercher une serpillère, il retira son T-shirt qu'il jeta directement à la poubelle, après tout il était déjà tellement imbibé de sang qu'il serait incapable de le nettoyer totalement même en faisant plusieurs machines.

En soupirant, il s'accroupit près de la tache dans l'entrée et nettoya rapidement, désireux d'aller prendre une douche, non sans avoir avant correctement refermé sa porte d'entrée avec les clés qu'il laissa sur la serrure, puis fila à la salle de bain.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, alors qu'il frottait son visage pour faire disparaitre le sang qu'il devait encore y avoir, il se mit à réfléchir intensément, cherchant à comprendre exactement ce que signifiaient tous ces évènements s'enchainant à une vitesse folle dans son esprit.

La première crise avait eu lieu ce matin, durant le cours du professeur Erwin, et il avait été obligé de le quitter en catastrophe pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Et la seconde, c'est lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec Levi, tout en ayant la forte impression que sa douleur avait augmentée lorsqu'il avait touché ce dernier. Il aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, seulement voilà, la réaction de son sauveur lui prouvait le contraire. Ce dernier avait été comme…surpris, choqué ? Une sorte de mélange des deux et tout ça, en le voyant en train de pisser le sang.

Pour Eren, ça ne servait à rien de chercher midi à quatorze heures : Levi avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lâcha un soupir, se demandant comment il allait le retrouver à présent pour demander des réponses, et posa son regard distrait sur le mur couvert de gouttelettes d'eau et de buée en face de lui.

Intrigué, il fronça soudain les sourcils, remarquant qu'il parvenait à voir son reflet à la perfection dans chaque goutte, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miroir. Il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir voir ça avant. Il plissa les yeux, observa les alentours, qui semblaient, à présent qu'il s'y intéressait, bien plus nets et précis. Il pouvait même remarquer quelques grains de poussière sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Il plissa les yeux pour les observer un peu mieux et éternua d'un seul coup, surpris, avant qu'une vague d'odeurs ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. Il renifla légèrement, surpris de cette salve qui s'abattait sur lui. Il parvenait à sentir avec exactitude le gel douche qu'il était en train d'utiliser, le shampooing sur ses cheveux, l'odeur de propre de la pièce, celle de lessive venant du lave-vaisselle, et sans oublier celle à peine distincte de la plante posée devant la fenêtre.

D'abord choqué, il se ressaisit rapidement, comprenant que c'était encore une de ces choses bizarres, au même titre que cracher du sang et sentir ses dents grandir, sauf que là, il se rendit vite compte que cette acuité visuelle et olfactive ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il finit de se doucher et s'habilla rapidement de vêtements propres, avant de se mettre à observer les alentours. Il voyait toujours aussi bien, et maintenant, s'il se concentrait un peu, il remarqua même que ses yeux agissaient comme un zoom. Quant à son nez, il parvenait à sentir les gâteaux mis dans un placard.

Eren ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était tellement incroyable ! Même si cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui clochait chez lui.

Une idée le traversa soudain. Peut-être qu'avec cet odorat, il pourrait retrouver Levi ?! En tout cas, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il inspira légèrement une fois revenu dans son salon, et repéra immédiatement l'odeur de son sauveur, bien présente. Cette dernière lui ressemblait, forte, légèrement musquée comme s'il avait été faire une longue promenade dans un bois. Le lycéen dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il secoua la tête puis ouvrit la porte de chez lui, bien décidé à suivre cette piste. Cette dernière le guidait avec facilité, il avait l'impression de suivre un long fil qui s'enfonçait petit à petit vers le centre-ville, avant de le traverser quasiment totalement. Le jeune homme trottinait légèrement pour récupérer l'avance que Levi avait sur lui, et c'est lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, dans un parc qui donnait sur la forêt environnante puis les champs, qu'il s'arrêta, même pas essoufflé.

Levi se trouvait un peu plus loin, il venait de s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart des gens, avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Se demandant immédiatement si cela aurait rapport avec lui, Eren se faufila, se cachant dans d'épais buissons qui se trouvaient juste derrière le plus âgé. Il s'accroupit le plus silencieusement possible, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, puis se figea pour entendre la conversation.

\- Allô, Petra ?

Le brun se redressa un peu, se demandant qui était la personne à laquelle parlait le sauveur de Sina. Il tenta d'écouter également les paroles de la jeune femme à laquelle parlait son sauveur, grâce à son ouïe devenue plus performante, mais les grésillements du portable ainsi que les sifflements du vent l'en empêchaient.

\- Ouais. Je veux que toute la meute soit là quand je rentrerais ce soir. J'ai envie d'aller chasser.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette étrange conversation ?! Une meute, une chasse ?! Il fronça les sourcils, fixant en même temps la veste de Levi, posée à ses côtés, celle avec les oreilles et la queue de loup. Sérieusement, est-ce que l'autre s'habillait ainsi pour l'autodérision, ou pour…autre chose ? Il tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai envie.

Levi se tut, et le lycéen comprit qu'il y avait également un blanc du côté de l'interlocutrice de son sauveur. Qui finit certainement par reprendre la parole car l'adulte continua :

\- Non, je n'ai pu récupérer personne, quand je suis arrivé le bus était déjà en train de cramer. Ils étaient déjà tous morts là-dedans.

Cette fois-ci Eren comprit que quelque chose clochait. Levi était clairement en train de mentir concernant l'accident, puisqu'il l'avait sauvé lui, c'était donc faux, ils n'étaient pas tous morts. Mais quel intérêt Levi aurait-il de cacher son existence à son interlocutrice ?

La jeune femme de l'autre côté de l'appareil, quant à elle semblait douter des paroles du plus vieux, car l'instant d'après celui-ci répliquait :

\- Si je te dis qu'ils étaient morts putain !

Levi laissa échapper un soupir, passant sa main libre sur son visage d'un air las.

\- On se voit ce soir, termina-t-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Eren le fixa un instant, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Après ces étranges changements en lui, Levi avait une discussion pour le moins étrange où il parlait d'une meute, et il y avait surtout le fait qu'il avait caché l'existence du lycéen, qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

Voyant que Levi venait de se lever, il se cacha davantage, le regardant avec surprise s'enfoncer soudain dans la forêt assez rapidement. Eren se redressa, pensant pouvoir le suivre, mais il dû y renoncer, car il commençait à pleuvoir, estompant l'odeur de Levi, malheureusement pour lui.

* * *

\- Eren !

L'interpelé sursauta plutôt violemment en entendant son prénom prononcé d'une voix si forte, alors que devant lui son prof, encore une fois Erwin, à croire que le destin s'acharnait, venait de frapper sa table pour le ramener à la réalité alors qu'il observait l'extérieur, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plutôt doué en allemand que tu dois te permettre de ne rien écouter ! Tu penseras à ta petite amie un autre moment !

D'abord surpris, le brun cligna des yeux, puis rougit légèrement, car il ne pensait pas à une quelconque fille, mais bien à Levi. On était lundi matin, et tout le week-end, cela l'avait hanté. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le croiser et lui demander des explications sur ses crises, sachant qu'il en avait une tous les deux jours à présent.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie monsieur, contra-t-il d'un air agacé qu'il tentait de cacher.

\- Je me fiche de tes histoires de couple Eren ! Tu écoutes sinon la prochaine fois tu finis dehors avec deux heures de colle, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

Le lycéen acquiesça, baissant la tête. Quel prof chiant, juste parce qu'il rêvassait par la fenêtre ! Mais bon, puisqu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être collé, il porta son regard sur son prof qui venait de s'accouder à son bureau, une liasse de papiers dans la main.

\- Comme je le disais, il s'agit du planning complet de la sortie qui aura lieu dans une semaine, ainsi que tout ce que vous devez prévoir d'emporter.

Eren se figea soudainement. La sortie ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Il avait signé les papiers pour y participer il y a presque deux mois, et depuis les profs en avaient à peine reparlé. Il s'agissait d'une sortie dans les montagnes qui se trouvait à près de deux cents kilomètres d'ici, et s'y rendraient en bus le lundi prochain, pour y rester jusqu'au lundi d'après. Il y avait pleins d'activités prévues, des randonnées, sorties à cheval, des musées régionaux, etc…En temps normal, Eren aurait sauté de joie rien que de se rappeler cette sortie, sauf que maintenant, c'était légèrement différent. Voir même beaucoup. Il avait ses crises. Comment ferait-il s'il se mettait à cracher du sang, à avoir ses dents s'allonger et des grognements lui échapper ? Car oui, lors de sa dernière crise il avait également remarqué qu'il grognait. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Cela le désespérait, mais il allait devoir annuler sa participation.

Il attendit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure avant de rejoindre son professeur devant son bureau une fois que tous les élèves, ainsi que ses amis, furent partis.

\- Monsieur, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à la sortie de lundi prochain.

Erwin releva le regard vers lui, semblant l'observer avec attention. Il demanda finalement :

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu semblai ravi à l'idée d'y aller, pourtant.

\- J'ai…quelque chose qui fait que je ne peux y aller.

\- C'est pourtant trop tard, Eren, fit le professeur. Les places ont déjà été réservées dans le chalet que nous avons loué, si tu ne viens pas, en plus de faire payer le lycée pour rien, si d'autres se désistent aussi, la sortie sera tout simplement annulée.

Le lycéen se retint de jurer. Alors, comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il s'enlevait de la liste, la sortie risquait d'être annulée, et il ne voulait pas avoir tout le monde sur le dos à cause de cela, très peu pour lui. Il allait devoir faire avec dans ce cas…Il remercia distraitement son professeur avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre ses amis et se rendre à son prochain cours, en priant pour que lors de la sortie débutant lundi prochain, il n'y ait pas de problème.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Eren se trouvait devant le lycée avec le reste de sa classe, trainant derrière lui une valise avec les affaires qu'il emmenait pour cette semaine dans les montagnes. Il stressait, il devait bien l'avouer. Ses crises continuaient, avec une régularité presque inquiétante, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, bien qu'heureusement celles-ci n'étaient pas aussi violentes que celle qu'il avait eu en présence de Levi la dernière fois.

Il arriva enfin auprès d'Armin et Mikasa qui le saluèrent. Tous les deux avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait depuis plus une semaine, mais lorsqu'ils posaient des questions, Eren restait très vague sur le sujet. Lorsque la jeune femme avait demandé si cela avait un rapport avec celui qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'accident, le brun avait mentit, assurant que non, expliquant aussi qu'il était parti, ce qui, pour ça, n'était pas faux.

Bref, après avoir rangé sa valise dans la soute avec celle des autres, il rejoignit le groupe qui montait dans le bus sous le décompte du professeur Erwin qui était l'organisateur principal de cette sortie d'une semaine en montagne. Il s'installa à côté d'Armin, commençant à discuter de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivés, tandis que le bus commençait son voyage.

Ils arrivèrent dans les montagnes aux environs de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, et sa lumière étalait sur les montagnes un camaïeu de rose, de rouge, de rose, de mauve, d'orange et bien d'autres nuances sur lesquelles il était même difficile de mettre un nom. Lorsqu'il vit ce spectacle magnifique en descendant du bus, Eren se figea quelques instants, subjugué. Ce devait être le paradis de vivre dans un tel endroit !

Inconsciemment, son envie de liberté, dont il avait parlé avec Levi le soir où il l'avait ramené, lui revint d'un coup. Observant les alentours, il remarqua en face de leur auberge perdue au beau milieu des montagnes, à un quart d'heure du village le plus proche, une forêt qui s'étendaient sur des centaines d'hectares, couvrant tous les environs. S'il s'écoutait, il se mettrait à courir pour atteindre le couvert des arbres et s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour ne plus en sortir.

\- C'est beau cette nature, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren, légèrement surpris, sursauta et se retourna, fixant son professeur d'allemand qui observait la forêt d'un air étrangement nostalgique. Le lycéen acquiesça, mais Erwin ne le vit pas, trop occupé à laisser son regard errer sur la nature présente à eux. Alors, il dit à voix haute :

\- C'est magnifique, ça n'a rien à voir avec la ville.

Le blond baissa son regard sur le jeune homme et demanda, l'air intrigué :

\- Tu préfères être ici ?

\- Oh oui, largement ! répondit Eren devenu soudain enthousiaste. Ce doit être génial de vivre ici !

Son prof acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son élève, après tout, il avait lui-même vécu ici pendant plusieurs années.

Remarquant que les autres professeurs qui les accompagnaient ainsi que les élèves étaient quasiment tous rentrés à l'auberge, Erwin attira l'attention du jeune homme et ils entrèrent ensembles dans le bâtiment. Pendant que le blond allait retrouver quelqu'un pour discuter, Eren se rendit aux étages indiqués par son prof, d'où il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix assez élevés. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre la voix de Jean. Il observa la situation une fois arrivé, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

Jean se trouvait debout dans la pièce, et était en train de râler après Armin. Ce dernier essayait de le calmer, mais en vain semblait-il…

\- Je ne veux pas dormir avec cet idiot ! râla encore une fois Jean.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de lui, Eren entra dans la pièce, hésitant entre le snober et le fusiller du regard, optant finalement pour la première, dans le but de vexer le jeune homme. Cela fut un franc succès car Jean s'approcha de lui et fit remarquer :

\- J'veux pas endurer ta sale gueule toute la semaine, Jäger !

\- T'as pas le choix tronche de cheval, les profs ont décidé.

Et ceci dit, il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour avancer vers le troisième et dernier lit de la chambre encore libre, y déposant sa valise pour commencer à la vider dans sa petite armoire casée dans un coin, de son côté.

De dos, Jean le fusilla du regard mais n'insista pas, ne voulant provoquer de bagarre dès leur arrivée, où alors les profs auraient tôt fait de lui tomber dessus.

Il fallut un peu de temps à chacun des élèves de la classe pour s'installer et prendre ses marques avec le bâtiment, durant lequel Eren, accompagné d'Armin, en avait profité pour voir comment était la chambre que Mikasa partageait avec Sasha. On les autorisa également à aller s'occuper dehors s'ils le souhaitaient, mais pas longtemps, le temps que les aubergistes préparent leur repas, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et tout le monde s'installa aux deux longues tables qui avaient été prévues pour eux.

Pendant qu'Eren s'installait entre ses amis, il observa un peu les autres clients qui profitaient eux aussi d'un séjour en montagne. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de couples à vrai dire, où de gens seuls cherchant sûrement du calme, et s'éloigner de leur travail.

Il reporta son attention devant lui, regardant avec envie l'assiette fumante qu'on venait de déposer sous ses yeux. Sans plus attendre il s'y attaqua, deuxième après Sasha qui avait déjà la bouche pleine et les yeux pétillants, trouvant la nourriture délicieuse.

\- Dites, vous pensez qu'on va faire quoi, demain ? demanda Connie tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas fait attention ? demanda Jean, soupirant légèrement. On nous a donné un planning lundi dernier, pourtant. On va faire une balade à cheval le matin, et l'après-midi, si je ne me trompe pas, une randonnée.

\- Ça va vraiment être sympa ! s'enthousiasma Sasha. J'espère qu'ils me laisseront prendre quelques restes pour les emmener demain, si jamais j'ai un petit creux…

Sa remarque fit légèrement rire ses amis, qui connaissaient bien le ventre sur pattes qu'elle était.

\- Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne va pas faire que s'amuser pendant une semaine, on aura sûrement des trucs à faire, râla Eren.

\- C'est la contrepartie pour venir dans un tel endroit, je suppose, sourit Armin en face de lui. Et toi Mikasa, tu en penses quoi ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme assise à la droite d'Eren.

La jeune femme prit une autre bouchée tout en haussant les épaules d'un air impassible, et dit :

\- Peu importe.

Le blond sourit malgré tout, il avait l'habitude de voir sa meilleure amie aussi peu bavarde, c'était dans sa nature. A la place, il reprit sa conversation avec Eren jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, on les laissa retourner dans leur chambre pour se doucher.

D'entre eux trois, Jean décida de passer le premier. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Armin et quant à Eren, il s'en fichait un peu aussi à vrai dire, il n'avait aucun envie de se battre avec la face de cheval. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau assis sur un lit, dans le calme, ses pensées penchaient de nouveau vers ses crises, et également Levi. Apparemment, il ne serait plus amené à le croiser…il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la fois où il l'avait laissé chez lui, en train de cracher du sang, voilà près d'une semaine et demie.

Eren jeta un regard en coin à Armin qui était assis sur son lit, le dos courbé, les jambes croisées, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre posé sur ces dernières. Le brun eut un discret soupir, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que l'une de ses crises ne se fasse pas en présence de son meilleur ami, ni même qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il n'imaginait même pas les problèmes que cela pourrait lui apporter.

Il se redressa légèrement en voyant que Jean sortait de la douche et demanda à son meilleur ami s'il souhaita y aller avant, mais ce dernier lui laissa la place de libre d'un simple mouvement de la main, plongé dans son roman, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Eren.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, les trois garçons, ainsi que tous les autres de la classe étaient couchés, et même s'ils auraient voulu se rejoindre pour discuter ou autre, l'un des professeurs, une petite blonde à lunettes qu'Eren n'avait jamais eu, était en train de passer pour leur dire de se coucher, ce qui les faisait râler à mi-voix.

Le brun croisa les bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond d'un air songeur. Il pensait à l'extérieur, plus précisément la forêt qui les entourait. Il adorerait s'y rendre, seul, tranquille…mais bon, on était tout de même au beau milieu de la nuit. Même si son envie de bouger, de se défouler continuait de monter en lui alors qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué, il se devait de rester là, allongé bien sagement.

Distraitement, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver dans ces bois. Quelles sortes d'animaux n'y sortaient qu'à la nuit, par exemple.

En fait, plus y pensait, plus il avait envie de s'y rendre, sauf que c'était complètement idiot, il n'allait pas sortir comme ça…

Mais en même temps, si on n'y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si grave s'il allait juste faire un tour se dégourdir un peu les jambes non ? S'il ne restait pas trop longtemps et rentrait se coucher…

Eren se tourna et attrapa son smartphone posé sur la table de chevet, qui captait à peine le réseau dans ce coin perdu dans la montagne, et regarda l'heure : déjà bientôt minuit, il aurait peut-être dû se décider avant. Mais cela ne le fit pas changer d'avis pour autant.

Se levant le plus silencieusement possible, le brun retourna à sa petite armoire pour récupérer des vêtements, qu'il enfila, avant de mettre ses baskets et une veste car il ne devait pas faire très chaud dehors, en pleine nuit. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte, qu'il entrouvrit juste assez pour passer, la refermant ensuite sans un bruit derrière lui. Il alla jusque dans le hall, et heureusement tous les professeurs étaient déjà dans leurs chambres. Il y avait encore d'autres clients dans la salle où l'on pouvait se restaurer, ainsi que le personnel de l'hôtel.

Mine de rien, mains dans les poches, Eren fit comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait—bon c'était un peu le cas, mis à part qu'à part la forêt il n'avait pas vraiment d'objectif précis en tête—et ouvrit la porte principal pour aller dehors, sans que personne ne fasse vraiment attention.

Il eut un sourire en voyant juste en face la forêt, plongée dans la pénombre. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre son portable, autant pour la lumière que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il traversa la route cahoteuse par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et arriva finalement sous le couvert des arbres, sapins, chênes, buissons et autres. Il plissa les yeux, remarquant qu'il parvenait à voir le contour de chaque chose végétale, n'ayant ainsi pas besoin de la lumière de son smartphone qui resta donc dans sa poche. Il passa une main sur son visage d'un air légèrement las. Depuis qu'il avait ce regard et cet odorat perçant, il percevait beaucoup mieux ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, pour l'instant pas vraiment, car il avait attrapé un rhume, trois jours avant de partir, de quoi le faire enrager, lui qui voulait respirer à pleins poumons l'air d'ici ne se contentait donc que de quelques effluves. Il espérait juste que son odorat reviendrait avant qu'ils ne partent, ou il le regretterait.

Un large sourire passa sur son visage, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la forêt qui s'assombrissait encore, même si cela ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Il marcha pendant un moment, sans croiser âme qui vive, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, il se contentait d'observer la nature autour de lui. Cette dernière était intacte, aucun homme n'y avait touché, et il avait un étrange sentiment logé dans la poitrine, ou plutôt, il se sentait plus léger. C'était étrange, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, à vrai dire.

Remarquant qu'il marchait depuis au moins une heure, et ayant repéré un petit ruisseau un peu plus loin, Eren s'y avança, se penchant pour boire un peu, avant de s'asseoir dos à un arbre. Il leva le visage vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre, où il pouvait distinguer entre les feuilles des arbres l'éclat argenté de la lune, qui avait bien du mal à apparaître de derrière les nuages.

Un sourire passa sur son visage. Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures, que cela ne le dérangerait pas. Il ferma un peu les yeux.

\- Hey, petit loup !

Une voix fluette venue de nulle part le fit violemment sursauter avant de se relever d'un bond, et il écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder de tous les côtés, choqué.

\- Qui est là ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée d'appréhension.

Il continuait d'observer mais rien. Il entendit alors un petit pépiement qui semblait s'apparenter à un rire et cette fois, leva les yeux, découvrant seulement un rossignol posé sur une branche. Il fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il fixa, bouche bée, le petit oiseau ouvrir le bec pour lui dire :

\- Eh bien mon loulou, tu n'as pas une très bonne ouïe dis-moi !

Eren le fixa, sous le choc. Un oiseau qui parlait ! Le rossignol était en train de lui adresser la parole ! Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, trop surpris.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? rigola le volatile en sautillant sur sa branche.

\- Mais…mais…tu parles ! s'écria-t-il finalement.

\- Bah oui, comme tout le monde, répondit l'oiseau, surpris. Oh attend, tu n'habiterais pas en ville, par hasard ?

\- Si…je suis ici en voyage avec ma classe, répondit le lycéen d'un air hébété.

\- Oh je vois, c'est pour ça alors, tu as dû être éveillé il y a peu de temps si c'est la première fois que tu entends un animal comme moi parler.

\- Eveillé ? releva Eren, intrigué. Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner ici, fit le rossignol en jetant des regards aux alentours, l'air un peu inquiet. C'est le territoire d'une meute de loups…

\- Quoi ?! Il y a des loups ici ?! releva le brun, surexcité.

Le loup était un animal qu'il appréciait beaucoup, qu'il admirait même, pour sa force, sa beauté, la liberté à laquelle il avait accès.

\- Oui, ils sont énormes. Si jamais ils voient un solitaire comme toi sur leur territoire, leur alpha va—

L'oiseau ne termina pas sa phrase car au même moment, un long hurlement se fit entendre plus loin dans la forêt, les faisant se figer tous les deux. Eren releva lentement les yeux vers le volatile qui semblait paniqué. Ce dernier baissa sa petite tête vers lui et s'écria de sa voix chantante et aiguë :

\- Je crois qu'ils savent que tu es là, dépêches-toi de filer !

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et salua le rossignol qui s'envola rapidement dans le ciel nocturne pendant que lui tournait les talons pour reprendre la direction par laquelle il était venu. Evidemment, il avait quitté le sentier dès son entrée dans la forêt, alors il allait devoir courir vite au travers de toutes ces branches, troncs, pierres et autres choses traîtres.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y ait des loups ici. Ils étaient censés être extrêmement rares dans ce pays, si bien que personne ne savait s'il en restait réellement ! Mais là, les hurlements brefs et lugubres qu'il entendait dans son dos lui prouvaient le contraire. Et apparemment, la meute avait décidé de s'organiser une petite chasse auprès du lycéen, puisqu'il remarquait que leurs appels se rapprochaient de lui, plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il jura et accéléra sa course, comprenant qu'il avait été pris en chasse. Malheureusement, même avec son ouïe devenue également plu sensible, ainsi que sa vue et son odorat, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se prendre parfois quelques branches et manquer des virages, à la limite de le faire tomber.

Il ne savait même pas à combien de temps il se trouvait de l'auberge, mais maintenant, il regrettait amèrement d'être sorti. Il était totalement idiot, c'était pas possible !

Il se rendit soudain compte que les hurlements étaient quasiment dans son dos. Les loups étaient rapides ! Il pouvait même entendre le bruissement des feuilles que les bêtes frôlaient. Repérant un de ces bruits sur sa gauche, Eren eut le malheur de tourner la tête dans cette direction (au risque de se prendre un arbre) et croisa le regard d'un loup absolument gigantesque.

Il avait un pelage ébène, lisse, sous lesquels les muscles bougeaient en rythme pour rattraper sa proie, en l'occurrence, Eren. L'animal avait un regard gris glace, ainsi qu'un léger trait blanc de fourrure qui partait du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, ce qui était assez étrange.

Malheureusement, le lycéen n'aurait pas dû s'y intéresser, car il ne vit pas l'une des racines devant lui et s'empêtra les pieds dedans, tombant misérablement sur le sol en faisant une roulade dans la poussière, terminant sa course contre un arbre en gémissant.

Se rappelant de la meute, il releva la tête, toujours prostré au sol, et se figea de stupeur, et peut-être un peu de peur. L'énorme loup noir se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de lui et le fixait sans tourner la tête. Un long grondement jaillit du fond de ses entrailles, et Eren recula instinctivement contre l'arbre dans son dos. Le grognement s'intensifia et l'animal dévoila des crocs d'un blanc éclatant, chacun étant de la taille d'un couteau suisse, et commença à avancer, lentement, mais sûrement.

Le brun quant à lui avait les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc, et il commençait à trembler légèrement. Le loup allait l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre !

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se ramasser sur le sol, et le lycéen comprit qu'il allait clairement lui sauter à la gorge. La peur lui vrilla l'estomac mais il ne parvenait pourtant pas à fermer les yeux, figé, lorsqu'il vit alors avec stupéfaction une boule rousse se projeter violemment contre l'énorme loup noir, les envoyant tous les deux rouler dans la poussière.

Eren, la bouche grande ouverte, fixa ce qui était en fait une louve rousse se redresser sur ses pattes pour faire face au noir qui était bien plus imposant qu'elle. Elle avait un regard ambre et le poitrail blanc et malgré sa masse plus petite, tenait fièrement tête au loup sombre.

Le lycéen les regarda commencer à se grogner dessus, se tournant légèrement autour, même s'il semblait que le noir était plus agressif et avait envie de se jeter sur celle qu'il l'avait percutée. Autour d 'eux se trouvaient également d'autres loups qui préféraient se cacher un peu aux alentours, si bien que le jeune homme ne put que les entrapercevoir grâce à sa nouvelle vue développée.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par les deux loups qui se faisaient face à quelques mètres de lui. Ils dégageaient une pression imposante qui…

…qui lui faisait penser à celle de Levi.

* * *

C'était la merde. Mais vraiment, bien profonde quoi, il y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou.

Levi savait bien que si Dieu existait, bah il ne l'aimait clairement pas.

De base, il avait fallu qu'il sauve ce gamin dans le bus. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pu sauver que ce lycéen. Putain s'il avait su, il se serait abstenu. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait fallu que ça lui arrive !

Il était venu en ville, éloigné de son territoire qu'il dirigeait en tant qu'alpha car la meute ennemie, celle de l'alpha prénommée Annie, et qui cherchait à s'emparer de ses terres, avait décidé de faire une nouvelle fois du grabuge dans une ville éloignée dans le seul but de l'éloigner lui pendant qu'elle essayait de s'infiltrer dans les montagnes, alors qu'il réglait les problèmes là-bas.

Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter, mais il avait quelques loups en ville, pour surveiller ceux d'Annie qui faisaient du trafic avec des humains normaux, aussi ne voulait-il pas perdre des membres de la meute et se rendait toujours en ville pour vérifier que tout allait bien, en profitant au passage d'essayer de sauver toute personne rencontrant des problèmes avec les loups d'Annie, comme cet accident de bus qui n'avait pas été un hasard, cherchant à le retarder pour l'empêcher de retourner sur son territoire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à cause des loups d'Annie, il venait de se mettre dans une merde incroyable.

Lorsqu'il avait fait sortir le gamin du bus, il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait compris, quand il s'était réveillé chez ce dernier, qui l'avait soigné d'ailleurs. Eren avait clairement une odeur de loup. Mais pas un normal. Un aux sens endormis.

C'était courant avec les loups vivant en ville depuis leur naissance, la plupart ne s'éveillaient jamais, et même s'ils avaient, au fond d'eux, se sentiment, ce besoin d'évasion, jamais ils ne tentaient de l'atteindre, et ne faisaient que vivre leur petite routine.

Levi les détestait.

Lui qui avait obtenu cette liberté par le sang, voir ces loups préférer rester dans une ville sans rien faire le dégoûtait. Et Eren n'échappait pas à la règle.

C'est quand ce dernier est rentré au beau milieu de la journée du lycée, et que Levi s'est rendu compte que ce dernier était couvert de sang, qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas un gamin comme les autres, un vulgaire loup de ville. Il était bien plus que ça.

Et Dieu que ça le faisait chier.

Lorsqu'il avait été pris d'une crise, et qu'il avait vu son regard étrécit et ses dents devenues des canines pointues au travers du sang qu'il crachait, Levi ne pouvait le nier : il avait eu la trouille.

Les loups des villes ne s'éveillaient que rarement, et quand c'était le cas, c'était justement en ayant décidé de tout abandonner et d'aller côtoyer définitivement la nature, et cela était extrêmement rare. Mais il y avait une autre solution.

Parce qu'il avait compris que si Eren était dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il n'y était pas étranger, c'était à cause de lui. Le simple fait qu'ils soient restés proches, même l'espace d'une journée, avait suffi à éveiller le brun.

Et rien qu'à savoir ce que cela impliquait, il avait fui, lâchement. Il ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec le gamin. Il avait appelé Petra, lui avait demandé de rappeler la meute, qu'ils partent le soir-même chasser, pour qu'il se défoule.

Il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à croiser Eren, après tout il habitait dans cette ville à près de deux cent kilomètres, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il le revoit s'il ne se rendait pas dans la ville de Sina.

Malheureusement c'était le gosse qui était venu jusqu'à lui. A croire qu'on s'acharnait sur lui ! Il était venu jusqu'ici, sur le territoire que lui-même occupait en tant qu'alpha. Il était sûrement en voyage scolaire, Levi ne voyait que ça.

Quand le vent avait apporté son odeur, il l'avait reconnue de suite, et avait décidé de le tuer directement. Il était trop dangereux : pour lui, pour sa meute. Et alors qu'il allait enfin réussir, Petra s'était jetée sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de l'égorger, sérieusement !

Elle était en ce moment-même entre lui et le gamin, grognant légèrement mais d'un air tout de même pas très rassuré, montrant bien qu'elle avait peur de l'affronter, lui son alpha. Il se mit à lui grogner dessus :

\- Dégage de là de suite ! Ce loup est entré sur mon territoire, il doit payer !

\- Caporal, arrêtez ! Vous voyez bien que ce n'est qu'un loup à moitié éveillé, il n'a sûrement même pas senti qu'il entrait sur notre territoire…expliqua Petra.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Aucun solitaire n'entre ici sans en payer les conséquences !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren et remarqua que celui-ci, même s'il semblait inquiet, les observait tous les deux, l'air totalement fasciné, le regard brillant d'intérêt. En voyant ça, Levi dévoila ses crocs et lâcha un grondement sourd et puissant qui fit se tasser le lycéen contre l'arbre, apeuré cette fois. Bien, il préférait ça.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous avez toujours été juste, en toutes circonstances, pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ?! continua Petra. Parce que c'est un…

Levi lui jeta un regard dur, mais trop tard elle le prononça quand même :

\- …oméga ?

L'alpha gronda. Oui, le gamin était un oméga. Un putain de môme qui n'avait même pas dix-huit ans ! Et il n'aimait pas ça, car les omégas étaient les seuls à pouvoir contester un alpha comme lui et leur pression impressionnante. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, oh non. C'était le fait qu'Eren se soit éveillé à son contact.

Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Le genre de chose qui arrivait une fois dans une vie. Qu'il évitait depuis des années en étant quelqu'un de glacial et implacable.

« Raté… » chantonna une voix dans son esprit, moqueuse.

Pour s'éveiller, deux solutions : aller vers la nature, y rester, ou alors…

Trouver son compagnon.

Il tourna la tête en direction d'Eren et l'observa attentivement. Il refusait ça. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par le destin, oh non. Il ne plierait pas devant un môme qui avait la moitié de son âge même si celui-ci semblait avoir été désigné comme étant sa moitié grâce à cet éveil.

C'est pour ça que Levi se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ignora superbement Petra, fixant Eren, droit dans son regard vert qui était à présent terrifié, avec une pointe de réflexion.

Il ouvrit la gueule et gronda. Il allait déchiqueter de ses crocs la gorge de celui qui lui était promis, ici et maintenant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : Non pitié ne me tuez pas pour cette fin! Je dois encore écrire la suite de cette fanfic, rangez moi ces fourches tout de suite! X) Surtout vu comment j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre en particulier la fin du côté de Levi ^w^

Comme je le disais, pour la façon dont Eren a été éveillé, certains des lecteurs s'en doutaient, mais pour le fait qu'il soit un oméga, je pense que c'était moins prévisible en revanche...mais que cela implique-t-il exactement? j'ai donné quelques informations dans ce chapitre du point de vue de Levi, mais vous en saurez davantage par la suite ^^

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore quand j'écrirais le chapitre 3, même si je vais avoir plus de temps à cause de ma sortie de mercredi à vendredi annulée...je vais voir, car j'ai aussi une autre fic où je dois encore écrire un chapitre. :)

Concernant celle-ci, comme je l'avais dit ce devait être une fic d'environ trois chapitres, mais je commence vraiment à m'y attacher, il est possible qu'elle soit plus longue...j'ai parlé de la meute d'Annie..il va bien falloir que j'approfondisse le sujet, n'est-ce pas? ;) Elle va donc durer encore un petit moment ^^

Sinon, c'est amusant même je recevais depuis au moins une semaine des mails pour me dire que des gens suivaient cette histoire. C'est agréable de voir ça en rentrant de cours le soir! :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews aussi ça fait toujours plaisir, et il ne faut pas grand-chose pour me motiver pour la suite moi xD

Allez mes loups, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3...est-ce qu'Eren va se faire dévorer par le grand méchant Levi? Vous verrez bien...;) (oui j'essaie de faire du suspense mais je suis nulle, désolée XD)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ce que je suis

Commentaire d'auteur :

Salut les loups! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce chapitre! Encore désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes, hier je me suis bloqué une épaule et pour écrire cela me ralentit considérablement et ça fait un mal de chien, j'ai donc eut du mal à finir... Je vais essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un kiné pour me remettre ça en place, parce qu'en plus de m'empêcher d'écrire mes fics, je sens que demain en cours ça va être une catastrophe...x)

Autre chose, il y a la présence d'un OC dans ce chapitre, qu'on reverra sûrement par la suite. ce ne devait pas être le cas à la base, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quel perso de SnK prendre pour jouer son rôle...bien que petit, certes. Donc j'ai préféré faire un OC, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop, de toute façon après ce chapitre on ne le reverra que partiellement! :)

sinon, je vous laisse avec les réponses de review, et bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

MissHeilig : Merci beaucoup pour cette idée, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise! Elle m'est venue parce qu'en ce moment je lis un roman avec des loups garous. L'histoire est assez sympa, car au lieu de la personne qui se rend compte qu'elle est un loup c'est l'inverse, un gars qui lui, n'est pas un loup contrairement à ses semblables...c'est vraiment génial! ^^ Eh oui il va devoir faire pas mal d'efforts pour que Levi ne l'accepte! x) Tu as tout à fait compris, c'est bien ça, je l'explique mieux dans ce chapitre, concernant cette fameuse "pression". Comme tu as vu du coup, j'ai laissé mon autre fic de côté pour continuer celle-ci. Ce n'est pas bien xD Je ne t'en dis pas plus concernant l'intrigue mais tu vas en savoir plsu dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture! :3

Kiss-chan : Hey, non je ne connais pas du tout, mais si comme tu dis il y a une fic qui ressemble à la mienne, ce n'était pas voulu...du coup je ne la lirais que quand celle-ci sera finie, je ne veux pas m'en inspirer sans le vouloir x) En tout cas merci pour ma fic! ^^

Bibouchka : Hello! merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :3 Eh bien si tu le dis, j'espère que la suite continuera à plaire à tout le monde! :D

MAc: hey! hahah je ne peux rien te dire, il faut que tu lises la suite pour savoir ça! :3 Je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à autant de monde, voici la suite rien que pour vous! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ce que je suis**

\- Caporal, Petra a peut-être raison, intervint quelqu'un en retrait.

Levi se tourna vers Auruo, un loup au pelage gris moucheté et toujours en bataille. Ce dernier était sorti du buisson dans lequel il était tapis jusqu'à maintenant, pour s'avancer vers eux et donner son avis. L'alpha retroussa les babines et gronda envers le loup de sa meute, deuxième à s'interposer en l'espace de cinq minutes. Et ça, il n'appréciait que très moyennement.

\- Je ne peux pas permettre à un oméga de rester en vie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer pour ça ! tenta de contrer Petra. On peut le laisser repartir d'où il vient !

Levi se redressa, la toisant de haut, jouant de son pouvoir d'alpha pour l'écraser. Aussitôt, la louve se tassa sur le sol, intimidée, et baissa les yeux comme par obligation, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Tu préfères encore que la meute d'Annie lui tombe dessus, si on le laisse vivre sans rien faire ?

\- Ce n'est…pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais…avoua faiblement la louve.

\- Ah oui ? Alors quoi ?! releva l'alpha d'un ton glacial.

\- Eh bien…peut-être qu'on…enfin que vous…commença-t-elle.

\- Viens en au fait bon sang ! s'insurgea le loup en grondant. Que je quoi ?!

\- Que vous le laissiez partir et tenter par la suite de lui dire la vérité plus…calmement ? Qu'il soit près à l'arrivée d'Annie ou l'un de ses loups.

Levi resta un instant immobile, se retenant d'égorger ses camarades. Car en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que s'il voulait tuer le gamin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour son statut d'oméga dont il aurait pu aisément se servir, mais plutôt le fait qu'il était soi-disant son compagnon. L'alpha ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse avoir un moyen de pression sur lui et puis même s'il ne croyait pas à ces inepties, autant s'en débarrasser, on n'était sûr de rien. Il avait beau être déjà assez âgé, il n'avait jamais vu un loup de ville s'éveiller, et encore moins grâce à un autre, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Finalement, il fixa Eren qui n'avait pas bougé, mis à part que son regard s'était encore agrandi en voyant un troisième loup émerger d'entre les buissons. Petra et Auruo durent suivre son regard et avoir remarqué son air mauvais puisque la louve tenta de contrer :

\- Caporal, vous ne—

Elle s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase, choquée lorsque cette fois-ci Levi se jeta sur le lycéen qui n'eut pas le temps de courir pour lui échapper, seulement de placer un bras devant son visage que l'alpha attrapa entre ses crocs avec aisance. Eren lâcha un cri de stupeur et douleur mêlés, tirant sur son bras pour tenter de faire lâcher prise au loup mais c'était bien évidemment peine perdue, ce dernier avait une force impressionnante et ses crocs étaient déjà en train de faire une large marque de morsure sur le bras gauche qui était déjà en train de laisser échapper du sang. Levi resserra sa prise un peu plus mais il dut soudain arrêter lorsqu'une vive douleur lui vrilla l'estomac. Enfin, entre autre. Petra et Auruo étaient en train de le mordre à l'arrière du cou en tirant vers l'arrière pour tenter de l'éloigner du môme. Et lui, sans raison, une douleur venait de le prendre en sentant le goût du sang du gamin dans sa bouche, comme si ce dernier avait un quelconque effet sur lui, ce qui était assez perturbant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas lui faire de mal à cause de ces foutues histoires d'éveil ?!

Il voulut persévérer malgré tout mais Auruo le renversa sans prévenir d'un coup d'épaule, le faisant lâcher prise et grogner de frustration. Il se redressa sur ses pattes mais ce dernier ainsi que d'autres loups de sa meute se jetèrent sur lui pour protéger l'oméga qui était tétanisé, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Eren porta le regard sur la louve rousse. Il était stupéfié car cette dernière se tenait devant lui, et donna un coup de museau dans le vide en direction du chemin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, comme si elle lui indiquait de s'enfuir, pendant que les autres semblaient retenir l'énorme loup noir qui se trouvait derrière. Autre chose, son regard brillait d'intelligence, et le lycéen en était d'autant plus perturbé. Finalement il se leva avec difficulté, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, ignorant la douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son bras gauche, puis observa encore un instant les animaux énormes avant de tourner les talons et se mettre à courir pour revenir sur le chemin.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin il ne ralentit pas pour autant, enlevant seulement son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour de son bras et faire un garrot dans le but d'arrêter l'afflux de sang, et que ce dernier reste dans son corps. Il tentait de ne pas regarder la blessure faite par le loup car elle lui donnerait à tous les coups envie de vomir, vu l'état dans lequel elle devait être.

Sa tête commençait vraiment à lui tourner douloureusement lorsqu'il arriva à l'auberge perdue dans laquelle lui et sa classe séjournaient, sans oublier leurs professeurs. Il observa un instant la façade, encore allumée car le service de nuit préparait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le lendemain. Une fois sur le perron, il regarda l'heure sur son smartphone qui n'avait rien et aperçut l'affichage : deux heures du matin passées, presque trois heures. Il allait être complètement crevé le lendemain.

Il fit bien attention à cacher son bras sous les lambeaux de sa veste que ce satané loup avait ravagée, et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour porter un dernier regard à la forêt, avant de se faufiler le plus discrètement possible dans le bâtiment, heureusement encore ouvert.

Il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre après s'être caché derrière un meuble lorsque l'un des hôteliers passa dans le couloir, et entra le plus discrètement possible, priant pour ne pas réveiller Jean ainsi qu'Armin.

Heureusement, ces deux derniers étaient encore complètement plongés dans leur sommeil, et Eren put se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante pour s'occuper de sa blessure. Après avoir fermé à clé par sureté, et allumé la faible ampoule nue suspendue dans la petite salle d'eau, le jeune homme retira lentement sa veste, retenant un cri à la sensation de frottement contre sa blessure, dévoilant cette dernière à l'air libre, qui lui donna sur le coup envie de vomir.

Son avant-bras gauche était clairement dans un sale état, même si sa main n'avait pas été touchée. Il était en parti déchiré par les crocs du loup qui était loin d'y être allé de main morte, avec des marques de crocs bien visibles, et surtout le garrot commençait à se défaire, si bien que cela s'était remis à saigner, tombant dans le lavabo devant lequel il se trouvait.

Inspirant à fond, Eren ouvrit le placard disposant d'un miroir en face de lui et en ressortit une trousse de soin qu'il y avait là en cas d'urgence, ainsi que de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Il retint son souffle et posa un coton imbibé dans le but de nettoyer…avant de mordre un grand coup sa main gauche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Putain ça faisait mal cette merde !

Jurant avec fureur contre l'auteur d'une telle blessure, le lycéen nettoya consciencieusement la plaie, avant de l'enrouler dans un grand nombre de bandages blancs. Une fois terminé, il contempla son travail et se permit un air satisfait, c'était bien fait ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que personne ne remarque ça…Il pouvait toujours dire qu'il s'était blessé la veille du départ en voyage, sinon.

Il nettoya ensuite les lieux pour ne laisser aucune goutte de sang aussi minuscule soit-elle, avant de tout ranger et d'éteindre, retournant dans leur chambre. Il se remit en tenue plus appropriée pour dormir puis se coucha, les yeux braqués sur le plafond mais l'esprit bien ailleurs.

Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi ce loup s'était jeté sur lui pour lui faire pareille blessure. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir comme explication, c'était parce qu'il se trouvait sur leur territoire, comme l'avait d'ailleurs dit cet oiseau, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, sans expliquer comment il avait ce sentiment planté au fond de la poitrine.

Il se rappela soudain que, justement, l'oiseau avait parlé ! En s'en rappelant, il se figea, de nouveau choqué. Ce n'était pas possible, une chose pareille ! Depuis quand les oiseaux parlaient, sérieusement ? Il avait loupé un épisode, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé, or la douleur cuisante de son bras lui rappelait parfaitement bien que ceci était réel.

Il avait beau retourner ce qu'il s'était passé dans tous les sens dans son esprit, rien ne s'éclairait, et lorsque l'antidouleur qu'il avait pris fit enfin effet, la fatigue l'emporta et il plongea enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

Pendant qu'Eren s'enfuyait, il était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour la meute de Levi de maintenir ce dernier au sol. En effet, le pouvoir oméga du jeune homme s'éloignait, alors que c'était cela même qui leur permettait de tenir tête à l'alpha.

Petra avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le caporal souhaitait tuer ce lycéen, et elle avait un doute quant au fait que ce soit uniquement parce qu'il était oméga, même s'il fallait avouer que ce pouvoir était inquiétant.

De nature, les loups se sentaient comme obligés d'obéir à l'alpha. En effet, chaque loup possédait une aura assez forte, mais celle d'un chef de meute était surdimensionnée, et permettait de faire obéir les autres de par sa pression étouffante. Ils pouvaient désobéir évidemment, mais ils devaient s'éloigner, ou être vraiment très décidés.

Les omégas étaient les seuls capables de lutter librement contre ça. Ils ressentaient cette pression au même titre que les autres loups, comme Eren l'avait senti envers Levi lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui, seulement voilà, eux ne se sentaient en aucun cas obligés d'obéir comme les autres. Pire encore pour un alpha, le pouvoir d'un oméga agissait aussi sur les loups aux alentours, si bien que ces derniers pouvaient plus facilement désobéir, comme l'avaient donc fait Petra, Auruo et les autres pour permettre au gamin de s'enfuir. Mis à part cette histoire de compagnon, il s'agissait donc de la seconde raison pour laquelle Levi voulait se débarrasser d'Eren, car ce dernier pouvait à tout moment retourner sa meute contre lui, avec ce pouvoir. Et avec les conflits entre sa meute et celle d'Annie, c'était tout sauf le moment.

Bref, Levi venait tout juste de repousser violemment les autres loups, qui une fois Eren suffisamment loin avaient subitement perdu leur assurance, apportée par son pouvoir d'oméga. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lâcha dans un grondement d'outre-tombe :

\- Bande de connards.

La plupart retinrent leur souffle tandis que d'autres baissaient la tête, gênés, même s'ils pensaient tous au fond, avoir bien agi, car un oméga pouvait être un atout indispensable, même si en temps normal un loup des villes n'était jamais accepté.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ?! leur cracha Levi en jetant un regard furieux à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait…faire comme j'ai dit…balbutia Petra.

\- Je devrais t'écouter ?!

La louve baissa le regard, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, l'alpha poussa un soupir puis se retransforma. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toutes les histoires racontées avec ce sujet : déjà, la pleine lune n'influence absolument pas les transformations, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. De plus, pour ce qui est des vêtements, ils se contentent de disparaître, puis réapparaître au moment où ils reprenaient forme humaine, comme si de rien n'était. Eh oui, bien plus pratique que ce qui est raconté dans les mythes et légendes.

Levi fouilla dans une poche pour en ressortir un portable. Il composa un numéro puis le porta à son oreille droite, posant vers la forêt environnante un regard mélangeant colère et une légère lassitude. Lorsque la personne décrocha sur les dernières sonneries, chose normale puisqu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit, l'alpha commença d'entrée de jeu :

\- Si tu voulais emmener ta classe de mioches en voyage sur mon territoire, fallait au moins surveiller cet oméga.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil puis la personne fit finalement :

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

\- Me prends pas pour un con, Erwin. Ce merdeux a décidé de faire une petite sortie nocturne, je te signale.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » s'inquiéta immédiatement le professeur.

\- Il a eu de la chance, il m'a échappé de peu, un peu de plus et je l'égorgeais. Rien à foutre, oméga ou pas, il n'avait rien à faire sur mon territoire, fit Levi d'un ton glacial. De plus, t'as intérêt à le surveiller un peu mieux, surtout si les loups d'Annie le repèrent, ils vont vite lui tourner autour.

« - Et ça te dérange ? »

\- Puisqu'il est pas mort, autant qu'il me soit utile ce gamin.

« - Tu vas te charger de lui expliquer ce qu'il est réellement, alors ? »

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi tu voudrais t'en charger, connard de traître ?! cracha le caporal, soudainement devenu furieux.

« - Je me demande lequel est le plus un traître entre nous deux, Levi… » laissa planer Erwin.

L'alpha serra son poing libre ainsi que les dents, un éclat terriblement noir passa dans ses prunelles, et il ne répondit rien, se forçant juste à seulement couper au nez du professeur tandis qu'il inspirait légèrement pour ne pas craquer et aller se jeter sur Erwin dans le but de faire une véritable boucherie. Petra avait raison, il avait toujours été juste, même envers cet enfoiré qui était sûrement l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Pas question de lui laisser le gamin, on ne sait jamais.

Finalement, il se décida de rentrer à pied à la demeure qu'il habitait, entourée de celles de sa meute, bien plus loin dans la forêt, suivit de la meute de loups qui avançait à pas feutrés, respectant son silence furieux de peur qu'il ne passe sa colère soudainement sur l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas le bordel ambiant qui réveilla en premier lieu Eren, mais bien son réveil, et surtout la sonnerie stridente qu'il émettait. Un juron lui échappa et il tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, manquant bien évidemment de sommeil après son escapade de la veille, surtout qu'il devait être à peine sept heures du matin, puis se frotta les yeux avec son avant-bras, avant de lâcher un glapissement de douleur. Il venait d'utiliser son bras blessé, quel crétin !

Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, observant discrètement les bandages. Ceux-ci commençaient à prendre une légère teinte rouge, il allait devoir les changer avant de faire la sortie qui était prévue aujourd'hui. Le lycéen porta ensuite son regard sur ceux qui étaient en train de foutre bordel, car oui, depuis tout à l'heure ses deux colocataires semblaient s'engueuler.

Armin se trouvait non loin de Jean, portant un t-shirt à moitié enfilé autour du cou, et n'osait pas répondre à la tête de cheval qui était en train de s'énerver :

\- Non mais sérieux mec, j'm'en fou tu vas dégager d'ici direct, ce soir tu dors dehors !

Eren fixa les deux garçons avec incrédulité. Il devait y avoir un problème car Armin n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à causer des problèmes. Il se leva donc après avoir enfilé un haut à manches longues pour cacher le bandage, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que je viens de retrouver ton pote dans mon lit en me levant ce matin ! s'égosilla Jean, choqué et énervé.

Eren pensa sur le coup avoir mal compris, mais en voyant son ami qui n'osait pas contredire les propos de l'autre, il se retint d'exploser de rire, surtout en comprenant la raison.

\- Armin est somnambule ! expliqua-t-il, explosant finalement de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de Jean, qui se tourna vers le blond pour demander :

\- Non sérieux ?

\- Bah oui…si tu m'avais laissé m'expliquer tu l'aurais su, au lieu de t'emporter…fit remarquer le concerné, légèrement agacé.

Jean ne répliqua pas, seulement surpris. Finalement, il décida de s'habiller, tout comme le blond, tandis qu'Eren allait rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour refaire les bandages, et tant pis si ça pouvait paraître bizarre. Il jeta tout et nettoya à nouveau sans rien laisser trainer puis finit de s'habiller avant de rejoindre ses amis déjà rendus dans la salle où ils prenaient leurs repas. S'installant entre Armin et Mikasa, il demanda après avoir dit bonjour à la jeune femme :

\- On fait quoi ce matin ?

\- On devait faire une randonnée, mais ils ont dit hier dans le bus que ce serait plus tard, on va visiter un musée, ce matin, répondit-elle.

Eren la remercia puis engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner, malgré le fait que se rendre dans un musée ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de faire des randonnées n'importe où, en plein air ! S'enfermer dans des bâtiments poussiéreux pour observer les vestiges du passé, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il trouvait ça sympathique, mais vraiment sans plus. Mais il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, car l'après-midi, ils partaient en randonnée et il avait vraiment hâte.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, on leur laissa le temps de finir de se préparer, comme pour se brosser les dents par exemple, puis tout le monde dut ensuite se rassembler devant le bus qui les emmènerait dans la ville la plus proche, à environ un quart d'heure de route, où se trouvait aussi le petit musée qu'ils allaient visiter ce matin. Lorsqu'Eren passa devant Erwin qui comptait les élèves grimpant dans le véhicule, il remarqua que son professeur d'allemand semblait ailleurs, de plus il avait aussi vu que ce dernier le fixait souvent du coin de l'œil depuis ce matin sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le lycéen priait juste pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son escapade nocturne.

Une fois installé à côté de Mikasa qui avait insisté, le trajet se passa sans encombre, même si certains, dont Jean avaient tendance à foutre le bordel et chanter un peu fort. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville coincée dans une vallée où s'accumulaient quelques nuages assez bas, et qui était pleine de maisons dans un style davantage traditionnel, avec des murs de pierres et des toits colorés, ainsi que de la verdure à chaque tournant de rue.

Le bus les emmena jusqu'au musée qui se trouvait non loin de la mairie. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment lui aussi assez âgé, soutenu par de vieilles poutres de bois et qui semblait chargé d'histoire.

Après être descendus derrière leurs professeurs, les élèves suivirent ces derniers jusqu'à la porte pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Eren fixa d'ailleurs cette dernière un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ayant un étrange pressentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Il se glissa finalement à l'intérieur, quittant à regret le beau soleil de l'extérieur qui lui réchauffait le visage, suivant Mikasa.

Alors qu'on les laissait en groupe dans un coin, un prof resta pour les surveiller tandis que les deux autres allaient se renseigner près du comptoir. Eren quant à lui observait les lieux avec émerveillement. L'intérieur était un subtil mélange entre le bois et la pierre, donnant un aspect chaleureux. Des tableaux s'entassaient sur les murs, ainsi que divers décorations anciennes à l'air fragiles, posées sur de vieux meubles parfaitement dépoussiérés et entretenues. En fait, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, l'endroit avait beau être chargé de vieux objets, il était impeccable.

Il continuait d'observer en ignorant le bruit de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il se figea net, la bouche grande ouverte, choqué.

Un peu plus lin, près du comptoir où venait de se rendre Erwin pour parler à la secrétaire, se trouvait nulle autre que Levi ! Il était accoudé sur la surface en bois, lisant une liasse de documents, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Le lycéen le fixa, complètement éberlué. Que faisait-il ici, à près de deux cents kilomètres de Sina ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il habite ici ? il n'en revenait pas ! Lui qui pensait ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le revoir, il allait pouvoir lui poser des questions concernant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ignorant le prof qui les surveillait un peu plus loin, ainsi que Mikasa qui lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire, Eren s'avança à pas lents vers celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, encore hésitant. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de ce dernier, il devait l'avouer.

Il se planta finalement devant lui, et ce dernier releva le regard de ses feuilles. S'il fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et observa un instant le lycéen devant lui, qui était soudainement devenu muet sans savoir quoi dire. Il se força pourtant et lâcha comme une salutation :

\- Levi.

L'autre haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu ennuyé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs un peu plus loin, ainsi que les camarades de classe du brun qui observaient ce dernier d'un air très intrigué, puis reporta son attention sur le plus jeune.

\- Eren, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Levi ne sourit pas, pourtant le lycéen put discerner qu'il avait l'air amusé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il décida de laisser cela de côté et fit :

\- Vous habitez dans cette région ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser…

\- Pas maintenant, coupa l'adulte.

Eren voulut demander pourquoi, mais remarqua au même moment que son sauveur venait de tourner la tête, fixant Erwin qui avançait vers eux. Le lycéen resta sous le choc en voyant son regard de glace, qui était fixé sur son professeur. Il pouvait presque déterminer une lueur meurtrière, et un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Est-ce que Levi connaissait son professeur ? Ça en avait tout l'air, mais pas en bien apparemment…

Erwin se glissa à côté du lycéen et posa une main sur son épaule. Il fixait droit dans les yeux d'un air froid Levi tout en disant à son élève :

\- Tu viens Eren, la visite va commencer.

L'interpelé sentait bien la tension entre les deux adultes, et il faut dire qu'il était plus que mal à l'aise. Il remarqua alors le regard que Levi venait de glisser sur la main de son professeur, posée sur son épaule, d'un éclat étrangement furieux, et Eren sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un léger grondement de sa part, le faisant sursauter. Avait-il rêvé ? Il était persuadé que son sauveur venait de grogner sur son professeur.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cela de ses pensées, se demandant surtout comment il pourrait avoir un moment seul avec Levi pour parler, surtout si Erwin l'éloignait ainsi, mais la secrétaire lui apporta la solution lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux profs. Elle s'exclama tout en désignant l'alpha :

\- Levi sera votre guide durant la visite.

Eren ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il remarqua parfaitement le petit air satisfait de ce dernier, ainsi que celui énervé de son prof. Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre ces deux-là.

\- Oh les mômes ! interpela Levi en faisant signe à tout la classe qui les observait de loin. Ramenez-vous !

Les autres suivirent donc et tout ce monde se retrouva devant celui qui allait apparemment leur faire visiter, même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment l'air super enthousiaste. Il guida tout le monde jusqu'à la première salle, elle était consacrée aux statues. Eren fronça légèrement le nez, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type d'art, pour lui c'était bien trop froid.

Ce qui rassura le lycéen par contre, c'est le fait que Levi avait l'air profondément blasé par cette visite, comme quoi, il n'y avait pas qu'avec lui lorsqu'il 'l'avait hébergé qu'il était comme ça !

Malheureusement, au fil de la visite, ils étaient toujours groupés, si bien qu'Eren n'eut aucune occasion d'aller discuter avec Levi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une des dernières salles, le brun resta figé devant une peinture en particulier. Le tableau était gigantesque, s'étalant sur au moins quatre mètres, et représentait une forêt de façon très réaliste, dans des tons mélangeant le vert des lieux avec le orange du coucher de soleil. Et on pouvait remarquer, à moitié tapis entre des buissons, la silhouette d'un loup dont le regard était braqué sur ceux qui venaient observer cette œuvre.

Il s'était arrêté devant, n'ayant pas remarqué que les autres discutaient d'un tableau un peu plus loin, sauf Levi qui l'avait vu du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier terminant donc rapidement la visite, pour laisser à la classe l'autorisation de se disperser dans le musée pour aller revoir quelque chose qui les intéressait, pour quant à lui rejoindre Eren qui était toujours subjugué par l'œuvre qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- C'est un loup-garou, fit-il une fois dans son dos.

Le lycéen eut un léger sursaut, surpris, puis tourna la tête vers son sauveur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

Levi se planta à côté de lui, posant son regard sur l'œuvre, et expliqua :

\- C'est un tableau qui représente le mythe du loup-garou. Il s'agissait apparemment d'hommes subissant des transformations, c'est-à-dire que des crises les prenaient, améliorant par la suite leur vue, leur ouïe ainsi que leur odorat.

Le brun leva légèrement les yeux vers l'alpha, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait clairement l'impression que Levi faisait référence aux crises dont il avait lui-même été pris, dont une en sa présence. Seulement, son sauveur ne pouvait pas savoir quels changements cela lui avait infligé, car il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, ni même Mikasa et Armin. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence.

Néanmoins, la description de ces crises ressemblait en tous points à celles qu'il avait pratiquement tous les deux jours. D'ailleurs, la prochaine ne devrait tarder, et cela l'inquiétait…il espérait juste qu'elle aurait lieu ce soir lorsque tout le monde serait couché et qu'il pourrait se réfugier quelque part.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Levi. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander s'il avait un quelconque rapport avec les cirses qu'il faisait…c'était étrange comme question, non ? Il ouvrit tout de même la bouche, mais malheureusement au même moment la voix d'Erwin retentit un peu plus loin :

\- Tout le monde en rang on va aller manger à l'extérieur !

Eren lâcha un grognement de frustration tout en regardant l'heure, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà bientôt treize heures, ils étaient dans ce musée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il leva la tête vers l'alpha et celui-ci fit :

\- On parlera plus tard, vous restez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

\- Mais…commença-t-il.

\- La ferme. Plus tard, j'ai dit, s'agaça Levi avant de tourner les talons.

Le lycéen lâcha un soupir agacé puis retourna auprès de ses camarades. Mikasa se jeta sur lui d'entrée de jeu et demanda :

\- C'est qui ? Pourquoi tu le connais ?!

Eren se retint de lâcher un soupir, c'est vrai que Mikasa et vie privée dans la même phrase n'était pas possible. Armin se tenait près d'elle, il n'était pas du genre à poser des questions ainsi, mais s'il y avait une réponse, il l'écoutait volontiers. Le brun se décida à leur dire la vérité, enfin disons plutôt une partie :

\- C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à Sina, il habite dans le coin en fait.

La brune voulut continuer son interrogatoire mais le regard du brun l'en dissuada. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie. Eren jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son dos, remarquant que Levi le fixait, et il se détourna aussitôt, gêné.

Leurs trois professeurs les entrainèrent dans une prairie qui se trouvait à l'écart de la ville, non loin d'un centre d'équitation. Il y avait d'ailleurs à quelques centaines de mètres un grand pré où se trouvaient de magnifiques chevaux. Le lycéen était bien plus enthousiaste que ce matin car après le repas, ils iraient faire de la randonnée !

Une fois assis dans l'herbe, il récupéra le sandwich qu'on lui tendait et croqua à belles dents dedans, il était affamé. Il commença une discussion avec son meilleur ami blond sur ce qu'ils feraient dans les jours à venir, lorsqu'il sentit une goutte sur le bout de son nez. Il n'y fit pas attention sur le moment, mais cela recommença peu de temps après, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et remarqua que le soleil qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le musée avait disparu, caché par de gros nuages gris qui s'entassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, de mauvaise augure. Il n'allait quand même pas pleuvoir ?

Apparemment si, puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il se mettait à tomber des cordes, obligeant la classe ainsi que les professeurs à courir vers le bus pour entrer à l'intérieur et être à l'abri. Eren termina son repas rapide en portant son regard sur l'extérieur, agacé. Franchement, faire une randonnée sous la pluie, ce ne serait pas génial. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les professeurs discutaient ente eux en regardant le temps, il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin réclama le silence pour mieux s'exprimer, et annonça que la sortie de cette après-midi était pour l'instant annulée, car la pluie venait de doubler et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Un concert de protestations s'éleva parmi les élèves. Il leva une main pour les calmer et s'exclama :

\- Oui, je sais, c'est ennuyeux, on ne veut pas rester enfermer tout le temps alors que nous sommes venus ici pour bouger. A la place, nous avons donc décidé d'organiser une petite soirée à l'auberge, il y a des salles pour cela, on pense pouvoir en réserver une.

A ces mots, certains arrêtèrent soudainement de râler et affichèrent des sourires ravis, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Eren. Il n'avait jamais été un fêtard, et il aurait préféré mille fois allait faire une randonnée, mais il ne dit rien, après tout les profs faisaient l'effort de leur préparer quelque chose alors qu'ils pourraient juste les surveiller pendant qu'ils restaient enfermés toute la journée à l'auberge.

Le bus redémarra donc pour les ramener à cette dernière, car Erwin devait encore demander à avoir une salle, et s'il était possible d'y organiser quelque chose.

* * *

Eren accrocha une énième décoration en retenant le soupir ennuyé qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette soirée, malgré tout il devait quand même préparer la salle avec ce que l'hôtel avait pu leur fournir. Le gérant avait été assez réticent au début, mais il avait suffi que leur professeur laisse un important pourboire pour le dérider un peu.

Alors qu'il descendait de l'escabeau sur lequel il était perché, il se demanda intérieurement s'il pourrait s'éclipser durant la soirée pour se rendre dans la forêt, comme la veille. Il avait beau avoir été attaqué par ce loup noir, c'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose le poussait à vouloir y retourner et y rester encore plus longtemps, pouvoir tout explorer jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse chaque recoin par cœur. On aurait pu le prendre pour quelqu'un de dérangé, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait de plus en plus l'intention de faire ça.

Lorsque tout fut installé, les professeurs leur permirent de retourner dans leurs chambres pour se préparer, c'est-à-dire mettre ce qu'ils avaient emmené de mieux, même si rappelons-le, à la base ils étaient là pour faire de la randonnée en pleine nature, pas pour des soirées, donc beaucoup viendraient sûrement avec une tenue banale, n'ayant rien de mieux. Cela l'arrangeait, comme ça il pouvait s'habiller en conséquence du fait qu'il avait l'intention de faire une nouvelle escapade à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se changer et rejoignit tout le monde en bas, il y avait déjà de la musique qui était diffusée, et les conversations allaient bon train. Repérant Armin un peu plus loin, il se dirigea vers lui, remarquant en même temps qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir que leur classe, mais également d'autres jeunes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- C'est qui, tous ces gens ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les inconnus.

\- Le professeur Erwin a pensé que ce pourrait être une bonne idée d'inviter des élèves du lycée qui se trouve dans la ville où nous étions ce matin, il a demandé au maire de faire passer un message au directeur de ce lycée concernant la soirée. Il veut peut-être qu'on se fasse quelques amis par ici.

Eren acquiesça mais pour lui, il n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt, puisque d'ici une semaine, ils devraient retourner chez eux.

Il alla se chercher de quoi boire mais fut arrêté en chemin par Mikasa. Cette dernière avait tout de même emmené une robe lors de cette sortie, comme la plupart des filles de leur classe, à croire qu'elles s'attendaient à une situation pareille. La jeune femme lui demanda immédiatement une danse, et il ne put refuser au risque de se faire assommer. Ils allèrent donc sur la piste improvisée au centre de la pièce et dansèrent sur la chanson suivante.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se détacher de la jeune femme, Eren était complètement épuisé. Cette dernière l'avait harcelé à la fin de la première danse pour enchainer sur une deuxième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à en faire cinq, et à présent il n'en pouvait plus. Récupérant de quoi boire, il alla s'affaler sur un canapé dans un coin pour souffler un peu et surtout échapper aux regards, comme celui de la jeune femme par exemple, des fois qu'elle le cherche encore pour recommencer son manège.

Son esprit en profita pour dévier sur Levi, il se demandait quand il aurait l'occasion de le voir et lui parler de ses crises, même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait aborder le sujet. Rien que dans le musée ce matin, il n'avait pas su quoi dire, il s'était senti un peu ridicule, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il était là à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'aller lui parler seul à seul lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine ne s'exclame d'un ton plutôt enjoué :

\- Salut !

Légèrement surpris, il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, se demandant s'il s'adressait bien à lui, et s'était effectivement le cas puisqu'il le fixait. Eren ne le connaissait pas, il ne faisait pas partie de sa classe, il s'agissait sûrement d'un élève du lycée qui avait été invité ici. Il devait avoir son âge, avec des cheveux en bataille d'un noir d'encre qu'Eren ne put s'empêcher de comparer mentalement à ceux de Levi, mais surtout un regard doré assez impressionnant. Peu sûr de comment se comporter (il faut dire qu'il n'était pas super à l'aise avec des inconnus) il dit alors, hésitant :

\- Salut.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? renchérit immédiatement l'autre garçon.

\- Eren…et toi ?

\- Maxime. Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée, tu fais partie de la classe venu en sortie ici, non ?

\- Oui !

Eren hésita un instant, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour continuer la conversation avec ce lcéen qui avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Il fit finalement :

\- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop dans un coin pareil ? C'est assez isolé…

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est génial ! Il n'y a pas du monde partout, il y a des paysages magnifiques, l'air est pur…non, je ne regrette absolument pas d'habiter ici ! répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Eren retint un soupir, il avait de la chance, lui vivait en ville, avec les embouteillages, les gaz d'échappement et toutes ces choses qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu restes ici au lieu d'aller t'amuser ? questionna Maxime, intrigué.

\- Une de mes amies a voulu faire cinq danses à la suite avec moi, je suis crevé, avoua le brun. Et puis je peux te retourner la question.

\- Oh, je vois ! Bah, je t'ai vu tout seul, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir discuter un peu pour te tenir compagnie.

Eren lui adressa un léger sourire comme pour le remercier, malgré tout le regard ambre de son interlocuteur le déstabilisait toujours autant, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais l'autre semblait très intéressé par lui.

\- T'as goûté à cette boisson ? questionna soudain son interlocuteur en lui montrant son verre.

Le brun fixa un instant le liquide ambré et secoua la tête, avant de reculer légèrement en voyant Maxime l'approcher de lui.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est super bon !

Eren le fixa d'un air méfiant, il trouvait ce lycéen de plus en plus louche et avait un drôle de pressentiment logé dans la poitrine. Malgré tout, l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité dans le dos de leurs profs, comme la majorité d'entre eux, faisait déjà légèrement effet et il avait baissé sa garde qu'il tenait pourtant parfaitement éveillé en temps normal, au cas-où une crise ne le prenne. C'est pour ça qu'il laissa le jeune homme lui faire boire de sa boisson, qui lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. C'était fort ! De quoi il s'agissait ?!

L'autre se recula ensuite, reprenant sa place sur le canapé, observant Eren qui venait de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche, avec la tête qui tournait. L'autre posa lentement son verre sur la table basse, puis s'approcha à nouveau de l'oméga, attrapant son visage d'une main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le brun d'une voix confuse, l'esprit embrumé.

Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et son sang qui battait à ses tempes ! Que venait-il de boire, sérieusement ?! Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Maxime glisser au coin de sa bouche, récupérant le peu de boisson qu'il n'avait pas essuyée, et qui étrangement, ne semblait rien lui faire. Manquant de s'étouffer de stupeur, il tenta de repousser le jeune homme mais ce dernier avait une poigne d'acier et ne semblait d'accord avec le fait de vouloir le laisser partir.

\- Arrête…demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Chut, assena l'autre lycéen d'un ton presque dur.

Voyant qu'Eren allait de nouveau protester, il tint fermement son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, étouffant ses exclamations. Le jeune homme se débattit dans ses bras mais Maxime l'ignora, utilisant avec facilité sa force pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il venait de glisser une main sous le t-shirt de l'oméga lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'éleva dans son dos, retentissant tel un glas mortel :

\- Maxime.

Ce dernier se détacha à contrecœur de sa proie et leva les yeux vers quelqu'un qui le fixait d'un air…indéfinissable. Un mélange d'envie de meurtre, de frustration, de jalousie se confrontant dans des prunelles grises acier.

\- Levi…Que fais-tu ici, je ne pense pas que tu aies été invité ? charia le jeune homme avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Levi donc, car c'était bien lui, posa un regard sur Eren, qui semblait perdu, ne comprenant plus grand-chose à la situation. Un grondement sourd s'éleva du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua la main de l'autre glissée sous le haut de l'oméga. Maxime le remarqua d'ailleurs puisqu'il ajouta :

\- Oh, je vois, c'est chasse gardée, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, répliqua seulement Levi dans un murmure à peine audible, l'air menaçant.

Maxime l'entendit pourtant et arrêta de faire le malin, car l'alpha en face de lui semblait prêt à le tuer, ce qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs absolument pas. On l'avait chargé d'attirer l'oméga pour le ramener dans la meute mais…ce pouvait-il que Levi soit intéressé par lui ? C'était intéressant…et laissait à portée de main pas mal d'idées, comme en premier lieu le chantage.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Annie veuille récupérer l'un de ses loups dans une boite, en petits morceaux, continua Levi d'un ton impassible mais pourtant chargé de menace.

Maxime comprit la menace sous-jacente et se leva, lâchant Eren qui se redressa tant bien que mal, portant une main à sa tête qui cognait douloureusement. Le lycéen s'éloigna sans un mot, jetant un dernier regard vers sa proie. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la mission donnée par son alpha Annie…et ça, Levi l'avait bien comprit.

Ce dernier s'installa sur le canapé à son tour, à côté d'Eren, l'aidant à se rasseoir correctement.

\- Il t'a fait boire quelque chose, non ?

Le brun acquiesça faiblement, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Oui, de doré…et il en a bu aussi.

Evidemment, ce petit merdeux avait sûrement dû lui donner de cet espèce de drogue qui ne fonctionnait que sur les loups, alors que les humains n'en ressentaient absolument pas les effets. Et lui avait dû prendre quelque chose qui en annulait les effets, ainsi il pouvait en boire aussi en attirer les soupçons d'Eren. C'était intelligent, Levi devait bien l'avouer, et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus.

Il ne valait mieux pas que ce petit merdeux se présente une autre fois face à lui car cette fois, il n'aurait pas la même clémence. Ici, il y avait du monde, dont Erwin qui venait d'ailleurs de les repérer et les regardait étrangement, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tabassé ce louveteau jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pas qu'il se préoccupe de voir Eren être embrassé de la sorte (du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader) non, c'était le fait qu'Annie était déjà au courant de l'existence de l'oméga et tentait de se l'approprier en envoyant un loup le séduire.

Levi trouvait ça bizarre qu'Annie soit déjà au courant des pouvoirs d'Eren, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait vite devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il était réellement, avant que Maxime ou un autre ne revienne à la charge. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle envoyé un loup et non pas une louve pour attirer Eren ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça. A la place, il proposa au plus jeune d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Le concerné acquiesça faiblement, et l'alpha se chargea de l'aider à se lever pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle dormait le brun.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre du lycéen, qui étrangement s'était mis à tousser, et Levi l'aida à s'asseoir. Putain, que ça le gonflait…il avait l'impression d'être une baby-sitter, là. Il était chef de meute lui, merde ! Il retint cependant son grognement agacé et alla chercher un verre d'eau pour le lycéen, qu'il lui donna ensuite. Ce dernier le vida d'un trait mais continuait étrangement de tousser, limite plié en deux.

Lorsque Levi vit du sang tomber entre deux quintes de toux, il écarquilla les yeux. Une nouvelle crise ! Jurant, il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas sa présence qui l'ai déclenchée.

Eren l'appela d'une voix abimé, les mains sur le ventre. L'alpha tenta de garder son calme en inspirant profondément, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, lorsque soudain, il se figea totalement.

Le regard vert du lycéen venait de se poser sur lui, et il avait changé, de nouveau coupé d'un trait noir, parsemé de paillettes dorées. Ses dents venaient encore de doubler de volume voir plus, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne s'arrêta pas là, car Levi vit soudain une paire d'oreilles duveteuses dépasser des cheveux bruns du gamin, ainsi qu'une queue puis tout le reste s'ensuivit à une vitesse assez affolante, faisant reculer l'alpha qui n'avait jamais vu une situation pareille de toute sa vie, et ne sachant donc comment réagir, fixant d'un air éberlué Eren qui était tout simplement en train de se transformer en loup.

Lorsque cela s'arrêta enfin, Eren, où plutôt un loup tout de même assez imposant, d'un pelage brun sombre et le poitrail blanc, reposait sur le sol de la chambre, immobile et les yeux clos. Levi s'approcha prudemment et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant une main sur le flanc de l'animal, dont la respiration reprenait peu à peu une vitesse normale.

Alors voilà, finalement, la transformation était terminée, et plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il n'y avait qu'un problème.

Il se trouvait dans une auberge blindée de monde, avec un loup qui n'avait peut-être, pas encore toute sa tête et pouvait donc agir de manière totalement imprévisible.

\- Et merde…souffla Levi, déstabilisé.

* * *

Bon, je vois déjà les lecteurs avoir envie de trucider cet OC...et moi avec pour avoir osé couper ici! XD Mais bon, on ne reverra que peu Maxime, c'était surtout pour mettre en place la suite! :D Encore désolée! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite! je ne sais pas encore quand du coup, parce que oui, en plus de mon épaule démise j'ai aussi un problème de dents...youh je vais me faire pleins de rendez-vous ça va être génial! *saississez l'ironieXD*

Concernant ce qu'il se passe entre Erwin et Levi je ne dirais rien pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vous sera dévoilé au fil de l'histoire! Bon eh bien j'ai pleins de choses à faire et une épaule à laisser se reposer, donc je vous dis à bientôt mes loups, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reveiw pour le prochain chapitre! :3

PS : il est possible que je commence dans quelques temps un autre U.A sur du Ereri...dans un univers tout aussi étrange, alors guettez x)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chant du loup

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loups! Alors la forme? Moi carrément! mon épaule va parfaitement bien depuis mardi (en fait ça venait de mon cou qui est très fragile, il m'a suffit de mettre ma minerve et hop, plus rien! :3) et en plus de ça je n'ai pas de devoirs ce week end, contrôle de maths décalé, j'écris donc non stop! et je pense que je vais commencer ce soir mon second UA dont je vous avait parlé, puisque je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre xD

Je dois dire que je suis vraiment contente de ce chapitre, il était très agréable à faire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire! En plus il est légèrement plus long que les autres :3 Je pense qu'on voit bien un rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes, lentement mais sûrement...mais je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews, et bonne lecture ! :)

PS : comme à chaque fois, mais j'oublie toujours de le dire, il y a sûrement quelques fautes de frappe et d'inattention qui trainent vu que je ne relis jamais mes chapitres, n'y prenez pas garde xD

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

MAc : Hey! Encore une fois, heureuse de voir que ce chapitre te plaise, ce "wouah" veut tout dire je pense xD effectivement on peut le dire! oh de la jalousie, on va en voir arriver, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...certains sont possessifs par ici...x) ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu 'las tant attendu que ça, sérieusement je suis en train de sourire comme une idiote. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D

Bibouchka : Merci beaucoup de ta review et tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage encore plus à écrire la suite, ainsi que d'autres histoires! ^^ Franchement vous n'imaginez pas comment je suis lorsque je vois vos avis, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si positif xD Non tu as raison, Levi ne pouvait quand même pas tuer Eren, impossible! xD Ahah Erwin n'est effectivement pas tout rose, mais bon vu que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment...xD Ah oui? Tant mieux pour sa transformation, j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu banal x) ahah tant mieux alors si tu me surveilles :3 vu que mon prochain UA devrait débarquer je ne sais pas quand xD Allez bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le chant du loup**

\- Hé, merdeux ! s'exclama Levi.

Aucune réaction de la part de l'énorme loup allongé à même le plancher, endormi sur ce dernier. L'alpha lâcha un soupir désabusé, apparemment l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un millimètre. Il se leva donc pour fermer la porte de la chambre à clé au cas où l'un des colocataires de l'oméga voudrait entrer, puis retourna s'asseoir dans le lit, espérant que le gamin ne mettrait pas trop de temps à se réveiller. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Il était à moitié en train de s'endormir, la tête posée dans sa paume, lorsque qu'Eren commença à se réveiller.

Il ne remarqua rien sur le coup, mais le loup brun venait de se redresser tant bien que mal, secouant la tête de droite et de gauche, avant de s'asseoir sur le plancher. Il cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis repéra Levi qui était en train de s'endormir. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, et surtout ne le reconnaissant pas, le loup lâcha un grondement sourd dans sa direction, reculant un peu, allant sans le vouloir se cogner dans un meuble, ce qui fit se redresser l'alpha.

Celui-ci fixa le jeune loup qui avait le poil hérissé, grondant dans sa direction, et il comprit que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre. Il soupira légèrement puis se leva, lâchant d'une voix trainante :

\- Gamin, t'arrête ton cirque ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi.

Voyant qu'Eren n'en avait rien à faire et qu'en le voyant bouger, il s'était seulement contenté de grogner davantage, retroussant les babines, Levi se demanda alors quoi faire. Lorsqu'il le vit soudain se ramasser sur lui-même dans le bus de bondir, l'alpha n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et se transforma à son tour dans un tourbillon de fourrure, se jetant en premier sur le loup pour empêcher ce dernier d'attaquer.

Eren tenta de le mordre à plusieurs reprises, sa mâchoire claquant à quelques centimètres à peine de Levi, qui heureusement restait le plus fort des deux et parvenait à le maintenir au sol à l'aide de son poids. Voyant qu'il allait recommencer, l'alpha baissa la tête qu'il posa sur le poitrail de l'autre loup, appuyant pour l'empêcher de tenter de la mordre.

Pensant qu'Eren tenterait autre chose, il fut surpris de sentir celui-ci se raidir soudainement, n'ayant plus aucun mouvement. Il attendit quelques instants, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour mieux s'en prendre à lui, mais Levi releva finalement la tête, sursautant légèrement en sentant le loup brun glisser son museau dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur, lâchant en même temps un jappement de bien-être. L'alpha se figea, déstabilisé, puis recula d'un bond. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et cette histoire de compagnon lui revint subitement en tête. Non, il était hors de question d'y penser. Il reprit forme humaine et fusilla l'autre loup du regard. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air étrangement abattu, avant de soudain cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Levi ? articula-t-il finalement, choqué.

\- Eh bien ça y est, tu me reconnais, morveux ?! Tu m'aurais égorgé si je t'avais laissé faire !

\- Comment ça ? bégaya Eren, qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Regarde-toi, crétin, soupira l'alpha avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

Le lycéen baissa les yeux, puis se figea brusquement, tétanisé. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se tenait à quatre pattes, et était couvert de fourrure ! Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et il tourna sur lui-même, s'observant sur toutes les coutures. Sa respiration venait de s'accélérer, paniqué, et il marmonna tant bien que mal :

\- Qu—qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, non ?! Tu t'es transformé en loup.

Eren le fixa la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Levi soupira et ajouta :

\- Tu devais bien te douter qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec tes crises.

Ah, voilà, on venait finalement à cette conversation que le lycéen avait tant voulue avoir avec lui. Sauf que les circonstances étaient tout autres que celles qu'il avait imaginées, c'était sûr !

\- Je…enfin comment… ?

\- Tu es devenu ainsi ? releva Levi à sa place.

Le loup brun acquiesça faiblement, les yeux toujours écarquillés, figé dans une posture défensive. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il se contentait de rester immobile, s'accrochant aux paroles que prononçait le plus âgé, dans l'espoir d'être éclairé. Levi quant à lui ne savait quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de cette histoire de compagnon, il en était même hors de question, et pour ce qui était de sa condition d'oméga…ile estimait que c'était trop tôt pour le lycéen, qui venait quand même de se réveiller sous une forme de loup. Alors pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire, c'était mentir.

\- Eh bien, ça arrive parfois, quelqu'un ayant des gènes de loup peut se réveiller…Tu devais en avoir du côté de ta famille.

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, pas vrai ? Eren devait bien tenir ça de quelque part ! C'était juste lui, Levi…qui semblait apparemment l'avoir déclenché.

Le brun le fixait, s'agitant, l'observant avec attention. Comprenant à quoi il pensait, l'alpha voulut le stopper dans la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler, mais trop tard :

\- C'était vous dans la forêt, hier soir.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il en était persuadé, et Levi ne comprenait que trop bien, c'était maintenant bien plus facile d'assembler quelques pièces en plus au puzzle, à présent.

Voyant que l'alpha ne répondait pas, Eren continua :

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répliqua le concerné.

Le surprenant légèrement, un grondement sourd s'éleva entre les crocs du jeune loup qui venait d'ancrer avec impertinence ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il s'exclama :

\- Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! Je pense que vous me devez une explication !

\- Déjà, arrête de me vouvoyer, je suis pas un ancêtre non plus putain, gronda Levi d'un air agacé.

\- Très bien, alors tu m'expliques ?! reprit Eren en s'approchant un peu plus de lui jusqu'à se retrouver devant Levi, toujours assis sur le lit du lycéen.

Le plus vieux soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est compliqué, tout ça. Si j'ai agi ainsi hier c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons, que je ne peux pas expliquer pour l'instant.

\- Et donc, je devrais vous—te faire confiance aveuglement ? termina Eren d'un air dubitatif et méfiant.

\- On dirait bien merdeux, répondit l'alpha avec un léger sourire.

Le loup brun resta silencieux un long moment. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, alors il essayait vainement de faire du tri dans ses idées, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il finit par lâcher un grondement mécontent, puis sans comprendre d'où venait cette envie, il posa sa tête sur le genou de Levi, qui se trouvait assis à sa hauteur.

L'alpha sursauta légèrement à ce contact inattendu, se tendant imperceptiblement. Voyant qu'Eren ne bougeait plus, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Levi avança sa main droite vers la tête du loup, et la glissa dans la fourrure couleur chocolat. Le lycéen se figea, surpris, mais ne se retira pas malgré tout, inclinant la tête pour mieux apprécier la caresse offerte de l'alpha.

Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. D'abord, jamais il n'aurait osé caresser le moindre loup comme un vulgaire chien, car ils prenaient tous cela comme une insulte. Eren aurait sûrement réagi autrement s'il avait été un loup depuis un moment, mais là maintenant, il appréciait juste l'instant, sans savoir qu'il était rabaissé par le geste de Levi, même si ce n'était absolument pas l'intention de ce dernier.

Le caporal se permit un petit sourire discret, impressionné de voir à quel point le pelage d'Eren pouvait être doux…lorsqu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il retira sa main vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et interpela le lycéen d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Bon, retransforme-toi en ado chieur, que je t'explique un peu tout ce que tu dois savoir, d'essentiel tout du moins !

Surpris, Eren recula un peu, levant les yeux vers lui, avant de demander tout simplement :

\- Comment je fais ?

\- Comment tu fais quoi ?! s'agaça Levi.

\- Bah comment je fais pour redevenir humain !

Le chef de meute poussa un soupir qui se voulait blasé, passant une main sur son visage, puis expliqua brièvement :

\- Il te suffit juste de penser dans les moindres détails à ton apparence humaine, et au fait que tu voudrais redevenir ainsi.

Eren obéit donc, se représentant son corps, se souvenant de l'apparence qu'il avait juste avant sa transformation, avec ce qu'il avait mis pour se rendre à cette soirée, qui d'ailleurs se déroulait de plus en plus étrangement au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'engrenaient. Bientôt, il sentit comme un tiraillement dans l'estomac, ainsi que sur chacun des membres de son corps, comme si on tentait de l'écarteler, même si la douleur était assez légère au final. Une légère grimace passa tout de même sur son visage, et il se retrouva alors assis sur le sol, apparemment redevenu lui-même. Il resta un instant sans bouger, toujours choqué de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, tâtant un peu son corps par endroit pour s'assurer qu'il était totalement normal, avant de lâcher un léger soupir de soulagement. Au même moment, Levi venait de se pencher légèrement, attrapant le bras qu'il lui avait mordu dans la forêt. Inquiet, le lycéen tira dessus dans l'autre sens, n'oubliant pas que l'alpha s'en était pris à lui la veille, mais ce dernier lui jeta un regard glacial, le faisant se figer.

Lentement, Levi remonta la manche du plus jeune, dévoilant les bandages qui étaient blancs, sans tache de sang, et le détacha, montrant alors son bras à Eren, qui remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques légères traces de crocs, mais que c'était déjà quasiment guéri. C'était pour cette raison que cela ne lui avait pas fait une seule fois mal alors que Mikasa l'avait fait tourner dans tous les sens pendants leurs danses !

\- Nous avons une capacité de guérison accrue, expliqua brièvement le plus vieux.

Eren cligna des yeux, fixant sa blessure disparue, puis releva la tête vers Levi, qui lui indiquait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le lycéen obéit prudemment, hésitant toujours quant à la conduite à adopter en présence de l'homme qui se trouvait avec lui. Voyant que ce dernier ne disait un mot, il hésita un instant puis demanda timidement :

\- Parmi tous les loups de la veille, c'est toi le chef, pas vrai ?

Levi acquiesça en silence, hochant légèrement la tête.

\- On appelle ça un alpha.

Le brun le considéra un instant, mais l'autre ne semblait vouloir en dire beaucoup, ou plutôt semblait attendre qu'Eren lui pose des questions, hors ils n'iraient pas très loin comme ça, le plus jeune voulait tout savoir, maintenant tout de suite, quitte à ce qu'on lui fasse un monologue qui dure toute la nuit ! Comprenant cela, Levi lâcha un soupir et fit :

\- Bon, t'as intérêt à m'écouter, parce que je ne t'expliquerais qu'une seule fois, c'est bien compris ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'alpha, Eren acquiesça, presque impatient. Il regarda l'autre passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux, cherchant sûrement par quoi commencer.

\- Bon. Pour commencer, dans les histoires, on nous appelle des loups-garous. Je trouve ça con, enfin bon… Nous sommes rassemblés en meute, partout dans le monde, et il en existe des gigantesques et très puissantes, parfois constituées de plus d'une centaine de membres. Chacune est donc constituée de plusieurs loups, qui doivent obéir à leur alpha et son ou sa compagne.

Eren regarda son interlocuteur avec attention, il venait de marquer une pause à cette phrase, comme si pour lui, elle avait une signification particulière, que le plus jeune ne pouvait comprendre, voir même concevoir. Intérieurement, il se demanda alors si Levi avait une compagne dans sa meute. Peut-être la louve rousse de la dernière fois, qui l'avait exhorté à fuir ? Il ne savait pas et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Chaque meute possède son propre territoire, il y a également une réunion annuelle où se rassemblent tous les alphas ainsi que leurs privilégiés, pour parler de la meilleure façon pour continuer à masquer notre existence aux personnes normales, régler des problèmes internes, etc. Il y a tout une hiérarchie dans les meutes, que ce soit leur force ou leur influence sur les marchés mondiaux, mais on évite tous les villes, c'est bien trop étouffant.

Eren devait avouer qu'il était impressionné, après tout c'était difficile de croire des choses pareilles lorsqu'il se trouvait actuellement en pleine montagne, sans aucun contact avec de la technologie pure et dure, hormis le smartphone glissé dans une de ses poches. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il demanda, intrigué :

\- Et sinon, le reste du temps, vous faites quoi ?

Sous-entendu : « vous ne vous faites pas chier ? ». Un grognement passa par les lèvres de l'alpha qui avait compris ce que voulait dire le lycéen en réalité, et lâcha d'une voix trainante :

\- On bosse comme tout le monde, il faut bien de l'argent pour garder les terres qui nous appartiennent. Et on chasse, évidemment.

Eren le fixa, légèrement abasourdi, et répéta la dernière phrase comme s'il s'était agi d'une bizarrerie. Levi l'ignora et continua :

\- Pour ce qui est de nous-même, ces histoires de pleine lune, c'est de la connerie. On peut se changer quand on veut, comme tu as dû le comprendre, il suffit de se concentrer sur son autre forme. Hm, ça fait un peu mal au début mais on s'habitue vite, et on devient vraiment rapides pur ça, tu verras.

Le lycéen resta silencieux, digérant les informations qui lui tombaient dessus, c'était tellement peu et à la fois beaucoup, il était perdu. Finalement, il demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Levi le fixa comme s'il était idiot, et Eren se demanda justement si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu crois que je le sais moi, gamin ? C'est comme ça et c'est tout, personne ne choisit.

Le plus jeune grimaça légèrement en entendant le ton sec de l'alpha. Celui-ci soupira puis se leva, faisant remarquer :

\- On va te chercher à la fête.

Eren le fixa un instant sans comprendre puis sembla soudain se rappeler de la soirée qui avait été organisée par Erwin et avait actuellement lieu en bas. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et jura dans un sifflement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, préférant en savoir le plus possible sur sa nouvelle condition, ce que ce changement majeur allait apporter pour lui. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à y croire, alors s'il retournait auprès de ses camarades comme si de rien n'était, il avait peur que tout cela s'efface comme s'il avait rêvé. Levi eut l'air de comprendre cela car il proposa en déverrouillant la porte pour sortir :

\- Lorsque tout le monde sera couché, viens dans la forêt.

\- Mais je n'ai pas…commença Eren.

Le caporal l'interrompit en lui lançant une clé, celle de la porte principale de l'auberge, qu'il avait dut dérober d'il ne savait quelle manière. Le lycéen ne pipa mot, il allait justement lui dire que tout serait fermé et qu'il ne pourrait pas, mais l'autre lui avait directement donné la solution.

\- Oublie pas, et fais gaffe à ceux que tu connais pas, on sait jamais, lâcha une dernière fois Levi avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Un peu surpris d'être laissé ainsi, Eren se lança à sa suite, mais l'alpha ne se trouvait déjà plus dans le couloir, de nouveau désert. Le plus jeune resta un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, serrant la clé entre ses doigts. Il avait beau contenir son excitation, il avait bien dû mal. Même s'il avait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve, il avait dû mal à contrôler la hâte et l'envie qui s'ancrait en lui de se rendre immédiatement dans cette forêt, d'y tester sa nouvelle forme, de courir. Lentement, à cette dernière pensée, un sourire passablement idiot s'installa sur son visage, et il eut beau essayer de redevenir normal, rien y fit, alors il se résigna à descendre, le cœur battant face aux évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

A peine était-il retourné dans la salle où résonnait actuellement un remix de chanson connue, que Mikasa lui tombait dessus, l'air inquiète.

\- Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

\- Ça va, j'étais juste retourné me rafraichir un peu dans ma chambre, mentit Eren d'un air un peu agacé.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air suspicieux, puis s'intéressa soudain à autre chose et attrapa le bras que Levi avait attaqué la veille et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ici ?

Le lycéen se retint de jurer, il avait oublié de remettre sa manche à sa place après que l'alpha eut retiré les bandages. Il se souscrit rapidement à l'emprise de sa sœur et remit vite son vêtement correctement, expliquant avec l'air le plus naturel possible, qu'il s'était cogné il y a quelques jours, rien de grave. La jeune femme le regarda avec davantage d'insistance encore mais ne dit aucun mot, puis finalement ils allèrent vers Armin, qui semblait épuisé du babillage de Jean à ses côtés.

* * *

La soirée s'était terminée assez tard, ils avaient dû en plus ranger tout ce qui avait été mis en place, car le lendemain, avec les sorties prévues les n'en auraient pas le temps et en plus l'auberge avait besoin qu'ils libèrent les lieux.

C'est donc pour cela qu'en attendant que Jean et Armin ne plongent dans le sommeil, qu'Eren se demanda s'il pouvait encore rejoindre Levi, et sûrement sa meute, c'était-il dit avec le recul, à près de trois heures du matin. Mais bon, après tout la veille il n'était pas beaucoup plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été faire son tour en forêt.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la respiration de ses deux colocataires s'était apaisée, signe qu'ils étaient maintenant endormis, il se releva sans un bruit, récupérant comme la veille des vêtements, un peu plus chauds néanmoins, pour se rendre en forêt. Il sortit sans qu'on ne l'entende, utilisant la clé donnée par Levi pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il glissa cette dernière dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste qu'il referma soigneusement pour ne pas la perdre, puis se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide en direction du couvert des arbres, sans savoir qu'à sa fenêtre, Erwin venait de le voir filer.

Une fois arrivés à l'orée des bois, Eren hésita, se demandant où il devait se rendre, car Levi n'avait pas donné d'indications. Pouvait-il au moins se transformer ? Hésitant, il préféra rester ainsi, du moins pour l'instant, et se mit à avancer à pied sans un quelconque but. Maintenant qu'il était éveillé, il avait dû mal à croire comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer l'odeur de la meute partout dans ces bois la veille au soir, signe qu'ils s'y trouvaient depuis des années sûrement. Son regard émerveillé se posait partout à la fois, il distinguait tout avec une précision étonnante à présent. Il était en train d'enjamber une racine lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle aprt le fit violemment sursauter :

\- Eh bah, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, sale morveux.

Ne s'interrogeant même pas sur qui pouvait bien lui parler ainsi, Eren préféra regarder aux alentours, découvrant finalement Levi dans son dos, nonchalamment adossé à un chêne imposant, els bras croisés sur son torse. Sentant son regard à la fois ennuyé et inquisiteur, le lycée, baissa le sien, légèrement gêné, et expliqua brièvement :

\- Nous avons dû ranger la salle.

L'alpha ne répondit pas, se contentant de le rejoindre d'un geste fluide, le dépassant avant de lui indiquer de le suivre. Eren ne chercha pas plus loin et lui emboîta le pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire distraitement en pensant que si Mikasa apprenait qu'il faisait des sorties nocturnes pour rejoindre quelqu'un qui au final, il ne connaissait qu'à peine, nul doute qu'elle tenterait de l'étrangler, ou l'enfermer quelque part pour ne plus jamais l'en sortir, au choix.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, et même si Eren avait dû mal à suivre Levi, qui contrairement à lui connaissait chaque racine par cœur, il ne fit aucune remarque et accélérait pour ne pas se faire distancer et énerver le caporal en face de lui.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure avant de finalement déboucher sur un bâtiment qu'Eren ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver ainsi en pleine forêt, coincé dans une minuscule clairière. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque manoir sombre, avec tout autour les arbres, si proches qu'ils frôlaient la toiture et la couvraient de feuilles qui avaient depuis longtemps commencé à tomber à cette époque de l'année.

Levi laissa un instant le lycéen observer les lieux d'un air émerveillé, puis l'appela finalement :

\- Viens par-là, les autres sont à l'intérieur.

Comprenant qu'il parlait du reste de la meute, le brun suivit, demandant, intrigué :

\- Vous habitez tous ici ?

\- Non, c'est seulement chez moi. Eux ont des habitations ailleurs sur les terres que nous possédons, nous ne sommes pas non plus les uns sur les autres.

Eren acquiesça, il comprenait parfaitement, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles H24 non plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, mais Levi n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir qu'une tornade brune se jetait sur eux, ou plus précisément sur le lycéen qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, sachant qu'en plus il était bientôt quatre heures du matin et il commençait doucement à être fatigué.

La personne se redressa un peu, non sans lâcher Eren pour autant, et ce dernier put l'observer plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Levi, elle portait des lunettes, avait les cheveux attachés à la va-vite en une queue de cheval. Elle portait des vêtements où quelques taches de terre se trouvaient, faisant discrètement grimacer Levi.

\- Tu es Eren c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste. Moi c'est Hanji, enchantée !

\- Euh bonjour, répondit le lycéen en guise de réponse, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- Alors c'est toi dont Levi nous a parlé, tu es adorable ! continua-t-elle, l'entrainant déjà à l'intérieur.

\- Euh…ah bon ? glapit le lycéen d'un air peu rassuré, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Levi les suivit sans un mot, refermant sur leur passage, puis posa un regard blasé Hanji qui interpelait déjà le reste de la meute à cause de sa voix qui, mine de rien, avait une sacré portée. Le lycéen commença à se sentir d'autant plus mal à l'aise en voyant que d'autres arrivaient, mais la brune ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et se mit à pointer du doigt chacun d'eux, annonçant leurs prénoms. Il y avait là Auruo, Gunther, Erd, et Petra qui venait de se rendre auprès de Levi juste après avoir salué Eren d'un joli sourire. Elle se planta devant son alpha qui lui demanda seulement :

\- Où sont les autres ?

C'est vrai qu'à la base, ils étaient une meute de quinze, et là il n'y en avait que six de présents.

\- Ils sont chez eux, ils doivent sûrement dormir caporal, répondit-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Eren, après avoir salué et échangé quelques paroles avec les autres, un peu mal à l'aise mais espérant qu'il parviendrait à bien s'entendre avec eux, remarqua que Petra était toujours avec l'alpha. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer du coin de l'œil, et la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Levi un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Se pouvait-il que la rousse soit la compagne du chef de la meute ? Le lycéen n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. D'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas trop les voir ainsi. Pas qu'il soit jaloux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est juste que Levi l'avait fait venir ici pour le présenter aux autres et dieu seul savait quoi d'autre, et il préférait discuter avec Petra, ce n'était pas juste.

Eren remarqua alors que malgré ce qu'il en pensait, il s'agissait bien de jalousie, ce qu'il trouva complètement ridicule. Après tout, il ne faisait même pas parti de la meute, au final.

Hanji de son côté venait de se remettre à parler avec le plus jeune, dissimulant mal son excitation. Elle lui posait questions sur questions, voulant tout savoir de lui, et il tentait de répondre au mieux à ses attentes.

La brune continuait son manège, et Eren ne savait pas qu'elle avait un but précis en tête. Leur chef leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler du statut d'oméga d'Eren, il ne le lui avait pas encore annoncé, et ne comptait pas le faire directement, si bien qu'ils avaient intérêt à tenir leur langue. Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis qu'elle tenait le lycéen par les épaules, posant toute une flopée de questions tandis que les autres autour écoutaient, Petra elle avait perdu l'attention de Levi qui restait fixé sur l'oméga, et cela intriguait Hanji.

Elle avait beau savoir que leur chef n'était pas vraiment pour la venue d'un oméga dans leur meute, elle trouvait cela étrange qu'il soit si figé sur ce dernier. Elle remarqua alors que ce n'était pas vraiment Eren qu'il regardait, mais plutôt les mains qu'elle avait de posées sur le lycéen. Poussée par une intuition, elle ne se gêna pas et entraina le brun vers le salon en passant un bras dans son dos, et elle perçut parfaitement du coin de l'œil l'éclat de jalousie qui s'était l'espace d'un instant allumé dans le regard du caporal. Elle eut un sourire. C'était donc comme ça, hein.

Levi les rejoignit d'ailleurs, suivi de Petra, comme s'il ne voulait laisser Eren seuls avec les loups de sa meute. Pendant que la rousse allait leur chercher de quoi boire un peu, Hanji demanda subitement à leur chef, de nouveau enthousiaste :

\- Du coup, Eren va faire partie de la meute, n'est-ce pas ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le caporal, le plus jeune compris, qui semblait un peu gêné. Celui-ci dit d'ailleurs avant même que Levi ne réponde :

\- Euh…eh bien j'habite très loin d'ici alors…

Hanji ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique et fit remarquer :

\- Deux cents kilomètres ? On les parcourt en une journée si on court !

\- Quoi, vraiment ? s'étonna le brun avec les yeux grands ouverts. Mais c'est…enfin, c'est trop loin !

\- Oh non, tu comprendras lorsque tu pourras courir autant que tu veux, fit elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le caporal qui avait suivi leur échange, le visage dénué d'émotions, et réitéra sa question. Levi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ignorant également Gunther, Erd et Auruo qui le fixaient également, se demandant quelle serait sa réponse. Il lâcha un soupir et fit finalement remarquer :

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, si je refuse vous allez faire la gueule pendant dix putains d'années.

Hanji lâcha une exclamation de joie et bondit partout. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Eren, retenant un sourire en voyant Levi les considérer d'un œil limite mauvais et s'exclama, ravie :

\- On va en avoir du temps pour discuter dis donc !

Le lycéen lui fit un sourire gêné. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence de tant de personnes inconnues, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, même s'ils semblaient tous très sympathiques.

Petra revint enfin avec de quoi boire et tout le monde s'installa, tout comme Levi qui s'enfonça dans un gigantesque fauteuil qui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore plus petit qu'il n'était déjà. Cette constatation fit légèrement sourire Eren, mais lorsque l'alpha le remarqua, il lui jeta un regard noir, le faisant vite poser ses yeux ailleurs.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter, où plutôt à demander à Eren plus d'informations sur la façon dont il vivait en ville, juste avant le voyage scolaire. Pour l'instant, le lycéen ne savait pas trop comment allaient être ses journées désormais qu'il était lui aussi un loup, mais il préférait ne pas y penser et laisser venir.

Ils étaient donc toujours en train de parler lorsque Levi demanda subitement :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Les autres loups, hormis Eren, se tendirent d'un coup. Le lycéen comprit que cette question semblait soulever quelque chose d'autre. Petra jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet gauche et fit remarquer avec un petit sourire, l'air d'espérer quelque chose :

\- Il est bientôt cinq heures.

Les autres se tournèrent vers l'alpha, attendant son verdict tandis qu'Eren quant à lui était perdu face à leur comportement. Finalement, Levi se leva et lâcha d'une voix trainante :

\- On va aller chasser, alors. Je me fais chier, là.

L'air peu surpris par la façon de parler de leur chef, les autres loups se retinrent de bondir de joie. La chasse était l'une des choses qu'ils aimaient le plus, c'était là qu'ils se sentaient si invincibles et libres, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils partent sur leurs territoires pour chasser, quasiment toutes les nuits en fait.

Eren lui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, regardant les membres de la meute se lever tandis qu'il restait assis, mais Levi lui jeta un regard et soupira, blasé :

\- Bouge-toi le cul gamin, on ne va pas t'attendre et le gibier non plus.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, surpris, comprenant que l'alpha l'invitait ainsi à les accompagner et à chasser avec eux. Même s'il avait été apparemment accepté dans la meute, il ne pensait qu'il en viendrait à participer à des choses pareilles aussi vite. Il se leva d'un bond, ne pouvant empêcher un large sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer, sentant l'excitation monter. Il allait pouvoir enfin tester sa nouvelle forme, ce dont il s'était désespérément retenu toute la soirée.

Levi le laissa passer devant lui, à la suite des autres en direction de la sortie et il fit de même, mais Hanji l'arrêta juste un peu avant en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas vraiment, comparé à l'exubérance dont elle faisait preuve en temps normal.

Levi lâcha un grognement agacé, mais laissa les autres à l'extérieur, suivant la brune qui l'attira dans une pièce qu'elle referma soigneusement, pour que des loups aux oreilles trainantes n'entendent pas leur conversation. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son alpha qui s'était adossé au mur en face de la porte, bras croisés, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il savait ce dont elle allait lui parler.

\- Dis-moi Levi, tu as déjà rencontré Eren avant qu'il ne vienne sur notre territoire hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré le fait que le caporal soit quelqu'un qui ne laissait pas passer d'expressions sur son visage, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui transparaissait qu'Hanji parvenait à comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son chef de meute et fit :

\- Je m'en doutais. Et j'ai l'impression que cet éveil n'a pas été provoqué par un « appel par la nature »…je me trompe ?

Levi lui renvoya un regard glacial, et demanda d'une voix presque tranchante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Ignorant la question, la brune continua :

\- Tu sais, je n'aurais pas compris si tu n'avais pas été un minimum discret. Oh, et je comprends maintenant également pourquoi tu voulais le tuer alors que trouver un oméga ne se trouvant pas dans une meute soit une aubaine.

\- Viens en au fait bordel ! siffla son chef.

\- C'est toi qui l'a éveillé, non ?

Le silence s'installa. Du genre inconfortable, comme s'il planait de mauvaise augure au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Si tu as voulu le tuer, c'est parce que tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas que quiconque aie un moyen de pression sur toi en passant par Eren, ou encore qu'il lui arrive quelque chose comme il y a des années, avec Erwin.

Levi la fixa sans mot dire, jetant seulement un regard où se mêlaient douleur à l'évocation d'un souvenir douloureux, et colère envers lui-même, tentant d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais putain ce que c'était compliqué. Comment faisait-elle pour taper si juste ?! Et puis, comme si c'était le moment de parler de ce connard d'Erwin !

\- Ce ne sera jamais mon compagnon, Hanji. Il suffit d'ignorer ça. Ce sont des conneries, de toute façon, je ne crois pas à ces merdes.

La brune haussa un sourcil, elle avait presque envie de frapper son alpha pour ce qu'il disait. Car, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, trouver son compagnon n'était pas chose aisée pour un loup : pour la plupart d'entre eux, ceux qui leur étaient destinés étaient des humains normaux, ce qui rendait leur reconnaissance bien plus compliqué. Levi avait de la chance, car lui était tombé sur un autre loup, et avait pu le savoir directement, même si évidemment sur le coup ce devait être assez choquant, surtout pour lui, avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu par le passé.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'Hanji ne trouvait ça pas juste, également pour Eren. Elle avait déjà lu pas mal de bouquins sur le sujet, écrit par d'anciens loups d'autres meutes, et elle savait comment cela se passerait pour le plus jeune, il allait irrémédiablement finir par s'attacher à Levi, tout comme ce dernier d'ailleurs, même s'il repoussait ça de toutes ses forces. C'est pour ça qu'elle lâcha, comme une pique cinglante :

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu commences déjà à être jaloux lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que toi pose la main sur lui, comme je le faisais tout à l'heure ?

Levi tiqua. Il n'avait absolument rien dit, rien fait lorsque c'était arrivé, et il le lui fit bien remarquer à voix haute, d'un ton glacial. Pourtant Hanji secoua la tête et continua :

\- J'ai vu tes regards, Levi. Tu avais l'air…possessif.

Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop, et un grondement sourd passa la barrière des lèvres pâles de l'alpha. Il plissa les yeux, et souffla en guise d'avertissement :

\- Hanji…

\- Si tu veux que je me taise, cours toujours. Puisque tu ne veux pas accepter les choses, je vais te les rentrer dans le crâne de force.

Il se jeta sur elle, la soulevant du sol, perdant totalement son sang-froid sans même s'en rendre compte, ne faisant que confirmer ainsi les suppositions de la brune à lunettes.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce merdeux c'est clair ?! Parle-en encore une fois et je te jure qu'on ne retrouvera rien de toi la prochaine fois !

Silencieusement, Hanji acquiesça, et il la lâcha avec un profond soupir, avant de sortir de la salle sans un mot. La brune resta un instant sans bouger où elle était. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse comprendre à Levi qu'il faisait une terrible erreur.

Finalement, elle décida de rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dehors, prêts pour la chasse. Levi ne lui accorda pas un regard, contrairement à Eren qui lui jeta un regard intrigué, auquel elle s'empressa de répondre par un sourire.

Voyant que tous les autres se transformaient, un peu mal à l'aise, le lycéen entreprit de faire de même, et heureusement, il réussit du premier coup, apparaissant à leur hauteur, paré d'une fourrure brune et soyeuse. Il observa alors ceux qu'il n'avait encore pas vus sous leur forme de loup, comme par exemple Erd et Gunther. Ils avaient tous des tons de pelage différent, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela particulièrement beau.

Levi leur donna immédiatement les directives, ils allaient se séparer pour trouver une proie puis l'acculeraient ensembles, avec certains derrière, tandis que d'autres seraient sur les côtés.

\- Les autres vont louper notre première chasse avec toi, ils vont être déçus, fit remarquer Petra à Eren, se trouvant dans le même groupe.

\- Oh, moi je préfère…je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me ridiculiser…avoua-t-il, gêné.

La louve au pelage rousse émit un rire entre ses babines et s'exclama :

\- On a cela dans le sang, c'est impossible de se ridiculiser, ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire tu peux laisser échapper le gibier, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Le loup brun acquiesça, stressé tout de même. Il regarda Hanji et Auruo partir sur la droite, tandis qu'Erd et Gunther partaient sur la gauche. Levi quant à lui, partirait en éclaireur devant les trois groupes pour trouver leur proie. Puis, une fois que tout fut prêt, ils s'élancèrent à travers la forêt, quittant la clairière où se trouvait le manoir.

Eren sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de…différent. C'était difficile à expliquer mais, plus ses pattes s'étiraient, frôlant à peine le sol, plus il se sentait léger, comme s'il allait subitement s'envoler. Il laissait derrière lui, rien qu'un instant, tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, ses amis, sa routine presque déprimante, la vie étouffante qu'il vivait dans la ville de Sina, son appartement désespérément vide et triste lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, et qu'il n'y avait—n'y aurait—sûrement jamais personne pour l'attendre. Tout cela, s'effaça de son esprit, et il se concentrait uniquement sur ses tous nouveaux muscles qui se mouvaient avec facilité, comme une machine sans défauts et parfaitement huilée. A ses côtés, il entendait la respiration à peine essoufflée de Petra, mais il sentait, entendait également le vent qui sifflait autour d'eux et s'engouffrait dans sa fourrure, le murmure de la forêt, des animaux qui la constituait.

Il sentit parfaitement l'envie qui montait en lui, celle de laisser ses larmes rouler, même sous cette forme, des larmes de joie. Il contenait à grande peine sone excitation, tremblant légèrement dans sa course, et il se demanda alors comment il avait pu vivre sans une chose pareille, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait l'impression de nouveauté, mais également que cela avait toujours été là, au fond de lui, et que ça explosait enfin aujourd'hui, violemment.

Il avançait toujours en compagnie de Petra, lorsqu'il repéra devant eux, la silhouette noire de Levi qui semblait avoir ralenti pour les laisser le rattraper. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, et celui-ci leur expliqua :

\- Un cerf ainsi qu'une biche, juste devant. Ils continuent d'avancer tout droit, mais ils ont de l'avance sur nous, ils ont senti notre odeur, nous avions le vent dans le dos.

La louve rousse acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement, tandis qu'Eren essayait de bien assimiler les informations car il allait vite devoir s'habituer, si les chasses étaient monnaie courante comme cela le semblait être.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Hanji sur la droite, grogna Levi. Petra, va prévenir Erd et Gunther.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Eren, lui jetant à peine un regard, ce qui surprit légèrement le plus jeune, et lui dit de continuer tout droit pour obliger les animaux à tenir le cap tout droit, puis reparti sur la droite.

Le jeune loup regarda également Petra filer sur la gauche après lui avoir lancé quelques paroles encourageantes. Il allait y arriver, il en était persuadé, il devait le faire, pour eux qui l'avaient accepté si facilement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Il continuait de courir, espérant que les animaux devant lui n'avaient pas dévié, mais il en eut la confirmation lorsque le vent tourna brusquement apportant l'odeur musquée du cerf ainsi que sa femelle. Instantanément, quelque chose se réveilla au creux de son estomac, comme un gargouillement, et il se fit soudain la réflexion qu'il avait faim.

Il eut certainement la peur de sa vie lorsqu'une véritable fusée noire déboula d'entre deux buissons juste sur sa droite, à moins de deux mètres de lui, et se réceptionna dans un dérapage sur le tapis de feuilles mortes pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Eren fixa un instant Levi, qui venait de se placer juste à ses côtés, pas essoufflé le moins du monde.

L'alpha quant à lui, savait que c'était idiot, mais il avait envie de voir comment le gamin se débrouillait, et de ses propres yeux, surtout pour sa première chasse, qui était toujours celle qui marquait le plus. Sauf qu'il se rendait bien compte en agissant ainsi, qu'il ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons d'Hanji, et il détestait ça. Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas là pour le voir après tout…

Voyant que les arbres se resserraient davantage par la suite, signe qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux dans la forêt plus dense et sombre, il se rapprocha davantage d'Eren, collant sa fourrure à la sienne pour continuer de se tenir à ses côtés, alors qu'ils accéléraient toujours, apercevant à une dizaine de mètres devant eux les deux animaux.

Le lycéen quant à lui, avait bien conscience du fait que l'alpha se tienne si proche, et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il avait beau se dire que c'était normal à cause du terrain qui venait de s'étrécir, il se disait quand même que Levi aurait simplement put passer devant ou derrière, mais non, il était là, juste sur sa droite et à chaque pas de plus, leurs fourrures se frottaient l'une à l'autre, parfaitement synchronisées.

Il prit une nouvelle fois conscience de ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui, la nature, la ville de Sina qui n'était pour l'instant que souvenir, les cinq autres loups répartis sur les côtés, dont il sentait l'odeur, proche et familière, comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours, mais surtout, Levi, celui qui l'avait tiré d'une mort certaine, dans le bus ce jour-là, et qui avait irrémédiablement fait basculer sa vie, dans le bon sens du terme.

Plus il y pensait, plus quelque chose grandissait dans sa poitrine, intenable, puissant, ça se bloquait même dans sa gorge, le rendant presque haletant. Il ne tint plus très longtemps et leva le museau vers le ciel, quitte à se prendre un arbre dans sa course, entrouvrit la gueule, et laissa échapper un long hurlement, profond, faisant vibrer sa gorge et gonfler son cœur d'une joue soudaine, inattendue, presque violente, qui le souffla sur place. Son corps entier tremblait d'excitation, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta alors, il remarqua que Levi aussi avait détourné le regard du chemin, le fixant d'un regard…il n'aurait su dire. Juste, l'alpha avait un regard intense posé sur lui, qu'il trouva sur le coup envoûtant.

C'est là que les autres loups qui se trouvaient sur les côtés débarquèrent d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, les obligeant à s'arrêter car ils étaient trop nombreux sur le petit chemin.

\- Mais enfin vous foutez quoi ? s'agaça Levi.

\- Euh, on a entendu le hurlement d'Eren, alors on a…enfin…expliqua Petra, gêné.

Une lueur froide passa dans le regard acier de Levi. Il arrivait exactement ce qu'il redoutait, les loups de la meute répondaient déjà à Eren, et plus seulement à lui. Putain de pouvoirs d'oméga de merde. Un grondement sourd lui échappa, et il jeta un regard noir en direction du jeune loup, qui ne comprenait qu'une chose : il avait fait une connerie. Mais il ne savait comment réagir. Les loups avaient quand même le droit de hurler, non ?

\- Les proies ont pris trop d'avance, grogna finalement Levi avec cette même attitude de froide colère maitrisée. On arrête pour ce soir. Rentrez chez vous.

Les loups se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, hormis Hanji qui fixait son chef et le plus jeune de la bande, ayant deviné à peu près ce qu'il s'était produit, enfin plutôt, la réaction de Levi qu'elle trouvait excessive.

Finalement, chacun d'eux se détourna, et fila en direction de sa maison, qui se trouvait sûrement comme le manoir de Levi, dans un coin caché de tous sur ce territoire qui était le leur. Il ne resta plus que l'alpha, ainsi qu'Eren, qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Le caporal reprit soudain forme humaine, et le fixa.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre hurler.

Le plus jeune le fixa, incrédule, tandis que son cœur se serrait d'incompréhension. Pourquoi, qu'avait-il fait de mal ?! Levi sembla ignorer son état d'esprit et demanda :

\- Passe-moi ton portable.

Clignant des yeux un instant, le lycéen finit par redevenir humain à son tour pour lui tendre son smartphone sans aucune hésitation, juste intrigué. Il regarda Levi entrer son numéro, tout du moins le devina-t-il, surtout lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

\- Je t'enverrais des messages les soirs, lorsque tu pourras nous rejoindre, c'est clair ?

Eren acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, malgré qu'il semblait avoir fait quelque chose qui avait énervé Levi, celui-ci lui donnait un moyen de revenir.

\- Allez, file maintenant, t'as des sorties demain, gamin. Tu vas être mort.

Eren fixa son portable. Effectivement, il annonçait cinq heures trente du matin, et il devait se lever à sept heures pour la sortie. Putain il allait être complètement hors service toute la journée. Finalement, il jeta un dernier regard vers Levi, puis reprit sa forme de loup pour retourner plus vite à l'auberge, toujours blessé par l'interdiction de l'alpha, qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Eren était allongé dans son lit, attendant avec impatience le sms de Levi qui lui dirait de les rejoindre. Ces deux dernières nuits, il avait rejoint la meute et avait pu rencontrer quasiment tous les autres membres, qui étaient tout aussi agréables les uns que les autres. Lors de la chasse, ils avaient même réussi cette fois à attraper deux énormes cerfs. Il avait été vaguement répugné quant à l'idée de les manger crus, mais cela s'était bien vite estompé lorsqu'il avait vu les autres se servir d'une bouchée d'un air vorace, et les avaient imités, surpris par le goût délicieux que cela avait. Il ne pensait pas que sa transformation pouvait lui donner envie de manger de la viande crue, dit comme ça c'était assez étrange.

Souvent, il rentrait assez tard, fatigué comme il l'était, mais revenait plus entier, plus heureux. Ses amis, en particulier Mikasa et Armin, se doutaient qu'il cachait quelque chose d'important, mais il esquivait habilement le sujet à chaque fois que l'un d'eux l'abordait.

Bref, il était actuellement près d'une heure du matin, et toujours aucun message de la part de Levi. Eren se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la pleine lune de ce soir, mais c'était idiot, l'alpha lui avait bien dit que ce genre de chose n'avait pas d'influence sur eux, la preuve il était tout à fait normal. Alors peut-être avait-il simplement oublié de le contacter ? C'était étonnant si c'était le cas, mais ça pouvait arriver, alors il s'habilla comme les derniers soirs, puis se faufila dehors grâce à la clé donnée par Levi pour se rendre dans la forêt, reprenant immédiatement son apparence de loup.

Il avançait d'une foulée rapide, se rendant en direction du manoir, lorsque quelque chose le fit se figer net. Un hurlement. Et pas n'importe lequel.

C'était celui de Levi. Il le reconnut immédiatement, sans trop savoir comment : mais c'était lui, à n'en pas douter. C'était puissant, et mélodieux à la fois. Et bordel, ça faisait s'accélérer son cœur de manière totalement désordonné. Il s'arrêta, tournant la tête, suivant le long cri de l'alpha, qui était reprit en écho par d'autres, ceux de la meute, devina-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin tout près de Levi, il remarqua que celui-ci se tenait sur un rocher, près d'un court d'eau, le museau levé vers le ciel. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait à la perfection sur le rocher de pierre d'un gris clair, et la lumière blafarde de la lune. Cette vision le fit cligner des yeux, surpris, il avait l'impression d'avoir droit à une apparition d'il ne savait quelle nature.

Regardant autour, ils remarqua Petra, et tous les autres, perchés sur des endroits un peu surélevés, ou alors cachés dans des buissons, hurler à l'unisson. Eren considéra ce spectacle de toute beauté, la gueule béante, mais réalisa soudain quelque chose.

Il était censé faire partie de la meute. Pourtant, Levi ne l'avait pas contacté pour cela. Et il le lui avait clairement dit : « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre hurler. ».

Il était exclu, et cette constatation lui arracha un frisson de douleur, et de solitude. Même après avoir découvert ce qu'il était réellement, même parmi des loups, ceux qui étaient davantage comme lui, il était mis à l'écart comme un pestiféré. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on lui fasse cela ?!

Il regarda Levi et les autres, sentant une colère, mélangée à la douleur, s'incruster dans son cœur, traitresse. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié, il n'était qu'un gamin après tout.

Il se détourna sans un autre regard en arrière, serrant les crocs de toutes ses forces, furieux, et se mit à courir sans trop regarder la direction, sentant des larmes de fureur glisser sur ses joues comme un poison. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, et finit donc par percuter quelque chose de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

Il resta ainsi prostré quelques instants, le corps tremblant. Puis une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas demanda alors :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il releva la tête, fixant une louve avec incrédulité, se demandant qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là, puisqu'il remarqua par un petit reniflement qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de la meute de Levi.

Malgré tout il se redressa tant bien que mal, acquiesçant faiblement tout en l'observant. Elle avait un pelage étonnamment clair, d'une couleur sable, et avait une carrure tout de même assez imposante.

\- Moi je ne pense pas…ils…ils ne t'ont pas prévenu, c'est ça ?

Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir une telle chose. La louve soupira, puis se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Annie.

Le brun fronça le museau, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle. Et peut-être pas en bien…mais oui, Maxime ! C'était un des loups d'Annie ! il y avait donc une autre meute dans les environs ?

La louve de sable le regarda un instant. Elle semblait calme et posée, et ne parler que pour dire les choses nécessaires, un peu comme Levi en fait.

\- Tu devrais venir avec moi.

Eren la fixa d'un air suspicieux. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal et, quand on est ainsi, comme lui, toujours rongé par la colère et la douleur d'un brusque rejet, on ne pensait plus correctement. Si elle était une alpha, peut-être qu'elle…

\- N'importe quel loup devrait avoir le droit de hurler. Non, de chanter un soir de pleine lune. Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

Le lycéen se rappela subitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du seul hurlement qu'il avait jamais poussé, il y avait maintenant deux jours. C'était indescriptible.

Annie savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé ce que Levi lui refusait. Eren était capricieux, et s'il voulait quelque chose il l'avait, même si ce n'était pas par le moyen prévu à l'origine. C'est pour ça qu'il se releva sur ses pattes, et suivit Annie sans un mot.

C'est lorsque le hurlement d'Eren retenti près d'une heure plus tard, vibrant dans l'air, accompagné d'autres inconnus, et celui d'Annie, mélangé à celui du lycéen, que Levi comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme connerie.

Commentaire d'auteur :

Alors, vous avez le droit de me trucider si vous le souhaitez pour cette fin, mais sachez que vous n'aurez pas la suite. ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas? XD

Donc nous avons Annie qui entre en scène. certains attendaient avec intérêt sa confrontation avec Levi, elle aura donc lieu dans le prochain chapitre! ;)

Sinon j'espère que tous les petits passages entre Levi et Eren vous auront plu...!^^ J'ai particulièrement apprécié écrire la discussion entre Hanji et Levi :3

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire, on se revoit donc très sûrement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, et laissez une petite review en passant les loups:D


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rien qu'une fois

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loups! Vous allez bien? Moi carrément! Vous m'avez laissé onze reviews pour le dernier chapitre! Vous êtes fous xD je ne pensais pas que ce dernier chapitre ferait l'unanimité de cette façon, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

Concernant celui d'aujourd'hui, il aurait dû sortir hier, mais je croule sous les devoirs, je n'ai jamais vu ça, déjà là je viens de prendre un retard considérable, pour vous finir ce chapitre xD J'ai de l'anglais, un contrôle de maths, et surtout, surtout, une maquette d'art à finir plus un dossier de huit pages qui va avec à finir! Et je n'en ai fait que quatre! Je suis dans une galère pas possible xD

Mais bon ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'être inconsciente et écrire à tout prix ce chapitre! xD Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de développer davantage sur la psychologie et les sentiments, car je voulais le finir aujourd'hui xD Il est quand même tout aussi long que d'habitude^^ Du coup je ne l'ai pas relu, des fautes de frappe et inattention doivent trainer! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture!^^

Sinon, j'ai écouté "World so Cold" de 12 stones et "She is the Sunlight" de Tradng Yesterday pour écrire ce chapitre! Si vous en avez l'occasion, écoutez les, en même temps que votre lecture, ou pas x)

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs):

MAc : Hey, merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas, Levi va très vite comprendre la connerie qu'il vient de faire et va aller de ce pas la réparer! x) Voilà la suite qui j'espère, te plaira tout autant! :D

Bibouchka : Hey, encore toi! xD Je trouve aussi que niveau longueur, c'est l'idéal, vous avez de quoi faire :D Oooh vraiment? ça me fait super plaisir que tu en parles à d'autres :3 Tu auras la réponse à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre. On en apprend également un tout petit peu plus concernant le passé de Levi :) La confrontation entre les deux alphas restera assez simple, tout simplement parce que c'est la première, mais pas la dernière! On garde le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit ;) En tout cas je suis raviiiiiie que la suite te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre! 8D

MissHeilig : Hey, merci de cette review! :D Moi aussi, je me sentais mal pour lui quand je l'ai écrit, je peux te le dire! x') la confrontation sera assez simple pour l'instant, car on se doute que ce ne sera pas la dernière! x) si je tiens le rythme, je compte effectivement poster chaque week-end! ^^

Tiff : Bon tout d'abord ça n'a rien à voir mais ton pseudo me fait penser à un personnage d'un film Dreamworks, "En route!" xD Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, Levi est également mon préféré (comme beaucoup de monde en fait! XD) et le loup, pareil. Concernant un bouquin que j'aurais lu, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens même plus vous en avoir parlé! XD Mais tu as raison en plus, je viens tout juste de commencer Indiana Teller, j'en suis à la moitié du tome 1, je crois x') je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rien qu'une fois**

La meute de Levi stoppa son activité, tendant l'oreille, écoutant avec attention le hurlement d'Eren, qui devait se trouver non loin, apparemment en compagnie d'Annie et du reste de la meute de cette dernière.

L'alpha ferma un instant les yeux, comprenant que le lycéen avait dû venir malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas contacté. Il avait sûrement dû croire que le caporal avait oublié.

Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger du rocher sur lequel il était perché, et il ne pouvait focaliser son attention sur autre chose que le chant d'Eren, dans lequel il détectait sans mal la douleur de l'abandon qu'il venait de subir, mêlé à la colère, et aussi un peu d'incompréhension, peut-être. Sa voix était légèrement envoûtante mais malgré tout, pour l'instant, elle soulevait seulement dans le cœur de l'alpha une vague de culpabilité dont il se serait bien passé. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer directement qu'il était un oméga, mais il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Eren, et avait préféré taire ce fait. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir et lui expliquer avant qu'il n'aille voir du côté d'Annie.

Levi avait envie de se coller une baffe alors que le hurlement du plus jeune continuait comme une mélopée funèbre. Il avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, la solitude qui y transparaissait lui compressait douloureusement le cœur dans un étau. Finalement, il sauta au bas du rocher, atterrissant souplement sur le sol, remarquant que les autres avançaient déjà dans sa direction, ayant sûrement compris qu'il avait l'intention de récupérer le gamin, de gré ou de force, mais si ce serait sûrement davantage la seconde option.

L'alpha s'élança rapidement entre les arbres, respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer l'étrange mélange de culpabilité et de colère qui enflait au creux de sa poitrine. Il avait toléré la meute d'Annie qui était sans domicile fixe, même si c'était normalement quelque chose d'interdit, mais de là à ce qu'elle s'empare d'un membre de sa meute, qui plus est l'oméga, ça ne pouvait plus du tout continuer ainsi.

Il percevait sans mal à l'aide de son odorat le chemin qu'avait pris Eren, ainsi que l'odeur d'Annie en même temps, lui faisant froncer le museau de dégoût. Sachant qu'il approchait, Levi ne ralentit pas pour autant, sans même regarder derrière lui voir si les autres suivaient toujours.

Il déboucha enfin sur une petite clairière éclairée comme en plein jour par la lune assez grosse et ronde qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il remarqua sans mal la meute d'Annie, éparpillée ici et là, les ignorant royalement. Certains étaient assis sur des rochers, ou encore des troncs d'arbres, le nez levé vers le ciel. Levi porta son attention sur la gauche et remarqua Eren, qui se trouvait assis juste à côté d'Annie, justement. Sans le vouloir, un grondement sourd lui échappa. Maintenant qu'il possédait le pouvoir d'un oméga dans sa meute, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser filer !

Il avança droit sur eux, tandis que la louve au pelage pâle venait de baisser les yeux sur lui, le regardant avec une lueur moqueuse qui lui donna immédiatement envie de l'égorger. A la place, il s'efforça de l'ignorer et préféra porter son regard sur Eren, qui avait baissé la tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable malgré tout, alors que pourtant Levi comprenait parfaitement bien son acte. Finalement il porta à nouveau son regard sur la louve alpha.

\- Bonsoir Annie, fit-il d'un ton exagérément poli. Je crois que tu as avec toi quelque chose qui m'appartient.

A ces mots, Eren redressa brusquement la tête, grognant légèrement sur Levi, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

\- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien qu'on peut tenir en laisse ! s'exclama-t-il, posant ses prunelles furieuses sur le loup noir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille il me semble. Donc tu la fermes sale merdeux, grogna ce dernier en guise de réponse.

Eren serra les crocs, furieux qu'on lui parle ainsi. Il n'appartenait à personne, et sûrement pas cet alpha arrogant qui pensait que tout lui était dû ! Il l'avait exclu sans remords, il n'avait strictement aucun droit sur lui.

Levi se tourna de nouveau vers Annie et continua :

\- Eren repart avec moi.

Avant que la louve n'ait pu protester, le lycéen intervint le premier. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, un frisson de colère le parcourant légèrement. Levi posa ses yeux sur lui, un peu surpris par la carrure imposante qu'il pouvait avoir sous cette forme et qui contrastait avec celle de gamin de seize ans qu'il gardait le reste du temps.

\- Je reste ici. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour des soirs comme celui-ci ? Alors pour le reste, vous pouvez vous démerder aussi ! cracha-t-il.

Levi resta de marbre à cette remarque, mais intérieurement, une tempête se déchaînait furieusement, lui collant un début de migraine. Il détectait sans peine la colère qu'Eren lui crachait dessus comme un venin, masquant en même temps la douleur de la solitude qu'il tentait de rendre inexistante, en vain. Derrière les deux alphas, chaque meute était rassemblée, écoutant avec impatience le discours qui se tenait entre les chefs.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien de bon si tu restes dans une meute comme celle-ci, tenta de contrer le caporal.

\- Moi au moins, je lui dirais la vérité, répliqua aussitôt Annie, un petit sourire coincé au bord des lèvres.

\- Comment ça ? releva Eren, l'air intrigué mais également un peu méfiant.

\- Oh, alors Levi ne t'as vraiment pas dit ! Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Mais de quoi ?! s'agaça le loup brun.

\- Eren, tu es…

\- Si tu fais ça…menaça Levi, plissant des yeux.

\- …un oméga, termina Annie quand un souffle à peine audible.

Le silence se fit dans la clairière. La meute de Levi ne pensait pas que le lycéen l'apprendrait de cette manière, chacun d'eux pensait que le caporal lui dirait quand le moment serait venu, mais pas qu'il le saurait d'une de leurs ennemis, en pleine confrontation !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? demanda finalement Eren, qui fixait chaque alpha tour à tour en attente d'une réponse.

Annie allait répondre mais Levi lâcha dans un grognement tout en la coupant :

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça l'important. Le fait est qu'Eren a été accepté il y a quelques jours dans ma meute, cela signifie donc que je peux considérer la situation comme une prise d'otage. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de négocier pour récupérer ce merdeux.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, choqué. Levi n'y allait pas de main morte et n'hésitait pas à employer les grands mots pour récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme son dû ! Annie, malgré son pelage déjà clair, venait de pâlir légèrement, mais si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Pourtant, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure contrattaque possible, dans l'espoir de garder Eren. Elle était là, évaluant du regard la meute de Levi, se demandant sûrement s'ils avaient une chance de l'emporter sur eux. Elle semblait penser que oui, vu le petit air satisfait qu'elle venait de prendre à l'instant, mais elle déchanta vite en croisant le regard de l'alpha ennemi. Glacial, Levi la fixait d'un air imperturbable, dégageant comme une aura de force et de violence qui l'obligea bien malgré elle à reconsidérer sa situation. Apparemment, il avait bien l'intention de récupérer l'oméga, et ce par n'importe quel moyen, même la force. Elle douta un peu plus, finalement peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour s'attaquer à la meute de Levi, qui mine de rien était assez connue, même par les plus grandes meutes réparties aux quatre coins du monde.

Elle serra les crocs et plissa le regard, comprenant qu'en fait, ils se feraient décimer s'ils s'attaquaient à cette meute. Elle recula légèrement, laissant Eren devant le caporal.

\- Je veux bien céder, juste pour cette fois…fit-elle.

A chaque syllabe prononcée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle crachait des épines qui lui meurtrissaient la gorge. Elle avait un air mauvais flanqué sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, j'accepte déjà que vous restiez ici, lui répliqua Levi, ce qui termina de la rendre furieuse.

Voyant que malgré tout elle ne réagissait pas, il continua d'un ton mauvais :

\- Même si je ne pense pas que ça va durer encore longtemps comme ça. Surtout si vous me causez des problèmes de ce genre. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi.

Annie resta silencieuse jusqu'au bout, même si Levi pouvait voir avec satisfaction son pelage trembler légèrement de fureur, montrant qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il se tourna ensuite vers le loup brun mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être décidé. Il avait un regard toujours colérique posé sur son alpha, ainsi que les muscles étrangement tendus.

\- Eren, commença le plus âgé.

L'interpelé ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui jeter un dernier regard, avant de se redresser brusquement sur ses pattes et de foncer sous le couvert des arbres, droit dans la forêt. Levi jura et se releva lui aussi, confiant à sa meute le soin d'éloigner celle d'Annie, avant de partir à la poursuite de l'oméga. Connaissant davantage la forêt que le lycéen, il évitait avec bien plus de facilité les obstacles tels que des branches, qui s'étiraient de part et d'autres, emmêlées entre elles. Il décida de contourner légèrement le plus jeune pour le coincer par la gauche.

Lorsque Levi fut tout proche du plus jeune, il accéléra encore un peu avant de se projeter contre ce dernier, les envoyant tous les deux rouler un peu plus loin. Eren commençait déjà à essayer de se relever, lâchant des grondements sourds, mais le caporal ne lui en laissa pas le temps, appuyant de tout son poids sur lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! lui rugit le lycéen, se débattant autant qu'il pouvait.

\- Non ! Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter ! répliqua le caporal, furieux à son tour.

\- Va crever ! Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun de vous !

Un grognement furieux échappa à Levi, qui perdit son sang-froid à ce moment-là, donnant un coup de crocs en direction de l'oméga, lui meurtrissant l'épaule. Un geignement de douleur échappa à ce dernier, mais l'alpha ne se sentit même pas coupable, énervé comme il était. Il attendit simplement qu'Eren se calme, pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

\- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contacté ce soir, ok ? Je me rends bien compte que c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais ta réaction était un peu extrême, gamin.

Le lycéen retint une remarque cinglante. A entendre l'alpha, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il l'accusait d'avoir agi n'importe comment ! Il avait bien été conscient de suivre Annie, dans le seul but de narguer la meute de Levi.

Ce dernier venait de lâcher un soupir, ce qui était étrange venant d'un loup au pelage sombre et particulièrement imposant, avant de poser sa tête sur le poitrail d'Eren, comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses mots.

\- Annie disait la vérité, tu es bel et bien un loup oméga, avoua-t-il finalement, pensant que c'était un bon moyen de début a discussion plus calmement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le plus jeune.

Ce dernier osait à peine respirer, il faut dire que la tête de Levi reposait sur lui, et il avait dû mal à tenir en place en ce moment-même. Il voulait des réponses, et rapidement !

\- Un oméga est un loup qui n'est pas obligé d'obéir à son alpha, il peut faire ce qu'il souhaite, mais le plus inquiétant pour un alpha comme moi, c'est le fait qu'un oméga puisse soustraire les loups d'une meute à leur chef, si bien qu'eux non plus ne sont pas obligés d'obéir. Ce pouvoir est activé en permanence, mais c'est bien pire lors d'un hurlement. Tu te rappelles de la première chasse ? Tous les autres étaient revenus brusquement vers nous. C'était à cause de ton hurlement.

Eren resta silencieux un long moment, assimilant cette nouvelle information. Alors comme ça, même parmi les loups, il était un cas à part ? Cela le rendait un peu fier, il devait l'avouer, mais surtout un peu triste, car encore une fois il n'était pas totalement à sa place.

\- Les omégas sont extrêmement rares, c'est aussi pour ça qu'Annie a cherché à t'embarquer dans sa meute, ce soir, continua Levi.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? demanda Eren, qui avait encore du mal à ne plus vouvoyer l'alpha.

Ce dernier attendit la réponse, intrigué, c'est vrai, quelle raison pourrait-il y avoir pour que le caporal ne lui révèle pas sa véritable nature ?

\- Je pensais qu'un merdeux comme toi finirait par avoir envie de devenir un alpha, et que tu retournes ma meute contre moi.

Eren, d'abord surpris, poussa son alpha sur le côté, avant de se redresser sur ses pattes. Bien ancré au sol, il plongea son regard dans celui de Levi, et avoua avec sincérité :

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Levi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste. Comment j'aurais pu détruire tout ce que tu as construit ici, après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie et accepté ici, où j'ai enfin ma place, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu croire il y a près d'une heure ?

Levi resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La seule chose dont il se rendait compte actuellement, c'est que la déclaration du gamin venait de le frapper de plein fouet, le laissant pantelant, juste devant lui. Il avait beau se contenter de garder un masque d'indifférence, son cœur en avait décidé autrement et battait follement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait bien voulu cogner dessus pour l'empêcher de faire autant de bruit, que le lycéen pouvait éventuellement entendre. Finalement, il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible :

\- Désolé d'avoir douté.

\- Quoi ? releva Eren, surpris, pensant qu'il avait mal compris.

\- Me le fais pas répéter merdeux, si t'es sourd ce n'est pas ma faute ! répliqua l'alpha d'un air agacé.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire qu'il ne chercha même pas à retenir, qui faisait bien étrange sur son visage de loup. Il avait bien entendu l'alpha s'excuser. Bon, le ciel allait sûrement leur tomber sur la tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement, un miracle pareil.

\- Tu devrais retourner à ton auberge, il est tard, fit soudain remarquer Levi.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! fit Eren, regardant à travers les arbres, en direction du bâtiment où il séjournait en compagnie de ses amis.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Levi, ayant soudain une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. L'alpha lâcha un petit grognement pour l'inciter à continuer et le lycéen demanda d'une voix devenue soudain presque faible :

\- Que vais-je faire quand ma sortie sera terminée ? C'est dans moins de quatre jours…

Levi comprit alors où il voulait en venir, lorsque la sortie serait terminée, Eren retournerait vivre en ville, et même si le chemin de Sina jusqu'à la forêt d'ici ne prenait qu'une journée si on courait sous forme de loup, cela n'était pas suffisant, il ne pourrait venir voir la meute que le week-end, et cela semblait déjà l'affoler.

\- On verra bien, ne te prend pas la tête pour l'instant, fit l'alpha. Je vais y réfléchir, on en reparlera, gamin.

Eren acquiesça, légèrement rassuré, puis se tourna pour retourner à son auberge tout en saluant Levi. Malgré tout, il sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et fit demi-tour, revenant vers le caporal qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il resta de marbre, même lorsque le loup brun glissa son museau dans son cou, murmurant d'une voix presque timide qui contrastait totalement avec la colère qu'il avait éprouvée juste avant :

\- Merci Levi…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas sur le coup, la présence du plus jeune accaparait ses pensées, si bien que la seule chose qui parvenait à son cerveau actuellement, c'est qu'Eren était glissé dans son cou. Il savait que c'était con et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à quelque chose de si futile, qui lui retomberait bien un jour dessus, mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose pour autant. Il s'était pourtant juré d'ignorer ce merdeux, mais putain, comment pouvait-il avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment-même ?!

\- Merci de quoi ? releva-t-il finalement.

\- Juste merci. Merci d'être ce que tu es…

Levi retint légèrement son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une de ces séries B dégoulinantes de romance à l'eau de rose, mais putain, ça faisait quand même effet à son pauvre cœur qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps le rythme effréné qu'il venait de prendre, si ça continuait ainsi. C'était comme si le gamin l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il se retint de lâcher un rire amer. Au final le plus jeune ne savait rien de lui, car sinon il n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'écarta, reprenant un air froid tout en posant ses yeux sur Eren, et lâcha d'une voix trainante :

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais rien de moi, merdeux.

Le loup brun cligna des yeux, puis se renfrogna légèrement, car l'alpha avait parfaitement raison, et il détestait ça. Il se recula donc encore, comprenant que Levi devait en avoir assez de lui pour ce soir, puis le salua une dernière fois, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois en direction de l'auberge, où l'attendait son lit moelleux.

Du côté de Levi, il venait de reprendre forme humaine, observant l'oméga s'enfoncer dans le bois. Il baissa légèrement les yeux et attrapa son t-shirt au niveau du cœur, qu'il serra brusquement entre ses doigts, reprenant sa respiration, essoufflé. L'autre dans sa cage thoracique continuait de tambouriner comme s'il voulait sortir, et dieu que ça lui faisait un mal de chien !

\- Putain de merde…jura-t-il.

Il détestait ce sentiment qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui contre son gré. Il allait devoir apprendre à le haïr, il se l'était juré par le passé, ne plus jamais être attaché bien trop à quelqu'un, et surtout, ne plus jamais être manipulé et recevoir d'ordres. La simple présence d'Eren était en train de le faire plonger, et ce n'était absolument pas bon. Sur le coup, il détesta Hanji qui l'avait jeté en plein dans ses sentiments comme un agneau au milieu des loups.

Parce qu'il savait déjà que même s'il lutterait, il allait perdre, et de loin. Eren accaparait déjà toutes ses pensées…non. Il lui suffisait juste de l'éloigner davantage encore, de n'en rester qu'aux contacts les plus nécessaires. Il devrait s'y mettre dès demain.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren retourna à l'auberge, il était déjà près de trois heures du matin, et il sentait qu'il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, aussi ne voulut-il pas tarder et se coucher rapidement. Arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt, il reprit son apparence humaine, épousseta un peu ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux puis s'avança vers la porte principale. Il se faufila à l'intérieur avec la clé donnée par Levi l'autre jour, et referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Il se retournait pour aller à présent en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son professeur d'allemand, Erwin, qui se tenait devant le couloir auquel il voulait accéder, les bras croisés et l'air imperturbable. Eren se figea brusquement, ouvrant légèrement la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Son prof lâcha finalement un soupir, puis murmura dans sa direction :

\- Sois prudent, Eren…

\- Hein ? Comment ça, monsieur ? releva le concerné, intrigué.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu vas rejoindre la meute de Levi chaque soir depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Le lycéen blanchit brusquement. Il avait bien cru comprendre que son prof et son alpha se connaissaient, mais de là à ce qu'Erwin sache qu'ils étaient des loups, il tombait de haut ! Il ouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris, et demanda finalement :

\- Et, excusez-moi, mais que cela peut-il bien faire ?

Le regard d'Erwin s'assombrit légèrement, et il avoua :

\- Je connais bien Levi…

Il se mit soudain à ouvrir légèrement la chemise impeccable qu'il portait, sous les yeux ébahis de son élève, et également gêné qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ça, mais il comprit très vite lorsque son professeur lui montra des cicatrices qu'il avait partout sur le torse, assez larges, qui même si elles semblaient dater, restaient impressionnantes. On aurait dit qu'un tigre s'était déchaîné sur lui, et que même la médecine n'avait pu faire disparaître ces lacérations, seulement les refermer. Le regard d'Eren s'agrandit davantage encore. Ce n'était quand même pas…

\- …tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

Le lycéen déglutit avec difficulté, observant les blessures hideuses qui couvraient le corps de son professeur. Ce n'était quand même pas Levi qui pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille !

\- C'est pour ça, fais attention Eren…il pourrait s'en prendre à toi aussi, un jour.

Sur ces mots, le professeur se rhabilla prestement et quitta le couloir, laissant le brun sous le choc dans l'entrée. Plus le message parvenait au cerveau du plus jeune, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de trouver cela plus que plausible. Après tout, Levi ne s'en était-il pas pris à lui le premier soir, lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la forêt ? Il lui avait lacéré le bras, et même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le blesser gravement, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

Eren inspira à fond pour tenter de se calmer, mais rien à faire, l'image d'un Levi au regard de glace et crocs découvert, se jetant sur lui, commençait à tourner dans son esprit. Finalement, il décida d'en faire abstraction pour le moment, même tant bien que mal, car il devait aller dormir.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine était passé à ne vitesse alarmante, et plus elle avançait, plus Eren voyait se rapprocher le retour à Sina, qu'il redoutait toujours. Il avait voulu demander à Levi s'il avait trouvé une solution, comme il le lui avait dit, mais malheureusement, ils s'étaient à peine aperçus le reste du temps, même lorsque le lycéen venait au manoir pour une chasse. L'alpha lui parlait toujours comme si de rien n'était, mais Eren n'était pas idiot, et avait bien remarqué qu'il s'en tenait au strict nécessaire, et évitait d'avoir à lui parler ou ne serait-ce que le croiser.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son alpha agissait de la sorte. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais termes l'autre soir.

Finalement, on était le dernier soir, et la classe repartait en ville demain matin à la première heure. Eren venait de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du manoir, car Petra et les autres avaient également l'intention de discuter de sa situation assez ennuyeuse d'un point de vue pratique.

Il arriva rapidement devant la bâtisse imposante, et entra à l'intérieur sans même frapper, après tout c'était toujours ouvert lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et à part peut-être la meute d'Annie, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait se faufiler en douce la nuit pour y faire quelque chose de mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva, toute la meute au complet se trouvait déjà dans le salon. Ce dernier avait beau être grand, lorsqu'une quinzaine de loups sont entassés, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Viens t'asseoir Eren, on va t'expliquer ce qui est prévu, du moins provisoirement, fit Petra avec un sourire, lui indiquant une place libre sur le canapé, près d'Erd.

Il s'installa donc, légèrement crispé, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Levi et celui-ci lâcha :

\- Pour l'instant, tu vas retourner à Sina.

Eren cacha tant bien que mal la déception qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage. Il s'était attendu à quoi, au juste ? Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici et laisser les autres de la classe partir sans lui. Ils le déclareraient porté disparu auprès de la police immédiatement, et cette dernière ferait tout un tas de recherches dans la forêt…non, ce n'était juste pas possible.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, c'était comme ça. Il aurait voulu…oui tiens, voulu quoi ? Que Levi le retienne et l'oblige à habiter ici, parmi eux, en faisant fi de la police qui pourrait éventuellement débarquer ? Non, ce n'était certainement pas son genre, et puis de toute façon depuis l'autre soir avec Annie, l'alpha l'ignorait les trois quarts du temps, impossible qu'il s'intéresse à sa personne.

\- Je…je pourrais revenir quand ?

\- On va réfléchir à trouver quelque chose pour que tu ne restes pas longtemps en ville, assura Petra. C'est Levi qui va te ramener à Sina.

Eren tourna la tête vers le caporal, qui affichait une moue indifférente.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le lycéen sans comprendre. Je dois prendre le bus avec la classe, où ils vont s'inquiéter !

\- Non, on a déjà tout prévu, le caporal a appelé Erwin pour lui expliquer la situation, il a accepté que ce soit lui qui te ramène chez toi directement.

Le brun ne dit pas un mot de plus, repensant seulement à l'étrange discussion qu'il avait eue voilà quelques jours avec son professeur d'allemand. Inconsciemment, son regard glissa jusqu'au chef de meute, fixant tantôt ses mains, et sa bouche pincée dans une expression neutre, derrière laquelle se cachait des crocs, comme chacun d'entre eux ici. Plus il l'observait, plus il savait que son professeur avait dit la vérité, Levi était tout à fait capable de l'avoir attaqué ainsi. Mais Erwin n'avait pas dit la raison de cette violence. L'alpha n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça sans raison, il en était persuadé.

\- A quoi ça sert de me ramener ? demanda finalement Eren.

\- Disons que…la première fois qu'un loup retourne en ville après son éveil, ça peut être assez violent…on préfère que tu sois avec Levi dans un moment pareil, plutôt avec des lycéens comme eux.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas vraiment, malgré tout il avait retenu quelque chose dans le discours que venait de lui faire Petra.

\- Je pourrais les blesser ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

Petra lui adressa une petite moue gênée, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Eren ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait ainsi péter les plombes et s'attaquer à ses amis, mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon il verrait bien dès demain lorsqu'il serait avec Levi. D'ailleurs, cela allait être étrange, ils seraient sûrement tous les deux et feraient le chemin en voiture. Eh bien, ça allait certainement être très long…

* * *

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement aux yeux d'Eren. Il pouvait bien avouer sans mal qu'il stressait un peu, et il aurait préféré prendre le bus avec les autres, surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mikasa et Armin. Lorsqu'il était rentré de la forêt la veille, il avait eu la surprise de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient de pied ferme juste devant la porte. Et la discussion avait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir, rien qu'à s'en souvenir, cela le faisait grimacer, et se sentir aussi coupable, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Eren, il faut qu'on parle ! s'était exclamée Mikasa d'entrée de jeu, ignorant le fait qu'il revenait de dehors.

\- Maintenant ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée Mikasa, je voudrais dormir.

\- Elle a raison Eren, tu étais déjà étrange avant la sortie, mais maintenant c'est encore pire. Pourquoi tu sors dehors en pleine nuit, d'ailleurs ? demanda Armin, l'air peiné.

\- Je…je ne peux vraiment pas vous expliquer, je suis désolée…ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…

\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous confier ? On est quand même tes amis, non ?

Eren réfléchit un instant, se demandant vraiment si Levi accepterait qu'il parle de sa nouvelle condition à ses deux amis. Il devrait lui poser la question, même s'il était déjà persuadé que l'alpha refuserait clairement.

\- Je vais voir…j'aimerais vraiment vous expliquer. Mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Ça, on l'avait bien remarqué, tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'avant.

Mikasa fit une pause pour réfléchir. Finalement, elle s'exclama d'une voix un peu plus forte :

\- Je sais ! Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

Le brun lâcha un léger bruit de surprise en guise de réponse, rougissant furieusement malgré lui. Mais où allait-elle chercher des idées pareilles !

\- Mais absolument pas ! se défendit-il.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, presque gênant. Eren reprit alors, pensant qu'il valait mieux qu'il leur dise :

\- Je ne prends pas le bus avec vous demain.

Avant que les deux autres n'aient eu le temps de s'affoler, vu le regard paniqué qu'ils commençaient à avoir, il leva une main pour les empêcher de parler et expliqua :

\- Je vais être ramené par quelqu'un à part, pas d'inquiétude. Je ne peux pas trop vous expliquer…

\- pourquoi ? Tu nous caches trop de choses, Eren ! se plaignit le blond, l'air attristé.

\- Cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais rien vous dire même si je le voulais, je n'ai pas bien compris moi-même les explications qui m'ont été données. Je verrais demain, je suppose.

\- Le prof d'allemand est au courant ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Je voulais au moins vous le dire à vous.

Mikasa acquiesça, puis recula un peu. Elle lâcha un soupir, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Eren savait bien qu'elle devait se sentir impuissante, elle qui détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne devait rien dire pour l'instant, on ne savait jamais. Finalement, il suivit Armin jusqu'à leur chambre, où Jean se trouvait déjà, dormant, ou plutôt ronflant à poings fermés, et ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté sans un mot.

* * *

Bon. Quand Levi avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher devant l'auberge, Eren s'était attendu à une arrivée très matinale pendant que les autres dormaient encore, et ils partiraient sans faire de bruit.

Grossière erreur.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'alpha s'était fait remarquer, si bien même que le lycéen s'était l'espace d'un instant demandé si le caporal n'aimerait pas, par hasard, être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Eren s'était réveillé en même temps que ses camarades, se demandant quand son alpha viendrait, puisqu'il avait été persuadé que celui-ci arriverait très tôt, puis avait fait ses valises en même temps. Les autres étaient en train de charger leurs affaires dans la soute du bus lorsque Levi était arrivé, dans un coupé sport tout noir, assez simple mais néanmoins rutilant. Il était sorti et s'était adossé contre la portière passager, une moue éternellement blasée sur le visage.

Le brun avait été assez gêné de cette entrée, ça faisait un peu rendez-vous sur les bords, c'était vraiment bizarre. Quant aux autres élèves, qui n'étaient pas encore au courant qu'Eren ne rentrait pas avec eux, regardaient avec des yeux ronds ce dernier aller à la rencontre du plus vieux, trainant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

\- Dis-donc, au lieu d'espionner Eren, dépêchez-vous de charger vos affaires ! fit Erwin, légèrement agacé.

Il évitait de regarder en direction de l'alpha, cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, et il ne valait mieux pas provoquer le diable en personne.

Le lycéen quant à lui, après avoir rangé ses affaires, alla saluer ses amis en ignorant royalement les questions qui lui étaient posées, puis rejoignit Levi et s'installa côté passager tandis que l'alpha se glissait derrière le volant, avant de démarrer un peu brusquement.

Ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes à peine sur les routes ondulant entre les montagnes, et un silence pesait déjà sur eux, et s'était loin d'être agréable. Eren ne savait pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation, et puis à vrai dire il avait un peu peur d'ennuyer son alpha, sans oublier le fait que ce dernier l'avait évité ces derniers jours. Finalement, le plus jeune demanda timidement :

\- Euh…j'ai vu qu'il y avait un autre sac dans le coffre…laissa-t-il planer.

Levi, devinant la question muette du jeune loup, lâcha un soupir, l'air profondément ennuyé et expliqua :

\- Hanji a voulu que j'emmène des affaires à moi, elle pense que c'est mieux si je reste quelques jours avec toi, vu ce qu'il va arriver.

\- Comment ça ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Les violentes réactions dont parlait Petra, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta légèrement le lycéen.

\- Si je t'explique tu vas direct commencer à t'inquiéter, gamin, et se sera encore pire. Tu verras bien.

Eren acquiesça en silence, puis porta son attention sur le paysage aux alentours. Il se demandait bien de quoi pouvait parler le caporal, ça l'inquiétait légèrement. Petra avait bien dit qu'il pourrait faire mal à ses amis s'il était rentré avec eux, alors il ne comprenait pas trop. Néanmoins, il décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant et se reposer un peu.

Les kilomètres étaient avalés rapidement, la voiture de Levi était silencieuse et surtout, très rapide, ils arriveraient bien avant le bus à Sina, c'était certain.

C'est lorsqu'ils rejoignirent une route un peu plus fréquentée qu'Eren commença à se sentir bizarre.

Il avait un léger mal de tête qui montait, et il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la provenance. En se concentrant, il devina que c'était à cause du bourdonnement des voitures qui passaient en trombe près d'eux, sans parvenir à égaler la vitesse silencieuse de celle de Levi. Une petite grimace passa sur son visage et il se massa les tempes, soupirant.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'alpha l'observait du coin de l'œil. Lui savait parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver, et il se demandait comment le plus jeune allait réagir.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la périphérie de Sina qu'Eren réagit plutôt violemment.

Il porta tout d'abord une main à sa bouche, sentant d'un seul coup une puissante envie de vomir qui venait de le prendre aux tripes. Ses oreilles continuaient de siffler, avec encore plus de force, et il sentait que quelque chose était en train de lui compresser la poitrine dans un étau. En voyant cela, Levi s'arrêta immédiatement à l'écart de la route, fixant sans trop savoir quoi faire le plus jeune qui était au plus mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que…c'est…demanda faiblement Eren entre deux quintes de toux.

\- La pollution, avoua Levi. La première fois qu'un loup retourne en ville après son éveil, ça le rend malade.

\- Cette odeur…c'est immonde…

Finalement, Eren sortit de la voiture pour pouvoir vomir. L'odeur du gaz d'échappement des voitures qui passaient non loin, et le nuage grisâtre flottant en permanence au-dessus de la ville était en train de l'étouffer sur place, lui qui en temps normal n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. En ce moment-même, il ne sentait plus que ça, et l'odeur était tellement immonde et violente qu'il avait envie de s'arracher le nez.

Levi venait de descendre à son tour, rejoignant le plus jeune, remarquant qu'il était à deux doigts de se transformer sans même s'en rendre compte. Sachant que les gens les regardaient en passant, ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. De plus, le voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, posant une main dans son dos, et l'appela doucement :

\- Eren, calme-toi, ça va aller.

En guise de réponse le plus jeune releva brusquement la tête vers lui, et Levi eut un choc lorsqu'il remarqua que l'oméga en avait les larmes aux yeux, et secouait la tête avec véhémence.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux retourner en forêt tout de suite !

Sa voix s'était faite presque ordonnante, mêlée à une légère supplication que Levi n'aimait pas du tout entendre dans sa voix. Il savait que le gamin devait passer cet étape, sinon il serait tellement traumatisé qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais approcher la moindre petite ville, et finirait en ermite au fond des bois, ce qui n'était absolument pas pratique, vu que de nos jours tout le plus important se trouvait dans les villes.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin, tu sais que tu dois y retourner, tu as tes cours, et tes amis là-bas.

\- Non…j'en ai rien à faire…je ne veux pas…

Il continuait de secouer la tête, inspirant fortement, et l'alpha comprit qu'il était en train de lui faire une crise d'angoisse, là sur le bord de la route. Levi se retint de jurer, Hanji l'avait prévenu qu'il réagirait violemment et pourrait même chercher à attaquer, mais de là à gérer une crise pareille, il n'était absolument pas préparé et ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- C'est temporaire, Eren, juste le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Il faut vraiment que tu t'y habitues.

\- Non ! s'écria le plus jeune, maintenant furieux.

Il avait toujours une main sur son nez, et commençait à trembler. Les choses étaient en train d'empirer et Levi ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, le gamin allait se transformer et les emmerdes allaient leur tomber dessus en masse, il le savait.

\- L'odeur… continua Eren, qui avait maintenant la tête qui tournait, sur le point de vomir à nouveau.

C'est là que Levi, poussé par son instinct, obligea le plus jeune à se baisser à sa hauteur, puis l'attrapa et l'obligea à coller son nez dans son cou. Aussitôt, Eren se raidit, puis inspira plus calmement, semblant se calmer, ce qui rassura son alpha qui, quelques secondes avant, était en train de réellement s'inquiéter parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le lycéen venait de s'accrocher à son haut comme si ça vie en dépendait, et Levi pouvait même sentir ses larmes glisser jusque dans son cou. Néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire. Même s'il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable, il lui était aisé de comprendre ce que ressentait l'oméga, lui-même détestait l'odeur de pollution qui trainait dans l'air, même s'il s'en était accommodé depuis longtemps déjà.

L'alpha remarqua qu'Eren ne faisait même plus attention au fait qu'il s'agissait de lui, et venait de passer ses bars autour de son cou, comme pour se rapprocher de l'odeur de Levi qui rappelait légèrement la forêt dans laquelle il vivait, autrement plus attrayante que les relents nauséabonds de la route de goudron chauffée par le passage des pneus.

Le lycéen lâcha un soupir de bien-être, il semblait enfin totalement calmé, et Levi en profita pour lui aussi se glisser dans son cou, balayant sans même s'en rendre compte toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prises quant à Eren. Pour l'instant, ce dernier avait besoin de lui, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se débrouiller seul.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, étroitement enlacés sur le bord de la route, et Levi se foutait complètement de ce que les gens passant en voiture pouvaient bien penser d'eux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'Eren avait besoin de lui, alors il était là. Et peut-être que, finalement, lui aussi avait un peu besoin du gamin.

Levi ne compta même pas le temps où ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, il remarqua seulement que le soleil continuait de baisser dans le ciel à une vitesse assez affolante.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, le ciel était paré d'un mélange de rouge, d'orange et de rose flamboyant, signe que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Levi regarda rapidement l'heure sur sa montre, il était près de cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais puisqu'on était en hiver le soleil descendait beaucoup plus vite dans le ciel.

Il était en train de faire le tour pour remonter au volant lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à sa manche, le faisant se retourner.

\- Merci…

Levi ne put retenir le léger sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres, cette scène lui rappelant vaguement lorsque le gamin l'avait remercié dans la forêt, il y avait quelques jours.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, et Eren fronça un peu le nez, sentant que l'odeur de pollution, même si elle avait été masquée par celle de Levi le temps qu'ils soient ensembles, n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi, lui conseilla l'alpha tandis qu'il reprenait la route, faisant très légèrement ronronner le moteur.

Le lycéen acquiesça en guise de réponse et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'odeur de Levi, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, finissant par s'endormir sans le vouloir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, quelqu'un était en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Il bailla et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, recevant dans les yeux la lumière matinale mêlée à celle des lampadaires à l'extérieur, pas encore éteints. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, chez lui, et ne savait absolument pas comment il avait atterrit ici.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur Levi, car c'était lui qui venait de le réveiller, et sûrement l'avait amené jusqu'à chez lui, accessoirement.

\- Tu dois aller en cours, merdeux.

Un grognement échappa au plus jeune, il n'en avait aucune envie et aurait préféré passer sa journée ici à ne rien faire. Malgré tout son alpha semblait penser autrement car il le jeta sans ménagement au bas du lit en tirant sur la couverture tout en s'exclamant :

\- Debout crétin !

Eren se releva donc en se frottant les yeux, soupirant légèrement il devait vraiment être crevé, pour avoir dormi depuis hier cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, toute la semaine il avait jonglé entre les sorties avec sa classe et le soir venu, les chasses et autre avec la meute, ce qui le faisait renter à pas d'heure, complètement crevé. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il avait fini par rentrer, car il n'aurait pas tenu ce rythme bien longtemps.

Levi quitta la chambre pour le laisser s'habiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, il le rejoignit et vit qu'il lui avait fait le petit déjeuner…et en avait profité pour nettoyer tout l'appartement par la même occasion, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le plus jeune.

\- C'est moi qui t'emmène au lycée, tu ne prends pas le bus. Les odeurs doivent encore être très violentes pour toi, fit l'alpha pendant qu'il le regardait manger.

Eren acquiesça sans mot dire pendant qu'il continuait à se remplir l'estomac. C'est vrai que même s'il se trouvait dans son propre appartement, avec la présence de Levi, cela ne suffisait pas à masquer l'odeur de la ville qui lui semblait s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin.

Après avoir fini, il se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour que Levi puisse l'emmener en voiture –en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas trop remarquer.

* * *

Eren ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur. Dès qu'il était descendu de la voiture de Levi après lui avoir donné l'heure à laquelle il finissait, il avait été comme frappé de plein fouet par le brouhaha des lycéens, des voitures, sans oublier bien sûr, l'odeur nauséabonde de l'asphalte. Il avait dû serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent, pour se retenir de ne pas faire brusquement demi-tour. Surtout qu'en cet instant, sans la présence de son alpha, il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait à la forêt, et il avait soudain l'impression d'être un étranger dans la ville de Sina, où il habitait pourtant depuis son enfance.

Levi l'avait bien observé s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, presque à reculons, et intérieurement, il s'était demandé combien le gamin tiendrait avant de l'appeler pour qu'il ne vienne. Les premiers jours seraient les plus difficiles, ensuite Eren finirait par être accommodé à l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante qu'avait la ville sur les loups.

A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que le gamin tiendrait si longtemps, il l'avait appelé une heure avant la fin des cours, la voix tremblante, le suppliant presque de venir le chercher. Levi avait soupiré, mais était monté sans hésiter dans sa voiture. Il avait beau dire, il était impressionné par la ténacité dont avait fait preuve le plus jeune.

Il était à peine garé qu'Eren, qui attendait sur le parking, ayant vraisemblablement séché sa dernière heure de cours, se jeta sur lui, enroulant instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou avant d'y glisser son nez, soupirant de soulagement. Trop surpris, Levi resta de marbre, ne sachant quoi faire. Il avait comme l'impression que le gamin devenait dépendant à lui, s'était une drôle de sensation, et ce n'était pas forcément bon pour l'aider à tenir le coup face aux odeurs de la ville.

Remarquant que l'alpha n'osait pas vraiment bouger, Eren le relâcha donc et grimpa dans la voiture, avec une seule hâte, celle de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, le lycéen décida tout de même de faire ses devoirs, puisque malheureusement il devrait retourner en cours dès demain. Il continuait à trainer avec Mikasa et Armin, même si quelque chose avait véritablement changé, et que des silences pesants se faisaient ressentir bien plus souvent.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils venaient de manger et trainer devant la télé jusqu'à pas d'heure après avoir pris leur douche, Levi éteignit brusquement la télévision et s'exclama :

\- Au lit, merdeux, t'as cours demain !

\- T'es pas ma mère ! se plaignit Eren, fronçant les sourcils, absolument pas fatigué.

\- Oui mais je suis ton alpha. T'obéis, et c'est tout.

Le plus jeune râla mais ne contesta pas davantage, se levant avant de se tourner vers le caporal qui allait passer une nouvelle nuit sur le canapé. Le loup brun n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, quelques mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, gêné :

\- Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Levi fronça les sourcils, gardant son air blasé.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Eren ne répondit pas, néanmoins le caporal comprit tout de même en voyant le nez plissé du plus jeune. Les odeurs, encore, bien évidemment. Même si ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis la crise qu'il avait faite sur le bord de la route, l'adaptation était assez lente, et l'oméga avait bien compris qu'il ne dormirait sûrement pas bien à cause de ça, raison pour laquelle il demandait à l'avoir avec lui.

Finalement, Levi soupira lourdement puis se leva à son tour, ignorant l'air ravi du plus jeune.

\- Arrête de sourire comme un abruti, où je te casse les dents.

Cela n'effraya absolument pas le lycéen qui se contenta de se diriger dans sa chambre avant de se vautrer dans son lit sans aucune classe, se glissant sous les couvertures. Levi l'imita, se tenant de l'autre côté, espérant qu'Eren n'aurait pas idée de lui tenir une conversation, car il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et l'oméga s'endormit rapidement, vite suivi de Levi.

* * *

 _L'eau ruisselait dans leur pelage jusqu'au sol, tombant dans de larges flaques en faisant des petits bruits de « ploc, ploc » masqué par le tonnerre grondant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais actuellement, Levi n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça, il se contentait seulement de fixer Erwin, d'un regard si glacial qu'il aurait pu provoquer un blizzard, les crocs serrés. Il lui hurlait en boucle que c'était de sa faute, et finit par se jeter sur lui, ignorant l'explication du loup au pelage sable. Dominé par la haine, il s'attaqua à ce dernier, le lacérant à coups de griffe et de crocs, défigurant son corps, maculant le pelage clair de sang, tandis que les autres loups de la meute hurlaient à tue-tête, paniqués par la scène décisive qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Levi allait le tuer lui-même, lui dévorer le cœur, le réduire en cendres fumantes._

 _Et pendant qu'il s'appliquait à sa funeste tâche, les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur son museau, intarissables._

* * *

Levi se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisamment horrible, il fallait en plus qu'il repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Il porta une main à ses yeux et remarqua qu'il pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un grondement rageur lui échappa et il les essuya, masquant cette foutue faiblesse qu'il détestait tant et dont il faisait pourtant preuve.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il fixa le réveil et vit qu'il était seulement vingt-trois heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait de s'assoupir l'espace de cinq minutes, tout au plus. Il porta son regard sur Eren de l'autre côté, qui devait dormir depuis quelques minutes, et se fit intérieurement une remarque. Il n'avait absolument pas tenu son engagement de se tenir éloigné du gamin, échec total. Il soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, admirant le visage endormi de ce dernier. Son cauchemar continuait de tourner dans sa tête, le rendant malade.

Il pouvait bien faire un écart, rien qu'un instant, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne serait là pour le voir, pas même Eren, il se réveillerait avant.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il se rapprocha de l'oméga, légèrement hésitant, avant de se coller à son torse, glissant un bras sur le ventre du loup brun. Il lâcha un léger soupir de bien-être, et se fit intérieurement la remarque que, eh bien merde, il avait bel et bien perdu, vu la façon dont il agissait.

Il repensa à son cauchemar, ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Erwin, et serra les dents, furieux mais triste à la fois. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver à Eren, jamais de la vie. Il murmura doucement pendant que l'autre dormait profondément :

\- Reste en vie, Eren. Ne pars jamais…

Il se rendormit sur ses mots, l'air apaisé, sans se douter une seule seconde que le lycéen ne dormait absolument pas, depuis le début, et venait d'entendre ces quelques paroles. Ce fut la première fois que son cœur loupa violemment un battement avant de battre de façon effrénée, mais certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre! J'ai énormément apprécié l'écrire, donc bah voilà quoi xD Surtout le passage où ils sont au bord de la route, sérieusement j'ai adoré écrire ce moment xD Et la fin du chapitre aussi! :D

Bon je ne m'éternise pas j'ai ma tonne de devoirs à continuer, souhaitez-moi bonne chance! XD On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6, qui devrait pas mal vous plaire mes loups! laissez une petite review en passant :D je vous adore 3


	6. Chapitre 6 : Erreur fatale

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loups! j'espère que vous allez bien! Moi mais je pète la forme! xD Concernant mes devoirs de la semaine dernière dont je vous avait parlé, tout à été fait et rendu en temps et en heure, c'est pas génial ça?

J'en ai encore énormément cette semaine, mais bien évidemment je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi? Parce que hier, samedi, achats qui servent à rien (écharpe, peluche, sucreries...quand je vous disait, des trucs inutiles! xD) et aujourd'hui écriture du chapitre, que je viens juste de finir! Donc les devoirs on verra ça plus tard! x) heureusement il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine de cours, ce sera plus simple pour écrire! Je pourrais peut-être faire un ou deux chapitre de plus pour cette fanfic de cette façon, et en finir une autre en cours.

Pour le dernier chapitre vous m'avez laissé treize reviews, mais oh là là c'est génial vous êtes vraiment adorables dans vos commentaires, je peux vous dire que cette fanfic ne va pas se finir tout de suite, vu comment vous l'appréciez! Dire que ce devait être un OS...je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rallongée. merci beaucoup de votre soutien ça fait chaud au coeur, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part que ça me motive encore plus pour la suite! :D

cela n'a rien à voir mais j'ai commencé enfin la course d'orientation au lycée, en pleine forêt, j'ai même vu un chevreuil. C'est juste génial! Et ça m'inspire vraiment pour certains prochains passages de cette fanfic! xD

Sinon mis à part ça je suis vraiment impatiente, car le 22 décembre je vais enfin chez le tatoueur, et devinez ce que je vais avoir...ouiiii gagné, les ailes de la liberté, celles du bataillon d'exploration, juste dans le cou! Des mois entiers que j'attends, je suis surexcitée, j'ai vraiment hâte! :D

Bon mon petit racontage de vie est finie, je réponds donc au reviews, et bonne lecture de ce chapitre très...différent de ce qui a été fait avant. La véritable intrigue se met vraiment en place, ça va saigner!

Réponses aux reviews (visiteurs) : 

MAc : Du bonbon pour les yeux, carrément ahah xD Oui enfin Levi s'est bien comporté, mais ça ne vas pas durer dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir...il va nous faire une connerie monumentale ce Levi! Vous allez me tuer! xD Mais je te laisse découvrir ça de suite! :)

Bibouchka : Eh bien on peut dire qu'on t'entend arriver, toi! xD Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Oui il s'intéresse enfin davantage à Eren, même si ce n'est pas énorme c'est déjà ça! Tu y arriveras mon petit Eren courage! xD Pour ce qui concerne le passé entre Levi et Erwin, pour l'instant on ne va pas en savoir beaucoup plus, il va falloir être patiente! En tout cas ce chapitre ne sera pas aussi tout guimauve que celui de la semaine dernière, tu comprendras vite pourquoi...bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Erreur fatale**

Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps au juste, il s'était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Mais là, allongé aux côtés d'Eren à écouter sa respiration calme, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger, il se contentait d'écouter sa respiration. Malheureusement, son téléphone se rappela à son bon souvenir et se mit à vibrer de façon répétée sur la table de nuit, le faisant grogner. Il tendit un bras avec difficulté pour ne pas réveiller le plus jeune, puis demanda d'un ton glacial, énervé qu'on vienne l'ennuyer dans un moment pareil :

\- Ouais c'est qui !?

« - Hey Leviiiiiii ça va ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis que tu es parti avec Ereeen ! » s'écria la voix aigüe d'Hanji à travers le combiné.

\- J'avais pas envie d'entendre ta grande gueule, c'est pour ça, répliqua l'alpha en grimaçant.

« - Vous ne faites pas de choses interdites aux mineurs au moins, hein ?! » continua la louve en ricanant d'un air à la voix vicieux et surexcité.

\- Ta gueule foutue binoclarde de merde ! Si tu m'appelles juste pour ça…

« - Mais non ! C'était pour te prévenir qu'une date pour le conseil annuel a été convenue ! »

\- Il était temps. C'est quand ?

« - Dès demain, dans un coin paumé des Etats-Unis ! »

\- Quoi demain ?! Ils auraient pu prévenir avant putain, fait chier ! jura l'alpha à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le plus jeune. T'as intérêt à acheter les billets ! Et puis il va falloir emmener Eren pour qu'il soit recensé sur la liste des omégas…

« - Tu prends qui avec toi ?! »

Repérant le ton envieux de la brune, Levi soupira. Lors de ce conseil qui avait lieu une fois par an, tous les alphas se réunissaient, et il était de coutume que chacun d'eux emmène quelques-uns de ses loups, autant pour montrer son autorité que le fait qu'il avait de bons membres.

\- Toi et Petra, vous accompagnerez Eren et moi, soupira-t-il finalement.

« - Géniaaaaal ! » hurla-t-elle comme une possédée.

\- Ta gueule ou tu restes ici putain !

Au même moment, Levi sentit Eren bouger légèrement, ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérer un peu. Quelle conne, elle venait de réveiller le morveux. Agacé, il lui raccrocha au nez sans un mot et balança le téléphone à travers la pièce sans autre forme de procès, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il s'était cassé en tombant au sol. Il préféra plutôt reporter son attention sur l'oméga, qui était en train de s'étirer tout en baillant. L'alpha détourna rapidement les yeux et préféra se lever d'un bond, expliquant d'entrée de jeu :

\- Tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui, prépare un sac, on part pendant une semaine.

\- Que…quoi ? balbutia Eren, perdu.

Le caporal soupira lourdement. Et il devait répéter en plus ! Le merdeux avait vraiment la tête dans le cul. Lui était opérationnel dès le matin, c'était dingue ça ! Bon, même si les hurlements d'Hanji aidaient bien à se réveiller, ce n'était pas une raison.

\- On se rend au conseil annuel de tous les alphas ! Alors bouge-toi !

Eren se redressa rapidement, baillant, jusqu'à ce que les paroles prononcées par le caporal la veille au soir ne lui reviennent en tête. Aussitôt il se figea, observant ce dernier qui se trouvait devant son sac grand ouvert, cherchant quoi mettre. Il l'avait supplié de rester en vie et de ne pas s'en aller…est-ce qu'il avait prononcé ces mots en dormant ou avait-il été parfaitement conscient, il se le demandait.

\- Où a lieu ce conseil ? demanda finalement l'oméga pendant qu'il se levait à son tour, s'avançant d'un pas trainant jusqu'à sa penderie.

\- Etats-Unis, répondit l'alpha.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir prendre l'avion ?

\- Possible.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent légèrement. Il faut dire que ce serait une première pour lui ! Mais il se rappela soudain d'autre chose :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes amis ? Et même le lycée ? Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain…

\- Tu te charges d'appeler tes amis, et moi le lycée, ça te va ? répondit seulement le caporal tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il commença à préparer le déjeuner tandis que le plus jeune attrapait son téléphone portable pour prévenir tout de suite ses amis qui devaient être en train de se préparer pour aller au lycée tandis que lui, était ravi à l'idée de partir dans un pays étranger.

Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Même si Armin n'avait pas semblé plus surpris que cela et avait pris la nouvelle de son voyage d'une semaine avec une certaine lassitude, ce n'était pas le cas de Mikasa qui lui avait hurlé dessus à travers le combiné, en disant qu'il les ignorait totalement depuis quelques temps, les laissant de côté. Il avait beau avoir essayé de se justifier, sachant tout de même qu'elle disait la vérité, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas entendre un traître mot. Au final, Levi avait perdu patience en entendant à la perfection comme si l'option haut-parleur était enclenchée les braillements de la jeune femme, et avait fini par arracher des mains le téléphone d'Eren pour lui raccrocher au nez.

Il avait ensuite expliqué à Eren, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu, qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de lui faire faire un passeport et utiliserait donc de faux papiers. Cette nouvelle inquiéta légèrement l'adolescent, mais Levi le rassura en affirmant que même si la vérité était découverte, les alphas présidant le conseil ne laisseraient pas un oméga dans une situation d'inconfort et lui viendraient en aide, chose aisée pour eux et les relations qu'ils entretenaient un peu partout. Le caporal en avait lui aussi d'ailleurs, des relations, mais il était du genre assez solitaire et ne leur demandait jamais rien, même dos au mur.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse affolante, car ils durent préparer en express leurs affaires pour prendre l'avion à l'aéroport de Sina en début d'après-midi, où ils seraient rejoints par Petra et Hanji.

* * *

Eren venait enfin de se poser sur le siège, légèrement essoufflé, qui lui était réservé dans l'avion à destination de…il ne savait pas, en fait, mis à part que c'était situé aux Etats-Unis.

Même s'il était un peu mal à l'aise quant au fait de quitter la terre ferme, et donc s'éloigner encore davantage de la forêt abritant leur meute, il était tout de même surexcité de se rendre à ce conseil. Levi lui avait expliqué de façon brève qu'il devait venir car tous les omégas étaient chaque année recensés. Il aurait dû le faire pour lui et faire venir un loup appartenant au conseil, mais vu que la date de ce dernier approchait, il avait préféré attendre et l'emmener avec lui pour faire ce recensement directement sur place.

Installé à ses côtés, l'alpha avait la tête posée dans sa main gauche, regardant par la minuscule fenêtre, ignorant ostensiblement les babillements d'Hanji qui se trouvait juste devant en compagnie de Petra. Le lycéen quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de se tourner de tous les côtés, observant les gens qui se trouvaient en première classe tout comme eux, la plupart des hommes d'affaires. Si on lui avait dit la veille au soir qu'il prendrait l'avion dès le lendemain, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

\- T'as fini de gigoter ?! s'exclama soudain Levi, agacé.

Aussitôt, l'oméga se figea puis s'installa correctement, grommelant dans son coin, en attente du décollage.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à présent arrivés sur le sol des Etats-Unis, Levi les entrainait chez quelqu'un servant de point d'arrivée à tous les alphas pour le conseil. Il était assez tard, en fait on était même au beau milieu de la nuit, mais cela ne dérangeait aucun d'eux qui avaient l'habitude de se coucher tard et de chasser à des heures tardives.

Concernant l'avion, Eren avait plutôt bien vécu son premier vol. Il avait vu et entendu tellement d'histoires de crash, et de personnes terrifiées à la simple idée de monter dans un de ces engins, qu'il n'avait pas été rassuré au début, il pouvait bien l'avouer. Mais pourtant, au final, le décollage c'était fait sans encombre, et à part un léger mal de cœur passager, il n'avait pas été plus stressé que ça. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais il avait l'impression que la présence de son alpha à ses côtés l'avait empêché de trop paniquer. Après tout, Levi l'avait déjà bien assez vu comme ça en position de faiblesse, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dû rentrer à Sina il y a deux jours, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose pareille se reproduise.

En tout cas, il se sentait bien mieux à présent. Ils avaient atterri dans une très grande ville, bien plus que celle où il habitait depuis son enfance, et il s'était très vite senti mal à cause de l'énorme nuage de pollution qui planait au-dessus en permanence. Même s'il commençait à s'habituer aux odeurs immondes, c'était toujours difficile, et ça le serait certainement toujours, même dans l'avion, il avait eu du mal.

Heureusement, ils avaient vite quitté cette ville après avoir loué un imposant 4x4 pour pouvoir se rendre au conseil, qui avait souvent lieu dans des endroits isolés et escarpés, difficile d'accès pour empêcher les curieux. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers ce fameux relai, dans un petit village éloigné qui leur donnerait des indications plus précises sur le lieu où se trouvait le bâtiment abritant le conseil.

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu pareil, à nouveau envahi par la végétation et la forêt environnante, Eren se sentait beaucoup mieux et pouvait enfin respirer à pleins poumons, le mettant de bien meilleure humeur, ce qui n'échappa pas aux trois autres loups de la meute.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rencontré l'intermédiaire qui leur indiqua les coordonnées, un vieux loup d'apparence irascible mais qui s'avéra en réalité d'agréable compagnie, ils reprirent la route alors que le soleil était en train de se lever. Ce dernier fait agaçait d'ailleurs considérablement l'alpha qui avait donc fait une nuit blanche, tout comme les trois autres. Il savait qu'ils étaient souvent prévenus tard pour que les meutes nomades ne viennent pas mettre le bordel, mais de là à connaitre le lieu et la date du jour au lendemain, il trouvait ça vraiment n'importe quoi.

De plus, comme d'habitude le lieu de réunion était très difficile d'accès, entre les pentes abruptes, les pans de forêts boueux qu'ils durent traverser. Plus d'une fois le véhicule manqua de rester bloqué mais heureusement ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'au bâtiment, alors qu'il était près de neuf heures du matin, le conseil débutant en début d'après-midi.

Ils étaient reçus dans un gigantesque manoir planté au beau milieu de la forêt, à des kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. La bâtisse était bien plus imposante que celle que Levi possédait, celle-ci s'élevait sur plusieurs étages, et Eren supposa que les terres alentours devaient appartenir à celui qui possédait aussi cet endroit. Il demanda confirmation auprès de Levi qui lui avoua qu'ils se trouvaient sur le territoire d'un des plus puissants alphas, qui étaient au nombre de trois.

C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement protégé : une gigantesque barrière entourait le manoir, à la pointe de la technologie, et les loups de garde à l'entrée les avaient fait passer sous un détecteur d'argent. Car oui, à propos de l'argent, c'était peut-être un des seuls mythes qui s'avérait vrai les concernant : il s'agissait d'un métal auquel ils étaient allergiques, enfin, disons plutôt que ça allait, ils pouvaient en supporter même l'odeur, du moment que cela n'entrait pas en contact avec leur peau, qui se serait immédiatement mise à fumer et à brûler comme s'ils avaient mis leur main au feu. En revanche n'importe quel loup pouvait parfaitement en conserver dans un sachet ou autre, alors le maître des lieux était extrêmement prudent. Vu les relations parfois houleuses entre certaines meutes, il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir certains tenter d'en assassiner d'autres.

Levi avait expliqué cela à Eren alors qu'on les faisait finalement entrer à l'intérieur, dans le gigantesque hall qui s'élevait à des mètres, couvert de marbre hors de prix sur le sol, ainsi que divers objets d'art. Tandis qu'on les menait à leurs chambres, le lycéen observait donc les vases, statues ou tableaux exposés un peu partout, mais se figea soudain devant l'un d'entre eux, surpris.

\- C'est une copie ? demanda-t-il en pontant la peinture du doigt.

Levi, Petra, Hanji ainsi que leur guide se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, suivant du regard ce que leur montrait le plus jeune. Un léger reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa du loup qui s'occupait de les aider à s'installer pour la semaine qu'ils passeraient ici.

\- C'est l'original, fit-il d'un ton suffisant, alors que pourtant l'œuvre ne lui appartenait pas à lui mais à l'alpha qui habitait là.

\- Mais la vraie Joconde est à Paris ! contesta Eren avec véhémence, persuadé d'avoir raison.

\- Non, ça fait bien longtemps que nous avons récupéré quasiment toutes les œuvres originales des plus grands artistes pour les remplacer par des copies, expliqua Levi. Je te signale que le tableau de « La Liberté guidant le peuple » d'Eugène Delacroix qui est chez moi, c'est l'original.

\- Sérieux ? s'écria Eren avec de grands yeux. Mais…il n'est pas protégé !

\- Bien sûr que si, merdeux ! Comme si j'allais laisser un tableau aussi cher et connu sans protection ! Réfléchis un peu ! Tu n'as juste pas vu ce qui est fait pour empêcher un quelconque vol. De toute façon, il n'y a que des loups qui sont au courant de son emplacement, alors je trouverais vite le coupable en cas de vol, donc je peux t'assurer que personne n'a jamais essayé de l'embarquer. A part s'il souhaite mourir de façon prématurée, dans ce cas-là je lui tiens même la porte pour entrer...

Eren allait répliquer mais un toussotement de la part de leur guide les interrompit tous les deux, les faisant se tourner vers ce dernier ainsi que les deux louves. Hanji les fixait d'ailleurs d'un air amusé, jetant un regard entendu à Levi, ce qu'il n'aima que très moyennement, persuadé qu'elle essayait de lui sous-entendre quelque chose. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre sortir d'un seul coup une connerie du genre « On dirait un vieux couple ! » car c'était tout à fait son genre de conneries. Mais il se contenta de détourner les yeux avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose et de retourner auprès du loup qui les mena dans un couloir de l'aile droite, deux étages au-dessus, expliquant que vu le monde qu'ils attendaient, ils devraient partager des chambres. Les deux femmes se mirent donc naturellement ensembles, tout comme l'alpha et l'oméga.

Eren et Levi se mirent d'un commun d'accord pour installer leurs affaires plus tard, et se jetèrent sur leurs lits dans le but de dormir un peu avant la première réunion qui aurait lieu à quatorze heures, et concernerait le recensement du brun.

* * *

Eren se trouvait au centre de la pièce, pétrifié de malaise. Il faut dire qu'il se trouvait actuellement devant le conseil au grand complet, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait autour de lui non moins d'une centaine d'alphas. Oui, une bonne centaine de personnes ! De quoi tomber dans les pommes de stress, mais il s'efforçait de rester stoïque, il ne voulait pas faire honte à son alpha, d'ailleurs lui-même installé au milieu des autres. Levi lui avait affirmé que son recensement n'était qu'une banale formalité, pourtant le plus jeune avait l'impression que cela prenait des proportions d'autant plus importantes.

Malgré tout, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi une liste de tous les omégas existant était tenue, puisque ces derniers pouvaient retourner n'importe quel loup contre son alpha, ils étaient à surveiller de près, et très sûrement à éliminer s'ils faisaient n'importe quoi grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

Eren lui, n'avait pourtant aucunement l'intention de faire une chose pareille, être alpha ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Tout à l'heure, alors que Levi le faisait entrer en même temps que tous ces chefs de meute, il lui avait montré du doigt l'un d'entre eux, il s'agissait du seul oméga/alpha existant, il avait obtenu son titre de force, en retournant toute la meute contre l'ancien alpha, mais n'avait jamais été tué pour ce geste, qu'il avait fait avant que cela ne soit interdit par le conseil. Beaucoup d'alphas ne le considéraient pas, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en prenait à lui, car son pouvoir d'oméga, sa richesse ainsi que sa force bien connue, qui lui avait d'ailleurs malheureusement valu d'être un des trois présidents du conseil, forçaient le respect.

\- C'est Kenan, lui avait expliqué Levi en désignant ce dernier d'un discret signe de tête. Tu dois t'en méfier, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il prépare. Si tu es un oméga, il risque de vouloir t'entrainer dans sa meute.

Eren avait acquiescé, légèrement inquiet, fixant l'homme à la carrure impressionnante, aux épaules carrées, un regard noir tout aussi glacial que celui de Levi, des cheveux et une barbe grisonnante. Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs fixé sans ciller pendant quelques secondes qui avaient mises le lycéen dans un état de malaise, le faisant en même temps se demander ce qu'il pourrait arriver si deux omégas en viendraient à confronter leurs pouvoirs. Il ne savait même pas si une chose pareille était déjà arrivée par le passé, il faudrait qu'il demande à Levi car cela l'intriguait.

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait toujours devant tous ces alphas qui le jaugeaient du regard. Eren avait au moins pu voir à quoi ressemblait le maître des lieux, l'un des trois alphas président du conseil au même titre que Kenan. Il l'avait pensé assez vieux, mais semblait en réalité avoir le même âge que Levi, et semblait vouloir ne pas trop se faire voir car il restait plutôt en retrait par rapport aux autres, si bien qu'on distinguait à peine son visage.

\- Levi, ton oméga n'a eu aucun geste répréhensible jusqu'à présent ? venait de demander ce dernier, tournant la tête vers l'interpelé.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, retenant un petit sourire lorsqu'il entendit le « ton » possessif prononcé par le président concernant Eren.

\- Il n'a rien fait, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera un jour.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Il me l'a affirmé. Ça me suffit amplement, répondit le caporal en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Cette explication sembla suffire au président, qui proposa de l'inscrire sur la liste des omégas non dangereux sans même demander à tous les autres alphas, qui de toute façon n'écoutaient que d'une oreille leur discussion et préférant parler entre eux, montrant bien la futilité d'une telle réunion juste pour une personne. Une fois ceci fait et qu'il eut signé le papier, on l'autorisa à retourner dans sa chambre pendant qu'eux s'attaquaient à des sujets autrement plus importants, concernant l'argent, les territoires et toutes sortes d'autres débats. Eren ne se plaignit pas d'être congédié de la sorte, bien au contraire, pensant avec délectation au fait qu'il allait pouvoir enfin dormir sans avoir besoin de se réveiller cette fois-ci.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, ce fut le soir à environ vingt heures, lorsque Levi le secoua sans ménagement pour le tirer de son sommeil. L'alpha avait l'air épuisé, lui qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures le matin avant la réunion. Il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient obligés de manger tous ensembles à un banquet qui avait lieu à l'occasion de l'arrivée de tous les alphas présents sur la planète, si on oubliait les nomades.

Le repas s'était passé sans encombre et Eren avait pu rencontrer des dizaines de loups tous différents. C'était assez incroyable de voir des alphas d'origine asiatique, africaine, française et autre se côtoyer comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, malgré les différents entre certaines meutes et surtout leurs pays respectifs, dont certains étaient actuellement en guerre.

Hanji lui avait appris qu'à part Kenan et lui, il n'y avait aucun autre oméga parmi tout ce monde. Cela l'avait étonné au début, persuadé que les alphas auraient tendance à les emmener avec eux pour pouvoir montrer leur pouvoir, car oui, avoir un oméga dans la meute, s'il ne faisait pas de vagues était très dangereux pour toutes les autres meutes. Eren venait juste de comprendre que son arrivée dans la meute de Levi venait de faire monter d'un seul coup la popularité de cette dernière mais surtout son importance dans la hiérarchie. Et pas besoin de se mentir, le lycéen était plutôt content que sa simple présence soi si importante aux yeux des loups.

Il avait passé quasiment toute sa soirée avec Hanji et Petra, préférant laisser tranquille leur alpha qui discutait avec pas mal d'alphas, sûrement de la réunion qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, ou alors celle qui se déroulerait le lendemain. Ils étaient tous hébergés par le propriétaire durant la semaine, le temps que tous les sujets soient abordés.

Bref, l'heure était à présent bien avancée, près de deux heures du matin, et Eren commençait à ressentir la fatigue, tout autant que Levi qui avait pourtant bien moins dormi que lui. Il informa donc les deux jeunes femmes qu'il allait se coucher et alla déposer son verre sur l'une des tables du banquet avant de se diriger avec difficulté vers la sortie, se frayant un passage au milieu des loups qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une fois dehors, il lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. Il aimait bien les soirées, mais celle-ci faisait un peu trop classe pour lui qui n'était qu'un simple lycéen, et puis, il n'aimait pas trop non plus quand il y avait trop de monde. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'étirer dans un bâillement, ayant hâte d'aller se coucher.

Le brun se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, sauf que bien évidemment, peu habitué aux lieux, il se perdit rapidement. Persuadé d'être au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à retrouver son chemin, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il tournait au coin d'un couloir, lorsqu'il reconnut enfin les lieux, ainsi que sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Enfin ! Un léger sourire passa sur son visage et il s'avança, avant d'être brusquement plaqué au mur d'un seul coup. Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux, lâchant une légère exclamation de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Relevant la tête, Eren croisa le regard de quelqu'un qui lui était totalement inconnu, sûrement un loup venant de la soirée. Il était un peu plus vieux que lui, certainement une vingtaine d'années. Il était assez grand, encore plus que lui, élancé, et possédait des cheveux couleur caramel ainsi qu'un regard aussi sombre que Kenan lui-même, bien qu'ici ils fussent teintés d'une lueur d'amusement.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, charia ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

\- Qui es-tu ? répliqua seulement le plus jeune en guise de réponse.

\- Bah, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant, non ?

Eren ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air soupçonneux en plissant légèrement les yeux comme l'aurait sûrement fait Levi. Le silence commençait à s'éterniser, aussi lâcha-t-il finalement, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher…

L'autre n'eut pas l'air d'accord, il resserra sa prise sur son épaule avec davantage de force, bloquant le lycéen contre le mur, lui coupant toute retraite.

\- Non non non, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, on peut en profiter…Dis-moi, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans la meute de Levi ?

Le jeune homme avait craché le prénom de l'alpha comme une insulte, fronçant légèrement le nez d'un air de dégoût. Le brun haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de répondre un peu plus durement qu'il n'aurait souhaité au départ :

\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça ! Et puis d'abord, en quoi ça te regarde ?!

Le loup plissa les yeux, se semblant pas apprécier la remarque, et répliqua :

\- Je pense juste que tu devrais changer de meute ! Levi n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation !

Eren lâcha un grognement. Encore cette histoire ! Erwin lui avait déjà dit il y a peu de temps, tout en lui montrant des cicatrices apparemment faites par nul autre que Levi. Et maintenant, ce loup qu'il ne connaissait pas lui affirmait à son tour que son alpha n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Pourtant, lui n'avait strictement rien à en dire, plus d'une fois le caporal avait été attentionné à son égard alors qu'il n'était après tout, qu'un simple merdeux, comme Levi aimait le répéter à longueur de journée.

Cela l'agaça donc et il poussa l'autre, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- C'est à moi de juger où je dois me trouver !

Celui qu'il considérait à présent davantage comme un ennemi venait de le forcer à rester à nouveau contre le mur. Il approcha davantage son visage et fit remarquer d'un ton glacial :

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair. Mon alpha veut que tu quittes la meute de Levi.

\- Pour aller dans la sienne, c'est ça ?! répliqua l'oméga en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

Le silence de l'autre suffit à le lui affirmer. Tentant de lui donner un coup de poing, ce fut sans succès, et son adversaire le bloqua avec une facilité étonnante, avant de lui broyer l'épaule entre ses doigts, le faisant lâcher un léger cri de douleur, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer pour ne pas donner satisfaction à celui qui s'en prenait à présent à lui. Il tenta un coup de pied cette fois-ci mais il fut bloqué à nouveau par le plus grand qui le frappa en plein tibia puis lui donna un coup dans l'estomac, ce qui le plia en deux et chassa brusquement l'air de ses poumons. Se relevant à l'ide du mur, Eren n'eut même pas le temps de faire face à son adversaire que ce dernier le frappait de nouveau, à la mâchoire cette fois-ci, l'envoyant au sol. Il porta une main à cette dernière, lâchant un léger gémissement, puis leva la tête vers l'autre pour lui jetant un regard sombre.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, on t'y obligera par la force !

Eren jura mentalement. Hanji et les autres l'avaient bien prévenu que les omégas étaient souvent source de convoitises de la part des alphas, qui ne voyaient que le côté positif d'en avoir un avec soi pour retourner les autres meutes contre elle, sans faire attention au fait que ce pourrait également se retourner contre eux. En tout cas, il ne pensait pas que l'un d'eux enverrait l'un de ses loups pour s'en prendre directement à lui !

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Eren fit semblant d'être complètement K.O, laissant son ennemi s'approcher avec un petit ricanement moqueur, considérant sûrement qu'il était vraiment faible. Lorsque l'autre arriva à ses pieds, le lycéen réagit plus vite que la lumière et lui attrapa la jambe, usant de ses forces pour le jeter un peu plus loin où il retomba avec fracas dans un cri de douleur, pendant que l'oméga en profitait pour se relever et foncer droit sur la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit tant bien que mal, les mains tremblant légèrement, avant de la refermer, pile au moment où l'autre s'était relevé et courrait droit vers lui.

Eren referma la porte à clé, complètement à bout de souffle, reculant un peu de la porte en entendant son ennemi frapper de manière forte et répéter contre le panneau de bois en lui ordonnant de sortir. Le lycéen retint un ricanement amer. Comme s'il allait obéir !

Il s'assit sur son lit, toujours choqué de ce qu'il venait de se produire, cherchant en même temps à reprendre son souffle. Il glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, légèrement rassuré en entendant les pas du loup s'éloigner dans le couloir, signe qu'il abandonnait très certainement la lutte.

L'oméga, une fois la poussée d'adrénaline retombée, commença à avoir mal un peu partout. Il se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha du miroir accroché sur la penderie, fixant le bleu apparaissant sur sa mâchoire. En tirant un peu sur son haut, il put aussi remarquer ceux sur son épaule, lorsque l'autre abruti lui avait écrasé cette dernière entre ses doigts. Les coups qu'il avait également reçu dans le ventre et sur le tibia formaient déjà des bleus, le faisant jurer. Il se faisait tabasser dès le premier jour ici, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait à la fin de la semaine ! Il serait une véritable loque, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Se retenant de se plaindre car ça ne servait à rien, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter, il décida plutôt de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer les quelques endroits où ça saignait un peu, avant de se coucher, mettant pas mal de temps à s'endormir à cause de la douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, même après avoir pris des médicaments.

* * *

Il était un peu plus tard dans la soirée, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, lorsque Levi décida de retourner dans la chambre à son tour. Il s'excusa donc poliment auprès de l'alpha avec qui il parlait, allant déposer son verre sur une table avant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, repérant du coin de l'œil Hanji qui discutait avec il ne savait qui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle à présent en partie vide, puis reprit le couloir par lequel il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt pour aller, enfin se coucher, chose qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait avant car en tant qu'alpha il devait au moins faire en sorte qu'on le voit un peu.

Contrairement à Eren qui s'était perdu tout à l'heure, lui arriva sans encombre devant la porte de leur chambre, cherchant ses clés dans sa poche, remarquant également, ce qui l'intrigua légèrement, l'odeur assez imprégnée d'Eren, ainsi qu'un autre loup qu'il ne connaissait pas, partout dans le couloir ainsi que sur la porte. Il fronça les sourcils puis décida d'entrer, mais la chambre était seulement plongée dans la pénombre.

Grâce à sa vision, il repéra sans mal la silhouette endormie du plus jeune sur son lit, et décida de s'en approcher sans trop savoir pourquoi, hormis peut-être un mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis qu'il avait vu Eren sortir de la salle il y a deux heures de cela.

Se penchant sur ce dernier, il remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il avait le coin de la mâchoire bien trop bleu pour que ce soit normal. Il attrapa doucement son visage et le tourna à la lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'il venait d'allumer dans l'espoir d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il haussa les sourcils et crissa légèrement les dents en devinant parfaitement que le bleu était dû à un coup. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Reprenant son inspection sans un mot, il repéra également des bleus sur l'épaule de l'oméga, mais ne chercha pas à regarder ailleurs, persuadé qu'il y en avait d'autres. Et vu comment il sentait la colère monter, moins il en verrait et mieux il parviendrait à contrôler les envies meurtrières qui s'insinuaient déjà dans ses veines comme du poison.

Il était évidemment certain que ces coups n'étaient pas dus à une chute, comme il savait qu'au début de la soirée, Eren ne les avait pas. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait souvent les yeux posés sur le gamin, et il aurait remarqué ça depuis bien longtemps si c'était déjà là avant. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un venait de lui faire ça, il y avait quelques heures à peine, très certainement. Les yeux de l'alpha s'agrandirent imperceptiblement. L'odeur qu'il avait repérée dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes…bingo.

Remettant Eren dans sa position initiale pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, Levi se dirigea sans un bruit de nouveau vers la porte, qu'il referma soigneusement derrière lui une fois sorti, observant les alentours déserts, repérant d'une oreille distraite les voix des invités encore dans la grande salle en bas. Il inspira un peu et retrouva immédiatement l'odeur du loup qui avait sûrement tabassé l'oméga pour il ne savait quelle raison. Qu'il avait bien l'intention de découvrir au plus vite.

Suivant à l'odeur la piste à travers les couloirs, Levi se retenait à grande peine de courir, respirant un peu trop fortement pour contenir son sang-froid. Il avait beau se dire qu'il aurait agi de la sorte même s'il s'était agi de Petra ou Hanji, il savait bien que le fait que ce soit Eren l'énervait davantage encore. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas emmené le brun et l'aurait fait recenser en dehors du conseil.

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre loup, où plus précisément juste devant sa chambre, qui était entrouverte, ce qui l'étonna, mais il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, en compagnie de son alpha, que Levi connaissait seulement de vue. Ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir rester longtemps et demandait au membre de sa meute comment ça s'était passé. Se demandant si la discussion avait un rapport avec Eren, le caporal tendit l'oreille, caché derrière la porte.

\- Ce petit con a résisté. Il est collé aux basques de Levi et n'a pas l'intention de changer de meute.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je l'ai tabassé un peu, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Cela lui permettra peut-être de reconsidérer l'offre. Et je recommencerais dès demain jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

\- Il y a aussi autre chose que tu peux tenter…laissa planer l'alpha.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, chef ?

\- Tu peux pousser plus loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Levi en avait assez entendu. Il recula légèrement, se cachant à l'angle d'un couloir, s'adossant un mur en fermant les yeux, attendant que l'alpha ne sorte. Il s'occuperait de cet enfoiré qui avait osé suggérer le viol plus tard mais pour l'instant, il avait bien l'intention de discuter seul à seul avec cet espèce de louveteau qui avait osé s'en prendre à un membre de sa meute.

Lorsque l'alpha quitta enfin la chambre, le caporal observa une dernière fois les alentours pour être sûr que la voie était libre, avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il laissa entrouverte au cas-où. Il croisa alors le regard de l'autre sous-merde, qui venait de blanchir en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le regardant les yeux écarquillés. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner pourquoi Levi se trouvait là, vu le regard de glace qu'il lui jeta et son corps presque raide, se retenant à grand peine de se jeter à corps perdu contre ce merdeux. A la place il avança à pas lents, se plantant finalement devant lui pour lui demander :

\- Ton nom.

En fait, ce n'était même pas une question, plutôt un ordre direct.

\- Terry, répondit le jeune homme au regard noir, la voix partant légèrement de travers.

Levi retint un ricanement méprisant en entendant les trémolos dans la voix du plus jeune, actuellement tassé sur le lit où il était assis, les yeux écarquillés comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture, sachant qu'à tout moment l'alpha pouvait lui arracher la tête s'il le souhaitait en guise de vengeance.

\- Tu n'es pas très intelligent Terry, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpelé déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait bien pensé à Levi avant de s'en prendre à Eren, mais il ne pensait pas que l'alpha de ce dernier viendrait ici directement ! Mais vu la réputation qu'avait l'alpha, il aurait dû se douter qu'l n'y irait pas par quatre chemins…et c'est ça qui le terrifiait.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que le fait qu'Eren soit dans ma meute dérange ton alpha ? susurra Levi d'une voix doucereuse.

Voyant ici une occasion pour s'en sortir vivant, quitte à vendre son alpha, Terry se redressa un peu, reprenant soudain contenance et s'exclama vivement :

\- Oui, c'est lui, moi je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ses ordres, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! je n'avais pas du tout env—

Terry ne termina pas sa phrase car au même moment, Levi venait de perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait pour se jeter sur lui, les faisant rouler au sol. L'autre merdeux le prenait pour un con ! Il savait très bien que ce dernier avait dû adorer tabasser son oméga, et ça il ne le supportait pas du tout. La simple pensée du visage contusionné d'Eren le poussa à changer ses deux bras pour faire apparaître à la place ses deux énormes pattes de loup noires. C'était très compliqué de changer seulement une partie de son corps, il lui avait fallu des années d'entrainement pour y parvenir, mais là n'était pas la question. Il ne réfléchit pas et lacéra le corps de celui qui se trouvait devant lui, étouffant ses cris d'un coup de griffes en pleine mâchoire, envoyant des gerbes de sang partout aux alentours.

Son regard gris était vide d'émotions, hormis bien évidemment la colère qui se reflétait comme un feu dévastateur. Aucune pitié ne le traversait, il se contentait de continuer son carnage d'un air totalement impassible, arrachant des lambeaux entiers de chairs sur sa victime qui poussait de longs hurlements, vites étouffés pour ne pas se faire prendre. On aurait pu croire que Levi avait fait ça toute sa vie car il s'y prenait avec dextérité pour faire souffrir le plus possible sa victime, si bien évidemment il n'en avait pas mis autant partout, montrant bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, loin de là, et un sourire passa presque sur son visage en voyant l'autre se tordre de douleur, avant qu'il ne l'achève, finalement lassé, d'un coup de griffe en pleine gorge, le laissant échapper un dernier borborygme incompréhensible avant de retomber mollement la tête sur le sol.

Levi ne bougea pas, reprenant légèrement son souffle qui s'était fait erratique, fixant le cadavre défiguré qui se trouvait devant lui. Les griffes toujours plongées dans la gorge pleine de sang de Terry, il avait les yeux un peu dans le vague, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard, c'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne jura pas ni rien, se contentant de rester stoïque tandis que son cœur s'affolait subitement dans sa poitrine. Colère toujours bien présente bien qu'assouvie, et peur de se faire prendre, là maintenant, et dire adieu à ses fonctions d'alpha, mais également à la vie. Les règles au sein de leur hiérarchie étaient simple : un loup en tuait un autre appartenant à une meute reconnue, il devait être exécuté, hormis cas à part, comme par exemple si le meurtre avait eu lieu pour de bonnes raisons, ou s'il s'agissait de loups nomades.

Il se releva finalement avec lenteur, fixant l'affreux tableau qu'il venait de créer. Il recula légèrement, comprenant alors toute l'étendue de son acte. Il venait de tuer.

Levi se dirigea vers la salle de bain directement pour se rincer les mains redevenues normales, puis enroula la droite dans une serviette pour refermer la porte à clé et ne pas laisser son odeur où ses empreintes dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers le corps de Terry, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et grimaça légèrement. Il avança vers la salle de bain une seconde fois, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il repéra deux bouteilles de parfum sur le bord du lavabo et s'en empara.

Après avoir été ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer les lieux et chasser son odeur qui allait persister, il se mit à parfumer toute la pièce, absolument partout, même le cadavre de Terry, cherchant ainsi à masquer son odeur le temps que celle-ci ne s'en aille par la fenêtre. Il monta également le chauffage à son maximum, pensant que la température chaude et poisseuse leur empêcherait encore plus de le retrouver.

Glissant ensuite les bouteilles vides dans sa poche pour ne pas laisser ici quelque chose avec ses empreintes, il rouvrit la porte après s'être assuré que le sang sur ses vêtements, bien qu'encore humide ne projette pas de gouttes n'importe où, puis se glissa dans le couloir désert.

Pas idiot, il décida de faire le tour de tout le bâtiment, se cachant quand il croisait quelqu'un, espérant ainsi que l'odeur des parfums se diffuse partout et qu'on ne puisse ainsi le suivre à la trace jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois ceci fait, il décida de retourner enfin dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eren. Il ouvrit une énième fois la porte calmement, la refermant derrière lui avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche. Malheureusement, il semblait cumuler la malchance soir, car il croisa le lycéen qui se trouvait dans la kitchenette de la chambre, un verre d'eau à la main.

Ce dernier le fixa d'abord en le saluant de façon neutre, avant de remarquer quelque chose n'était pas normal, en effet son alpha était couvert de sang. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et bégaya alors :

\- L—Levi ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça merdeux ! cracha le concerné en guise de réponde, plissant le regard.

Eren l'ignora se contentant de s'approcher après avoir posé son verre, et lui demanda :

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu vas bien ?

Levi retint à grande peine un rire amer. Le gamin pensait qu'il était blessé. S'il savait ce qu'il avait fait…non, il ne devait pas y penser ou alors, il allait commencer à avoir des pensées bien trop sombres.

Il allait expliquer tant bien que mal la situation au lycéen lorsque quelques chambres plus loin, un cri strident se fit entendre, suivit de brusques sanglots provenant d'une jeune femme. Cela fit sursauter Eren, bien que son alpha lui reste impassible.

L'oméga sembla peu à peu comprendre lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son alpha, planté juste devant lui. Il l'observa d'un autre œil, et c'est à ce moment-là que Levi commença à se sentir vraiment mal.

Son cœur venait de s'accélérer brusquement tandis que le jeune homme le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais pas de l'inquiétude pour lui, non. De ce que Levi était capable de faire. Comme il avait fait une fois à Erwin, et apparemment à quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Il recula d'un pas, et ce simple geste arracha un frisson incontrôlé à son alpha, qui voulut s'approcher de lui, en vain car il recula à nouveau. Le caporal avait le cœur serré et commençait même à avoir dû mal à respirer. Non non, ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon !

Les hurlements de désespoir redoublèrent à travers tout le bâtiment et Levi pensa distraitement qu'il avait peut-être arraché son compagnon à une louve, vu les cris déchirants qu'il entendait, et cette constatation lui arracha un frisson de remords et de douleur. Si ça avait été lui…non, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, Eren fixa son alpha d'un air presque las, mêlé à une tristesse infinie, mais bien pire que cela, de la déception.

\- Oh Levi…qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? demanda-t-il finalement, la voix tremblotante.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il aurait bien voulu qu'on lui explique à lui aussi. C'était juste un bête cauchemar, hein ? Il allait se réveiller, pas vrai ?

Mais non, les pleurs continuaient de se faire entendre, ainsi que d'autres voix, plus fortes, des cris, des ordres…la nouvelle parvenait à tous les invités comme une trainée de poudre.

Levi s'approcha encore d'Eren, et fut soulagé en voyant qu'il ne reculait pas. Malgré tout, il continuait de le regarder d'un air déçu qui était en train de le rendre fou. Lentement, le plus vieux attrapa quelque chose qu'il gardait en permanence autour du cou et qu'il enleva lentement, avant de le passer autour du cou de son oméga. Il s'agissait d'une clé à la forme étrange, avec des boules à chaque pointe, qui pendait au bout du lacet en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Eren.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? charia Levi. Une clé. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle ouvre pour l'instant mais je veux te la confier, au cas-où—

\- Au cas-où quoi ? le coupa le lycéen d'un ton sec.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, gamin, répliqua Levi.

\- Non, répondit à nouveau l'oméga.

Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu de lui, avant de le pousser sans ménagement vers la salle de bain, ordonnant malgré le fait que ce soit son supérieur :

\- Va prendre une douche pour te débarrasser de ce sang. Je vais me rendre là-bas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre meute.

\- Quoi ?

Levi écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Le plus jeune était n train de le couvrir ? !

\- Ne me le fait pas répéter s'il te plait, demanda Eren.

« Merde, le voilà qui joue aux adultes maintenant… » pensa le caporal.

Cette constatation lui arracha une grimace de tristesse, car ce brusque changement venant du plus jeune était entièrement sa faute. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même Eren qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Malgré tout, ce dernier était en train de faire en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre. Il venait d'avoir sous les yeux la face que son caporal tentait de cacher, ses pulsions bien souvent refoulées qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à contenir, et pourtant il continuait de le soutenir. Levi ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais il était couvert de sang pas encore tout à fait sec, et ne voulait pas que l'on incrimine la gamin par la suite pour le meurtre que lui-même avait commis.

C'est pour ça qu'à la place, il attrapa le visage du plus jeune qu'il força à se baisser légèrement, collant leurs fronts, restant quelques instants ainsi, sans bouger, pendant qu'il lâchait du bout des lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Eren...

* * *

Eeeeeh fin de chapitre! Comme je l'avais dit il change des précédents! Levi vient de faire une connerie monumentale! Comment vont-ils se sortir de ce merdier dans lequel ils se trouvent, vous le saurez dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine!

J'ai volontairement accéléré les passages en début de chapitre où ils prennent l'avion et se rendent dans ce manoir au beau milieu des Etats-Unis, pour moi ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'attarder dessus, ni même vraiment intéressant d'ailleurs, contrairement à ce qu'il se passe par la suite. :)

Comment pensez-vous qu'Eren va continuer à réagir maintenant qu'il vient de comprendre ce dont était capable Levi? Et quelle est cette mystérieuse clé qu'il lui a donnée? (oui c'est bien celle qu'Eren possède dans le manga original, mais aucun rapport avec les titans hein XD) Ahaha vous verrez ça bientôt!:D

Bon je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus mes loups alors je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, on se revoit la semaine prochaine :3


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le jugement

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loulous! J'espère que vous allez bien! :D je ne vais pas m'éterniser aujourd'hui, il faut dire que je poste ce chapitre tard comparé à d'habitude, il est presque 23h...mais j'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à m'y mettre, puisque je suis en vacances ma flemme me rattrape, et j'ai tendance à me dire que je pourrais écrire la suite plus tard...j'ai du me motiver comme jamais xD

Honnêtement ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, enfin je veux dire je savais quoi mettre et je l'ai écrit, mais c'est un chapitre assez triste et j'ai eu du mal avec ça x) ne vous inquiétez pas les choses s'arrangent toujours!

Concernant la fic, j'avais oublié de dire, je ne ferais pas plus qu'un lime je pense, et encore ce n'est pas sûr concernant le lime. En ce moment j'ai du mal à en écrire, et même en lire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien. Et puis pour certaines histoires, il n'y en a pas besoin et ça a même tendance à briser la beauté de l'histoire.

Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous! Je compte écrire un gros OS (Ereri forever! 8D) cette semaine, qui devrait arriver avant le week-end prochain! Bien sûr, pas de truc triste, et je pense que le concept (encore un UA) devrait particulièrement vous plaire! Je ne dis pas le titre car je ne veux pas que vous compreniez le sujet directement, mais guettez cette semaine x)

Allez cette fois j'ai fini, je réponds au visiteurs puis bonne lecture! :D

PS : J'ai écouté la chanson "Until The End" accoustic version de Quietdrive pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est mieux de l'écouter en même temps je pense elle est super jolie :3

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

emi-chan : Oh il faut en vouloir pour venir voir chaque jour s'il y a un nouveau chapitre! x) mais tu sais, avec mes cours, il n'y a des chapitres que le week-end, et encore parfois c'est vraiment limite avec mes cours d'art qui sont très preneurs. ^^ Pour le tatouage, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans (quoique dans six mois c'est bon^^) mais ma mère aillant elle-même des tatouages, elle ne pouvait pas me refuser ça! :3 bref, sinon bonne lecture!

MAc : Eh oui levi a fait des siennes! tu verras tout ça dans la suite, qui j'espère te plaira :)

Bibouchka : Hey! tu sais que je ne m'y ferais jamais à ton pseudo? A chaque fois je galère à l'écrire ahah xD Oh oui, l'action est bien lancée cette fois, ça commence à bouger xD ce ne seront pas des petits mais des gros pépins qui vont leur tomber dessus, si tu veux mon avis x) Eh bah tu es blonde comme tu le dis si bien:3 (je plaisante, il m'est déjà arriver d'oublier de me connecter ou ajouter mon pseudo en laissant des coms...et on peut pas modifier après donc on se sent conne xD) bref, mis à part ça, bonne lecture! :3

Tiff : hey, heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant. Pour le bouquin je ne peux pas te dire, j'ai eu tellement de devoirs que j'ai pas lu depuis un moment! Dur vie d'art appliquée... T.T Tu vas voir que ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger dans ce prochain chapitre! :D Oui j'espère aussi qu'elles seront réussies, je vous dirais cela dans le prochain chapitre: (si je n'oublie pas haha XD) et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le jugement **

Eren sortit calmement de la chambre alors qu'il laissait Levi prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sang. Il avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Son alpha venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression qu'il y était pour quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas lui qui s'était sali les mains.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'où provenaient les sanglots d'une louve, il se mit à repenser à ce qu'Erwin lui avait dit il y a quelques temps. Il l'avait mis en garde contre Levi, et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne pensait pas en avoir la preuve aussi vite…mais, même s'il s'agissait de son alpha et qu'il lui faisait aveuglément confiance, pour toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, se demandant si le caporal serait capable de lui faire une chose pareille.

De lui faire quoi, exactement, d'ailleurs ? Il le comprit en arrivant devant la pièce déjà noire de monde. Après s'être frayé un passage avec difficulté au milieu de la foule, il parvint à la porte de la chambre et put apercevoir le carnage qui le fit immédiatement plaquer une main sur sa bouche, sous le choc.

Il s'agissait bel et bien du loup qui l'avait agressé il y a quelques heures, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le corps de ce dernier était éventré de part en part, complètement défiguré. Une large flaque de sang était étalée tout autour de lui, ainsi que des projections sur le sol, et même les murs, faisant ressembler le tout à un funeste tableau. Une odeur de parvint capiteuse emplissait la pièce ainsi que tout le couloir, brûlant son nez devenu sensible.

Eren eut un léger mouvement de recul face à ce que Levi avait fait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, pourtant la vérité était bien là, sous ses yeux : et elle était terrifiante.

Il allait s'écarter encore un peu et se mettre à l'écart pour voir comment évoluaient les évènements, lorsqu'il buta contre quelqu'un. Il se retourna en commençant à s'excuser mais s'arrêta net.

Juste derrière lui se tenait l'un des présidents, Kenan. Il le fixait d'un regard glacial, comme s'il allait d'un instant à l'autre lui attraper la tête pour la faire exploser contre le mur d'en face.

Levi l'avait bien mis en garde contre lui, le dernier loup à avoir attaqué son alpha pour prendre sa place, juste avant qu'une loi ne soit faite chez les loup-garous à ce sujet. Mais après tout, quel crédit pouvait-il accorder au caporal, lorsqu'il voyait ce dont ce dernier était capable ? Eren ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

En tout cas, comprenant que le président souhaitait sûrement passer, l'oméga s'écarta ave prudence, mais l'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil et demanda d'une voix profonde et même glacée :

\- Où est Levi ?

Le lycéen s'y était attendu, à cette question, et il s'y était également préparé. Il était temps de voir s'il était bon acteur ou pas, et il y avait plutôt intérêt, car la vie de son alpha était en jeu.

\- Il était en train de prendre une douche lorsque l'on a entendu les cris, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir voir ce qu'il se passe, à moins qu'il ne reste dans la chambre et attende que je vienne lui expliquer la situation, expliqua le plus jeune en prenant le ton le plus neutre possible.

Kenan plissa les yeux, l'air suspicieux. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment le croire…malgré tout, il se détourna sans un mot pour entrer dans la chambre, l'ignorant totalement.

Une fois ce dernier plus loin, Eren se permit un discret soupir de soulagement. Il allait devoir mentir comme ça à chaque fois, et ça l'inquiétait, il avait peur que son mensonge soit trop facile à deviner. Le secret, de toute façon, c'était de ne pas avoir peur lorsqu'il mentait, car sinon les loups le sentiraient et comprendraient vite qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Eren décida finalement de retourner dans la chambre, de toute façon la plupart des loups ici l'avaient vu, ça devrait suffire à éloigner les soupçons qui pourraient peser sur leur meute. Il fit donc demi-tour et reprit le chemin emprunté il y a cinq minutes, retournant d'où il venait. Il entra sans faire de bruit, refermant la porte, avant de se retourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec son alpha.

\- Levi ! glapit-il, surpris.

Ce dernier avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le fixait sans un mot, impassible. Il était maintenant vierge de toute trace de sang, portant un pantalon treillis comme ceux que portaient les soldats à l'armée, ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt blanc et noir qui lui allait à la perfection.

\- Alors gamin ? Ils ont des soupçons ?

Se rendant compte qu'il s'intéressait un peu trop à l'apparence de son alpha, Eren releva précipitamment la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du caporal et s'exclama d'une traite :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient pour l'instant ! Je veux dire, reprit-il plus calmement, l'odeur du parfum est tellement forte que c'est une infection pour l'odorat.

Levi hocha la tête, légèrement rassuré. Il porta alors son regard sur la clé qu'il avait donnée au lycéen un quart d'heure auparavant et trônait autour de son cou. Un léger grognement lui échappa en voyant cela et Eren suivit son regard. Il l'attrapa instinctivement entre ses doigts et fit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Euh, je vais vous la redonner !

L'alpha leva un sourcil puis lâcha finalement un soupir désabusé. Glissant une mains dans ses cheveux, il expliqua à l'oméga :

\- Si je te l'ai donnée, c'est pour que tu la gardes, du moins jusqu'à ce que je ne la réclame, gamin.

Eren remarqua dans un coin de sa tête que son alpha recommençait à l'appeler par divers surnoms, contrairement à tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. En se rappelant du moment où Levi avait collé leurs fronts pour lui murmurer des mots de gratitude tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, le plus jeune se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça aux vues des évènements actuels !

\- Je voudrais juste que tu ne la montres pas à tout va, continua Levi sans remarquer le trouble du plus jeune.

L'alpha approcha une main de la clé et la prit entre ses doigts, la contemplant quelques instants d'un air songeur. Eren quant à lui ne bougeait plus, c'était à peine s'il osait respirer. Le caporal était très proche de lui et cela suffisait à le perturber, plus que cela était nécessaire, il s'en doutait bien. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant son cœur qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre battre plus fort, et préféra détourner les yeux de Levi, car ce bruit incessant redoublait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur ce dernier.

Au bout d'un certain temps, remarquant que son alpha ne bougeait plus et ne disait pas le moindre mot, Eren reposa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Grave erreur.

Le regard de Levi n'avait pas dévié du sien, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec une intention insoutenable pour le plus jeune qui sentit de nouveau sans en comprendre la raison, son cœur faire un brusque bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de son alpha, appréciant à leur juste valeur les nuances qui se reflétaient à l'intérieur, d'un gris clair presque transparent au bord de la rétine, jusqu'à un gris orage sombre au centre. Il put aussi voir du coin de l'œil un minuscule sourire de la part du caporal, qui se baissa soudain légèrement vers lui, faisant remarquer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Ton cœur fait beaucoup de bruit.

Eren se figea, manquant de se liquéfier sur place. Il l'avait entendu ! Et cette constatation le gênait affreusement, il avait comme l'impression que les soubresauts dans sa poitrine étaient tout sauf normaux.

Le lycéen eut la respiration brusquement coupée lorsque son alpha se pencha davantage encore, posant son oreille droite contre sa poitrine.

\- Levi… ? s'interrogea le plus jeune, gêné.

\- Chut gamin, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton un peu dur.

Alors Eren se tut, laissant le caporal écouter dans un silence quasi religieux les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il avait l'impression de faire tellement de bruit qu'il aurait voulu se planquer sous terre, d'autant plus que les gestes de son chef ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de poser sa main sur son cou, comme s'il souhaitait se rapprocher davantage encore, et Eren ne savait absolument plus où se mettre, se rendant compte trop tard que sans réfléchir, il venait de poser la sienne sur celle de Levi.

Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier ne réagit pas, et décida donc de ne plus bouger à son tour, appréciant cet instant qu'il pouvait qualifier de plus qu'étrange avec son supérieur.

Malheureusement cet instant de quiétude ne dura pas longtemps, car des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, se rapprochant inexorablement de la chambre. Un léger grognement échappa à l'alpha avant qu'il ne glisse la clé sous le t-shirt de l'oméga et se détache de ce dernier, reprenant une distance plus adéquate, avant d'aller finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé comme s'il ne s'était rien produit.

Eren quant à lui se tourna vers la porte avec inquiétude, se demandant si cela avait un rapport avec le meurtre qu'avait commis Levi. Il avait bien du mal à y réfléchir posément, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et, oui, il aurait voulu rester ainsi plus longtemps, autant que possible.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'évacuer la chaleur envahissant ses joues et le reste de son corps, et secoua un peu la tête en lâchant un soupir. Il sentait encore le regard perçant du caporal dans son dos, et cela ne l'aidait pas.

Levi quant à lui se permit de reprendre son souffle une fois le plus jeune retourné, qui s'était accéléré au contact de ce dernier. Cela n'aurait pas dû, non, les battements de cœur de l'oméga n'auraient pas dû autant l'affecter. Mais il s'était senti attiré par cela, par cette preuve vivante qu'il y avait quelqu'un, juste pour lui, que peut-être il n'était pas condamné à vivre dans le reflet du passé, qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le chemin devant lui, comme une lumière guide quelqu'un dans la nuit noire. Sa vie était noire, c'était Eren qui était étincelant.

Car cela ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face. Comment le pouvait-il encore, alors que chaque geste, chaque preuve de la présence, non de l'existence du plus jeune, le chamboulait à ce point ? Il voulait le tenir contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras, et merde si ce petit con était plus grand que lui, ou qu'il avait l'air complètement gaga : putain de merde, il ne laisserait personne toucher l'oméga, de n'importe quelle manière. Et pour ça, il était prêt à crever. Rien que pour l'un de ses sourires.

Quelques coups furent soudain frappés à la porte, tirant Eren de sa léthargie. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir puis jeta un coup d'œil vers l'alpha, mais celui-ci attendait sans un mot, comme s'il savait qui se trouvait derrière et s'y était résigné : mais pas lui, qui commençait à avoir véritablement peur pour le plus vieux. Ce dernier venait de tuer quelqu'un, mais une fois la surprise et peut-être, la peur passée, Eren ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce que le détester ou être terrifié. Non, c'était Levi, et pour lui il était inconcevable que ce dernier lui fasse quelque chose, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était inquiété de cela.

Et puis, il s'en était pris au loup qui l'avait agressé quelques heures à peine. Peut-être y avait-il une autre raison derrière cela, l'oméga n'en savait rien : toujours est-il qu'il avait l'impression que Levi cherchait juste à le protéger, et cette constatation faisait naître une bouffée de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Il avança lentement vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, se faisant alors violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas en voyant la stature impressionnante du président Kenan, tenant à peine dans l'encadrement de la porte tant il était imposant. Eren se demanda distraitement à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler sous sa forme de loup. Il devait être gigantesque.

Le plus jeune s'écarta sans un mot, laissant passer ce dernier ainsi que les deux autres présidents et d'autres loups. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis, ils avaient sûrement, par il ne savait quel moyen, deviné que Levi était le tueur qui s'en était pris à Terry.

\- Je ne te pensais pas ignorant des lois, Levi, commença celui qui avait recensé Eren.

Le concerné se leva de l'endroit où il était assis, arrivant aux côtés du plus jeune. Il croisa les bras et comprenant qu'il était fichu, préféra alors en profiter :

\- Oh, je les connais, les lois. Par contre, les respecter, c'est vraiment beaucoup me demander.

L'alpha de Terry lâcha dans un grondement sourd en avançant d'un pas, furieux :

\- Espèce de…

Le président le stoppa d'un geste, lui jetant un regard lourd de sens qui le cloua sur place, lui et sa colère.

\- Tu as tué Terry.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient sûrement des preuves. Cette constatation arracha une grimace discrète à Eren, qui se demandait comment faire pour sortir de ce merdier. Il le savait, que si un loup en tuait un autre, ce dernier était exécuté.

\- Nous avons trouvé une serviette avec laquelle tu as essuyé du sang, et sur laquelle il restait ton odeur, et tu as oublié de t'en débarrasser, continua l'alpha. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Rien, répondit Levi d'un ton neutre.

Il était temps pour le lycéen de faire à nouveau usage de ses talents de menteur, comme il le faisait maintenant avec Armin et Mikasa pour leur cacher ce qu'il était devenu. Il décida d'intervenir dans la discussion et s'exclama :

\- C'est de ma faute.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, même Levi qui l'observait d'un air presque dangereux. Dans son regard orageux, Eren pouvait sans mal distinguer ce qu'il lui aurait dit s'il avait pu : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merdeux ?! ».

\- Comment ça ? demanda le troisième président, une femme à l'apparence particulièrement âgée, mais peut-être la plus agréable du groupe, avec un sourire semblable à celui d'une grand-mère venant de sortir une fournée de cookies pour ses petits-enfants.

\- Levi n'a fait que me protéger, s'il n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

Ça y est, dans son esprit, le mensonge prenait forme. Certes humiliant pour lui mais merde, s'il lui permettait de sauver la vie de son alpha, il était prêt à tout.

La présidente l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête. Eren fit semblant d'être un peu gêné de ce qui était arrivé, puis commença son récit inventé, qu'il mêlait à des choses vraies pour rendre le tout crédible.

\- Je suis sorti de la salle à environ une heure du matin pour retourner dans notre chambre. On avait voyagé toute la nuit, et il a fallu tenir toute la journée, j'étais épuisé. Une fois couché, j'ai dû dormir deux heures pas plus, j'ai été réveillé car j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, donc j'ai décidé de sortir. C'est là que j'ai vu une ombre se faufiler sur les murs, il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de filer, je me suis demandé de qui il s'agissait, et pourquoi cette personne était venue devant ma chambre, je l'ai donc suivie.

Il marqua une légère pause, ignorant l'étrange regard que Levi avait posé sur lui depuis le début du récit, et continua :

\- Je suis arrivé devant une chambre entrouverte, par laquelle j'avais vu la personne se faufiler, mais j'étais à peine arrivé devant que quelqu'un m'attrapait par le col pour me tirer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Il s'agissait de Terry.

\- Que te voulait-il ? demanda la vieille louve.

\- Que je rejoigne sa meute, avoua Eren. Mais puisque j'ai refusé, il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi. Il s'est mis à me frapper, avant d'avoir une autre idée en tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…laissa-t-il planer, gêné.

Un silence assez mal à l'aise s'installa dans la chambre. L'alpha de Terry fulminait, il était le seul à savoir que ce que racontait Eren était un tissu de mensonges, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, ou alors on saurait qu'il était impliqué, et serait à coup sûr sévèrement puni, or il souhaitait à tout prix éviter ça. Il rongeait donc son frein, fusillant le lycéen du regard comme s'il voulait l'assassiner sur place, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

\- C'est là que Levi a décidé de rentrer de la soirée à son tour et retourner à notre chambre. Il est passé devant la chambre de Terry qui était fermée, mis il a reconnu ma voix et peut-être aussi mon odeur, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il qu'il est entré pour m'aider. Il ne voulait pas le tuer au début, mais l'autre résistait et continuer à essayer de s'en prendre à moi, alors Levi n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer.

Cette fois-ci Eren se tut définitivement, aillant fini son récit. Il avait peur de ce que pourrait penser son alpha, après tout il avait parlé de lui comme s'il connaissait chacune de ses pensées, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas, bien évidemment.

Les présidents ainsi que les quelques autres loups qui les accompagnaient le jaugeaient du regard, se demandant s'il disait la vérité. Bien évidemment, son mensonge concordait, aussi bien au niveau de l'heure, du lieu du crime…c'est ce qui rendait le tout encore plus compliqué.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Levi a donc fait preuve de temps de violence ? Car je veux bien qu'il ait été obligé de tuer pour empêcher Terry de s'en prendre davantage à toi, mais était-il d'une quelconque manière obligé de créer un tel carnage ? demanda Kenan.

Celui-ci fixait tour à tour les deux loups. Eren savait bien que c'était sûrement la seule partie qui avait du mal à coïncider avec son mensonge. Il aurait pu mettre la violence de cet acte sur l'impulsivité de son alpha, mais bon, cela ferait passer ce dernier pour un loup incapable de se contrôler, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Enfin, à par ici…

Le troisième président semblait réfléchir intensément. Il ignorait les babillages des autres, se faisant son propre jugement. Finalement, il décida de proposer :

\- Un conseil aura lieu demain pour juger de ce qu'il convient de faire. En attendant, Levi, tu passeras la nuit dans les cachots de ma demeure.

Eren pensa un instant avoir mal entendu mais non, il n'était pas fou, c'était bien des cachots dont parlait le président. Aussitôt, il se sentit obligé d'intervenir et s'exclama :

\- J'irais aussi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il se tassa légèrement, mal à l'aise.

\- pourquoi faire, gamin ? demanda finalement son alpha, blasé.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as protégé que tu en arrives là, laisse-moi au moins te tenir compagnie ! répliqua le lycéen en serrant légèrement les poings, déterminé.

Levi allait répliquer d'une remarque cinglante mais Kenan ne lui en laissa pas le temps et coupa d'un ton glacial :

\- Tu restes ici, petit merdeux. Et si tu as le malheur de t'approcher de ces cachots avant le jugement qui aura lieu demain, je te jure que je te castre.

Eren déglutit avec difficulté à la menace qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse, tandis que la présidente soupirait légèrement, blasée par l'attitude de bourrin que pouvaient parfois avoir les autres loups. Levi quant à lui venait d'entrer de nouveau dans le débat à son tour, menaçant le président pourtant bien mieux placé que lui en soufflant d'un ton menaçant :

\- Je te conseille pas de tenter quoi que ce soit auprès d'Eren.

Kenan se contenta de lui jeter un regard mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté, faisant remarquer à son tour :

\- On protège sa proie, Ackerman ?

En guise de réponse, ce dernier lâcha un grondement sourd, son regard s'étrécissant légèrement. Eren suivait l'étrange conversation, ayant la nette impression d'être au centre du débat. Finalement, la présidente coupa court et demanda à emmener Levi, qui se laissa faire sans protester après avoir salué Eren.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la journée, Eren rongea son frein.

Le jugement, qui aurait dû avoir lieu dès le matin, avait été repoussé car, selon les alphas, il y avait eu autre chose de plus important à régler, de portée économique –Eren soupçonnait que juger Levi les ennuyait et qu'ils cherchaient à se trouver des excuses—mais également la louve de Terry, qu'il avait fallu calmer à fortes doses de somnifères et autres médicaments, car depuis la veille au soir son hurlement déchirant retentissait dans toute la bâtisse, plongeant le reste des loups dans une profonde mélancolie menaçant de les engloutir.

Les loups étaient généralement peu empathiques et réceptifs aux sentiments de leurs congénères, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une chose pareille, de la perte de son compagnon, cela touchait chacun d'entre eux, leur amenant à ce dire que cela pouvait leur arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Bref, enfin, on venait de tirer Levi du cachot pour l'amener dans la salle où Eren avait été recensé. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs l'air sombre de son supérieur, sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait dû tourner en rond dans sa cellule depuis le milieu de la nuit quand on l'y avait enfermé.

Le caporal se tenait à présent derrière la barre, impassible, attendant de voir ce que diraient les alphas qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Eren se trouvait du côté des témoins, au même titre qu'Hanji et Petra, même si ces dernières n'avaient rien vu. D'ailleurs, la brune à lunettes était dans une colère noire après son supérieur. Protéger son futur compagnon c'était une chose, aller jusqu'à tuer pour lui admettons, mais Levi aurait au moins pu récupérer le cadavre de Terry pour le donner à Hanji, ça pouvait toujours servir ! Mais oui, pour la science évidemment !

Elle tapait donc sur la surface de bois en face d'elle à l'aide de ses ongles dans l'espoir de laisser échapper sa frustration en pensant à toutes les expériences qu'elle aurait pu faire sur un loup.

La situation fut expliquée dans les moindres détails aux alphas pour leur permettre de juger la situation, et on demanda à Eren de raconter une nouvelle fois son point de vue. Il se tordait les mains, assis sur sa chaise, inquiet de la suite des évènements, un mauvais pressentiment ancré au fond de la poitrine depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin.

Au bout d'un certain temps, tous les autres se retirèrent pour délibérer dans une salle attenante à celle où se tenait le jugement. Eren continuait de fixer son alpha avec angoisse, lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, son air blasé éternellement ancré dans ses prunelles. Malgré tout le cœur du plus jeune fit un brusque bond dans sa poitrine et il dû détourner les yeux, gêné de l'intensité du regard de son alpha.

Il reporta son attention sur les alphas lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. La délibération avait été longue, et il avait même pu entendre des disputes de l'autre côté. Ils se réinstallèrent avec une lenteur que le lycéen trouvait exagérée mais il dit pas un mot, attendant le verdict. Ce fut finalement Kenan qui le rendit. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire presque invisible au coin des lèvres. C'était mauvais, ça.

\- Puisque le manque flagrante de preuves nous empêche de savoir si Eren Jäger dit la vérité, nous ne pouvons juger que sur cela et ce qui a été fait. Par conséquence, nous condamnons Levi Ackerman à un mois de prison ferme ici-même, puis d'un an de surveillance constante.

Du côté des témoins, Hanji et Petra soupirèrent de soulagement, elles s'étaient attendues à bien pire, mais comme le président l'avait dit, il manquait bien trop de preuves pour emprisonner l'alpha plus longtemps.

Pourtant, du côté de l'oméga, ce dernier ne résonnait absolument pas de la même façon. A l'entente du jugement, il se crispa avant de se redresser brusquement de sa chaise et s'exclamer :

\- C'est une blague ?!

Tous les alphas se tournèrent dans sa direction mais cela ne l'intimida pas le moins du monde. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et continua avec véhémence :

\- Levi n'a fait que me protéger, vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer pour ça !

\- La ferme. C'est ce qui a été décidé, cracha Kenan en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

Les épaules du plus jeunes s'affaissèrent à ces mots, anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la nouvelle le mettait dans un tel état, mélange de colère et de tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il y avait son alpha, qui restait totalement stoïque, comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et peut-être bien que c'était le cas, après tout, Eren n'en savait rien.

L'alpha se laissa entrainer à l'extérieur, en direction des cachots, et le lycéen remarqua que le caporal évitait consciencieusement son regard, ce qui l'énerva davantage encore. Il courut après les deux loups qui l'emmenaient, et arriva donc un couloir au rez-de-chaussée, non loin du sous-sol où Levi serait enfermé pendant un mois.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il en leur courant après.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, fixant le jeune loup qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Il releva la tête et fixa l'alpha droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire hein ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jeté derrière les barreaux après m'avoir sauvé, c'est n'importe quoi !

Voyant que le caporal ne réagissait toujours pas, Eren continua sur sa lancée, avouant des choses qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu dire dans un moment pareil :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Je ne veux pas retourner tout seul à Sina ! Comment je ferais pour supporter cette odeur immonde et cette pression étouffante qu'il y a là-bas, autrement ?!

L'oméga porta une main à son cœur, choqué. Celui-ci battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine, mais bien loin de la douceur de la nuit dernière, lorsque Levi l'écoutait, non cette fois, cela lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'on cognait dessus à coups de marteau pour essayer de le briser.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! avoua finalement le plus jeune, glissant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tentant de garder un minimum contenance.

Il savait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air pathétique à le supplier de cette manière mais bordel, il ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas repartir sans Levi, sans le voir pendant un mois. Cette simple pensée lui faisait affreusement mal au cœur et lui retournait l'estomac, et il sentait les larmes menacer d'affluer. Il était minable et égoïste mais il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, il repartirait avec Levi, que ça plaise ou non à ces vieux croûtons d'alphas de ses deux !

Pourtant la réalité lui éclata bien vite à la figure. Levi le fixait, et peut-être que la lueur de douceur qui dansait dans ses yeux, Eren l'avait imaginée : car la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu, comme une flamme de bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé, puis il releva la tête, le fixant d'un air blasé et froid, non, glacial.

\- Ça suffit, merdeux, arrête de faire l'enfant. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Eren resta bouche bée à ses mots, les assimilant avec difficulté. Que voulait dire son alpha ?! Il ne comprenait pas mais il se sentait encore plus mal à présent, il s'était mis à trembler, d'abord doucement puis de manière incontrôlable. L'oméga recula d'un pas, comme incapable de faire ou dire autre chose. Il était figé dans une posture choquée, et aucun mot ne voulait plus sortir de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que son alpha l'envoyait brutalement bouler, et après toutes les attentions que ce dernier avait pu avoir envers lui ces derniers jours, ce brusque retournement de situation laissait dans la bouche du plus jeune un goût amer qui semblait bien parti pour s'installer à long terme.

Finalement, Eren se détourna de Levi après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard douloureux, puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste, tournant les talons. Il entendit vaguement ce dernier l'appeler par son prénom mais il l'ignora, se contentant de sortir à l'extérieur en poussant violemment la porte principale, cherchant à s'en aller plus loin encore.

Il ne pensa même pas à prendre sa forme de loup. La nuit était tombée, et malgré sa bonne vision, il avait du mal à voir où il allait car il fermait à demi les yeux et serrait les dents, retenant la colère et la tristesse qui semblait vouloir s'échapper par chaque pore de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement à bout de souffle, il ralentit progressivement, avant de s'arrêter totalement, juste devant un chêne imposant, où il posa son coude, puis sa tête, avant de glisser misérablement sur le sol de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et c'est là que ses sanglots décidèrent alors d'éclater, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le voir pleurer.

Serrant les poings, un cri de colère lui échappa et il frappa à même le sol de terre, tremblant. La simple perspective de retourner tout seul à Sina le terrifiait, et pire que tout, l'absence de Levi commençait déjà à lui peser alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques minutes seulement.

Il porta de nouveau une main à son cœur, celui-ci lui faisait bien trop mal, battant si fort qu'il était en train de l'assourdir et l'empêchait même de respirer convenablement.

Il n'avait pas pris sa forme de loup, pourtant ce fut bien un long hurlement qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il leva son visage baigné de larmes vers le ciel. Il était égoïste, imbécile peut-être, et oui, Levi le rendait affreusement faible à chaque parole prononcée avec la dureté de la pierre. Il était bien trop réceptif à son alpha, et c'était tout sauf normal, il s'en doutait bien.

* * *

\- Eren, tu n'as pas faim ? demanda gentiment Petra, tout en proposant à l'oméga un sandwich.

\- Non merci, répondit le plus jeune sans même la regarder, le regard obstinément tourné vers le hublot de l'avion.

Il regardait paresseusement les nuages défiler sous ses yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. La fin de la semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Il était resté les trois quarts du temps dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger et faire croire à Petra et Hanji qu'il allait parfaitement bien, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Les dernières paroles qu'avaient eu Levi envers lui repassaient dans sa tête en boucle, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. « Ne fais pas l'enfant », hein ? Tch. C'était trop difficile pour Levi de comprendre qu'un être humain pouvait avoir besoin d'un autre ? Que son absence lui pesait constamment sur la poitrine ? Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se confier à Mikasa et Armin, il ne restait plus que lui, mais l'alpha ne semblait pas le comprendre, apparemment.

Avant de rentrer, on leur avait autorisé une visite auprès de l'alpha, mais Eren avait refusé de venir, malgré les demandes des deux louves de sa meute. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir Levi après ce que celui-ci lui avait dit. Pourtant, en même temps, il avait envie d'être auprès du caporal, et ces sentiments totalement contradictoires le rendaient furieux contre lui-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion se posait enfin dans l'aéroport de Sina et aussitôt, l'oméga sentit son estomac se soulever. Il avait oublié à quel point l'atmosphère était immonde, dans cette ville. Il se redressa néanmoins avec raideur, refusant d'admettre que la présence de Levi lui aurait été d'un grand secours.

Ils avaient de plus finalement décidé que pendant le mois où Levi serait enfermé aux Etats-Unis, Eren resterait sur le territoire, autant pour empêcher, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, des vagabonds de s'en emparer que pour ne pas tomber raide à force de l'atmosphère régnant à Sina. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu Armin et Mikasa, et avait un peu peur de le faire, il devait bien l'avouer. Malgré tout, il se fit intérieurement la remarque que lorsque l'alpha reviendrait, il leur expliquerait tout l'histoire en leur faisant jurer de garder le secret, car il s'était bien trop éloigné d'eux et cela ne pouvait décemment pas durer.

Il fallut encore quelques heures de route pour retourner au manoir appartenant à Levi, qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la nuit. On leur avait également demandé de ramener en grande paries les affaires de leur alpha, et Eren s'empressa d'aller les déposer dans la chambre de ce dernier.

C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait, d'ailleurs. La décoration était simple, mais efficace, si on pouvait dire cela de la décoration : il y avait le parquet aux couleurs d'acajou, parfaitement ciré quoique un peu poussiéreux à cause de leur semaine d'absence (Levi aurait fait un arrêt ou au moins pété une crise s'il avait vu ça !) les murs dans les mêmes tons, un large lit de deux places qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce tellement il était grand, et surtout, de gigantesques baies vitrées depuis lesquelles on avait une vue parfaite sur la forêt environnante.

Eren observa un peu l'extérieur par ces dernières, songeur, avant de finalement se détourner. Il avait bien l'intention de sortir, mais quelque chose attira son s'approcha du bureau de Levi, sur lequel trainaient encore quelques papiers sans grande importance. Ce qui intéressait l'oméga, c'était quelque chose d'encadré, et accroché juste au-dessus, sur le mur. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bout de papier déchiré, légèrement jaunis. Dessus, il y avait quelques mots, qui semblaient écrits à la va-vite :

 _« Levi, souviens-toi toujours du jour où ton étoile s'est illuminée. Et si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, dis-toi qu'un jour, quelqu'un aura besoin de toi »._

Eren relut avec attention les mots à l'écriture indubitablement féminine. C'était joli, et il se demandait d'où cela pouvait bien provenir.

\- Eren ?

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête, croisant le regard de Petra qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec un gentil sourire auquel il répondit, avant de demander en pointant le bout de feuille encadré :

\- Qui a écrit ça ?

\- Ah, ça…soupira-t-elle d'un air attristé. Ça provient d'une histoire.

\- Une histoire ? répéta le plus jeune.

\- Oui, celle d'un loup affreusement seul, qui avait perdu le peu de personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie.

Le brun resta silencieux. L'absence de bruit était pesante, comme si elle pouvait lui communiquer davantage d'informations. Pris d'un soupçon, Eren posa à nouveau les yeux sur les mots et demanda à voix basse :

\- N'est-ce vraiment qu'une histoire ?

\- Qui sait, hein ? releva Petra avant de tourner des talons.

Eren la regarda sans aller, soupirant doucement. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le bureau, puis remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Gravé dans le bois en lettres fines et à peine visibles, il y avait quelques mots. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture de l'alpha et lut :

 _« Vis chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. »_

* * *

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit, Eren !

L'interpelé releva la tête avec lenteur, posant le regard sur une brune à lunettes qui semblait particulièrement énervée sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hanji ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu vas arrêter de tirer la tronche, un peu ?! questionna la jeune femme.

Eren lâcha un énième soupir et reposa le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table basse. Cela faisait à présent trois semaines que Levi était en prison, et le plus jeune, après avoir prévenu ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, avait décidé de végéter jusqu'au retour de l'alpha, dans le manoir en pleine forêt. Tous les autres membres de la meute s'inquiétaient pour lui. Auruo, Erd et les autres avaient bien tenté de le faire sortir pour aller chasser, mais il refusait catégoriquement.

Lorsque ces derniers lui demandaient s'il allait bien, il disait toujours que oui, mais son apparence prouvait le contraire. Depuis trois semaines, il avait considérablement maigri et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait beau être toujours autant en colère après Levi, l'absence de ce dernier l'affectait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pensé, et cela l'énervait davantage encore. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir un manque qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

\- Je ne fais pas la tronche, répliqua l'oméga, agacé.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis qu'on est revenus de la réunion annuelle et qu'on a laissé Levi là-bas, tu es invivable ! C'est limite si tu ne nous traites pas comme des chiens !

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua seulement le lycéen en guise de réponse.

\- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas quoi dire de plus ! Tu es égoïste Eren ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en vouloir à Levi !

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?! Tu n'étais pas là pour savoir ce qu'il a dit ! s'énerva-t-il.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, de quel droit se permettait-elle de le juger ?! Il avait parfaitement le droit de réagir de cette manière !

\- Ça ne change rien que je n'ai pas été là ! Depuis qu'on est revenus, tu es furieux après lui alors que tu n'en as strictement pas le droit ! C'est pour toi qu'il est cloîtré entre quatre murs, dans un putain de cachot puant alors que les loups ne supportent pas d'être enfermés ! Tu sais que certains sont devenus fous à être piégés ainsi ?!

Eren se figea, mais ne pipa mot. Il était bien trop en colère pour s'apitoyer maintenant sur le sort de son alpha, et tant pis s'il passait ainsi pour un enfoiré de première.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Levi, il a une volonté en béton, reprit Hanji. Mais tu ne peux pas le dénigrer ainsi ! Sais-tu au moins quelque chose de lui ?! Non rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé, les sacrifices qu'il a dû faire, ce qu'il a perdu. Ce qu'il a gagné depuis le début de son existence ?! Je vais te le dire moi !

Eren secoua vivement la tête. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler ainsi, il ne voulait plus l'entendre faire l'éloge de Levi alors que celui-ci lui avait parlé d'un ton si glacial et comparé à un enfant capricieux…qui avait désespérément besoin de lui.

\- Rien du tout ! Depuis sa naissance, tout lui tombe sur la gueule, et puis toi tu débarques, et tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce qui a changé depuis que tu es ici ! Fais-tu seulement attention à Levi ?

Eren continuait de détourner la tête, refusant catégoriquement de la regarder, mais la jeune femme attrapa violemment son visage, le forçant à la fixer dans les yeux, et continua, furieuse :

\- Mais putain Eren, est-ce que tu comprends au moins que c'est pour toi qu'il a trucidé ce merdeux, qu'il t'a accompagné à Sina alors qu'il a une sainte horreur des villes, qu'il t'a protégé de tout ce qui te tombait dessus depuis ta transformation ?! Est-ce que tu as entendu son chant depuis que tu es ici ? Je vais te dire ce que j'y entends moi ! Avant que tu ne sois là, je ne l'entendais jamais, et les rares fois où j'en avais l'occasion, j'entendais seulement sa douleur refoulée ! Maintenant, ce n'est plus ça mais de l'espoir !

\- Arrête Hanji…souffla Eren, déstabilisé.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ? Comme s'il avait une quelconque importance dans la vie de l'alpha…c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Il était toujours froid envers lui, et il le serait sûrement encore à son retour, voir pire.

Malgré tout, les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient dans son esprit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de plus en plus. Il baissa les yeux sur la brune, qui venait de baisser la tête elle aussi. Elle s'était mise à trembler.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, fit-elle. Eren, dis-moi…est-ce que tu as au moins une fois tenté de l'observer ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

\- N—non…avoua le lycéen.

\- Tu le feras quand il reviendra. Là, tu comprendras vraiment ce que je veux dire, Eren.

Ce dernier se releva brusquement du canapé, avant de s'en aller en direction de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme voulut le rattraper, mais il lui échappa en se mettant à courir comme il l'avait fait pour échapper aux paroles de Levi. Fuir pour s'esquiver d'une discussion était tellement lâche, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait plus écouter Hanji, c'était bien trop douloureux, et son foutu cœur qui battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant, et puis pourquoi avait-il si chaud ?!

Il allait si vite qu'il ne faisait même pas attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était s'éloigner de tout ça. D'Hanji, de cette discussion bien trop étrange, du manoir de Levi, de la meute, de tout…

Il arriva finalement devant l'auberge qui avait accueilli sa classe il y a environ un mois et demi, il avait repris ce chemin sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ralenti un peu et avança d'un pas trainant, avant de se poster juste à côté de la porte principale, sous le perron. Il faisait nuit et froid, en plus de cela, et il rapprocha ses jambes, les enroulant de ses bras en espérant obtenir un peu de chaleur.

Posant sa tête au creux de ses bras, il se mordit la lèvre, mais trop tard, il se sentait déjà au bord de larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'Hanji lui dise tout cela ?! Il avait le droit d'être en colère contre Levi, peu importe ce que ce dernier avait vécu ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu savoir quoi que ce soit ?! L'alpha ne lui parlait jamais de lui, c'est à peine s'il s'intéressait à sa personne, de toute manière. Hanji racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Que pouvait-il bien avoir perdu ?

Eren soupira, attrapant ses cheveux avec colère. Il aurait voulu, en cet instant, que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il toujours dans sa petite routine tranquille avec Mikasa et Armin, et qu'il n'y ait pas de loups, de meute, de meurtre, de Levi…rien. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas choisi sa vie, et il semblait embarqué dans quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement.

\- Eren ? questionna soudain une voix, surprise.

Le concerné releva la tête, et resta bouche bée.

\- Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

\- Je peux te retourner la question.

Le brun eut un faible sourire, fixant son professeur d'allemand, Erwin, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porfte principale de l'auberge.

\- J'ai pris une semaine de vacances, continua le prof. Mais toi, tu es sensé avoir cours. Même si tu fais parti de la meute de Levi, tu ne peux pas sécher les cours de cette façon…

\- J'avais l'intention de rentrer à Sina, de toute manière, coupa Eren.

C'était vrai, il allait rentrer. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici alors que même Hanji se mettait sur son dos et considérait qu'il avait tort.

\- Je rentre dans quelques jours…tu veux rester ici en attendant que je te ramène avec moi ?

Le plus jeune eut un sourire, touché par la sollicitude de son professeur. Il se frotta les yeux auxquels persistaient quelques larmes, puis se releva pour entrer à l'intérieur.

L'oméga referma avec soin la porte à clé comme le lui avait demandé Erwin, mais il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il était violemment plaqué contre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que…glapit-il.

\- Je le savais…il te l'a donnée ! s'exclama Erwin.

Ce dernier venait de bloquer le plus jeune contre la porte et venait de sortir la clé de sous son t-shirt, la fixant d'un air pas plus surpris que ça.

\- Levi est vraiment un abruti…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Erwin ne répondit pas et arracha la clé autour du cou d'Eren, avant de pousser violemment ce dernier, le faisant tomber au sol, puis le bloqua en posant un pied sur sa poitrine. Calmement, il décrocha son téléphone, et appela :

\- Annie ? Ouais, la voie est libre.

Eren le fixa avec horreur, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que l'horrible vérité commençait à se former dans son esprit, même s'il en comprenait pas encore tout.

\- OK, bon ménage. Assure-toi qu'il n'y ai pas de survivants ! Je te laisse le manoir, si tu veux.

Une fois la rapide conversation téléphonique terminée, Erwin raccrocha, avant de porter son regard sur l'oméga qui s'exclama d'un air outré :

\- Vous étiez de mèche avec Annie !

\- Bonne déduction, Eren. Que tu es naïf, mon pauvre. Pensais-tu que tout le monde est gentil, parmi les loups ? Eh bien non, il y a aussi des méchants, tu sais…Même si dans cette histoire, ce serait peut-être bien Levi, le méchant…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Eren d'un air intrigué, se redressant un peu.

\- Tu vois cette clé ? Que penses-tu qu'elle ouvre ?

L'oméga resta silencieux, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, pas plus pour la raison pour laquelle Levi la lui avait confié il y a trois semaines.

\- Un journal. Plus précisément, celui de Levi. Dedans, il y a plein de choses. En allant de son passé, à des informations confidentielles sur certains alphas…J'en ai besoin. Malheureusement, je ne sais absolument pas où il l'a caché…c'est fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage d'Erwin, et Eren commença à prendre peur, surtout lorsque son professeur dégaina d'il ne savait où, une muselière et qu'il s'exclama avec un petit sourire vicieux :

\- Je suis sûr que Levi a dû te dire l'endroit où il l'a caché…je vais vite le savoir.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh oui, en réalité Erwin est un méchant! Il fallait s'y attendre, car je ne l'aime pas vraiment, comme perso, même si je n'ai rien contre lui xD

Eren en veut sacrément à Levi en tout cas...et Hanji qui décide qu'il y en a assez, elle a bien raison! Mais notre oméga est maintenant en mauvaise posture...et quel mystère entoure le carnet de Levi? haha! j'espère laisser plein de mystère comme ça :3

Concernant la fic, elle va finalement tourner entre 12/15 chapitres, pas plus je pense. Eh pas d'inquiétude j'en ferais d'autres après! Dont l'UA dont je vous avait parlé que j'avais laissé de côté car je voulais d'abord me concentrer sur celle-ci :3

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite mes loups, ou plus tôt avec mon nouvel OS si certains décideront de passer dessus :3


	8. Chapitre 8 : La fosse

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loups! Comment ça va ? Noël s'est bien passé pour vous? pour ma part tout va super bien, j'ai eu des mangas, des feutres copics (ceux qu'utilisent les mangakas et qui coûtent la peau du cul XDDD) et surtout, mon tatouage des ailes de la liberté, mardi dernier! *-* qui a été super bien fait et cicatrise hyper vite. Je suis ravie! :3 On va me regarder de travers au lycée xD bon sauf les fans de SnK que je vais croiser, hein! xD

Bon, concernant ce chapitre. je vous autorise à me frapper si vous voulez, je n'ai encore pas relu! XD je le ferais juste après avoir posté, et je mettrais à jour pour les fautes. comme ça au moins vous avez le chapitre plus tôt. D'ailleurs, c'était la galère, car je ne savais plus si j'avais répondu à vos commentaires, ce matin, c'était la panique. Merci Aano qui m'a affirmé que non (alors qu'il me suffisait de vérifier dans mes MPs envoyés, oui je suis trop bête merci au revoir xD)

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous allez m'aimer ou me détester pour ce chapitre ahah. Vous me direz ça dans une review! xD

La semaine dernière, je vous avait parlé d'un long OS, mais je galère plus que prévu dessus, donc je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à le finir avant la fin des vacances, je vais essayer c: Il faut aussi que je prenne de l'avance sur cette fic, car deux semaines après la rentrée j'ai le bac blanc! :/ et pas sûr donc que j'ai le temps pour un chapitre par semaine.

Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai écouté "Somewhere only we know" de Lily Allen, mais surtout "The lonely" de Christina Perri, parce que l'air et les paroles correspondent tout à fait à ce chapitre! xD Oui j'aime bien vous donnez des trucs à écouter comme ça x)

Allez, je réponds au reviews des visiteurs et bonne lecture! :3

MAc : Coucou! merci de ta review! :3 c'est vrai que le pauvre Eren, si on lui dit rien, il ne peut pas deviner, lui! x) ahah, c'est amusant, certains le sentaient pour Erwin, comme toi, et d'autres ne pensaient pas du tout qu'il ferait le méchant xD Tu verras bien ce qu'il va arriver à Eren dans ce chapitre (j'en reparlerais à la fin, d'ailleurs!) bonne lecture! 8D

emi-chan : Hello! contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, comme les autres! 8D j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci! Oh ton tout premier commentaire? XD félicitations à toi alors ahah XD Bonne lecture! :P

Bibouchka : Hey! Et oh mon dieu, j'ai réussi à écrire ton pseudo sans même regarder comment il s'écrivait. je suis très fière de moi en ce moment même! xD Oh, c'était une blague? Mais elle était pas drôle! ahahah je plaisante. oui bon ça non plus c'était pas drôle. d'accord j'arrête, je me tais xD Eh oui, erwin est le méchant de l'histoire, avec Annie, mouaahahaha! xD Levi va arriver comme un preux chevalier! En fourrure de loup mais bon x') Pas de cheval blanc cette fois, il l'aurait bouffé .-. xD En tout cas contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, bonne lecture à toi! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La fosse**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois à présent, Levi en était certain.

Il avait compté les jours dans cette cellule puante avec une attente grandissante, et aussi, un étrange pressentiment logé au fond de la poitrine. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de dire quoi, et puis, il était coupé de tout lien avec sa meute, ce qui allait finir par le rendre fou.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il gravait le nombre de jours qui passaient sur le mur de sa cellule. Or maintenant, il était sûr d'une chose, il aurait déjà dû sortir il y a trois jours. D'autant plus qu'en temps normal, l'un des loups chargés de lui apporter ses repas entrait à l'intérieur alors que depuis que le délai était terminé, on lui glissait juste sous la porte par une trappe prévue à cet effet. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas normal, et il aurait déjà dû être de retour sur son territoire.

Cette fois-ci, il était décidé à agir : la prochaine fois qu'on lui apporterait de quoi manger, il passerait à l'action, mais avant cela, il décida d'aller prendre une douche dans la pièce adjacente. Heureusement, il avait pu bénéficier durant son mois d'emprisonnement, du minimum pour vivre convenablement sans que ce soit confortable pour autant.

Lorsqu'il ressortit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, il repéra immédiatement le bruit de pas familier de celui qui lui apportait à manger, et vérifiait toujours ce qu'il faisait par une fente découpée à hauteur du regard. Saisissant immédiatement sa chance, l'alpha se transforma en loup et se planqua derrière la porte, faisant en sorte que l'autre ne le voit pas lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ce dernier, surpris, sembla hésiter un instant avant de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche des clés de la cellule. Il entra lentement, encombré par le plateau qu'il devait tenir en même temps, et Levi en profita pour se jeter sur lui, bloquant immédiatement sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier grâce à l'une de ses puissantes pattes noires. Il le cloua au sol avec facilité et l'assomma proprement en cognant sa tête contre le sol, puis se redressa un peu sur ses pattes.

Il aurait pu faire cela depuis des semaines déjà, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se passerait quelque chose de bizarre et avait voulu expier ses fautes pour que la meute n'ait pas à en pâtir plus tard.

Levi s'avançait lentement dans les couloirs, se cachant au cas-où, inquiet à l'idée de se faire repérer grâce à son odeur. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son angoisse, logée au fond de sa poitrine grandissait, menaçant de l'étouffer.

Il réussit pas il ne sut qu'elle miracle à atteindre la porte principale, qui heureusement n'était pas surveillée, et il ouvrit d'une patte avant de se glisser à l'extérieur.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dans les bois, mais il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire, car il n'avait strictement rien sur lui, et il allait pourtant devoir rentrer en prenant l'avion comme pour l'aller.

Comprenant qu'il allait devoir voler, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il courut en direction de la ville la plus proche, à la sortie de la forêt, et entra à l'intérieur, se faufilant entre les ruelles pour ne pas attirer l'attention, puis se cacha derrière la poubelle d'un restaurant à l'air assez coûteux, espérant en voir sortir un riche homme d'affaire ou quelqu'un de la même tempe pour lui voler son portefeuille sans remords. Il n'allait pas faire ça à quelqu'un qui avait déjà des problèmes d'argent,, il n'était pas un monstre non plus.

L'alpha attendit presque une heure, allongé sur le sol froid de l'extérieur, le museau posé sur ses pattes, regardant d'un air presque endormi les passants, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, qui sortait du restaurant, n'attire son attention.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus, vêtu d'un costume qui devait coûter une fortune. Il portait également à la main une mallette et avait un téléphone dans l'autre, portée à son oreille. Perdu dans sa discussion, il ne vit pas le loup se faufiler discrètement derrière lui dans le but de le suivre.

Levi fut tout d'abord intrigué de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas pris de voiture, mais il comprit lorsque ce dernier s'approcha d'un immeuble à seulement trois étages, qui semblait luxueux vu la protection par code, et la présence d'un garde du corps devant la porte.

L'alpha se décida à agir avant que l'homme n'entre dans le bâtiment, et profiter du fait qu'il faisait à présent nuit et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la rue. S'avançant avec discrétion, il se jeta brusquement sur sa cible lorsque le garde du corps regarda ailleurs, les envoyant tous les deux trainer dans les buissons.

Comme avec celui qui lui avait apporté le repas tout à l'heure, il empêcha sa cible de faire le moindre bruit en posant une patte sur sa bouche, puis l'assomma en le cognant contre le sol. Le loup noir se redressa un peu, puis reprit forme humaine pour fouiller avec plus de facilité les poches de l'homme d'affaires.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, un portefeuille coûteux bardé de billets de banque, il devait y avoir au moins deux cent dollars là-dedans. Il s'y était attendu, lorsqu'on possède trop d'argent, on a tendance à ne plus savoir le compter. A moins que sa victime ne soit totalement inconsciente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il glissa le tout dans sa poche, et garda même les cartes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur au cas-où, puis s'en alla s'en demander son reste, sans se faire voir du garde quelques mètres plus loin.

Levi avait l'intention de se rendre directement à l'aéroport pour prendre un billet, car malgré l'heure tardive ce dernier ne fermait jamais et il y avait des vols à quasiment toutes les heures en partance ou provenance de dizaines de pays différents. Malheureusement, son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir à ce moment-là, lui indiquant qu'en prenant la fuite, il n'avait pas mangé le repas apporté par son geôlier.

Un grognement agacé lui échappa donc, et il se résolut tout de même à grignoter quelque chose avant de partir, il fallait qu'il soit en forme, il en avait bien l'impression.

Repérant un fast-food un peu plus loin il s'y dirigea. L'odeur de malbouffe lui emplissait le nez au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de chercher un bon restaurant, alors il se contenterait de la viande grasse qu'on lui donnerait ici, regrettant un peu les proies qu'il chassait en compagnie de la meute sur son territoire.

Une fois assis, il commanda le premier hamburger sur le menu, puis se prépara à attendre un peu, bien qu'il eut fait comprendre à la serveuse ne pas avoir que ça à faire.

Son plat arriva quelques minutes plus tard à peine, accompagné d'un verre d'eau bourré de calcaire, ce qui le fit grimacer. Il était loin de la source près de son manoir. Avec un soupir il entama son repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il pourrait peut-être appeler pour prévenir Hanji et les autres de son retour, mais également du fait qu'il s'était tout simplement enfui sans chercher plus loin.

Laissant ses yeux parcourir la salle, il ne vit nulle part un téléphone à disposition et se décida à héler la serveuse de tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme revint vers lui, un peu méfiante. Elle était très jolie, avec une cascade de boucles brunes encadrant son visage fin et ses beaux yeux noisette. Néanmoins, Levi s'en foutait comme de sa première proie et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter son téléphone.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il retint un soupir et lui adressa un regard un peu plus appuyé, changeant de position pour qu'elle puisse admirer sa musculature visible même sous la chemise qu'il portait. La jeune femme rougit naïvement et lui tendit son appareil, le regardant avec de grands yeux, d'un air langoureux. Il retint un nouveau soupir, enfournant une bouchée du hamburger en même temps qu'il composait le numéro de sa main libre, avant de porter le cellulaire à son oreille.

Il termina sa bouchée puis se concentra sur les sonneries qui défilaient, les comptant distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la messagerie. Un grognement agacé lui échappa. Il était extrêmement rare que quelqu'un au manoir ne décroche pas, et vu l'heure, il était très peu probable qu'ils soient déjà partis à la chasse, préférant les alentours d'une heure du matin plutôt que vingt-deux heures du soir.

Il rappela à nouveau et cette fois-ci, on décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hanji (ou bien Petra, c'était toujours une des deux qui décrochait) de parler et expliqua :

\- C'est Levi. Je viens de m'enfuir de prison, ils auraient déjà dû me libérer depuis trois jours j'en pouvais plus, je rentre immédiatement, je devrais être là demain après-midi ou tard le soir. Comment va Eren ? Il m'en veut toujours ?

Il termina sa tirade, attendant une réponse à sa dernière question qui était assez importante dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Seulement, seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence pesant. L'alpha devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Il se focalisa sur le téléphone, écoutant avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive une minuscule respiration, qui se voulait inaudible, mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Ce souffle était celui d'Annie.

Aussitôt son sang se glaça. Pourquoi c'était elle qui venait de répondre, alors qu'il avait appelé à son manoir, sa propre maison ?! Il raccrocha immédiatement, et rendit son téléphone à la serveuse avant qu'il ne l'écrase entre ses doigts de colère. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds et il lui jeta un regard noir, l'éloignant immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son repas sur la table, et paya en déposant des billets sans même regarder leur valeur avant de sortir presque en courant, en direction de l'aéroport.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Annie faisait chez lui, et pourquoi on l'avait gardé en cellule plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et qu'était-il arrivé à la meute ? Et surtout, à Eren ? En un mois, tout pouvait arriver, et ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui compressait la poitrine l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Il arriva rapidement à l'aéroport, courant si vite grâce à ses gênes loup que c'était à peine si les rares passants avaient le temps de s'écarter de son passage. Loin de reprendre son souffle, il s'engouffra dans le gigantesque bâtiment, bardé de caméras, de lumières partout, et de gens fatiguaient qui revenaient d'un vol, ou d'autres qui s'en allaient, quasiment tous trainant de lourdes valises derrière eux.

Il fonça à un guichet comme si sa vie en dépendait et demanda après avoir salué le vendeur un billet pour le prochain avion en direction de Sina. L'autre consulta ses fichiers sur l'ordinateur avec une lenteur qui exaspéra l'alpha qui se retint de le secouer comme un prunier, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce d'une voix trainante.

\- Vous avez de la chance monsieur, le dernier vol de la soirée en direction de Sina part dans dix minutes…vous voulez un billet ?

\- Oui, vite ! s'exaspéra l'alpha, tapant presque du poing.

Le réceptionniste lui jeta un regard blasé qui le fit grogner d'agacement, jusqu'à ce qu'il encaisse les billets donnés par Levi, lui tendant enfin ce que ce dernier voulait.

Le caporal fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche et fila dans la file d'embarquement, où il ne restait que deux personnes. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa puis il passa à son tour, avant de monter dans l'avion à la suite des touristes devant lui.

Une fois installé dans l'un des rares sièges encore vide, il se prépara à attendre la fin du vol, tentant de s'endormir pour que ça passe plus vite et qu'il soit en forme, car il allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

Il était presque quatre heures du matin lorsque l'avion pris par Levi arriva à Sina. Le pilote annonça calmement la décente, ce qui réveilla l'alpha qui se redressa d'un bond, se frottant vigoureusement les yeux avant de s'étirer, déjà près à foncer une fois sorti. Il allait enfin savoir de quoi il retournait, mais encore faudrait-il courir jusqu'à chez lui, et pour ça il fallait une journée complète. Il perdait un temps fou et cela allait le rendre dingue, si ça continuait.

Une fois descendu de l'appareil, il courut en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport, slalomant avec facilité entre les gens pour se retrouver enfin dehors, sur le trottoir. Malgré son envie de foncer tête baissée sous forme de loup, il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée à cause de tous les passants et courut jusqu'à la sortie de la ville sous forme humaine. Heureusement, son métabolisme l'empêchait de fatiguer aussi vite qu'un être humain normal, et ces courses ne lui coûtaient pas vraiment d'énergie pour l'instant. Malgré tout, il savait que ce serait différent lorsqu'il atteindrait enfin son territoire, il serait certainement exténué et devrait probablement faire face à Annie et sa meute. Un énième soupir lui échappa et il se transforma, avant de foncer en direction de chez lui, son pelage de jais se confondant avec la nuit noire.

* * *

Lorsque l'alpha arriva enfin sur son territoire, il s'était écoulé près de vingt-quatre heures, et il devait avoisiner les cinq-heures du matin, même si le soleil ne semblait pas encore pointer le bout de son nez par-delà l'horizon. Levi avait dû faire bien plus de pauses qu'il n'avait prévu d'en faire, tout simplement à cause de la fatigue, et la faim. Après tout, durant son mois d'emprisonnement il avait mal dormi, toujours aux aguets, au cas-où, et ce manque de sommeil s'était fait ressentir à un moment où il avait cruellement besoin de rester éveillé. Quant à sa faim, c'était normal, à courir comme ça sans discontinuer, il avait bien fallut qu'il se remplisse l'estomac plus d'une fois. La journée s'était donc rythmée entre micro-siestes et proies capturées sur le chemin, comme des lapins par exemple.

En pénétrant sur son territoire, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur envahissante de la meute d'Annie, imprégnée partout, le sol, les arbres et les buissons, ce qui le fit froncer ne museau, dégoûté. Il décida d'en faire abstraction et continua sa route en direction de chez lui, sentant que son cœur s'accélérait peut-être un peu trop, remarquant qu'il ne détectait plus aucune odeur familière appartenant à l'un des membres de sa meute, hormis quelques restes épars datant d'il y avait plus d'une semaine, vu l'ancienneté. Est-ce qu'Annie les avait chassés d'ici et qu'ils avaient fui ?

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le manoir, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de terriblement grave c'était produit. La porte principale était enfoncée, ayant carrément sauté de ses gonds, et reposait sur le sol, dans l'entrée. Les vitres étaient brisées, et il y avait du sang partout autour de la bâtisse. Il avança, gardant sa forme de loup par sûreté, et se glissa par l'entrée grande ouverte, esquivant les débris de verre et de bois qui trainaient partout sur le sol. Il remarqua, au fur et à mesure qu'il visitait les pièces, que toutes les œuvres de valeur qu'il possédait, comme le tableau de La Liberté guidant le peuple, dont il avait parlé avec Eren, avaient tous disparu, certainement emportés par la meute d'Annie pour être vendus.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière ainsi que ses loups avaient déserté les lieux depuis qu'il avait appelé. Il pouvait encore parfaitement sentir leur odeur, qui datait d'une journée, tout au plus.

A l'intérieur, il y avait également du sang, répandu sur le sol, mais aussi les meubles, et même de projeté sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un avait été violemment égorgé. Levi observa le désastre autour de lui et d'un seul coup, il devina.

Il comprit ce qu'il c'était certainement passé. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il ait tort, mais son mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas partir, bien ancré à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et vérifier.

L'alpha ressortit de son manoir dévasté et prit immédiatement une direction que, malheureusement pour lui, il connaissait par cœur.

Plus il avançait, plus il regrettait chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, poussé par ce sentiment de peur qui enflait en lui, prenant de plus en plus de place, ravageur, et rien à faire pour l'empêcher. Son souffle commença à se faire plus court, presque erratique, et il jurait mentalement, pressant encore sa course, tentant d'ignorer les misérables tremblements qui commençaient à parcourir son corps.

Il retournait à la fosse. Depuis tant d'années passées.

Il espérait juste que c'était une fausse impression.

Malheureusement, le destin ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il reconnut avec facilité ce coin reculé de la forêt dans lequel il était venu autrefois. C'était un endroit assez dégagé, et les arbres faisaient comme un cercle autour d'un gigantesque trou qui se trouvait au milieu. Celui-ci était large, sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres si ce n'était plus, mais était peu profond, et plutôt facile d'accès, qu'on soit un loup ou un être humain normal.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Levi s'avança vers le bord du trou, hésitant, mais également désireux de savoir. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Au fond de la fosse, se trouvaient les restes fumants des membres de sa meute. Tous, sans exception.

Il fit à peine un pas, que ses jambes le lâchèrent, le faisant tomber au sol et déraper, si bien qu'il glissa jusqu'au fond du trou. Se redressant avec difficulté sur ses avant-bras, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard vitreux de Petra, à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'alpha recula précipitamment, faisant un bond en arrière, haletant.

Ses tremblements s'accrurent violemment, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge avant de s'accélérer brusquement. Il observa u à un chacun des tas, trop choqué pour penser correctement. Certains étaient à peine reconnaissables, ils avaient été brûlés ici même depuis déjà quelques jours, tandis que d'autres semblaient récents, comme Petra qui n'avaient pas été totalement consumée, certainement à cause de la pluie tombée il y avait deux jours.

Levi ouvrit la bouche, mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut un gémissement étranglé, à peine audible. Cet endroit lui était définitivement maudit.

\- Levi…l'appela soudain une voix faible, un peu plus loin.

Le caporal se retourna brusquement, ayant reconnu Hanji, et la fixa à moins de deux mètres de là, reposant sur le sol, tout comme les autres. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, osant à peine la croire en vie. Elle n'avait pas été brûlée, comme les autres, signe que la meute avait dû s'occuper d'elle juste avant de fuir en apprenant qu'il revenait. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui trancher la gorge, mais dans la précipitation, ils s'étaient ratés, et la louve respirait toujours, bien que le trou béant dans sa gorge laissa ressortir les trois quarts de l'air qu'elle inspirait, lui laissant à peine de quoi vivre, et encore moins pour parler.

\- Hanji…tu…

\- Désolée…il faut que tu nous retrouves au même endroit qu'Isabel et Farlan, il y a des années…

\- Tais-toi, ordonna l'alpha en détournant les yeux, avant de les fermer pour effacer les horribles souvenirs qui se mélangeaient aux visions qu'il avait en ce moment-même sous les yeux.

\- On a été minables, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'ordre du caporal. Eren venait juste de filer, qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus. On pensait…pouvoir s'en sortir sans toi. On a été plus désordonnés que prévu.

Levi écoutait chaque mot, la bouche hermétiquement close, ne sachant quoi répondre à la jeune femme. Il glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et demanda :

\- Où est Eren ?

\- J'ai entendu Annie passer un appel hier, lorsqu'ils étaient en train de nous faire brûler les uns après les autres. Avec Erwin. C'est lui qui…hfff…tient Eren prisonnier, apparemment…expliqua-t-elle, essoufflée.

A ces mots, le regard de Levi s'agrandit de surprise, avant de se plisser de colère.

\- Erwin…souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Je savais que j'aurais dû tuer ce gros connard il y a des années !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il recommença à trembler, mais de colère cette fois-ci, et très mal contenue. Il avait une envie d'égorger cet enfoiré, de sentir avec délice ses crocs plonger dans son cou et projeter du sang partout…

\- Levi.

L'alpha reporta son attention sur la dernière membre de sa meute, si on oubliait Eren, et haussa un sourcil en voyant son air sérieux malgré le fait qu'elle soit autant en mauvais état.

\- Arrête de parler, lui ordonna-t-il. Je vais trouver de quoi te soigner.

\- Levi, c'est trop tard, fit Hanji d'un ton sec.

Le caporal voulut répliquer mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard bordé de larmes de la brune. Elle baissa un peu la tête pour cacher ces dernières et ne pas les montrer, mais Levi releva son visage, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à pleurer.

\- Mais…j'ai peur pour toi Levi…je sais que tu vas vouloir venger chacun d'entre nous…

L'alpha ne répondit pas, portant son regard sur la forêt environnante, son silence montrant clairement ses attentions. Il entendit Hanji soupirer avec difficulté et reporta son regard sur elle. Elle venait d'agripper sa veste avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, murmurant :

\- Je t'en supplie, promets-moi…promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive, tu protègeras Eren…

Levi allait acquiescer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ajoutant :

\- Quitte à abandonner cette vengeance s'il le faut. Si c'est le seul moyen de le protéger.

L'alpha ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait promettre ça. Même si la vie de l'oméga était sûrement la plus précieuse à ses yeux, oui, encore plus que ceux de la meute ou sa propre vie, il se connaissait : il ne pourrait pas laisser ces crimes impunis, il faudrait, à un moment donné, qu'il se venge, quitte à y laisser sa peau, il était comme ça, rancunier. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas, lorsqu'on vient de perdre quasiment tous ceux auxquels on tient ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui promettait pas, Hanji baissa à nouveau les yeux, attristée. Elle continua, après une quinte de toux violente qui lui fit même cracher du sang :

\- Quand comptes-tu lui dire ce qu'il est pour toi ? Et ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Lorsque Annie, Erwin et tous les connards à leur botte seront morts, et que j'en aurais fait de la charpie, alors là, oui, je parlerais à Eren.

\- Mais Levi… ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi. Mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien, tu me connais. Mais je ne laisserais plus jamais personne toucher au moindre des cheveux, ça, je peux te le jurer sur ma propre vie.

Légèrement rassurée à ces mots, Hani lui adressa un faible sourire, tâché de sang et de larmes, et serra une dernière fois sa chemise.

\- Ça me suffit comme réponse. On est heureux d'avoir été avec toi, Levi.

Ce dernier voulut un instant lui demander si elle disait vraiment la vérité, alors qu'ils avaient été précipités à la mort par sa faute, mais il ne le fit pas, car il savait que dans tous les cas, sa réponse resterait inchangée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur bravoure et leur loyauté, alors que lui, en ce moment-même, ne pensait plus qu'à tuer, et protéger son compagnon. Car oui, il ne se voilait plus la face à ce sujet non plus.

La voix d'Hanji le rappela alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées :

\- Au revoir, Levi…

Il reposa ses yeux sur elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard, et il fixa son visage d'un air hébété, son sourire resté ancré malgré la douleur, la tristesse. Il se remit inconsciemment à trembler, puis recula un peu, et regarda chacun des loups, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait pour certains, et sentit, malgré toutes les barrières qu'ils s'étaient imposées depuis la mort de Farlan et Isabel, tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose sur sa joue. Il avança sa main, lentement, juste pour toucher. Des larmes. Et merde.

Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, prostré sur le sol, pleurant dans un silence quasi religieux, le visage obstinément tourné vers le ciel, comme si celui-ci aurait pu faire quelque chose, lui apporter une solution qu'il n'avait pas.

Lentement, il baissa la tête, prenant son visage entre ses mains, commençant à faire davantage de bruit, sanglotant, secoué de violents hoquets qui redoublaient de force plus les minutes passaient.

Finalement, un long hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, entrecoupés de violents sanglots qui lui meurtrissaient la gorge.

* * *

Levi était sûrement resté plus d'une heure dans la fosse, aux côtés des cadavres des membres de sa meute. Toujours est-il que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le soleil ne fasse son apparition à l'horizon.

Il se redressa finalement tant bien que mal, n'essuyant pas ses larmes pour autant, qui continuaient de dégringoler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas quand elles s'arrêteraient, et il ne cherchait même pas à le savoir. Son cœur était compressé de douleur dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer, et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il devait faire un choix.

Soit il allait tout de suite à l'auberge où s'était établi Erwin pour aller sauver Eren, soit il traquait la meute d'Annie, qui s'était certainement enfui depuis peu, et serait facile à retrouver, dans le but de tous les massacrer.

Il avait soif de leur sang, là, tout de suite, mais son compagnon était peut-être en danger de mort, à l'heure qu'il était.

Malgré tout, il fit ce qu'il savait si bien faire, depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Il fit le mauvais choix. Et partit à la poursuite de la meute d'Annie, ses yeux reflétant à présent une lueur meurtrière qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

* * *

Eren posa sur son bourreau un regard voilé de douleur. C'était à peine s'il y voyait grand-chose, tant il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier venait d'arrêter de s'en prendre à lui pour passer un appel.

L'oméga quant à lui était dans un sale état. Il portait une muselière depuis plus d'une semaine, et à l'intérieur, celle-ci était bardée de pointes de métal qui rentraient partout dans son visage et sa gueule à chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre geste ou avait le malheur de couiner de douleur. Il portait également un gros collier de métal autour du cou, relié à une chaîne fixée à même le mur. Son pelage était sale, le blanc du poitrail devenu rouge de sang et noir de crasse. Il était extrêmement maigre à cause du peu de nourriture et d'eau que lui apportait Erwin, sautant des repas, parfois même toute une journée, mais tout cela, ce n'était rien en comparaison des douleurs physiques.

Eren avait tellement de blessures qu'il aurait été difficile de les compter. Lorsqu'Erwin voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, surtout si on refusait de lui dire la vérité. L'oméga possédait tellement de fentes, certaines profondes, parfois jusqu'à l'os, et de trous dans le corps qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une passoire. Il peinait à respirer, avec le collier et ses blessures qui répandait du sang sur le sol de la cave, lentement mais sûrement.

Le loup clair ne l'avait pas encore violé, fort heureusement, mais le lycéen savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il le sentait, au fur et à mesure que son bourreau perdait patience, cherchant des idées de plus en plus tordues pour s'en prendre à lui.

Eren avait arrêté de compter les jours au bout d'un certain temps, si bien qu'il ne savait plus si Levi était déjà sorti de prison ou pas. Et si c'était le cas, était-il déjà rentré ? Car lui, avait bien entendu la conversation entre Erwin et Annie, par téléphone. Cette dernière avait attaqué sa meute. Il priait pour que tout le monde s'en soit sorti, mais le mauvais pressentiment logé dans son cœur semblait vouloir lui affirmer le contraire.

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur l'appel que passait Erwin. Il était encore en train de parler avec la blonde.

\- Comment ça, il est revenu ? il n'était pas sensé rester en tôle ? demanda Erwin, légèrement affolé.

Eren n'entendit pas la réponse de la louve à travers le combiné, mais il avait de toute manière deviné que son bourreau parlait de Levi. Il était revenu ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ce dernier ne retrouve sa trace, et vienne le chercher.

\- Et alors, il est tout seul ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui tendre un piège et—Annie ? s'exclama soudain l'ancien alpha.

Le lycéen, intrigué, tendit l'oreille, puis entrouvrit davantage les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut à travers le smartphone un hurlement de peur et de douleur mêlée, combiné à d'autres cris provenant de différentes personnes. Erwin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et raccrocha brusquement, devenu blême. Un léger tremblement le parcourut mais il sembla aussitôt se ressaisir et partit, laissant Eren seul, sans un mot envers ce dernier.

Le lycéen ne comprenait pas tout, mais il était sûr de quelques trucs. Levi était revenu, il semblait avoir attaqué la meute d'Annie, et Erwin venait de filer, semblant apeuré.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Levi ne tarderait plus à venir le chercher.

* * *

Le premier loup auquel le caporal s'attaqua n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, se retrouvant déjà suspendu par la gorge, entre les crocs de l'alpha, qui le saignait sans remords. Levi secoua la tête de gauche à droite, serrant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que l'autre laisse échapper un dernier couinement de douleur avant de s'affaisser mollement, à présent sans vie. L'alpha le balança d'un mouvement de tête sans plus s'en préoccuper et fit face au reste de la meute, grondant sourdement, prêt à se jeter sur eux.

\- Levi…souffla Annie, reculant un peu, apeuré de son regard dans lequel brûlait une colère débordante.

Elle était totalement idiote. Elle avait voulu emmener sa meute loin d'ici pour fuir, mais ils étaient partis trop tard, et avaient été ralentis par leur nombre, bien que ce soit de peu, si bien qu'en forçant l'allure, le caporal avait été en mesure de les rattraper et se jeter sur eux pendant leur course, attaquant le premier à sa portée pour l'égorger sans aucun regret. Même la longue plainte de la compagne de celui qu'il venait de tuer ne parvint pas à le déstabiliser, et il lui montra les crocs, faisant comprendre qu'elle serait la prochaine.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il se jeta sur cette louve au pelage gris assez clair, avec une grosse tâche noire sur le bout du museau. Cette dernière fit un écart pour lui échapper mais il avait prévu le coup et fit le même mouvement qu'elle, réussissant à l'attraper à l'une des pattes arrière. Ceci fait, l'alpha la tira vers lui, serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses crocs sa patte, jusqu'à ce qu'un affreux bruit d'os brisé se fasse entendre.

La louve poussa un long hurlement perçant et d'autres de la meute se décidèrent à agir, se jetant sur Levi pour le mordre et le faire lâcher prise. L'un venait de s'attaquer violemment à son épaule mais l'alpha l'ignora, se concentrant sur sa victime malgré la douleur, et projeta cette dernière sur un imposant rocher pointu un peu plus bas, où elle alla s'écraser, faisant retentir un nouveau bruit d'os qui explosent, certainement ses côtes cette fois-ci. Elle n'était pas prête de se relever, peut-être même que les débris lui éclateraient les poumons, avec un peu de chance, du moins c'est ce qu'espéra Levi, juste pour qu'elle souffre, tout comme les autres.

Sentant que l'autre continuait de planter ses crocs dans son épaule comme s'il était un morceau de viande, l'alpha poussa un grognement de colère et roula brusquement sur le côté, faisant lâcher prise à son agresseur, qui était un loup assez imposant, même plus grand que lui, au pelage brun très sombre, les crocs dévoilés. Cela n'arrêta pas Levi qui se jeta sur lui à son tour, les envoyant rouler sur le sol encore mou et humide après le passage de la pluie il y avait deux jours. Un combat féroce s'engagea, les deux loups s'attaquant à coups de crocs et de griffes, tentant de se déchiqueter à qui mieux mieux. La fourrure volait également, jusqu'à ce que Levi parvienne à attraper son ennemi à la gorge, ce qui l'immobilisa brusquement, apeuré et inquiet soudainement de son sort. Il se remit ensuite à se débattre pour faire lâcher prise à l'alpha mais ce dernier se contenta de l'écraser sous son poids tandis qu'il le saignait comme un vulgaire chevreuil.

Avant que son ennemi ne retombe, finalement mort, il eut le temps de lui donner un dernier violent coup de patte, laissant une large griffure sur son museau, juste sous son œil gauche. A quelques centimètres près, il se retrouvait borgne.

De colère, Levi se tourna vers un de ses nouveaux attaquants, sans même chercher à savoir à quoi il ressemblait, et se vengea de l'attaque de l'autre à présent mort en aplatissant ce nouvel adversaire au sol, avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le cœur de ce dernier, regardant avec une satisfaction apparente l'autre glapir de douleur et de terreur, jusqu'à ce que son palpitant n'explose violemment dans sa cage thoracique à cause de la pression, le tuant sur le coup.

Une louve en avait profité pour se jeter sur Levi et venait de lui déchiqueter le côté droit, le faisant gronder de douleur, fermant à demi les yeux pour surmonter cette dernière. Il se jeta ensuite sur la louve, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'Annie. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur, et il tenta de la mordre, mais elle esquiva habilement bondissant hors de sa portée. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas là, maintenant qu'elle était venue se battre elle devait assumer ! Il la poursuivit donc, la rattrapant alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner et laisser la meute faire tout le travail.

Le caporal réussit à l'attraper, mais bien vite sa prise lui glissa entre les crocs et il attaqua la première chose qui tomba sous les yeux, une des oreilles de la louve, qu'il arracha d'un seul coup de dents, la faisant hurler de douleur, si fort que la meute de cette dernière couina en baissant les oreilles, bien trop sensibles à la douleur de leur alpha.

Levi quant à lui recracha sa prise d'un air dégoûté (et il l'était !) avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à Annie, qui semblait encore sous le choc, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver, avec son pavillon d'oreille manquant. Il l'attrapa donc cette fois avec facilité, retenant un grognement victorieux lorsqu'il se retrouva avec la femelle entre ses crocs, près à lui broyer les os.

Malgré tout, selon lui, ce n'était pas encore assez et il la cloua au sol, décidant d'agir comme avec le loup qu'il avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt, commençant à lui broyer le cœur sous ses pattes, les babines relevées, montrant les crocs. Etrangement, les autres loups hésitaient à s'approcher pour délivrer leur alpha, montrant bien que leur meute nomade était constituée d'un assemblement de loups qui recherchaient leurs propres intérêts, pas comme celle qu'avait été Levi, où chacun se soutenait.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il faisait attention à prendre le plus de temps possible, appréciant à leur juste valeur les traits d'Annie se déformer lentement sous la douleur, tandis qu'elle essayait bien vainement de se défendre, bloquée par Levi.

En ayant finalement assez, l'alpha exerça une pression plus importante, tuant finalement la louve au pelage sable, qui cracha du sang sous le choc avant de retomber d'un seul coup, sans vie.

Le silence s'installa presque immédiatement, pesant sur chacun des loups encore en vie, hormis peut-être Levi qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, fixant tour à tour chacun des ennemis restants, avant que ces derniers ne détalent sans demander leur reste, terrifiés à l'idée de subir le même sort. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas près d'entendre à noveau parler d'eux.

Levi pensa un instant à les poursuivre, mais cela lui prendrait bien trop de temps, de tous les traquer, il en restait une dizaine. Il se jura juste intérieurement que si un jour, il venait à nouveau à croiser l'un d'eux, il le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Et pas de soucis pour ça, il avait, en plus d'avoir mémorisé leurs odeurs, leur forme de loup. S'ils se croisaient à nouveau, ils étaient morts.

L'alpha hésita un instant, sachant qu'il était dans un sale état, et couvert de sang, mais il avait bien autre chose à penser à présent : Eren.

Levi se rappela alors qu'il avait osé reléguer son futur compagnon au second plan. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir, car il avait pu massacrer les tueurs de sa meute, sa famille, mais en même temps, il se détestait pour avoir osé laisser son oméga sans défense.

Malgré tout, il était trop tard pour les regrets, aussi décida-t-il de partir en direction de l'auberge pour aller chercher le plus jeune. D'autant plus que malgré ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait, et il le savait : tant qu'Erwin ne faisait pas partit du tas de cadavres, il ne pourrait vivre en paix.

Décidant de laisser cela de côté, Levi prit la direction de l'auberge, bien décidé à aller chercher Eren.

* * *

Lorsque Levi arriva enfin à l'auberge, cette fois-ci, le soleil commençait enfin à montrer le bout de son nez, teintant légèrement le sol de rouge orangé encore très faible, qui ne parvenait pas encore à chasser la noirceur de la nuit.

Remarquant que la porte de cette dernière était ouverte, l'alpha ne chercha pas plus loin et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, dans lequel il n'y avait pas âme qui vive étrangement, que ce soit des touristes ou le personnel. Le caporal était persuadé que c'était l'œuvre d'Erwin, qui avait dû chasser tout ce petit monde.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait fui, il le sentait, son odeur ici remontait à une demi-heure pas plus. Il avait dû s'en aller en entendant les hurlements par téléphone, car au moment où Levi s'était jeté sur la meute d'Annie, ces derniers avaient décidé de faire une pause pour l'appeler. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet enfoiré était vraiment un lâche.

Le cœur de Levi s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua également l'odeur de sang appartenant à l'oméga qui flottait dans l'air, provenant de la cave, par laquelle on pouvait accéder par un escalier plongé dans la pénombre qu'il descendit quatre à quatre.

Une fois en bas, il aperçut immédiatement le dernier rescapé de sa meute, dans un état absolument lamentable. S'en approchant à pas lents, il se planta devant lui, tentant de contrôler sa fureur en voyant toutes les blessures qu'Erwin lui avait infligées. En remarquant la muselière à piques, il retint à grande peine un cri de fureur et se contenta de garder ça à l'intérieur de lui, pour le moment où il se retrouverait face à face avec Erwin. A la place, il donna un petit coup de museau dans la tête du loup brun, qui avait les yeux obstinément clos, dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

Eren ouvrit les yeux et posa sur lui un regard vitreux, qui s'illumina brièvement en le voyant. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait toujours ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait d'abord le sortir de là et le soigner ! Levi ne put empêcher un léger gémissement d'inquiétude passer sa gorge, et il donna quelques coups de langue sur le pelage de son oméga, malgré qu'il soit sale et taché de sang, dans le but de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, puis lui demanda à voix basse, comme pour éviter de le faire sursauter :

\- Eren…il faut que tu reprennes forme humaine, s'il te plait.

Le brun acquiesça faiblement, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi, et obtempéra, ou tout du moins essaya. Il lui fallut presque cinq minutes, douloureuses, pour enfin redevenir le lycéen qu'il était également. Même si la muselière tomba car le visage du plus jeune s'était raccourci, le collier, bien qu'encore un peu grand, restait accroché à son cou. Ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il pourrait le lui retirer en tirant dessus, car ayant peur de le blesser, Levi se contenta d'arracher la chaîne du mur, laissant celle-ci traîner sur le sol.

L'alpha se glissa ensuite avec difficulté sous le bras de son oméga, prenant celui-ci sur son dos tant bien que mal, lui demandant de s'accrocher à son cou. Eren obtempéra sans sourciller avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Levi l'informa qu'il allait sûrement courir et qu'il devait se tenir pour ne pas tomber, et le lycéen acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux, prêt à laisser son caporal l'emmener où il le souhaitait.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança en dehors de l'auberge, après avoir remonté quatre à quatre les escaliers de la cave.

Il savait exactement où il allait, où il pouvait mettre le plus jeune en sécurité. Sur son territoire, il habitait en permanence avec la meute, si bien qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'être vraiment seul, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit, une espèce de grotte encombrée par des rochers, une fois, alors qu'il patrouillait sur son territoire. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour venir déblayer cette dernière et l'aménager, tout en trouvant le moyen de la cacher aux autres, grâce à des buissons à l'odeur extrêmement forte qui cachaient celle d'humidité de la grotte, ou encore sa propre odeur lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il lui fallut au moins une demi-heure pour y arriver, vérifiant qu'aucun intrus ne se trouvait aux alentours, mais il n'y avait jamais personne, de toute manière. Se faufilant entre les buissons, il entra dans la grotte, plongée dans la pénombre. Sans plus attendre, il pencha son dos au-dessus d'une couche faite d'un ensemble de couvertures, de plumes, de branchages et tout ce qu'il avait pu emmener et ramasser pour que ce soit confortable, et allongea le plus jeune dessus.

Il reprit ensuite forme humaine, jetant un regard à son corps dans un sale état. Lui qui était un maniaque avec tout ce qui concernait la propreté semblait se contredire lui-même avec tout ce sang et cette terre collée à sa peau. Malgré tout, il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Après avoir allumé une lampe à huile qui trainait dans une alcôve à travers la roche, il récupéra une trousse de soins qui se trouvait non loin et s'avança vers l'oméga pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Il avait ramené ici tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin un jour, de quoi se soigner, des affaires propres en allant jusqu'à de la nourriture en conserve ou séchée, et il devait avouer qu'il était bien content d'avoir fait une chose pareille à présent.

Une fois à côté d'Eren, Levi entreprit de s'occuper de chaque trou ou large coupure, sachant qu'il en était recouvert, et que cela allait lui prendre pas mal de temps.

Une fois que ce fut fini, que les plaies furent nettoyées et bandées, l'alpha se releva, lâchant un soupir fatigué. Il faut dire qu'à part les micro-siestes comme celle faite dans l'avion où sur le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à chez lui, il n'avait pas bénéficié d'une seule nuit de sommeil.

Malgré tout, il décida d'aller se laver rapidement dans la rivière à une centaine de mètres plus loin, estimant de toute façon qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les chercher ici.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau propre et changé, Levi ne traina pas plus longtemps et rejoignit Eren dans la grotte. Ce dernier, qui s'était tout à l'heure évanoui à cause de la douleur, semblait déjà aller mieux et respirait de façon régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi sans effort apparent. L'alpha s'accroupit à ses côtés, contemplant quelques instants son visage endormi, attendri. Finalement, il décida de se coucher à son tour, prenant l'oméga dans ses bras.

* * *

Presque une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque de Levi sur la meute d'Annie. Eren avait eu l'occasion de se réveiller, et de voir également, en bouchon dans un coin de la caverne, les vêtements abîmés et tâchés de sang de son alpha. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se doutant très certainement de ce qu'il s'était produit. Il savait que la meute ne s'en était sûrement pas sortie, et il tentait pour l'instant d'en faire abstraction, car Levi semblait tout aussi dévasté que lui, et avait peut-être besoin de sa présence pour ne pas totalement péter les plombs. Il n'avait pas non plus questionné l'alpha, ce dernier lui raconterait sûrement tout en temps voulu.

En attendant, leurs journées étaient étrangement rythmées. Même si Eren avait depuis un moment chassé de son esprit la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son alpha au moment de l'emprisonnement de ce dernier, ils ne parlaient pas tant que ça. Levi passait surtout son temps à lui demander s'il allait bien, et toute cette attention que lui portait le caporal l'intriguait, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il voyait bien que le plus vieux se souciait vraiment de lui, et cela le touchait vraiment, aussi voulait-il guérir le plus vite possible, pour ne plus voir cette lueur d'inquiétude briller dans le regard de Levi.

Le soir, une fois que ce dernier avait refait ses bandages, ils se couchaient tous les deux, et malgré le fait qu'Eren soit le plus grand, c'était Levi qui le prenait automatiquement dans ses bras, comme s'il souhaitait le protéger du monde extérieur. Le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, il s'était surpris à attendre ce moment de la journée avec une impatience qu'il cachait du mieux possible. Le reste de la journée, Levi allait souvent chasser de quoi manger tandis que lui se reposait, mais il aurait plus d'une fois préféré que son alpha reste à ses côtés, comme le soir.

Un matin, alors qu'une bonne semaine était passée, Eren se réveilla comme d'habitude dans les bras de son alpha, qui dormait toujours à points fermés. Décidé à ne pas le réveiller, il se contenta de rester sagement immobile, appréciant seulement l'odeur de ce dernier. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'impression d'y devenir accro, c'était presque effrayant.

Il resta encore presque une heure à contempler silencieusement son alpha. Le soleil levant parvenait à entrer dans la grotte à travers les branchages des buissons qui cachaient l'entrée, parvenant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au visage du caporal, le réveillant lentement. Celui-ci lâcha son bâillement habituel, glissant par habitude une main dans les cheveux de l'oméga, qui sentit son cœur faire un énième bond dans sa poitrine. Et ça, c'était arrivé tellement souvent cette dernière semaine qu'il en comptait même plus.

Lorsque Levi ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les plonger presque immédiatement dans les siens, Eren retint son souffle. Chaque matin, il attendait ce moment avec impatience, observant les nuances de gris dans le regard de son alpha avec bonheur. Malheureusement, comme chaque matin, cela devait s'arrêter à un moment donné, et le caporal se leva, s'étirant voluptueusement, laissant au plus jeune le plaisir d'observer chacun de ses gestes. C'était devenu comme une routine, à présent.

Néanmoins, Eren sentait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il connaissait Levi quasiment par cœur, à présent. C'était à peine visible, mais celui-ci était nerveux. Pas comme si une menace planait sur eux, non, plutôt comme quelqu'un…qui en a assez de rester sans rien faire. Et le brun commençait à avoir peur de le voir ainsi. Que comptait-il faire ?

Il dû attendre encore une heure avant de comprendre les projets de son alpha, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci, regarder souvent le soleil entre les branches, comme s'il se reportait à ce dernier pour guetter l'heure, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'impatientait, et ça se voyait. Finalement, ce fut Eren qui craqua le premier, et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Levi ?

Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction, et le plus jeune fut attristé par la lueur qu'il détecta dans le regard de son alpha. Toujours cette envie de partir, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je pense savoir où se cache Erwin, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours.

C'est là qu'Eren comprit. Levi était toujours envahi par la vengeance, car oui, il avait fini par lui expliquer les détails de ce qui était arrivé, en passant par leur meute, mais aussi ce qui était arrivé à celle d'Annie. Suite à cela, le plus jeune n'avait même pas tenté de cacher ses violents sanglots, alors que son alpha s'était efforcé de le réconforter des heures durant, le tenant contre lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

\- Levi, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à te venger de lui, s'il te plait. Je suis quasiment guéri, c'est le principal, non ?

L'alpha posa les yeux sur lui, le détaillant, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, tentant de persuader Levi de rester ici. Celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça, malgré tout.

\- Je dois y aller. C'est plus fort que moi.

Eren le regarda d'un air désespéré, se demandant quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis. La silhouette de l'alpha se découpait dans la lumière de l'extérieur, qui venait d'ailleurs de baisser, le soleil à présent caché derrière des nuages, annonçant de la pluie.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrais dans deux jours, maximum, continua l'alpha.

\- Et si tu reviens pas ? Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? répliqua immédiatement le plus jeune, le ventre et le visage tordu par l'angoisse, prêt à tout pour retenir l'alpha à ses côtés, même si c'était salement égoïste.

Levi s'approcha et se mit accroupit face à lui, dangereusement proche, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Eren l'observait, détectant toujours cette terrible lueur de vengeance qui ne voulait pas s'effacer. Tant qu'Erwin serait en vie, elle serait toujours là, et il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Le plus jeune continua son manège, décidant de la jouer indifférent, en désespoir de cause :

\- De toute manière, tu n'as aucune raison de revenir ici, si tu pars.

A ces mots, le regard de Levi se plissa dangereusement, le regardant d'un air presque agacé. Il attrapa brusquement son visage entre ses deux mains, faisant brusquement accélérer son rythme cardiaque, et affirma :

\- _Tu_ _es_ la raison pour laquelle je reviendrai, Eren.

C'est là que le cerveau du plus jeune se déconnecta totalement. Levi était en train de l'embrasser ! Il n'avait pas attendu un quelconque signe d'approbation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et venait de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'oméga, presque violemment, comme s'il s'était retenu pendant des semaines, ce qui, bien évidemment, était le cas.

L'alpha s'attarda à peine, comme s'il avait peur de ce que ce geste entrainerait, s'écartant à regret après avoir mordillé légèrement els lèvres de son oméga.

Eren quant à lui entrouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, avant de tenter de dire quelque chose, perdant dans un bégaiement plutôt ridicule qui provoqua une tout autre réaction de la part de Levi. Il éclata de rire.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux, choqué d'entendre le rire de l'alpha pour la première fois de sa vie. Son cœur, qui battait déjà à se rompre dans sa poitrine, accéléra davantage encore en entendant cette mélodie qui aurait presque pu lui sembler comme une magnifique berceuse.

Malheureusement, Eren n'eut pas l'occasion d'en profiter davantage, car, l'instant d'après, Levi s'était relevé pour se diriger à nouveau vers la sortie, et il eut beau l'appeler, l'alpha se contenta de se tourner une dernière fois dans sa direction pour lui adresser un très léger sourire, désolé, avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur à travers les buissons, sous la pluie torrentielle qui s'était mise à tomber, comme un mauvais présage.

Eren resta un instant hébété, fixant l'endroit où s'était tenu Levi un instant plus tôt, osant à peine y croire. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Malgré tout, lé vérité lui éclata bien vite au visage, chassant ses pensées toutes roses.

Levi était parti. Encore. Et il se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul.

Alors, Eren, prit d'un soudain accès de solitude, resta à genoux sur le sol, dans la position dans laquelle l'alpha l'avait quitté, et resserra faiblement ses bras autour de lui, comme si cela aurait pu changer quelque chose au vide que Levi venait de laisser.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Me revoilà! Donc déjà, je ne vous autorise pas à me tuer! XD Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite! x)

Je l'avoue, j'aime bien faire mourir certains persos, parfois. Oui bon là c'est toute la meute. Ok j'ai officiellement pété les plombs! xD Du coup, pour me rattraper, il fallait bien que je fasse un mignon passage pour la fin de chapitre! :3

J'avais pleins de trucs à vous dire ici, mais j'en ai déjà oublié la moitié je crois .-. je vais citer ce qui revient dans le désordre hein, tant pis xD

Ah, oui, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres pour cette fanfic! Oui, dans un mois, elle est finie. Allez, pas de panique, j'enchainerais sur une autre après, mise en attente depuis un moment xD

Donc, comme certains s'en doutaient, le passé de Levi est lié à Isabel et Farlan, c'était prévisible. j'aime bien reprendre des choses existant dans le scénario de base et l'adapter à ma fanfic! ^^

Concernant l'emprisonnement d'Eren, beaucoup se demandaient s'il y aurait eu un viol de la part d'Erwin, eh bien non. A vrai dire, dans une ancienne fic écrite et finie il y a quelques mois sur mon ancien site, j'en avais déjà fait un, je ne voulais pas recommencer pour l'instant, je ne pensais pas cela utile à vrai dire, les attaques physiques étaient assez je pense :3

Et sinon, Levi s'est enfin bougé! Oui bon c'était qu'un mini bisou pas très long auquel Eren n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre, mais c'est déjà ça. vous n'allez pas cracher dessus quand même! xD Et les voilà encore séparés..;est-ce qu'un jour, tout ira bien pour eux? on finit par se le demander...

Bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais vous dire, j'avoue. Alors je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout votre soutient, car sans vous, cette histoire aurait été un OS déjà fini depuis bientôt deux mois, et je me suis jamais autant amusée à écrire quelque chose. donc merci à vous tous, vous êtes adorables mes loups! :D

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, car en y pensant, le prochain chapitre sera publié le week end prochain, en janvier 2016...oh c'est vraiment bizarre! xD allez, à bientôt mes loups! 8D

PS : ça n'a rien à voir mais je viens de voir une vidéo "Tu diras à ma femme" par le Studio bagel, allez voir, ceux qui comme moi on un humour un peu noir à la con, c'est énorme! xD


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le journal de Levi

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous! J'espère que ça va comme vous voulez :D la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais n'ayant pas fait mes devoirs de toutes les vacances je devais rattraper x') j'espère que vous me pardonnerez T.T

Ce chapitre-ci est un tout petit peu plus court, mais je voulais vraiment couper sur la fin que j'ai faite, donc voilà :D Il y a pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, il devrait vous plaire!^^ Je l'ai écrit en écoutant tout un tas d'OST bien tristes de SnK, donc si vous faites pareil en lisant, je ne peux pas vous protéger de quelques reniflements...moi même qui d'habitude, n'est pas touchée par ce qu'elle écrit, j'avais les larmes aux yeux à certains moments xD

Sinon, concernant mon OS posté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, "Défaillance système" a fait l'unanimité et vous avez été très nombreux à me donner vos avis tous positifs! Cela m'a enchantée, je ne pensais pas chambouler autant de monde avec cette histoire, franchement vous avez refait ma semaine avec vos reviews! Je répondrais à chacune d'entre elle quand j'aurais un peu de temps, promis! Et encore merci, sérieusement vous avez été des anges :3

Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :D

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

MAc : hello! :D eh oui je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'était mieux pour l'histoire si la meute mourrait...j'espère que vous me pardonnerez x') pour ce qui va arriver à Erwin il faudra encore attendre le prochain chapitre, celui-ci est centré...sur autre chose! XD oh ce n'était qu'un petit bisous ce sera mieux plus tard! XD

emi-chan : Hey! Me frapper parce que j'ai tué la meute x'D mais bon si tu trouves ce chapitre magnifique je ne vais pas me plaindre! xD Oui c'est clair que ça coûte une blinde du matériel comme ça, j'ai pas intérêt à les laisser trainer en cours d'art au lycée .-. bonne lecture en tout cas!^^

Bibouchka : Saluuuut! Aaaah mais non ne pleure pas T.T ce doit être dur de trouver un chapitre triste génial, mes pauvres XD je suis trop sadique en fait! :0 surtout que ce chapitre ne va pas vraiment arranger les choses!mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finira bien un jour ou l'autre! x) Oui j'aime beaucoup faire des comparaisons avec l'oeuvre déjà existante, je trouve que ça rattache mieux l'UA à l'oeuvre originale et on y est encore mieux pour la lecture! xD je suis comme toi je n'aime pas vraiment Annie et je crois que ça s'est ressenti dans cette fanfic! xD En tout cas bonne lecture!^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le journal de Levi**

Eren avait compté.

Et il savait que cela faisait plus de deux jours que Levi était parti, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait promis, qu'il reviendrait.

Or, cela faisait trois jours aujourd'hui et toujours aucune trace de l'alpha. Eren l'aurait bien suivit lorsqu'il était parti, mais il se sentait encore faible et ne pensait pas pouvoir rattraper Levi. Heureusement, ce dernier lui avait laissé de quoi manger, et tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'inquiéter et de se sentir affreusement seul. Maintenant, il se sentait mieux, et n'avait qu'une chose en tête, retrouver l'alpha, car il connaissait ce dernier, ce n'était pas le genre à mentir : s'il n'était pas revenu hier, c'est parce que quelque chose était arrivé et ça, ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Levi, car ce dernier ne lui avait strictement rien dit à ce sujet. De plus, maintenant que la meute ne comptait plus qu'eux deux (pouvait-on encore appeler cela une meute ?) il ne savait plus du tout auprès de qui se rendre. Il était perdu, et ne savait quoi faire.

Après s'être changé, lavé dans la rivière qui se trouvait un plus loin et mangé, Eren avait pris sa décision, il allait tout d'abord retourner chez lui avant de voir quoi faire, car il fallait dire que vivre dans une grotte, aussi confortable soit-elle, n'était pas tout à fait normal pour un lycéen de son âge. Il décida donc de sortir puis se transforma, laissant la place au loup au pelage d'un brun presque chocolat et poitrail blanc, puis s'élança, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait la journée pour atteindre la ville de Sina.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren arriva enfin à proximité de la ville, il décida de reprendre sa forme humaine, pour entrer sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, pressé tout de même de retrouver son appartement. Celui-ci n'était pas bien grand, mais il était assez bien situé et confortable. Il arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble dans lequel il entra, montant les escaliers après avoir négligé l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte une fois arrivé puis referma soigneusement derrière lui, avant d'observer les lieux.

L'endroit était crade, vraiment. Levi lui aurait sûrement hurlé dessus pour que tout soit nettoyé, s'il avait pu voir ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas si sale, mais puisqu'il n'était pas venu depuis un moment à présent, l'endroit était un peu poussiéreux, surtout sur les meubles. Malgré tout, Eren avait couru toute la journée et il commençait déjà à se faire tard, aussi décida-t-il plutôt de se faire de quoi manger, puis il irait se coucher. Il réfléchirait à quoi faire le lendemain, ça ne servait à rien de se retourner la tête avec ça pour l'instant.

Le lycéen arriva dans sa cuisine, mais remarqua bien vite devant son réfrigérateur ouvert qu'une bonne partie des aliments était périmée. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas venu depuis un petit moment. Lâchant un soupir, l'oméga récupéra une boîte de conserve qui trainait en désespoir de cause.

Il regarda d'un air morne les petits pois versés dans une casserole qui étaient en train de chauffer, regrettant le gibier qu'ils allaient toujours chasser en meute. Il n'aurait pas été contre un lapin ou quelque chose du genre…même si maintenant que les autres n'étaient plus de ce monde, chasser du gros gibier, comme le cerf, s'avérerai sûrement impossible. Dommage, c'était délicieux…

Eren lâcha un soupir puis s'installa avec une assiette une fois que ce fut chaud, commençant à manger sans avoir vraiment d'appétit. Il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Levi, à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait ce dernier et ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver, et cela lui laissait un poids désagréable sur la poitrine.

Finalement, rien que d'y penser, cela lui coupa définitivement l'appétit et il décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide avant de se coucher, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, abandonnant son repas à peine entamé sur la table de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ressortit une fois propre, l'oméga se dirigea sans hésiter vers sa chambre, regardant son lit, plutôt content de le voir. Même si la grotte était très confortable, retrouver son bon vieux lit était vraiment agréable, si bien qu'il se jeta dessus sans attendre.

Son air ravi changea rapidement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur lui piquer le dos en s'allongeant et il se releva d'un bond, lâchant un juron à mi-voix, se demandant s'il s'était cogné quelque part.

C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Sous sa housse de couette, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de lisse, aux rebords pointus. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren avança une main, tâtant l'objet, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il se leva à nouveau et décida de glisser sa main sous la housse, lâchant un grognement agacé car l'objet se trouvait plutôt loin, puis lorsqu'il l'eu enfin en main, il tira, se retrouvant alors avec un livre.

Enfin non, une fois qu'il l'eut observé de plus près, Eren comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre, mais plutôt un journal intime, vu le cadenas posé dessus. Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout d'où pouvait provenir ce carnet, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui revienne en mémoire. En effet, Erwin s'était bien attaqué à lui pour un carnet appartenant à Levi ! Se pouvait-il que ce soit celui-ci ?!

Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, Eren attrapa la clé glissée sous son haut et qu'il ne quittait plus, avant de l'insérer dans la serrure, pas plus surprit que cela lorsqu'il vit qu'elle entrait et tournait à la perfection. C'était bien le journal de l'alpha. Mais que faisait-il dans sa chambre ?! Le lycéen ne voyait que deux raisons : soit c'est parce que Levi lui faisait entièrement confiance, ou alors parce qu'ainsi, l'alpha s'était dit que personne ne viendrait chercher ici.

Dans tous les cas, maintenant qu'Eren l'avait dans les mains, il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et n'osait pas retirer l'anse désormais ouverte du cadenas. Après tout, Erwin avait bien précisé que nombre de choses concernant Levi s'y trouvaient, c'était personnel…mais en même temps, très intriguant, car il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur son alpha qui, au final, ne lui disait jamais grand-chose de lui.

Finalement, Eren décida d'ouvrir le carnet et de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Après tout, si Levi lui avait donné la clé qu'il l'ouvrait, ce n'était pas sans raison, n'est-ce pas.

Ouvrant lentement sur la première page, voyant qu'elle était blanche, le brun passa les suivantes, toujours de cette même couleur immaculée jusqu'à ce qu'une page, comme perdue, commence à se plaindre d'entrée de jeu en lettres noires et parfaitement calligraphiées. Eren n'hésita pas cette fois et se pencha pour mieux lire.

 _« Bordel, Erwin continue de me les briser pour que je tienne un journal. C'est vraiment un truc de gonzesse ça ! »_

Eren pouffa intérieurement, sachant que cette phrase collait parfaitement à Levi, puis reprit sa lecture. Levi y racontait en bref ce qu'il faisait de ses journées en compagnie de la meute donc à cette époque, Erwin était l'alpha. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle série de pages blanches apparaissent. Le brun, agacé, pensa encore une fois s'être fait avoir, tournant les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau sur la suite, certainement. Cette fois-ci, l'écriture était loin d'être aussi soignée, c'était plus comme si Levi avait tenté de retenir les émotions négatives se trouvant dans son esprit. Eren, surpris de ce changement et de la première phrase _« ce connard d'Erwin, je le saignerai un jour, je le jure ! »,_ décida de se plonger dans sa lecture, ne se doutant pas encore de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

* * *

 _Des années plus tôt…_

Cela faisait tout juste un mois que Levi avait rejoint la meute de Levi, en compagnie d'Isabel et Farlan. Cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, tout simplement parce que cet enfoiré d'alpha l'avait menacé de s'en prendre aux deux autres, qu'ils venaient tout juste de capturer.

Tous les trois étaient des loups solitaires, qui n'avaient pas de territoire fixe : bien que s'ils l'eurent voulu, ils auraient pu en avoir un, ça ne les intéressait pas, ils préféraient d'un commun d'accord pouvoir voyager partout sans avoir une seule barrière. Ils étaient en train de traverser un petit bout du territoire d'Erwin, quand les loups de la meute de ce dernier leur étaient tombés dessus.

Généralement, lorsque des solitaires passaient sur un territoire déjà habité, s'il ne faisait pas de remous et ne s'arrêtait pas, se contentant de traverser, la meute qui occupait les lieux surveillait juste mais n'attaquait pas, n'estimant pas nécessaire d'attaquer quelqu'un souhaitant juste raccourcir son chemin au lieu de faire un détour pour éviter le territoire habité. Mais là, la meute s'était jetée sur eux.

Levi avait été obligé d'accepter de rejoindre la meute, puisqu'Isabel et Farlan étaient à ce moment-là plaqués sur le sol de la forêt, à portée de crocs de ceux qui leur avaient mis la patte dessus.

Au début, il avait été furieux, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, tuer Erwin pour pouvoir repartir tous les trois, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il avait finalement abandonné cette idée, un peu à contrecœur. Il avait bien remarqué que ses deux amis, au final, semblaient mieux depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la meute, et il avait vite compris que ces derniers avaient besoin de stabilité, pas de passer leur temps à voyager, bien qu'ils aient souvent dit adorer ça. Alors finalement, il avait décidé de rester ici, et de s'habituer tant bien que mal à tous ces loups bruyants, ce qui l'agaçait bien souvent. Surtout Hanji. Elle était terrible, on l'entendait à des mètres à la ronde, parfois.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour pluvieux, pourtant Erwin avait décidé d'organiser une chasse auprès d'un cerf majestueux qu'il avait repéré il y a peu de temps. Levi était peu enthousiaste, en plus de cela il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il suivit tout de même, de tout façon ce n'est pas comme si l'alpha lui donnait le choix…

Ils avaient couru, longtemps, avec une visibilité pratiquement nulle malgré leurs bons yeux, tout cela parce que des trombes d'eau tombaient. Levi avait demandé à arrêter la chasse pour la reprendre dans de meilleures conditions mais Erwin avait refusé, prétextant que le cerf pourrait très bien quitter leur territoire par la suite et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'obtenir.

Malheureusement, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Levi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une sorte de cuve naturelle, comme une fosse, ils remarquèrent très vite qu'au fond, se trouvaient trois animaux. Il y avait tout d'abord le cerf, empêtré dans ses pattes, mais également nul autre qu'Isabel et Farlan, les éclaireurs qui se trouvaient à l'avant de la meute. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les trois étaient coincés dans des pièges à loups.

Un grognement rageur échappa au caporal qui allait descendre dans le trou pour les aider, mais il fut violemment bousculé par Erwin. Il se retourna rapidement vers ce dernier, lâchant un autre grognement rageur entre ses crocs, le fusillant du regard.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut aller les chercher !

\- On ne peut pas ! Les chasseurs qui ont posé ces pièges ne sont pas loin, c'est sûr !

\- Et alors ?! On va pas les laisser crever là ! s'époumona Levi, s'ébrouant pour chasser la pluie alourdissant son pelage, en vain.

\- On n'a pas de quoi les sortir de ce piège, il faut qu'on retourne au manoir chercher un pied de biche ou quelque chose du genre, expliqua plus calmement Erwin.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je peux très bien rester ici pour les défendre au cas-où !

\- Merde ! jura soudainement Hanji, coupant court leur dispute let les faisant se retourner d'un bond vers elle.

La louve regardait en bas de la fosse, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Levi suivit son regard et sentit immédiatement son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Les chasseurs n'étaient pas partis, ils attendaient juste dans les buissons tout autour et venaient d'en sortir, plus vite qu'un diable de sa boîte, se trouvant déjà au pied des trois animaux. Le fait que ce soit une propriété privée ne semblait pas les déranger plus que cela, apparemment. Les hommes ignorèrent totalement le cerf qui se débattait et poussait des braiements terrifiés, s'approchant des deux loups, un couteau à la main. Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en faire des trophées et des descentes de lit en fourrure.

Levi cette fois-ci n'hésita plus, ignorant royalement son alpha, décidé à aller secourir ses camarades mais une fois encore, Erwin l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par le cou pour le tirer en arrière. Le loup noir se débattit, poussant des grondements de colère tout en tentant de mordre l'alpha, mais celui-ci, plus grand que lui, n'avait aucun mal à maintenir son emprise et le trainer comme s'il était un vulgaire sac à patates. Les crocs de Levi claquèrent à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Erwin, mais ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était, continuant à reculer, s'éloignant de la fosse.

\- Mais merde Erwin qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Laisse-moi aller les aider ! hurla-t-il, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Non, tu as vu le nombre de chasseurs, tu ne feras pas le poids !

\- Mais vous n'avez qu'à venir m'aider, t'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque que d'autres soient blessés ! fit Erwin d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Levi lui jeta un regard enflammé de colère. Non mais c'était quoi, ça ?! Dans une meute, on n'était pas censé s'aider les uns les autres ? Et Erwin voulait sacrifier deux loups pour que soit disant les autres soient sans une égratignure ?! C'était quoi comme connerie ça encore ?!

Malheureusement, il avait beau se débattre il n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher pris à son alpha, et bientôt le trou fut hors de vue : non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux amis là-bas face aux chasseurs !

Poussé par l'adrénaline, le loup noir parvint à se contorsionner, attrapant l'une des pattes de l'alpha couleur sable pour la mordre violemment, le faisant couiner de douleur et donc lâcher prise par la même occasion. Levi profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir, retournant directement à la fosse.

Trop tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du gigantesque trou, il trouva un spectacle qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir sous les yeux. Ses deux amis de longue date avaient été libérés des pièges à loups mais avant cela, égorgés par les chasseurs, qui trainaient maintenant leurs dépouilles comme du gibier, abandonnant le cerf auquel ils n'avaient même pas eu la bonté d'âme d'abréger ses souffrances et qui continuait de braire.

Levi resta figé sur le bord, ne sachant comment réagir, se contentant d'observer d'un regard vide la dépouille de ses deux compagnons trainer sur le sol par les chasseurs, la gorge lacérée, leur sang se répandant sur leur passage, traçant un sillon rouge entre l'herbe et les feuilles mortes de la forêt.

\- Levi !

L'interpelé ignora totalement l'appel provenant de derrière lui et au contraire, bondit dans le trou à une vitesse affolante, fonçant droit sur les chasseurs devant lui. Il arriva auprès d'eux presque instantanément, se jetant à la gorge du premier venu, qui trainait le cadavre de son meilleur ami, Farlan, dans la poussière. L'homme lâcha le cadavre, levant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger de l'attaque du gigantesque loup noir qui venait de se jeter sur lui sans ménagement. Cela n'arrêta pas Levi qui planta ses crocs dans le bras droit, si fort qu'on entendit l'os craquer violemment, faisant hurler de douleur le chasseur, qui appelait à l'aide ses camarades, qui eux n'osaient mêle pas bouger, pétrifiés.

Habilement, Levi lui arracha complètement le bras, qu'il jeta comme s'il venait de jouer avec une poupée, avant de se focaliser sur la gorge, qu'il lacéra d'un coup de crocs. Les autres chasseurs lâchèrent la dépouille d'Isabel, terrifiés, et cherchèrent à s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais c'était sans compter sur Levi qui les rattrapa bien vite, le regard fou et dénué de toute autre expression que de la haine se reflétant dans ses yeux gris qu'on auraient pu voir rouges tant ils brûlaient. Il se jeta sur l'homme le plus proche, le bousculant pour le faire tomber au sol, ignorant les trois autres qui fuyaient et donc il s'occuperait plus tard. Il lui arracha une partie du visage à l'aide de ses griffes, faisant sauter ses yeux d'une griffe comme s'il s'agissait de balles en mousse, faisant hurler son ennemi d'une terreur pure. Appréciant seulement les cris, Levi continua son carnage, évicérant l'homme comme si c'était un vulgaire poisson.

Couvert de sang, le loup noir ne s'arrêta pas là, fonçant dans la forêt pour retrouver les trois chasseurs restants. Lui qui connaissait à présent la forêt par cœur et étant beaucoup plus rapide, n'eut aucun mal à retrouver deux autres, qui étaient tremblants, trébuchant dans leur course. Il ne leu fit aucun traitement de faveur, se jetant sur le premier à sa portée pour se faire les griffes dessus, projetant du sang partout aux alentours et même sur l'autre homme, qui s'était recroquevillé sur le sol et contemplait la scène macabre les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. Levi laissa l'autre se vider de son sang puis se jeta sur l'homme presque roulé en boule, une peur viscérale pouvant se lire à la perfection dans ses prunelles. Il le saisit à la gorge, puis se décida à le trainer par terre, comme ces connards avaient fait avec le corps de ses deux amis. L'autre tentait de hurler, mais les crocs plantés dans son cou empêchaient le moindre son de sortir, et il se contentait de sangloter d'un air totalement misérable. Finalement blasé de ce minable, Levi le balança contre un rocher pointu, lui fracassant le crâne sans même un autre regard, ignorant de nouveau le sang projet partout autour, et qui s'écoulait maintenant sur le sol, formant une large tâche pourpre qui se mêlait à la pluie torrentielle ainsi que la boue.

Loin de lui l'idée de se reposer, Levi pensa au dernier chasseur et se décida à le traquer car il avait eu plus de temps que les autres pour s'enfuir, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le percutant violemment sur le côté alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, l'envoyant rouler dans la boue un peu plus loin. Lâchant un grondement sourd, à deux pattes de hurler, il se releva quasi instantanément, se figeant en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Erwin, et du reste de la meute juste derrière ce dernier. Le loup noir les considéra un instant sans savoir quoi dire, mais l'alpha ne lui en laissa pas le temps et déclara d'un ton ferme et sans appel :

\- Ça suffit maintenant Levi, tu en as assez fait.

Le concerné plissa son regard déjà étroit, considérant le chef de meute. De quel droit ce connard lui donnait-il des ordres ?!

\- On aurait pu les sauver. Mais tu as refusé d'agir, lâcha Levi d'une voix dangereusement calme, son regard gris flamboyant de cette haine qui semblait y avoir élu domicile.

\- C'était trop dangereux.

\- Trop dangereux ? Trop dangereux ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule sale connard ! explosa Levi, s'approchant de lui pour le toiser malgré sa taille plus petite. Je viens d'en égorger quatre sur cinq tout seul ! T'es juste un putain de lâche !

Comprenant la douleur du membre de sa meute, Erwin ne réagit pas, mais ce n'était pas non plus la bonne solution, car Levi lui jeta un regard de pur mépris, avant de se détourner.

\- Je vais trouver le dernier chasseur.

\- Je te l'interdis, tonna la voix de l'alpha, sans appel.

Levi se retourna d'un bond vers lui, le considérant du regard au travers de sa colère. Comment ce salaud osait-il l'empêcher de venger ses deux camarades ?!

\- Si tu avais agi, ils seraient encore en vie ! Alors je vais au moins tuer le dernier !

\- La violence n'est pas la solution.

C'est là que Levi craqua. Ah oui, la violence ne résoudait rien ? Dans ce cas, les chasseurs qui venaient de tuer ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dans leur droit, eux aussi ? Pourtant, à ce qu'il sache, c'était une propriété privée ! Et puis merde, il en avait assez de tout ça, il voulait juste retrouver ce dernier chasseur et lui faire sa fête, lentement, l'entendre hurler à l'agonie, appelant au secours, en vain. Et Erwin était sur son chemin, l'équation était simple à comprendre. Malgré le pouvoir intimidant dont faisait preuve chaque alpha, dont Erwin, il y fit face, aidé de sa rage dévorante, et se jeta sur lui, tous crocs dehors, luisants de sang.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'alpha ne s'y attendait pas, et fut renversé par Levi dont la force, aidé de son élan, les envoya tous les rouler sur le sol, les recouvrant un peu plus de boue. Mais le loup noir n'en avait rien à faire, approchant sa gueule de l'alpha, le pouvoir de soumission de ce dernier rebondissant sur sa colère, totalement inefficace. D'un coup de crocs habile, le caporal le déchiqueta sur le poitrail, laissant une large fente ainsi qu'une trainée de sang sur Erwin, et autour de ses babines et ses crocs, le faisant ressembler à un garou assoiffé de sang, comme dans les contes, ce qu'ils étaient pourtant bien loin d'être en temps normal.

Erwin agit rapidement, décidé à calmer le loup de sa meute, le renversant sur le côté pour tenter de le clouer au sol mais Levi s'échappa, filant entre ses pattes tel une anguille, le pelage glissant grâce à la pluie dans laquelle ils pataugeaient depuis le début de la chasse. Il parvint à se tourner à nouveau, cette fois-ci l'attrapant au coup, bien décidé à en finir, mais Erwin ne se laissa pas faire, donnant de violents coups de patte pour le faire lâcher prise, l'envoyer un peu plus loin. Il fonça sur lui, l'aplatissant sur sol, mais Levi lui donna un coup dans l'estomac, le faisant grogner de douleur, avant de se mettre à les griffer de partout sans même regarder où ses coups portaient, les crocs serrés, l'air furieusement concentré à le tuer. Erwin n'avait même plus l'occasion de répliquer, il était terrassé par la colère du loup noir comme la mort, couvert de sang et de boue, le regard fou furieux.

Le reste de la meute décida d'intervenir, éloignant Levi en le poussant, le tenant éloigné de l'alpha tant bien que mal. Levi se redressa de toute sa hauteur, lui jetant un regard glacial, et lui cracha :

\- Dégage.

Erwin entrouvrit davantage les yeux, choqué, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire par là le loup de sa meute. Qui ne semblait plus vraiment être la sienne, car Levi se tenait devant les autres, qui s'étaient finalement respectueusement écartés, comme inquiet de sa puissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'alpha, haletant sur le sol, peinant à se relever.

\- Je deviens l'alpha, répliqua Levi d'un ton calme. Je ne laisserais plus d'autres massacres de ce genre avoir lieu dans la meute, et ça risque de recommencer tant que tu es alpha. Donc tire-toi.

Erwin, à présent redressé sur ses pattes le fusilla du regard, absolument contre cette idée, évidemment. Il ouvrit la gueule, grognant de colère, mais Levi l'ignora royalement, ajoutant avec un ton moqueur :

\- Tu as de la chance que je te laisse en vie, sale crevure, ne viens pas en plus te plaindre. Maintenant tire-toi où je t'égorge.

Erwin allait répliquer, mais finalement, il se retint. Il voyait bien que le reste de la meute semblait étrangement d'accord avec Levi. Eux aussi auraient voulu sauver Isabel et Farlan mais avaient été contraints d'obéir. Ils n'aimaient pas, eux non plus, cette façon de faire. Pour eux, on sauvait tout le monde, ou personne. On ne laissait pas des loups derrière sous prétexte de ne pas blesser les autres. Erwin comprit que son erreur venait de lui coûter la place d'alpha.

Il hésita longuement mais finalement, décida de quitter son ancien territoire, avançant vers la lisière lointaine de la forêt, ne jetant aucun autre regard à la meute. Il était furieux mais n'en laissait rien paraître, faisant seulement passer une fausse résignation. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se vengerait de Levi, en lui faisant le plus de mal possible.

Le nouvel alpha quant à lui, évalua un instant ses chances de retrouver le dernier chasseur mais malheureusement, elles s'avéraient quasiment nulles, avec cette pluie qui ne voulait s'arrêter, et l'autre devait déjà être loin. Il lâcha un soupir las, fatigué, comme s'il venait soudainement d'être frappé par le poids des années, puis retourna à la fosse, lentement, els autres loups suivant dans son sillage, tel une ombre.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il descendit lentement dans le trou, les autres restant au bord, n'osant pas s'approcher avec lui, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Il contempla un instant les dépouilles de ses deux amis, qui une fois morts, venaient lentement de reprendre forme humaine. Il la reprit lui aussi, tombant à genoux devant leurs cadavres, soulevant l'eau d'une flaque qui se trouvait juste sous lui.

Il fixa leurs visages un instant, sans un mot, l'eau ruisselant dans ses cheveux, n'enlevant pas pour autant la quantité de sang qui maculait ses vêtements, définitivement tâchés, dans un état absolument lamentable.

Levi remarqua distraitement qu'il tremblait, mais pas à cause du froid. Enfin, peut-être que si, finalement, c'était son cœur qui était glacé. Il avait même du mal à respirer, comme si un énorme poids écrasait toute sa poitrine, menaçant de l'étouffer. Lentement, son corps fut secoué de tremblotements, qui se trouvaient en fait être des sanglots tant bien que mal étouffés en se mordant le poing pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas suffire. Un énième frisson le parcourut, puis il leva le visage vers le ciel, recevant de plein fouet la pluie, espérant peut-être que cette dernière allait emporter sa peine, mais en vain. Ses armes avaient fini par tomber, glissant sur son visage avec lenteur, et ses poings s'abattirent dans la flaque, soulevant de nouveau de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il contempla une dernière fois le visage d'Isabel et Farlan, couverts de boue et à peine reconnaissables, il se mit à hurler, bien vite coupé par des pleurs violents, lui d'habitude toujours impassible. Ses sanglots se répercutaient dans toute la forêt, portés par le vent violent.

C'est ce jour-là qu'il se mit à définitivement détester la saleté. Elle souillait ceux qu'il aimait de boue et de sang.

Et maintenant, il était tout seul.

* * *

Eren ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il tremblait de façon totalement incontrôlée, ayant encore du mal à tenir le journal de Levi dans les mains. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, menaçant de l'étouffer d'une déferlante de sentiments. A présent, il comprenait tout, c'était clair. Pourquoi il détestait Erwin, pourquoi il était si froid et distant en permanence, presque méchant. Il s'agissait juste d'une façon de se préserver d'une nouvelle catastrophe de ce genre. Et il comprenait aussi ce qu'il avait vu une fois de gravé sur le bureau de Levi, dans le manoir « Vis chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier ».

Et merde, maintenant qu'il savait ça, il se rendait compte qu'avant, il n'avait jamais rien su de Levi. Qu'aimait-il manger ? Ses passions ? Non, il ne savait rien, pas même de sa vie avant qu'il n'ouvre ce journal, chose qu'il n'était peut-être même pas autorisé à faire, car peut-être que Levi ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse son passé. Il se mit à trembler davantage encore. Comment aurait-il pu l'aider ou le retenir auprès d lui il y a trois jours, alors que c'était comme s'ils étaient des inconnus ?

Inconsciemment, Eren se mit à pleurer, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, ce n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais c'était ainsi. En ce moment même, il voulait être près de Levi, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire : « je suis l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer, ». Et même si l'alpha n'était pas du genre à sangloter misérablement auprès de quelqu'un, eh bien tant pis, il le cacherait aux yeux du monde, et il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait voir sa peine, et ce serait lui qui le ferait sourire et qui lui donnerait envie de continuer à vivre et de clamer haut et fort « je suis encore debout ! »

Eren se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de penser et rougit furieusement. Néanmoins, il ne changerait pas d'avis, et puis après tout, Levi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé il y a trois jours ? C'est que, peut-être, il était un tant soit peu important pour l'alpha, non ? Alors si c'était le cas, il voulait rester à ses côtés, et lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Le tenir dans ses bras, et puis au diable Erwin où n'importe qui d'autre qui voudrait s'en prendre à lui, il ne le lâcherait pas, quitte à en crever.

\- Je l'aime…constata finalement Eren comprenant pourquoi toutes ces pensées accapareraient son esprit aussi fortement, si bien que ça l'étouffait presque.

Aussitôt, ces mots chuchotés, comme s'il avait peur de les prononcer, montèrent à son cerveau, et son visage se couvrit à nouveau d'un rouge envahissant, lui laissant une agréable chaleur dans l'estomac. Oui, c'était bien ça, il voulait rester avec son alpha, mieux que cela, l'embrasser, le rendre vivant comme il avait été autrefois.

Pourtant, en ce moment-même, il se tenait assis sur son lit, serrant le journal contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée, et des larmes glissaient en silence sur ses joues, encore choqué de ce qu'avait vécu Levi, et sa solitude.

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait des frissons. Il voyait parfaitement dans son esprit, Levi au milieu des autres membres de la meute, bien présent physiquement, mais l'esprit ailleurs, coincé quelque part dans le passé. C'est là qu'un évènement passé lui revint en mémoire brusquement.

Ça c'était produit un jour comme les autres, ils se trouvaient tous dans le manoir, et ils allaient bientôt partir en chasse. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, hormis peut-être Levi, assis dans son fauteuil comme très souvent à cette heure, regardant les membres de sa meute d'un air distrait, comme plongé dans ses pensées. A un moment, Hanji l'avait interpelé, lui faisant remarquer tout sourire, sans se rendre compte du mal qu'elle venait de dire : « Bon Levi, tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ?! T'as aucune raison de tirer cette tronche ! »

L'alpha aurait pu s'énerver contre elle, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Son regard avait juste dévié ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait croisé celui d'Eren, qui avait été frappé par les émotions qu'il y avait lu. De la tristesse et de la douleur, mélangés dans un tourbillon affolant, et l'oméga s'était senti avoir les larmes aux yeux sans comprendre pourquoi, le cœur malmené par la tristesse de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Lei s'était levé sans un mot, sans un autre regard, et avait quitté la pièce. Hanji et les autres n'avaient pas fait attention, mais Eren lui avait vu, les yeux presque humides de son alpha, deux doigts de craquer. Bordel, il ne pensait pas le voir comme ça un jour, et cette vision lui avait écrasé le cœur dans un étau.

Il aurait dû le rattraper. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le prendre dans ses bras…tout pour ne plus voir ce regard qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir de sa vie, vu comment cela l'avait chamboulé.

A ce souvenir, inconsciemment, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ?! Ah c'est vrai, comme il l'avait deviné. Parce qu'il aimait Levi. Il tenait à lui, il avait fini par le comprendre. Et surtout, il voulait le retrouver et le lui dire. Cette idée le terrifiait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux en même temps, se disant qu'il avait peut-être une minuscule chance que ce soit réciproque.

Finalement, il décida de se coucher, sans lâcher le journal pour autant. Mais il n'arrivait à dormir à cause de toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient, aussi se redressa-t-il bien vite, rallumant la lampe de chevet. Soudain, une idée lui passa par la tête, et il ouvrit à nouveau le carnet, faisant défiler les pages blanches qui se succédaient après que Levi ait écrit ce qu'il s'était passé ce funeste jour. Il y avait parfois des listes gribouillées un peu partout, de trafics en tout genre et d'alliance entre les meutes. C'était ce qu'Erwin voulait dans ce carnet, des informations qui devaient rester secrètes, surtout pour les trafics.

Néanmoins, Eren ne s'attarda pas sur cela, et arriva à une date très importante pour lui. Elle était gribouillée dans un coin en haut de la page. C'était le jour où il avait rencontré Levi. Et il resta bouche bée en voyant ce que ce dernier y avait écrit.

 _« Eren. »_ Juste Eren. Parfaitement calligraphié, à l'écriture soignée, contrastant totalement avec les écritures rapides dans le reste du carnet. Ah, non, il y avait aussi autre chose d'écrit, qu'il avait déjà lu quelque part. _« Levi, souviens-toi toujours du jour où ton étoile s'est illuminée. Et si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, dis-toi qu'un jour, quelqu'un aura besoin de toi »._ Il avait lu ceci sur une feuille, dans le bureau de Levi également. C'était écrit en petit, juste sous son prénom. Et ces quelques mots suffirent à son cœur pour s'emballer brusquement dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un sourire. Il fit défiler les pages suivantes, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit d'autre.

Il arriva finalement à la dernière page, surpris d'y trouver encore quelque chose, joliment écrit une fois encore, tout petit, comme si Levi avait à peine osé l'écrire. _« Ces histoires de compagnon ne sont pas des conneries, finalement…»_

Eren ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, amis il était sûr d'une chose, c'était quelque chose de bon, et cela suffit à le faire sourire, avant qu'il ne se décide à se coucher, pour de bon cette fois, quelque mots revenant dans son esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil :

 _« Tu es la raison pour laquelle je reviendrai, Eren »._

* * *

Le lendemain, l'oméga fut réveillé de bonne heure. Il avait pourtant bien dormi, malgré l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait, car il avait aussi le cœur gonflé d'une joie assez inexplicable et qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir d'où cela provenait.

Il décida de se préparer rapidement, bien décidé à agir aujourd'hui. Pour cela, il venait tout juste de décider quoi faire. Quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps repoussé, mais qu'il devait bien finir par faire un jour ou l'autre.

Aller parler à Armin et Mikasa.

Il leur avait envoyé un message ce matin et avaient bien vite répondu, convenant de se rejoindre chez le blond.

* * *

\- Et donc…tu es un loup-garou ? questionna finalement Mikasa, l'air tout à fait sceptique. Je pense surtout que tu t'es cogné la tête.

\- Mikasa ! se plaignit Eren d'un air blasé.

\- Excuse-moi, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est complètement improbable, ton histoire.

\- Elle n'a pas tort Eren…c'est dingue ce que tu nous racontes là…

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! insista l'oméga. Vous voulez que je vous montre, alors ?!

Ses deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis acquiescèrent d'un même signe de tête, pendant qu'Armin allait s'assurer que sa porte était bien fermée à clé au cas-où son grand-père voudrait monter à l'étage. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, fixant Eren qui se tenait devant eux, gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ça devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'on membre de la meute, et il avait également peur de voir leurs réactions. Néanmoins il inspira à fond puis se transforma, réapparaissant sous la forme d'un loup de taille imposante, avec son habituel pelage d'un brun presque chocolat au poitrail blanc.

Mikasa resta de marbre, même si ses yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement agrandis, et Armin lui fit un bond en arrière sur le lit, choqué. L'oméga inclina la tête, les observant. Sous cette forme, il ne pouvait pas leur parler puisqu'ils n'étaient pas des loups, et faisait donc en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air agressif pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas, mais ce n'était sensiblement pas le cas. Soulagé, il redevint normal, notant du coin de l'œil qu'Armin venait tout de même de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Donc, ce que tu nous as raconté est donc vrai. Et Levi ? fit Mikasa.

Eren la fixa un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il leur avait tout raconté, que ce soit sa rencontre avec l'alpha, où tout ce qu'il s'était produit ensuite jusqu'à hier soir. Il avait juste évité de parler de certaines choses, comme le baiser de Levi, ou encore ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans le journal de ce dernier, mentionnant juste les listes de trafics, et pas l'évocation du passé de son alpha.

\- Comment ça, Levi ? fit-il finalement, un peu gêné mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi d'aller le chercher ? Après tout ce qu'il a changé dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas le laisser avec ces problèmes ? Ta vie a toujours été ici, et tu nous as abandonnés sans prévenir, fit Mikasa d'un ton dur.

Eren ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'est vrai que, dans un sens, elle avait raison, la simple arrivée de Levi dans sa vie avait absolument tout changé. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans le bus qui avait eu un accident ce jour-là, il serait sûrement encore avec Armin et Mikasa, avec sa petite routine qui consistait à se rendre au lycée tous les jours…et il s'ennuierait ferme. Il vivait d'horribles choses en ce moment, comme la mort de la meute qu'il évitait de mentionner tant cela le faisait encore souffrir, encore plus quand Levi n'était pas là pour le réconforter comme il le faisait en temps normal. Néanmoins, malgré tout ça, il se sentait incroyablement mieux ainsi, comme soudainement libéré d'un poids qui avait pesé tant d'années sur sa poitrine, cloué au sol par la routine. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela s'arrête soudainement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il allait sauver Levi, coûte que coûte, et lui arracher ce sourire comme il se l'était promis la veille au soir. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son amie d'enfance. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que la première personne de laquelle il tomberait amoureux serait un homme bien plus âgé que lui…un loup qui plus est ! Il lui expliqua, choisissant ses mots avec soin :

\- Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Avec quelques retards parfois, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, pensant à la fois où Levi l'avait sauvé de la cave d'Erwin.

Mikasa continuait de l'observer avec attention, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise tandis qu'Armin écoutait sans rien dire. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir et fit remarquer, comme résignée :

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...! commença à bégayer l'oméga, rougissant furieusement.

Il se reprit rapidement, secouant la tête sans savoir quoi répondre à ses amis d'enfance.

\- C'est vrai ce que dit Mikasa, Eren ? demanda le blond, intrigué.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir, le brun eut un petit sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et avoua :

\- Ouais, peut-être bien…

Aucun des deux ne fit de remarque, il faut dire qu'au fur et à mesure de l'explication d'Eren concernant tout ce qu'il s'était passé les deux derniers mois suivants sa rencontre avec Levi, ils avaient bien vu le regard de leur ami s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son alpha. Il avait un sourire magnifique à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui, et ça leur suffisait amplement.

\- Bon, il va falloir le retrouver, alors, fit Mikasa.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez m'aider ?! s'étonna Eren en se redressant soudainement, un sourire d'espoir se glissant sur son visage.

\- Tu es venu pour ça, non ? Il faut qu'on sache où il a pu se rendre pour retrouver Erwin.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que notre professeur d'allemand soit un loup-garou, d'ailleurs…souffla Armin avec de grands yeux. Et qu'il soit si horrible.

\- Ça fait bizarre de vous entendre dire « garou », ce n'est pas un mot qu'on utli—qu'on utilisait, avoua Eren avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah bon ? Mais vous disiez quoi ?

\- Euh, juste loup.

Armin ouvrit la bouche, voulant en savoir plus, déterminé à bombarder son meilleur ami de questions, mais Mikasa les rappela à l'ordre, interpelant l'oméga pour qu'il les rejoigne sur le lit, où ils s'assirent en tailleur à son tour. La jeune femme se tourna vers le brun et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où aurait pu fuir Erwin ?

Eren commença à secouer la tête, quand soudain quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit puisqu'il écarquilla subitement els yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Sans un mot et sous les regards intrigués de ses amis, il bondit en bas du lit et alla récupérer le journal de Levi qu'il avait gardé avec lui dans un sac, puis le ramena auprès d'eux, se réinstallant confortablement. Il commença à feuilleter les pages, l'air fébrile, ignorant les regards intrigués de ses deux amis sur les pages couvertes d'écritures qui défilaient, et que l'oméga ne leur avait pas mentionné. Néanmoins, ils ne posèrent aucune question et attendirent qu'Eren trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se stoppa soudain sur une page, lentement, la parcourant des yeux avant de relever la tête, fixant ses amis avec incrédulité, s'écriant d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude :

\- Je sais où est allé Erwin !

\- Où ? s'impatienta Armin.

\- A l'endroit où a eu lieu la réunion annuelle !

\- Mais il dingue ! Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? C'est lui qui a organisé le meurtre de la meute et t'a maltraité ! S'il va là-bas et que Levi le dénonce, s'en sera fini de lui ! Il est idiot !

\- Non, au contraire…j'ai regardé une liste des derniers trafics en date et liens, et Levi avait découvert quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Erwin est très proche du président qui habite dans la gigantesque demeure là-bas…s'il y est allé, tout ce qu'il dira là-bas sera forcément considéré comme vrai. Si Levi l'a suivi, il sera officiellement accusé du meurtre de sa propre meute.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire ? fit Armin, inquiet pour son ami qui semblait terriblement inquiet.

\- Je dois aller sauver Levi, conclut Eren, le regard brillant maintenant de détermination.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé pour Levi, et comme vous vous en doutiez cela était rattaché à l'histoire originale, j'aime beaucoup faire ça pour un UA, on a plus l'impression d'être vraiment avec le même manga, parce que parfois on s'éloigne vraiment à fond de l'histoire de base, comme c'est le cas ici! x)

Sinon, notre petit Eren a enfin compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête, c'est pas génial ça? J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire ce passage, avec tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, alors j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé!^^

Bon, les retrouvailles auront donc lieu dans le prochain chapitre! Je ne sais pas s'il arrivera dans une ou deux semaines par contre, je préfère vous prévenir, car j'ai le bac blanc à réviser pour la semaine prochaine, pas celle qui arrive x) je vais essayer de l'écrire cette semaine le soir mais je ne promets rien x'D Dans tous les cas ensuite les chapitres seront là sans faute le dimanche, il en reste deux trois à tout casser! ^^

Concernant ma prochaine fanfic Ereri qui sera mise juste après la fin de celle-ci, j'hésite entre deux idées: ce seront des happy end :

1 : UA post-apocalyptique, plus sombre et triste

2 : UA du genre médiéval, avec princes et royaumes, etc

Donc j'hésite, si vous avez une préférence même si vous ne connaissez pas les détails ( ce ne serait pas drôleXD) dites le moi! de toute façon l'idée non retenue sera sûrement écrite en OS ou mini-fic XD

Je dois avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais dire, donc on se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines mes loups, et encore emrci de tout votre soutien vous êtes géniaux! :D


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le condamné

Commentaire d'auteur:

Coucouuuu mes loups, alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois? moi génial! Je viens de passer le bac blanc cette semaine qui s'est avéré être une grosse blague, les épreuves sont faciles, j'en ai réussi 4/6, sachant que les deux autres c'était en quelque sorte "prévu" que je foire ahah! xD

Bon sinon, concernant le dernier chapitre vous étiez motivés, 18 reviews! Wouaaaaah sérieusement vous êtes adorables! x3 alors que pourtant moi je ne le trouvait pas génial, après tout nos deux loups étaient séparés! xD Du coup je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire! :D

Une lectrice s'inquiétait de savoir si j'allais faire un death-fic, mais jamais de la vie rassurez-vous! Autant quand ça sert à l'histoire je tue quelques personnages, comme là pour la meute, mais jamais les persos autour desquels tourne l'intrigue! Je le fais très rarement, et c'est toujours dans des OS, pas de fics aussi longue! xD La vie est déjà assez triste et déprimante pour que ce soit le cas dans nos lectures! Non je veux que ça vous mette de bonne humeur moi x3

Concernant les votes pour la prochaine fanfic! J'étais très surprise car en prenant tous vos choix en compte, ça donne du 6-6! Les deux fics vous tentent autant l'une que l'autre! XD donc c'est moi qui vait devoir choisir! Dans tous les cas j'écrirais très certainement les deux, c'est juste qu'une passera avant l'autre! x) pour l'instant je suis un peu plus tentée par la post-apocalytique, mais ça peut changer! x)

D'autant plus que je commence mon projet bac d'art de 75H la semaine qui arrive. Je vais pouvoir finir cette fanfic sans encombre et commencer la suivante tranquillement pendant les vacances mais après, ce sera bien plus délicat et les publications seront sûrement bien plus espacées jusqu'en juillet ! :/ Encore désolée!

Mis à part ça! (je finis de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire, promis! XD) Vous savez qu'un peu de plus il n'y avait pas de chapitre aujourd'hui? J'ai une tonnes monumentale de devoirs d'art à faire pour mardi et je n'ai toujours pas commencé, ça va être la panique totale! mais vu qu'il n'y avait déjà pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'y tenais vraiment!

Je vous laisse sur les réponses aux visiteurs, bonne lecture! x3

Réponses aux reviews (visiteurs) :

MAc : Eh oui Levi n'a vraiment pas de chance avec moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout finira bien par s'arranger! :D J'ai pris ton choix en compte aussi, ne t'inquiète pas x)

Link : Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait, je m'investi énormément dedans! xD Oui je les ai tués, mais ce sera tout de même une fin heureuse hein T.T Je suis contente que les passages entre eux et l'évolution de leur relation te plaise, ce sont des moments que j'apprécie beaucoup à écrire! x) j'ai aussi pris ton choix en compte:)

Bibouchka : Hello! :D contente de te voir, encore une fois présente!x3 Moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire, contente que ça te plaise même si c'est triste! Oui, c'est bien de toi que je parlais à propose de mes explications sur la death-fic! XDDD ne t'inquiète pas tout s'arrangera! :D merci de m'avoir donné ton choix, c'est vrai que vu les résultats, c'est à moi de choisir, mais le problème si je choisis le post apocalyptique, c'est que je sais juste quoi mettre au début du premier chapitre! Après, je ne sais pas! xDD il faut que j'y réfléchisse...en cours tiens! xD

Grimmy : Hey! tout d'abord bienvenue sur cette fanfic et merci de ta review! tu as dû prendre pas mal de temps pour lire les neuf chapitres à la suite quand même! xD mais tu n'as pas eu l'attente comme les autres lecteurs et c'est cool ça! bon jusqu'à maintenant où tu devras attendre à présent! xD je te comprends tout à fait pour les devoris, m'étant moi-même foutu dans la merde pour vous sortir ce chapitre! xD voilà la suite attendue en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le condamné**

 _Deux jours plus tôt…_

Levi venait enfin d'arriver aux Etats-Unis, sachant qu'Erwin ne pouvait se rendre que là-bas, et l'avait suivi. Après tout, l'ex-alpha n'avait nulle part où aller, hormis auprès de l'un des présidents. Mais le caporal n'en avait rien à faire de savoir que l'autre se réfugiait auprès des plus puissants loups encore en vie : il allait l'exterminer comme il aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps, un point c'est tout.

Il avait couru longtemps pour revenir au manoir où avait été commis le meurtre de Terry, tout simplement car il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer en louant un quelconque véhicule. Erwin avait dû l'accuser du meurtre de toute sa propre meute et n'ayant rien comme preuve contraire, ceux habitant ici avaient dû le croire sur parole, sans oublier le président des lieux qui semblait, vu les trafics qu'il avait mis à jour il y a quelques mois, étaient du même côté. Une chose était sûre, ça ne sentait pas bon.

Mais lui n'en n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous bien boutiquer dans le dos des deux autres présidents et meutes : maintenant, son seul objectif était de se débarrasser d'Erwin puis s'en aller avec Eren, quelque part où ils n'auraient plus ce genre d'emmerdes qui leur tomberait dessus. L'oméga était encore jeune, mais cet enfoiré de blond n'en avait rien eu à foutre et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le battre comme du plâtre.

A cette pensée, un grognement rageur lui échappa. Le simple fait de penser qu'Erwin avait osé poser les mains sur son compagnon pour le tabasser, il avait envie de se jeter à sa gorge pour l'égorger comme le sale porc qu'il était. Enfin compagnon était vite dit, après tout le plus jeune n'était toujours pas au courant…mais ça ne saurait tardé, il lui expliquerait tout une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa sombre besogne et serait rentré. Il espérait juste qu'Eren avait toujours son téléphone portable, qu'il puisse l'appeler pour le prévenir de son retard quasi certain à cause des horaires d'avion mais surtout, qu'il n'aurait pas bougé de la grotte où il l'avait laissé. Qui sait ce qu'avait pu raconter Erwin au président, peut-être que ce dernier avait envoyé des loups pour les traquer…

Il secoua la tête, manquant de se prendre une branche par la même occasion, refusant de penser à de telles opportunités. Il se contenta d'accélérer, arrivant enfin devant le manoir du président Kenan. Inspirant dans l'air, il remarqua immédiatement l'odeur d'Erwin, flottant parmi celle des loups de la meute du président et alpha des lieux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était certainement qu'une question de temps avant que ces derniers ne lui tombent dessus, son odeur déjà sûrement portée par le vent. Il allait devoir être habile et rapide pour tuer Erwin et repartir tout aussi vite.

Suivant la trace d'Erwin, il se rendit sur un terrain non loin de la demeure, sentant que son ennemi s'y trouvait. Enfin, bientôt ce serait son cadavre qui s'y trouverait, et c'est tout.

Arrivant enfin en bordure d'une clairière, il se tassa dans des buissons, dévoilant ses crocs sans même s'en rendre compte, retenant le grognement qui voulait s'échapper du tréfond de sa gorge. Juste sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres tout au plus, se trouvait l'enfoiré qu'il recherchait. Ce dernier était en train de se reposer près d'un ruisseau en compagnie de quelques membres de la meute de Kenan, sûrement après avoir chassé car le cadavre d'un impressionnant cerf trônait non loin d'eux, commençant déjà à imbiber le sol de sang, ainsi qu'une trainée non loin, montrant que les loups le trainaient avec eux pour le ramener au manoir.

Levi jura silencieusement, pensant qu'il serait seul pour s'en prendre à Erwin, mais il allait devoir se contenter de cet instant et se débarrasser également des quelques gêneurs. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre une meilleure opportunité, certain de se faire repérer dans les prochaines minutes à cause de son odeur.

Il n'hésita même pas, se rapprochant à pas feutrés de sa cible en avançant à travers les buissons et les petits arbustes, se cachant parfois derrière les troncs des arbres imposants qui composaient cette forêt. Une fois bien en face du loup au pelage clair, il bondit sans prévenir des buissons, se jetant sur ce dernier sans hésiter, tous crocs dehors.

Pris par surprise, Erwin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et Levi le mordit violemment à une épaule, faisant grogner l'ex-alpha de douleur. Aussitôt, les autres loups, au nombre de quatre, réagirent en se jetant à leur tour sur le caporal. Ce dernier bondit habilement hors de leur portée, lâchant un grognement sourd dans l'espoir de les intimider, mais son aura meurtrière était bien suffisante pour ça. Deux d'entre eux reculèrent, les oreilles couchées en arrière, intimidés, tandis que les deux autres n'en menaient pas plus large et s'efforçaient de ne pas reculer. Quelle bande de minables. Un ricanement sans joie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il intimidait les loups pour les faire fuir, leur jetant le regard le plus glacial qu'il fusse possible de produire pour lui, puisant dans sa haine envers Erwin.

Aussitôt, les deux premiers s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste tandis que deux autres ne bougeaient pas, campés sur leurs pattes. Levi décida de les ignorer et de les affronter seulement s'ils venaient à le gêner, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le loup au pelage sable, le toisant d'un regard sombre. Il pouvait sentir la peur de ce dernier, mais pas si prononcée que ça, comme s'il se sentait protégé, se trouvant sur le territoire d'un puissant alpha, Kenan, qui semblait être de son côté. Mais le caporal n'en n'avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de lui faire la peau.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, tentant de le saisir à la gorge mais Erwin l'attendait de patte ferme, roulant sur la terre meuble de la clairière et se redresser tout aussi vite pour l'attaquer alors qu'il manquait son coup. L'ex-alpha réussit à lui attraper une patte arrière qu'il commença à serrer entre ses crocs dans le but de la briser, mais Levi lui décocha un coup de sa patte libre en plein dans le visage, le forçant à lâcher sa cible et reculer précipitamment, lâchant un grognement de frustration.

Levi profita de cet instant pour retourner contre lui, faisant semblant de vouloir se jeter sur la gauche de son adversaire avant de brusquement changer de direction au dernier moment, le renversant d'un puissant coup d'épaules, l'envoyant rouler jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Le loup noir ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, le jetant sans ménagement dans l'eau glaciale, le faisant couiner de surprise. Levi se jeta à sa suite en soulevant une gerbe d'eau, ignorant la sensation désagréable de l'eau s'infiltrant dans son pelage. Il tenta de nouveau d'attraper Erwin, malheureusement l'eau avait rendu leur pelage glissant et son ennemi en profita pour échapper à son emprise, tentant de le pousser en direction des rochers un peu plus loin, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il s'y fracasse le crâne.

Loin d'être idiot, Levi se tint à bonne distance des pics pointus, s'ébrouant légèrement, ignorant l'eau qui arrivait à la moitié de ses pattes, fusillant seulement du regard l'ex-alpha en face de lui. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'hurler après les deux loups restants pour qu'ils se bougent, ce qu'ils firent de mauvaise grâce. Le caporal jura entre ses crocs, sachant qu'il allait à présent devoir faire du trois contre un. Et sans ressortir avec de trop grosses blessures, sachant qu'il allait devoir s'enfuir par la suite.

Il esquiva tant bien que mal à cause de l'eau le premier qui venait sur lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le second, qui fit claquer sa mâchoire dans le vide, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'oreille droite de Levi, qui y avait échappé de peu. Ce dernier fit volte-face et s'attaqua à son assaillant, le renversant dans l'eau pour appuyer de tout son poids sur ce dernier, pour ensuite se jeter à sa gorge.

Malheureusement les deux autres derrière ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps et s'agrippèrent à lui comme des sangsues, mordant comme si leur vie en dépendait, le faisant lâcher un léger grondement de douleur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ceux de la meute de Kenan n'avaient rien à voir avec les nomades de la meute d'Annie en terme de puissance brute.

Se rappelant des rochers qu'il avait esquivé un peu plus tôt, Levi s'approcha de ces derniers tant bien que mal, retenant le ricanement mauvais qui menaçait de sortir puis se balança de tout son poids sur la roche, du côté où se tenait l'un des loups ennemis. Ce dernier s'écrasa avec une force incroyable sur la surface aux bords écorchés et pointus, s'empalant à moitié dessus et provoquant une gerbe de sang. Il laissa échapper un hurlement parfaitement animal face à cette douleur insoutenable, puis se mit à couiner, espérant qu'on l'aiderait à se défaire de ce piège de roche, l'une des piques restée plantée dans son abdomen.

Pris d'une subite pulsion de violence, Levi se jeta sur lui, l'enfonçant encore plus sur la roche tandis qu'Erwin lâchait prise de l'autre côté, de peur d'être le suivant à finir empalé comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

Le loup sombre se tourna ensuite vers l'ex-alpha et le loup restant, défiant ce dernier du regard si jamais il avait ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller défendre son camarade, mais il était bien trop apeuré pour tenter le diable et secourir l'autre, alors même qu'ils étaient de la même meute. Ces agissements dégoûtaient Levi qui lui, aurait été prêt à risquer sa vie sans hésitation pour n'importe quel membre de sa meute, pour qu'au final chacun d'entre eux meurt au final. La vie était une putain de connasse qui le détestait.

Chassant ces pensées car ce n'était absolument pas le moment, Levi se redressa puis se jeta à nouveau sur Erwin, le regard étrécit et effroyablement sombre. Il ne décochait pas une parole envers son ennemi, après tout ce dernier ne méritait pas de l'entendre, il n'avait qu'à crever comme un sale chien, et c'était tout. Oui, il allait le saigner, si bien que ce qu'il avait fait à Eren serait de la rigolade à côté.

Erwin se défendait bien, ses crocs claquant à de nombreuses reprises à quelques centimètres de Levi, et parfois se plantant un coup dans son épaule, une patte, le cou. Le caporal n'était pas en reste et l'attaquait de la même manière, lui rendant les coups qu'il lui infligeait, avec peut-être un peu plus de violence de son côté. Le dernier loup encore debout en escomptant celui au pelage sable s'était retranché sur le côté, et n'osait pas non plus aller aider celui appartenant à sa meute, toujours écrasé contre les rochers. Finalement, il fila ventre à terre, sûrement de peur de se faire tuer à son tour par la machine vengeresse qu'était devenue Levi, mais aussi pour aller prévenir le reste de la meute, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le loup noir allait devoir se dépêcher d'accomplir sa besogne s'il voulait s'enfuir avant que tous les autres ne lui tombent dessus.

D'un geste, il put repousser une nouvelle attaque d'Erwin, bien décidé à se défendre et lui tenir tête au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, et tenta de le blesser en le mordant au museau. Réussissant son coup, la truffe du blond explosa et répandit une trainée de sang, le faisant lâcher un grognement à cause de la douleur sourde qui venait de s'infiltrer brusquement dans ses veines, pire qu'un poison. Levi, qui commençait à saigner, aussi bien de son côté que recouvert de celui d'Erwin, ne se souciait plus d'être propre ou non et projeta son ennemi vers une zone boueuse datant de plusieurs jours, quasiment sèche. Le blond n'y fit pas attention sur le coup, avant de tenter de se relever et de glisser sur les résidus d'eau brune restants, s'éclatant misérablement sur le sol. L'alpha en profita pour se jeter sur lui, ayant prévu qu'il tomberait de la sorte, pour se saisir d'une de ses oreilles qu'il arracha d'un simple mouvement de tête particulièrement rageur.

Le hurlement de douleur retentit à travers toute la clairière et aux alentours, faisant grogner de rage Levi, le regard s'étrécissant davantage encore. Il allait finir par se faire repérer à cause des hurlements de ce déchet ! Bien décidé à le faire taire, il s'attaqua directement à la tête d'Erwin, mais celui-ci le repoussa à l'aide de ses pattes arrière, se remettant debout pour mieux l'affronter.

Levi l'observa un instant : un torrent de sang se déversait de son oreille arrachée, se répandant partout sur le sol. Erwin semblait avoir du mal faire abstraction de la douleur, mas il grogna, montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Le loup noir fit de même, dévoilant des crocs tâchés de sang. Il allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui quand il vit soudain bondir de part et d'autres des loups, jaillissant des buissons. Surpris, il se figea, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de loups de la meute de Kenan venus en renfort, et qu'il devait fuir car il ne pourrait pas se battre contre autant de loups, qui avaient un niveau bien supérieur comparé à ceux d'Annie, il était déjà trop tard et il se retrouvait encerclé.

Levi se tourna vers Erwin, avec au moins l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais ce dernier avait déjà reculé, se tenant au même niveau que la ligne de loups. Le loup noir lâcha un grognement furieux, fixant de son regard brûlant son ennemi qui se retranchait aux côtés des autres, lâche comme il était. Il avait envie de le faire souffrir, de l'étriper, là maintenant tout de suite, de répandre ses foutus intestins partout dans cette forêt de merde !

\- Regarde-toi…se permit de charrier Erwin, à l'abri auprès de la dizaine de loups qui venait de débarquer. Tu as l'air d'un fou.

Levi l'ignora royalement, se refusant même à adresser la parole à ce connard de première, à part peut-être au moment où il lui ôterait la vie et là, il se permettrait de lui faire une dernière remarque particulièrement sarcastique dont il avait le secret.

Le caporal leva le nez, repérant une odeur dans l'air, qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux, malheureusement pour lui car il la reconnaissait. Quelques instants plus tard, Kenan lui-même jaillissait des buissons. Levi eut tout le loisir de l'observer sous sa forme de loup qu'au final, il n'avait jamais vue.

Kenan était bien plus gros et imposant que lui encore, sûrement de par les années passées. Il avait un pelage entièrement gris, avec quelques nuances à peine plus foncées par endroits. Son regard était toujours aussi glacial qu'à l'accoutumée, et il se tenait le plus droit possible, le faisant paraître gigantesque à Levi. Putain, lui qui avait espéré avoir une chance de se débarrasser de ce dernier s'il s'en prenait à lui…il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait vaincre une telle masse de muscles. Il n'était pas pessimiste en temps normal mais là, il faut dire que la situation s'y prêtait étonnamment bien, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Dans tous les cas, Kenan n'était pas président pour lui. Généralement, c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les loups, dans leur système, plus on était grand et fort, plus on était important dans la meute ou la hiérarchie de toutes les meutes. Le loup gris n'avait pas usurpé sa place, il était absolument gigantesque, alors même qu'eux, étaient déjà bien plus gros que des loups normaux. Bordel, il était encore plus gros qu'un poney, atteignant presque la taille d'un petit cheval ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour échapper à ça ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais stupide au point de revenir ici seul, Levi, souffla le président gris, le toisant d'un regard glacial.

Malgré sa légère inquiétude pour la suite, l'interpelé releva le regard et soutint celui du président :

\- J'avais des comptes à régler. Erwin a fait tuer toute ma meute par une bande nomade, il doit crever.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, quelques murmures se firent entendre autour de Levi. Il haussa les sourcils, avant de comprendre qu'Erwin avait sûrement raconté une toute autre version des faits, et que ce serait sûrement lui qu'on allait croire, puisqu'il était de mèche avec Kenan. Quel enfoiré.

\- Je te saignerais bien comme un porc, mais la vieille sait que tu es venu, et elle risque de me trainer devant le conseil pour ton meurtre…souffla le gris d'un air presque déçu.

Levi inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté sans comprendre sur le coup. La vieille ? Il se redressa lentement, comprenant qu'il parlait certainement de l'une des présidents restants, qu'il avait vue lors du conseil et qui lui avait d'ailleurs parue très sympathique. Il fut très légèrement soulagé, après tout, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, si elle acceptait de l'aider au lieu de le faire condamner sans hésiter comme en avait l'intention Kenan.

Lorsque ce dernier décida de l'emmener jusqu'au manoir, escorté par les autres loups dans le but de le jeter dans un cachot, le même dont il avait dû s'enfuir il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Levi hésita un instant à s'enfuir, mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas vu le nombre d'ennemis qui était autour de lui, aussi cette fois-ci se résigna-t-il à être emmené, observant d'un regard de haine Erwin qui avançait avec les autres et le fixait de temps à autres d'un air particulièrement moqueur.

* * *

Eren était décidé à retourner aux Etats-Unis pour aller chercher Levi, maintenant persuadé que ce dernier se trouvait là-bas. Armin et Mikasa voulaient l'accompagner au début mais il avait refusé, expliquant qu'il serait déjà très compliqué pour lui de prendre l'avion alors qu'il était mineur et n'avait pas d'adulte avec lui cette fois.

Malgré tout, il était heureux de s'être confié à ses deux amis, sentant que le poids pesant sur ses épaules s'était légèrement réduit.

A présent, il se trouvait dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport de la ville, élaborant des stratégies pour pouvoir prendre l'avion sans avoir besoin de dire son âge. Pour ce qui est du prix du billet ou payer le taxi il ne s'inquiétait pas, Levi lui avait laissé une somme assez conséquente avant de partir retrouver Erwin, même si sur le coup il n'avait pas remarqué la liasse de billets dans une poche de l'un de ses vêtements. Est-ce que l'alpha avait fait cela, sachant qu'il était possible qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Eren ne savait pas.

Une fois arrivé devant le gigantesque bâtiment, le lycéen descendit et paya le chauffeur, avec un bon pourboire car celui-ci avait été étonnamment rapide sur les routes en voyant que le plus jeune semblait stressé et trépignait sur place.

Le lycéen entra finalement dans le bâtiment, cherchant immédiatement les guichets des yeux. Il s'était habillé avec des vêtements qu'il ne portait qu'en de rares occasions, espérant ainsi paraître plus vieux et éviter qu'on ne lui demande sa carte d'identité. Sinon, il serait obligé de s'infiltrer dans l'avion.

Il avança d'un pas assuré pour se présenter devant l'une des réceptionnistes, la saluant du ton le plus formel qu'il pouvait faire tout en demandant un billet pour le prochain vol en direction des Etats-Unis, plus précisément dans la ville qui se trouvait non loin de la forêt où habitait le président Kenan.

La dame l'observa un instant, semblant suspicieuse, et Eren se forma à afficher un regard dur et hautain, prenant exemple sur celui que Levi aurait pu faire de semblable, mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas et elle lui demanda :

\- Pourrais-je avant, voir votre carte d'identité ?

Eren baissa les yeux vers elle, lu jetant un regard glacial (Levi aurait presque été fier de lui, s'il avait été là !) mais elle ne se démonta pas et attendit patiemment que le client qu'il était accède à sa demande.

\- Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas sur moi, lui souffla le brun d'un ton qu'il souhaitait agacé.

\- Alors je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous vendre de billet. Voyez-vous, vous paraissez assez jeune et…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dois prendre cet avion pour rejoindre quelqu'un ! s'agaça-t-il en posant violemment ses mains sur le comptoir.

La dame haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, surprise lorsque le lycéen ajouta d'un ton presque suppliant :

\- S'il vous plait…J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

La réceptionniste observa un instant le plus jeune, puis les alentours et les clients qui se pressaient derrière Eren et commençaient à perdre patience. Etrangement, son regard s'était adouci, et elle le fixait maintenant d'un air compatissant. Elle lâcha un léger soupir, mais finalement, présenta un billet devant le plus jeune qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, pensant qu'il allait finalement devoir entrer clandestinement. Elle observa les alentours comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre, et encaissa l'argent que lui tendait Eren. Ce dernier allait partir mais elle lui attrapa le bras et chuchota :

\- Bonne chance.

Surpris, Eren se contenta d'un maigre sourire, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude depuis que Levi était parti, et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête avant de rejoindre la file d'embarquement.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il se trouvait assis à une place vers le milieu de l'avion, dans les classes moyennes, entouré de gens divers et variés. Le moins qu'il puisse remarquer, c'est que c'était bien différent de la première classe qu'il avait prise avec Levi, Petra et Hanji la première fois qu'il était allé aux Etats-Unis.

Ici, les familles, les personnes seules comme lui, ou encore des couples, se côtoyaient avec la même destination en tête, certains pour le travail, et d'autres les vacances. Eren s'avachit un peu sur son siège, fatigué car il n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit, d'autant plus qu'il s'était levé extrêmement tôt pour prendre l'avion, et il était à peine six heures du matin. D'ailleurs, la plupart des passagers semblait avoir décidé de finir sa nuit et il décida de faire le même, une fois que l'avion fut définitivement en vol, sûrement pour plusieurs heures, comme la première fois.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil de l'extérieur se reflétait à travers les minuscules hublots de l'avion. La plupart des gens qui dormaient comme lui étaient réveillés et mangeaient le repas demandé auprès des hôtesses de l'air. Sentant l'odeur des plats simples mais malgré tout qui semblaient appétissants, le ventre du lycéen se rappela à son bon souvenir et commença à faire du bruit, attirant des regards des passagers sur sa droite. Le visage du jeune homme exprima un instant la gêne, avant de héler une des hôtesses pour lui demander à manger. Elle lui fit la liste du peu de choix qu'ils avaient dans l'avion puis alla préparer ce qu'il avait demandé, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Il tourna la tête vers le hublot, observant l'immensité à travers la minuscule ouverture, et surtout les nuages cotonneux qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel, qu'ils traversaient à une vitesse pourtant assez conséquente. Il devait être non loin d'une heure de l'après-midi, et ils arriveraient sûrement d'ici deux heures. Heureusement qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie du trajet, car il ne se serait pas vu d'attendre sans rien faire des heures durant, et puis au moins il avait pu reprendre davantage de force.

Cette dernière s'accrut encore lorsque l'hôtesse revint avec un plateau qu'elle lui donna, et qu'il s'y attaqua après lui avoir donné un pourboire, ce qui surprit la jeune femme car la plupart des gens en classe moyenne n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de ce faire, le vol leur coûtant déjà un bras. Elle le remercia avec un sourire et aprtit, laissant le plus jeune dévorer son repas.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il essaya de se reposer à nouveau, la digestion aidant, et s'assoupit légèrement.

Deux heures plus tard, Eren fut réveillé par quelques soubresauts de l'avion qui amorçait sa descente vers le sol. Il se redressa rapidement, ravi. Il allait pouvoir se rendre directement au manoir, car il était persuadé que c'était là que se trouvait Levi, et sûrement emprisonné. Pour qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu de son retard et n'ait pas donné signe de vie, Eren était persuadé qu'il était coincé là-bas, très certainement accusé du meurtre de sa propre meute…c'était n'importe quoi. Comme si Levi était capable d'une horreur pareille, tuer ses compagnons ! Mais ces abrutis ne le connaissaient pas et ne l'avaient jamais côtoyé sur le long terme comme lui ou le reste de la meute, aussi était-il sûrement le seul encore en vie pour plaider la cause de son alpha.

Il soupira finalement et se décida à descendre à la suite des gens, puisque l'avion était déjà posé depuis quelques minutes et que, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il entra dans l'aéroport à leur suite, avait de quitter ce dernier, se retrouvant dans la rue. Eren hésita un instant, mais finalement, puisqu'il ne pouvait se transformer et courir en ville devant des témoins, il en profita pour passer devant un stand de hot-dogs et en acheta pour se remplir encore un peu plus l'estomac, ne sachant pas quand la prochaine occasion se présenterait, puis il avança à pied en direction de la sortie de la ville, qui devait se trouver à vingt minutes de marche tout au plus. Il n'avait pas cherché à avoir un taxi, parce qu'il faudrait encore débourser de l'argent qui après tout, était à Levi à la base, de plus si c'était pour rester coincé dans des bouchons, autant marcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la bordure de la ville, il avait fini son hotdog et s'était frotté les doigts sur son pantalon, peu prévenant de l'hygiène une fois que Levi n'était plus là, et puis il avait autre chose de bien plus important à penser.

Il s'éloigna davantage encore, quittant la route goudronnée pour tourner dans un chemin de la forêt, celui qu'ils avaient emprunté dans une grosse voiture tout terrain la première fois. Reconnaissant parfaitement les lieux, cela le rassura et il se transforma une fois assez loin de la ville, dans le but de se mettre à courir en direction du manoir, sachant qu'il en avait encore pour une bonne heure.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren eut finalement le manoir en vue, il devait être non loin de seize heures. Il s'était vite caché dans des buissons une fois arrivé, mais savait que ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps car il allait vite être débusqué. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tenter de se faufiler et secourir Levi pour ensuite fuir il ne savait où, ou alors aller tenter de s'expliquer calmement avec Kenan, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur, quitte à essuyer un refus et se faire emprisonner à son tour, ce qui serait tout de même un comble. Finalement, il opta pour la manière diplomatique, celle que Levi aurait lui, abandonnée d'emblée, préférant l'action, et reprit sa forme humaine, avançant à découvert en direction de la porte principale et des deux loups de garde eux aussi sur leurs deux jambes, révolver au côté. Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux en le voyant arriver d'un pas nonchalant, et furent davantage surpris encore lorsqu'ils le reconnurent comme étant l'oméga de Levi.

Une fois devant eux, le premier lui demanda de rester ici sans bouger tandis que l'autre entrait à l'intérieur, sûrement prévenir le maître des lieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eren pour voir arriver Kenan, qui affichait un air étrangement satisfait sur son visage pourtant neutre en temps normal. Il était étrangement suivit par la vieille présidente qui avait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lors du meurtre de Terry, il y a plus d'un mois. Le lycéen la fixa avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? C'était le territoire de Kenan, et en tant que présidente, elle devait sûrement avoir une meute, elle aussi ! A moins que ce ne soit pour juger Levi…

Une légère grimace déforma ses traits à cette pensée mais il l'effaça bien vite en préférant se concentrer sur la conversation à venir.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Le toutou à son maître !

Eren serra les poings mais ne pipa mot, se refusant de donner raison à cet homme. Malgré tout, ce dernier avait parfaitement remarqué que sa remarque avait fait mouche, ce qui augmenta davantage encore son air satisfait, que le lycéen se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire ravaler s'il en avait eu la force. Mais vu la carrure déjà impressionnante de Kenan sous forme humaine, il n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait donner lorsque ce dernier était transformé.

\- Je suis venu clarifier certains faits. Erwin a conspiré avec une meute nomade et Levi ne s'en est jamais pris à sa meute. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez vous-même le constater si vous vous rendez sur les lieux, mais il semblerait que cela ne vous ai même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Eren jouait avec le feu, il le savait, provoquer le président de la sorte n'était pas quelque chose de conseillé s'il souhaitait vivre longtemps, néanmoins, il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité. Il aurait suffi de se rendre à l'endroit où avait eu lieux le carnage pour voir que les empreintes, les poils de fourrure sur les yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Levi.

En tout cas, le président avait perdu son air satisfait, le regardant d'un air glacial, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne semblait pas du tout aimer les paroles prononcées par le plus jeune.

\- Erwin nous a prouvé qu'il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire, cracha presque le président.

\- Et sur quelles preuves vous êtes-vous basés, hein ? osa rétorquer Eren. Il n'y en a aucune et vous le savez très bien !

Kenan lui jeta un regard noir, mais sachant que l'autre présidente était là, il n'osa pas étriper le morveux qui lui faisait face et s'exclama seulement :

\- Cette histoire est barbante. Levi est coupable, un point c'est tout, et il sera exécuté comme il se doit.

A ces mots, l'estomac du plus jeune se tordit, apeuré. Ils n'allaient pas faire ça !

\- Mais pour l'instant, je préfère que tu ailles aux cachots, par sécurité. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tentes de secourir ton alpha, à part si tu souhaites finir ta vie très tôt. Tu seras relâché une fois que l'exécution aurait eu lieu.

Eren allait vivement protester, mais la vieille dame derrière Kenan secoua lentement la tête, lui assurant ainsi que ce n'était pas du tout conseillé. Finalement, il soupira lourdement et se laissa escorter par deux loups de la meute du président et maître des lieux, tandis que ce dernier allait à faire à des choses plus intéressantes selon lui.

L'oméga se laissa emporter à l'intérieur de la bâtisse qu'il connaissait à présent à peu près depuis sa première visite, s'efforçant de mémoriser par cœur le chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter, juste au cas-où.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent finalement en bas, Eren avança un peu, regardant els alentours, repérant rapidement l'objet de ses recherches : Levi. Il sentit son cœur bondir violement dans sa poitrine à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'alpha, ainsi qu'une bouffée de chaleur. Il l'avait finalement retrouvé. Bon, ils étaient dans une situation assez merdique, comme l'aurait dit l'alpha, mais il était là, en vie, bien que semblant amoché maintenant qu'il y regardait, et c'était le principal.

Eren réussit à échapper à la surveillance des deux autres gardes qui avaient relâché leur attention en voyant que le plus jeune ne résistait pas et se laissait emmener. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cellule où se trouvait son alpha, assis à même le sol, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement, vu l'air maussade qu'il arborait. Son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'en levant les yeux, il croisa celui verdoyant de l'oméga, et s'écria aussitôt :

\- Eren ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?!

Le concerné recula légèrement, surpris du ton presque agressif de l'autre, puis expliqua, légèrement agacé :

\- Merci de l'accueil ! Je suis venu t'innocenter et te tirer de cette merde, figure-toi !

\- Tu deviens trop confiant, toi. Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

Eren commença à lui grogner dessus, visiblement agacé par le tournant que prenait la conversation. Il risquait sa vie pour le tirer du cachot, et c'était limite si Levi ne l'engueulait pas ! Le lycéen soupira lourdement alors qu'il venait d'être rejoint par les deux soldats, qui l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras. L'oméga se tourna vers eux et demanda, tentant de maitriser le tremblement qui voulait s'infiltrer dans sa voix tel un traître :

\- Pour quand est prévue l'exécution ?

\- Demain à l'aube, répondit l'un des deux.

Le visage du plus jeune devint blême, et il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un déterré en cet instant. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il regarda d'un air presque suppliant les deux loups en face de lui et demanda, désignant le cachot où se trouvait Levi derrière lui :

\- Vous pouvez me faire entrer ?

Voyant qu'ils allaient protester avec véhémence, il ajouta d'un ton suppliant, comme il l'avait fait avec la vendeuse de billets d'avion :

\- S'il vous plait…

Les deux loups se regardèrent. L'un ne semblait absolument pas convaincu, mais l'autre était davantage compatissant, tout simplement parce qu'il voyait bien que les deux qu'ils retenaient contre leur gré n'étaient pas simplement qu'un alpha et oméga, et semblaient tenir l'un à l'autre bien plus fortement que cela. Ce loup avait une compagne, contrairement à son acolyte, et comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait le plus jeune, c'est pourquoi il acquiesça finalement et prit les clés sous les yeux incrédules de son ami. Néanmoins ce dernier ne protesta pas, car il lui faisait confiance. Il fit entrer Eren dans la cellule qu'il laissa légèrement entrouverte, chaque garde se postant de chaque côté au cas-où les choses tourneraient mal.

L'oméga hésita un instant, avançant lentement, tentant d'ignorer le regard plus qu'insistant de son alpha, qui ne détachait pas les yeux de lui. Finalement, il se posta devant lui et finit par se poser sur ses genoux, les mains sur les cuisses, ne sachant quoi faire de plus.

\- Pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour entrer, gamin ? souffla Levi d'un air presque amusé.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma presque aussitôt. Il avait l'impression que les mots ne suffiraient pas dans pareille circonstance. Alors, lentement, il leva ses mains, les avançant en direction du visage du plus vieux, pour finalement les poser sur les joues de ce dernier, les pouces au bord de ses lèvres.

Il remarqua que l'alpha s'était figé, mais ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant, semblant lui laisser totalement le champ libre, ce qui accéléra imperceptiblement les battements de son cœur. Tout doucement, il fit courir ses doigts jusque dans son cou, appréciant la peau d'un blanc étonnant de Levi, qu'il distinguait parfaitement, tranchant sur la couleur sombre de la roche du cachot qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Il avait à présent les mains posées de chaque côté de son cou, et l'alpha avait légèrement redressé la tête, comme pour apprécier davantage encore la caresse offerte de son oméga. Ce dernier était surpris de le voir aussi docile, alors qu'il avait en ce moment même les mains sur sa vie. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait le tuer d'une simple pression, même si jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il sentait le pouls de son alpha entre ses doigts, calmant son propre cœur déjà bien malmené depuis tout à l'œuvre. Sentir la vie de ce dernier battre le gonflait d'une joie qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir, à deux doigts d'étouffer sous la pression de ses sentiments qui allaient le faire exploser si ça continuait ainsi.

Néanmoins, il ne retira pas ses mains pour autant, se contenant de les faire glisser un peu plus haut, glissant ses doigts aux mèches d'un noir d'encre de Levi. Ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir, appréciant les doux gestes de son oméga, et leva finalement les mains à son tour pour les poser sur les bras tendus d'Eren.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux à ce geste, ses prunelles d'un vert lumineux tombant sur celles sans fond du caporal, qui le dévisageait d'un regard presque brûlant qui manqua de lui faire perdre pied, stupéfait.

Pourtant, ne souhaitant en aucun cas se séparer et briser le contact, Eren continua son manège, retraçant chaque trait du visage de son alpha, pour revenir à son premier geste, les pouces à chaque coin de sa bouche. Il hésita un instant, mais voyant que Levi ne faisait aucun geste pour l'envoyer balader et se contenait toujours de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le lycéen se permit d'être un peu plus insistant et glissa ses pouces sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Levi, les caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'une des choses les plus précieuses qui lui eut été donné de voir.

A ce geste, le souffle brûlant de l'alpha l'atteignit, et le plus jeune comprit que son supérieur était plus que troublé. Il retint un sourire, sachant qu'il devait mettre son plan en place et qu'ils allaient devoir bientôt se séparer, et préféra se pencher légèrement.

Levi aurait menti s'il avait nié être déçu lorsqu'il comprit qu'Eren ne se penchait pas vers ses lèvres mais bien son oreille gauche. Son souffle courut sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner bien malgré lui. Putain, le gamin avait une totale emprise sur lui, c'était à peine croyable, jamais il pensait qu'elle telle chose pourrait lui arriver un jour. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les mots que le plus jeune lui chuchota, si faiblement qu'il lui fallut à lui aussi tendre l'oreille :

\- Prépare toi à te transformer et courir à mon signal.

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, puis comprit qu'Eren avait l'intention qu'ils s'enfuient tous les deux. Après tout, c'était logique, puisque lui-même avait été condamné à mort, c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir, puisque Kenan avait totalement ignoré les paroles d'Eren.

Ce dernier, une fois avoir prévenu son alpha de son plan plutôt précaire et même, carrément dangereux, décidé de profiter encore un peu de la situation, sachant qu'en prime les deux gardes avaient relâché leur attention, n'osant pas vraiment les regarder alors qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

Le brun se redressa un peu, ses mains abandonnant les lèvres de son alpha pour descendre plus bas, appréciant la courbure du cou de ce dernier, sans défauts, arrivant jusqu'à ses clavicules qu'il retraça du bout des doigts, totalement fasciné. Levi quant à lui avait à son tour levé ses mains, les posant dans le cou de l'oméga, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait alors que lui-même crevait de froid dans sa cellule depuis la veille.

Il regarda avec un très léger sourire Eren le découvrir du bout des doigts comme s'il était un trésor inestimable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir quelqu'un le regarder de la sorte un jour, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr que son foutu cœur tienne le coup, avec tous ces évènements et cet ascenseur émotionnel qu'était Eren pour lui.

Finalement, il se pencha à son tour vers le plus jeune, appréciant à leur juste valeur les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues et les oreilles de ce dernier et lui chuchota à son tour, amusé :

\- N'oublie pas ton plan, Eren.

Ce dernier se figea presque, hésitant entre la déception de devoir arrêter un tel moment de pur bonheur, où la joie car entendre Levi prononcer son nom de la sorte lui donnait envie de hurler de joie et embrasser ce dernier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été juste là, car il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir envie de plus, juste après, et bon, ce n'était pas vraiment, ni le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à une chose pareille, surtout qu'en plus, il n'avait au final pas encore avoué ce qu'il ressentait clairement à son alpha. Même s'il avait comme l'impression de ne pas laisser Levi indifférent de son côté, il pouvait encore se tromper, et ça l'inquiétait légèrement. Pourtant, les instants de tendresse comme celui qu'il passait en ce moment même le rassuraient évidemment. Le caporal n'avait jamais été expressif et n'aimait pas toucher les gens, ça, il l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois, alors le fait qu'il le laisse faire et le touche à son tour n'était-il pas un signe ?

Eren secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ses pensées, avant de se préparer, ses mains glissant sur la peau de son alpha qu'il délaissa à regret, se jurant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir et qu'il pourrait à nouveau poser ses mains sur lui de la sorte. C'était plutôt bizarre comme objectif mais c'était bien le sien, sortir et être enfin tous les deux. Juste ça.

Finalement, il inclina légèrement la tête avec un minuscule sourire, et Levi comprit, bondissant vers l'avant en même temps que lui, prenant sa forme de loup peut-être un dixième de seconde plus tôt, tout au plus. Atterrissant souplement sur leurs pattes, ils se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, passant à travers la porte encore entrouverte. Cela avait été finalement une grosse erreur de la part des deux gardes, qui auraient bien dû la fermer, quitte à la rouvrir en cas de problème. Ils jurèrent tous les deux d'une même voix, et Eren savait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Croiser deux loups courant dans le manoir allait alerter tout le monde et il allait vite être poursuivis, quoique ce fut déjà le cas avec les deux gardes qui s'étaient précipitamment transformés avant de se jeter à leurs trousses.

L'oméga suivit le chemin qu'il avait mémorisé à l'allée, priant pour que la porte soit ouverte, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté et repérant une grande fenêtre, n'hésita même pas et bondit sur celle-ci en y donnant un coup du sommet du crâne, la faisant exploser en morceaux après une évidente résistance qui le sonna.

Il atterrit pas très souplement de l'autre côté, dans l'herbe tendre, le sang battant à ses temps. Bordel, c'est que ça faisait un mal de ch—de loup ! Levi venait d'arriver à ses côtés un quart de seconde et lui prêtait déjà son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Eren lui donna un coup de museau en guise de remerciement puis ils partirent tout aussi vite, décidés à s'éloigner le plus possible et se cacher en attendant de pouvoir se trouver un coin isolé où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les trouver.

Malheureusement, la meute de Kenan était rapide, et une bonne partie était déjà à leur trousse, sous forme de loup ou même humain pour certains, brandissant des revolvers. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de chemin que des coups étaient déjà partis dans tous les sens ils avaient beau être rapides, il fallut bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, une balle perdue touche l'un d'entre eux, et ce fut Levi qui s'écroula subitement sur le côté dans un grognement de douleur. Aussitôt, Eren se figea, revenant vers lui plus vite que la lumière, le poussant du bout du museau. Il fixa la plaie, retenant de se jeter sur le tireur lorsqu'il comprit que la balle était en argent. La plupart des mythes était faux mais celui-ci avait toujours été vrai, ils étaient blessés par des balles d'acier mais celles en argent étaient bien pires.

Le plus jeune se plaça à ses côtés, ignorant les autres qui étaient déjà en train de les encercler, malheureusement, et avança une griffe pour retirer la balle. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cou qui avait manqué Eren pour toucher Levi, il n'avait pas été précis et la balle d'argent était logée à la surface de l'épiderme du caporal. Le lycéen le prévint avant de la douleur puis fit sauter le morceau d'acier, grimaçant en sentant ce dernier lui brûler la patte. Il valait mieux agir au plus vite pour éviter que ça n'empoisonne Levi.

Voyant que les autres loups avançaient vers eux, Eren recula encore, se plaçant au-dessus de son alpha qui était en train de se remettre de l'argent qu'il avait reçu, et grogna sur ses adversaires. Leur fuite avait vite été écourtée, et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'enfuir en compagnie de Levi.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh voilà, fin de chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, en particulier les retrouvailles avec Levi et Eren! :3

Sinon, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de tout votre soutien (ça va devenir une habitude chaque semaine ahah! XD) car c'est grâce à vos avis positifs que cette histoire est aussi longue, je m'investi énormément dedans! Comme certains le savent peut-être j'étais sur un autre site avant, et comparé à ce que j'écrivais avant, celle ci est d'une qualité bien supérieure, c'est ma petite fierté à moi, je l'avoue! xD Alors merci à chacun de vous de me lire et donner vos avis, en espérant que les deux derniers chapitres vous plairont! ça risque d'être bien mignon pour la suite! xD

Bisous à vous tous mes loups et sûrement à la semaine prochaine pour la suite! (mes devoirs et ma vie sociale attendront, le chapitre d'abord! XDDD)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Du sang dans la neige

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Coucou les loups! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi super! Je suis contente de voir que les retrouvailles avec Eren et Levi vous aient plu, ça fait plaisir! :D

Concernant la prochaine fanfic, ce sera sûrement la post-apocalyptique, même s'il risque d'y avoir une ou deux petites surprises avant ça, enfin je n'en dis pas plus...x) de plus je suis en vacances dans une semaine, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir finir cette fanfic et en commencer une autre sans problème! xD Je serais donc à l'heure pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic!

Sinon, ma mère en ayant marre que je dépense mon argent de poche dans des mangas m'a soumis l'idée d'économiser pour un second tatouage...ce n'était pas la chose à me dire! xDDD je réfléchis donc à quoi faire car j'ai plusieurs idées :D

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) : 

Link : Hello! déjà merci de cette review! :D oui je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça xD (en fait non) mais je me rattrape sur les retrouvailles et les derniers chapitres! :) j'espère que ton bac blanc à toi s'est bien passé, et oui, j'ai encore une fois fait passer le chapitre avant la vie sociale et les cours ahah, donc bonne lecture!

Grimmy : Coucou! Ravie que ça te plaise autant! La suite ne sera plus en retard maintenant, voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :D

MAc : Hey ! Eh oui pauvre Levi, avec moi il est servi...ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien finir par s'arranger! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Du sang dans la neige**

Eren avait bien essayé de faire reculer leurs ennemis en grognant tout ce qu'il savait, usant de son pouvoir d'oméga, mais cela s'était avéré totalement inutile, évidemment, car même s'il parvenait à utiliser son étrange pression, elle n'était rein comparée à la peur dure qu'inspirait Kenan à ses loups. De plus, l ne pouvait pas lutter contre autant d'ennemis, alors qu'en plus il ne pouvait s'enfuir en laissant Levi sur le sol et que la meute de Kenan était armée de pistolets à balles d'argent. Finalement, il s'était laissé reprendre en même temps que son alpha, n'ayant aucune autre solution, veillant à que ce dernier ne soit pas attaqué davantage. Mais cela n'avait pas été nécessaire, leurs ennemis s'étaient contentés de les ramener jusqu'à la cellule, après avoir parfaitement muselé chacun d'eux, les trainant sans aucun scrupule dans la neige pour revenir au grand manoir.

Ils les avaient une nouvelle fois séparés, et Eren se trouvait maintenant à quelques cellules de celle de Levi, incapable de savoir s'il se remettait de la balle d'argent qui l'avait éraflé lors de leur tentative de fuite. Et cela commençait à l'énerver plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il n'avait pas quitté sa forme de loup, au cas-où une quelconque ouverture dans la surveillance de leurs ennemis lui permettrait de s'enfuir et de libérer Levi. Il tournait en rond derrière les barreaux de sa cellule qu'il comparait davantage à une cage, grognant d'un ton continu et lourd, comme une menace. Quelques fois, les deux loups qui se tenaient devant sa cage pour le surveiller lui jetaient quelques coups d'œil un peu agacés, à cause du bruit qu'il faisait et ses mouvements permanents. Du coup, l'oméga en rajoutait, haussant la voix, appuyant plus fort sur ses pattes, faisant racler ses griffes sur le sol. Il avait bien l'intention de les rendre dingues.

Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas facile de les faire céder, Eren décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il était prêt à tout pour les faire craquer ! Aussi s'assit-il à même le sol, leva le nez vers le plafond pas très haut et entaché de moisissure et de lierre qui avait réussi à passer sous terre pour s'infiltrer jusqu'ici, et se mit à hurler.

Cela n'aurait pas été gênant pour ses bourreaux s'ils avaient été à l'extérieur. Hors là, le cri résonnait dans tout le manoir, encore plus ici, dans les cachots, se répercutant contre les pierres froides de chaque cellule, les faisant affreusement grimacer. Le hurlement de l'oméga avait beau être magnifiquement mélodieux, il n'en restait pas moins que pour une autre meute, ce n'était pas si agréable que ça, contrairement à Levi.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs brusquement redressé en entendant son presque compagnon à quelques mètres seulement. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu de la sorte depuis plus d'un mois à présent, et il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Les oreilles dressées, il restait focalisé sur le chant de l'oméga, et ferma les yeux pour mieux en apprécier les nuances. Même si Eren faisait cela dans le but de pousser les geôliers à bout et non pour lui, l'alpha en goûtait tout de même chaque note, comme s'il s'agissait d'un magnifique trésor. En même temps, il se forçait à serrer les crocs pour ne pas se mettre à hurler en compagnie du plus jeune, car il voulait avant tout écouter ce dernier.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un autre membre de la meute de Kenan ne descende jusqu'aux cachots, l'air furieux. Il jeta un regard noir à ceux qui se trouvaient là à surveiller les deux prisonniers et s'écria :

\- Bordel vous êtes incapables de le faire taire ou quoi ?!

\- On voudrait bien nous, mais on a interdiction de s'en prendre à ce petit con ! Je te rappelle que le chef veut qu'on le libère une fois qu'on aura étripé l'autre ! répliqua immédiatement l'un des gardes.

Le nouvel arrivant soupira et s'approcha de la cage du plus jeune, se plantant devant, juste derrière les barreaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à ouvrir ta gueule ?!

\- Je veux que vous me mettiez dans la cellule de Levi. Je ne sais pas s'il se remet bien de la balle d'argent, répliqua Eren en se mettant à lui grogner dessus entre deux phrases.

L'autre commença à gronder malgré sa forme bien humaine et répondit, acerbe :

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous lai—

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le hurlement qu'Eren venait de reprendre en comprenant que l'autre ne lui donnerait pas raison. Un tic de colère déforma les trais de l'autre loup, qui tenta de résister quelques secondes. Mais savant que son alpha lui avait stipulé de faire taire le « sale merdeux » comme il avait dit, il s'écria vite, vaincu :

\- C'est bon la ferme, on va vous foutre dans le même trou à rats si c'est que tu veux !

Eren se tut immédiatement, retenant un minuscule sourire. L'autre ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, tout en faisant parfaitement attention à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Le lycéen retint le ricanement extrêmement satisfait qui voulait s'échapper du fond de sa gorge et préféra avancer docilement. De toute façon, il se voyait mal s'enfuir en abandonnant son alpha, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir ensuite se faufiler à nouveau pour le libérer. Cela n'avait pas marché la première fois, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi cela aurait marché à la seconde.

On le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la cellule de son alpha, si bien qu'il manqua de tomber à l'intérieur, mais parvint à se redresser tant bien que mal. Il se planta sur ses pattes et releva la tête, entendant distinctement le bruit grinçant de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui. Malgré tout, il n'en avait rien à faire, puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de Levi.

Ce dernier était assis un peu plus vers le fond, les épaules tendues, comme s'il venait d'être surpris, sûrement en train d'écouter le chant d'Eren, même si ce dernier n'en devina rien. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, les pas de l'intrus s'éloignant pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée sans qu'ils y fassent attention. Finalement, Levi eut un minuscule sourire au coin des babines, l'air las de la situation malgré tout, et fit remarquer au plus jeune :

\- Tu es une foutue plaie quand tu veux quelque chose, Eren.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement mais lui rendit son petit sourire, ravi de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom, encore une fois.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis têtu, lâcha finalement le lycéen sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, ça, soupira le plus vieux.

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de franchir le dernier mètre qui les séparait pour glisser son museau dans son cou et inspirer l'odeur de son alpha. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et fit de même, appréciant juste la présence de son oméga.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda le brun, tentant d'ignorer le nœud d'angoisse formé au creux de son estomac.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit franchement Levi, l'air tout aussi perdu, pour une fois.

Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y penser et plutôt se concentrer sur la présence de l'oméga, dont l'odeur parvenait à lui faire oublier totalement ce qu'il se passait, enfin plutôt, reléguer les évènements de côté.

Finalement, puisque la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et n'ayant pas ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un plan pour filer, ils décidèrent de dormir un peu, se roulant en boule sur le sol, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren fut réveillé car il avait étrangement froid à l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir Levi. Lentement, il bailla en s'étirant, puis ouvrit les yeux, remarquant immédiatement l'absence de l'alpha à ses côtés. A présent parfaitement réveillé, il se leva d'un bond, puis regarda autour de lui, mais la cellule était désespérément vide. Un bruit d'inquiétude lui échappa puis il regarda en direction du couloir où se trouvait encore un garde pour le surveiller, assis sur une chaise et à moitié en train de dormir qui plus est. Agacé, Eren lâcha un aboiement à mi-chemin avec le grondement, le faisant se redresser d'un bond et glapir un « Q—Quoi ?! » effaré.

\- Où est passé Levi ? questionna Eren en montrant les crocs, l'air prodigieusement énervé.

L'autre le fixa un instant en clignant des yeux, renforçant l'agacement de l'oméga qui grogna à nouveau. Le loup lui jeta finalement un regard noir et expliqua :

\- L'exécution a lieu à dix heures, il a déjà été emmené.

Ces mots, le cœur de l'oméga se glaça d'affolement et il questionna, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?!

\- Calme-toi morveux. J'en sais rien, il n'est pas encore mort en tout cas, on aurait déjà entendu les applaudissements. Mais ça ne va sûrement pas tarder, termina-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Eren frappa brusquement contre les barreaux de sa cellule, jetant un regard noir du mieux qu'il pouvait à son interlocuteur qui se contenta de ricaner à le voir ainsi impuissant. Tentant de garder son calme, le plus jeune se mit à réfléchir au moyen de sortir d'ici, car ce n'était plus qu'une question avant que Levi ne soit…non, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, il se demanda quoi faire.

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir tout essayé, que ce soit menacer ou supplier le garde de l'autre côté des barreaux, ou cogner contre ces derniers, ou encore s'attaquer au mur dans l'espoir vain de desceller des pierres grises qui le constituait, tout en sachant qu'il se blessait lorsqu'il cognait contre ces dernières, certaines ayant des rebords pointus.

Il s'était remis à tourner en rond, mais plus les minutes avançaient, plus il devenait fébrile, le corps tremblant légèrement et des sueurs froides glissant jusque dans sa fourrure. Il se retenait de jurer ou hurler après celui qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sortir.

Alors qu'il cherchait toujours désespérément une solution pour s'enfuir, un bruit sourd à l'extérieur de la cellule le fit brusquement tourner la tête vers le garde.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier était maintenant au sol, semblant assommé il ne savait avec quoi. Juste derrière se tenait nul d'autre que la vieille présidente qui s'était tenue dans l'ombre de Kenan ces derniers jours.

\- Vous ! s'exclama Eren choqué.

La vieille louve se redressa un peu, le poing toujours armé. Le plus jeune la regarda avec une stupéfaction à peine voilée, clignant des yeux comme s'il était à peine sûr de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était impressionné du coup qu'elle venait de donner, mais il remarqua néanmoins qu'elle semblait avoir fourni un effort conséquent pour cela, car elle reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? continua le plus jeune.

La présidente lui intima de se taire en posant un doigt fripé sur ses lèvres abimées par le temps, regardant à droite et de gauche, de peur d'avoir été vue par un des loups de Kenan qui passait par là.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je suis venue jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de la cellule, les clés pour ouvrir la porte à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que…vous m'aidez ? Mais vous n'êtes pas du côté de Kenan ?

La femme se planta devant les barreaux, secouant légèrement la tête, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Il est allé beaucoup trop loin. J'étais venue ici car il m'a invitée, sûrement dans le but de voir si je pouvais encore être utile, mais je pense qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de me faire disparaître une fois l'exécution de Levi menée à son terme. Il terrorise toutes les meutes, même la sienne ! Ses loups vivent en ayant peur de ses parfois accès de colère qui vont jusqu'à le pousser à les tuer ! J'ai accepté son invitation dans le but de voir comment nous débarrasser de lui, comme nous en avions parlé avec le troisième président.

Eren ouvrit la bouche puis la referma presque aussitôt, surpris d'en apprendre autant d'un seul coup. A la place, il laissa la présidente continuer sur sa lancée :

\- De plus, j'ai ouïe dire qu'il trempait dans des affaires pas nettes, comme du trafic d'une drogue appelée le Crystal Meth. Ce serait apparemment la seule qui fonctionne sur des loups, et moi et l'autre président sommes persuadés qu'il en fait son affaire et s'enrichit chaque jour dessus en plongeant des meutes entières dans l'addiction.

\- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama le plus jeune. J'ai retrouvé un journal appartenant à Levi dans lequel il parlait de cela, et il y avait également une bonne liste de noms, dont celui d'Erwin.

\- Je me doutais bien que Levi était au courant de tout ça, fit la présidente en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif. C'est pour ça que je vais t'aider à le sauver. Il s'agit de son journal, il est le plus à même de révéler ces trafics à toutes les autres meutes. Si c'est moi ou toi qui le dévoile, on prendra cela pour une imposture.

\- Vous allez m'aider ? s'écria l'oméga en se redressant subitement, ravi.

\- Moins fort ! l'engueula la doyenne en plissant les yeux. Les jeunes, je vous jure…Bon, je vais t'expliquer mon plan, mais pas un mot !

Eren acquiesça, l'air fébrile et surtout pressé, car les minutes étaient comptées et la vie de Levi pouvait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre, d'une balle en argent tirée dans le cœur, devant un public cruel et huant.

\- Il y a pas mal de loups dans la meute de Kenan, en fait elle est tellement grande qu'il ne connait même pas le nom de la moitié d'entre eux. Beaucoup sont en désaccord avec ses pensées et ses méthodes, mais s'ils donnent leur avis, ils se feront immédiatement éliminer dans un coin, comme des chiens, donc ils se taisent. Au fil des jours que j'ai passé ici, j'ai réussi à trouver ceux qui n'étaient pas de l'avis de Kenan pour les rallier à nous. Certains ont eu trop peur mais d'autres sont déjà sur place.

L'oméga voulut intervenir pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par « sur place » mais il se retint en se souvenant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'interrompe, et attendit la suite.

\- Ces alliés se tiennent à quelques kilomètres d'ici, dans une petite vallée non loin d'une ville. Je vais aller les rejoindre le plus vite possible après t'avoir libéré, pour leur donner le signal de faire sauter les explosifs qu'ils y ont déposés. Cela fera s'écrouler une bonne partie des montagnes et grottes qui se trouvent là-bas, et on espère ainsi y attirer Kenan et une bonne partie de sa meute grâce au bruit.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ? intervint finalement le plus jeune, inquiet.

\- On avisera à ce moment-là, intervint la doyenne. Mais l'idéal serait qu'il tombe dans le panneau, car nous lui tendrons un piège pour le capturer, voir même le tuer si nous en sommes capables.

\- Je croyais que le meurtre n'était pas autorisé parmi les loups…laissa planer l'oméga, perdu.

\- Dans certains cas, on se l'autorise. L'autre président et moi en avons décidé ainsi, nous nous en donnons nous-même le droit.

Eren resta silencieux, surpris des écarts que se permettaient les plus puissants dirigeants des meutes. Pour lui, personne n'avait à esquiver une loi, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était pour la bonne cause, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester davantage. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et laissa la présidente lui ouvrir la porte. Il reprit forme humaine à sa demande, la regardant d'un air intrigué lui metre plusieurs choses dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi, tout ça ? interrogea-t-il en haussant légèrement les sourcils, perdu.

\- Les papiers de Levi. Lorsque tu l'auras libéré, ne t'occupe pas de nous et fuis avec lui à la ville la plus proche pour prendre l'avion. Il y a assez d'argent pour acheter deux billets. J'espère que tu as ta carte d'identité ?

\- Oui, même si je n'en ai pas eu besoin à l'aller.

La doyenne ne lui demanda pas comment il avait réussi à venir ici en étant mineur et préféra prendre à son tour sa forme de louve. Elle avait le pelage incroyablement blanc, moucheté de gris à cause de l'âge. C'était assez impressionnant de savoir qu'elle avait survécu aux chasseurs et loups ennemis avec une fourrure aussi visible en pleine forêt. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une battante, depuis son plus jeune âge, un peu comme Levi, même si lui était nettement moins visible, avec son pelage d'un noir d'encre et la simple ligne blanche qui partait du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue.

Eren se changea à son tour, lorsque soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, el faisant grimacer.

\- On ne pourra pas fuir si facilement.

\- Pourquoi ? releva la doyenne.

\- Si Erwin est dans les parages, Levi voudra absolument le tuer avant de s'en aller.

\- Tu peux très bien l'en dissuader, non ? Vous êtes assez proches pour cela !

Eren s'efforça de ne pas rougir à ces mots –ce qui aurait fait étrange sur son pelage chocolat—et fit remarquer avec une petite boule au creux de l'estomac :

\- J'ai déjà essayé de le retenir la première fois, ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir jusqu'ici, fit-il remarquer d'un air las, et peut-être un peu triste aussi.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, soupira-t-elle finalement. Je ne peux pas tout régler seule.

Et sur ces mots, elle fila en courant telle une flèche, surprenant Eren qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle rapidité pour son âge. Le plus jeune resta un instant sans bouger, puis décida finalement de se rendre à l'extérieur, dans une clairière proche, là où devait normalement avoir lieu l'exécution de Levi.

Il sortit à pas de loup du sous-sol, observant et reniflant les alentours avec prudence, au cas-où. Il y avait encore quelques gardes qui trainaient, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas très attentifs. L'oméga les soupçonnait d'être déçus de ne pas assister à l'exécution, et cela se ressentait sur leur travail. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre si cela lui permettait de fuir sans se faire remarquer, car il ne devait surtout pas être vu.

Finalement, après s'être caché bon nombre de fois derrière des meubles et des coins de porte, il parvint à repasser par la même fenêtre qu'il avait brisée la veille, cette dernière n'ayant pas encore été réparée par la meute de Kenan à cause de l'enchaînement rapide des derniers évènements.

Il s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres presque immédiatement, avançant à pas feutrés mais tout de même rapidement, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son objectif. La clairière n'était pas loin et il y arriva bien vite, sentant l'odeur de bon nombre de loups aux alentours. Fronçant le nez, il se tassa dans un buisson dans le but d'observer. Il avait délibérément choisi un endroit pour se cacher, de l'autre côté de l'endroit où allaient avoir lieu les explosions, pour que Kenan ou ses loups ne lui tombent pas dessus en se précipitant sur les lieux.

Il attendit, impatient, se contentant de fixer l'endroit où se trouvait son alpha. Ce dernier avait été attaché à un arbre, les bras liés derrière ce dernier, et son regard noir dévisageait chacun des loups présents avec hargne. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage, alors qu'il était au bord de la mort. Il aurait bien voulu lui signaler sa présence mais il risquait de mettre tout le plan en l'air et ne pouvait donc se le permettre. D'ailleurs, heureusement que c'était la meute ennemi qui état dans le sens du vent, ainsi aucun d'eux ne pourrait repérer son odeur. Il avait du mal à croire que tout concorde aussi bien, sans accrocs, si bien que ça le faisait presque douter sur la suite des évènements.

Il avait également repéré Erwin qui se trouvait non loin du président, collé à ses basques comme un vulgaire chien obéissant, récoltant ainsi davantage de mépris de la part de l'oméga, qui le fixa d'un air dégoûté. Le blond avait pourtant l'air de se croire au-dessus des autres, ainsi posté aux côtés de plus forts des loups présents, et jetait à chacun des petits regards supérieurs.

Kenan venait de récupérer un simple revolver tendu par l'un des membres de sa meute. Ce dernier lui donna aussi une unique balle en argent, qu'il tenait dans ses mains grâce à un gant pour ne pas être contaminé lui aussi. Ce loup l'inséra dans l'arme à la demande de son alpha, qui retira ensuite le chien du revolver, jouant avec d'un air nonchalant. Il fixait parfois Levi qui se trouvait toujours attaché à son arbre, l'air si sombre qu'on on aurait pu éteindre le soleil avec. Eren quant à lui, se retenait de trépigner sur place. Si l'explosion n'avait pas lieu très vite, il allait devoir faire un geste désespéré dans le but de sauver son alpha, même s'il n'en réchapperait sûrement pas.

Finalement, Kenan commença à braquer son arme sur son ennemi. Il sembla vouloir lâcher une quelconque moquerie, puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche, mais il s'arrêta bien vite car au même moment, un bruit un peu lointain d'explosion le stoppa dans son mouvement. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et lâcha d'une voix trainante :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Aucun des loups ne fut en mesure de lui répondre et chacun d'eux se contentait de regarder les autres, pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, en vain.

Une seconde explosion retentit alors, bien plus forte que la précédente, secouant la terre où ils se trouvaient et en faisant même vaciller quelques-uns qui se regardèrent avec effarement.

\- Peut-on m'expliquer ? cracha Kenan d'un ton acide, se tournant vers des loups qui se trouvaient sur sa droite.

Ces derniers s'entre-regardèrent, mais aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse à apporter, ce qui les mettait en très mauvaise posture.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, avoua finalement l'un d'entre eux.

Un grognement mécontent échappa au président qui les fusilla du regard, alors qu'au même moment une autre explosion retentissait dans la forêt.

\- C'est quand même pas ces abrutis d'humains de la ville voisine qui viennent foutre la merde sur ma propriété ?! s'agaça-t-il, plissant les yeux.

Eren lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il en avait baissé son arme, se concentrant sur les explosions qui avaient lieu à l'opposé de la clairière, de l'autre côté du manoir. Il s'était tourné en direction de l'endroit, fixant à travers les arbres, comme s'il avait pu y voir quelque chose alors qu'il se trouvait si loin.

\- très bien, soupira-t-il finalement, agacé.

Kenan désigna d'un geste ample de la main les trois quarts de sa meute pour le suivre tandis que le reste ne bougeait pas et surveillait Levi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Erwin et lui ordonna également de tenir sous contrôle les loups qui restaient ici, puis se transforma et s'éloigna en direction des explosions.

Eren retint un cri de victoire en le voyant s'enfoncer entre les arbres et attendit quelques instants pour être sûr que ces derniers n'allaient pas faire demi-tour au dernier moment. Il décida ensuite de se faufiler derrière l'arbre où se trouvait son alpha, puisque le peu de loups présents était en train de débattre sur ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de se passer et ne surveillait pas vraiment Levi, n'ayant pas peut d'une éventuelle fuite puisqu'il était attaché.

\- Levi, chuchota le plus jeune à voix basse.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire en voyant son alpha se figer, puis se détendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Comment t'es arrivé là, gamin ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Eren ne réagit pas au surnom et se contenta d'expliquer rapidement :

\- Je te raconterais quand on sera partis d'ici.

Puis il se tut et commença à mâchouiller la corde qui retenait les poignets de son alpha. Il s'efforçait de ne pas lui baver dessus durant sa tâche, sachant que Levi avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui concernait la saleté : et la bave en faisait bien évidemment partie.

C'était long et laborieux mais Eren faisait le plus vite possible, s'abîmant les crocs sur la corde, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Levi quant à lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, autant pour ne pas se faire repérer que pour faciliter la tâche au plus jeune.

Finalement, la corde lâcha et l'oméga cracha le bout qu'il serrait entre ses crocs, l'air dégoûté. Il recula un peu, demandant à son alpha de le suivre, mais malheureusement ce dernier ne semblait pas penser de la même manière et bondit en avant tout en se transformant, droit sur Erwin en pleine conversation avec les quelques loups restés sur place.

\- Levi, attends ! s'écria le plus jeune.

Trop tard, l'interpelé venait déjà de retomber sur ses quatre pattes, au beau milieu du cercle d'humains à présents stupéfaits. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Erwin de se transformer et lui sauta à la gorge, les faisant tomber au sol tous les deux. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, le gigantesque loup noir tentant d'atteindre à tout prix la gorge du blond. Ce dernier se protégeait tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses bras, essayant d'écarter les crocs de l'animal.

Eren quant à lui jura et se décida à repousser les autres loups qui étaient sur le point de se mêler au combat qui avait déjà lieu. Comme il avait prévenu lé présidente, il avait été incapable de retenir Levi, enfin disons plutôt qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le faire, vu comment ce dernier s'était jeté dans la mêlée d'entrée de jeu.

Il arriva enfin devant ses adversaires, qui étaient tout de même une bonne dizaine, et grogna, tout de même peu rassuré. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et encore, Kenan aurait pu laisser plus de loups ici, mais il en avait tout de même emmené une trentaine avec lui, sachant qu'il y en avait pleins d'autres dans le manoir, et disséminés partout sur les territoires alentours, et même dans les villes les plus proches, d'après ce que la présidente lui avait dit. En tout cas, s'ils parvenaient à s'en sortir, ce serait une épreuve pour arriver jusqu'à l'aéroport en un seul morceau.

Pendant qu'Eren attirait à lui les autres loups et esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait leurs attaques incessantes qui venaient de débuter, Erwin avait enfin réussit à se transformer, prenant sa forme de loup au pelage couleur sable. Il avait l'habitude de filer quand il le pouvait, mais maintenant que Kenan était occupé ailleurs –c'était d'ailleurs sûrement une ruse du merdeux d'oméga, maintenant qu'il y pensait—il allait se battre pour rester en vie et éliminer Levi qui lui avait bien trop pourri la vie depuis qu'il le connaissait –même si cela s'avérait réciproque en fin de compte. Et aussi, il n'oubliait pas, lui faire payer l'oreille qui lui avait arraché sans scrupule lors de leur dernier face à face qui s'était soldé par une séparation.

Erwin tenta donc de s'attaquer au visage de Levi, plus précisément le museau, les yeux où les oreilles, bien décidé à lui faire mal en plus de le priver de ses sens. Heureusement, l'alpha agissait en conséquence, contrant les coups en donnant de violents coups du sommet du crâne pour faire reculer son adversaire. Il lâcha un grognement sourd, repoussant l'ex-alpha à l'aide de ses pattes arrière, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin.

Levi jeta un coup d'œil non loin de lui et remarqua Eren aux prises avec les autres, en train de se faire aplatir par l'un des loups comme s'il était une vulgaire crêpe. En voyant cela, un grondement sourd échappa au plus vieux qui bondit sur l'attaquant, oubliant un instant Erwin pour saisir la gorge de l'assaillant de son compagnon, qu'il secoua comme si c'était un tas de chiffon avant de le balancer plus loin, la gorge éventrée, laissant une trainée de sang qui flotta un instant, en même temps que le corps inerte, avant de retomber violemment avec un bruit pourtant mou sur le sol, un peu plus loin.

Levi retourna ensuite contre Erwin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, se jetant à nouveau à corps perdu contre celui qu'il détestait, le regard brûlant. Il n'essayait même pas d'esquisser la moindre parole, sachant que ses grondements de colère et le sang barbouillant son visage comme un masque macabre suffisaient amplement. Il devait être terrifiant, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, au contraire, plus il pouvait inspirer de la peur à son ennemi, mieux s'était.

Il attaqua ce dernier au niveau de la queue alors qu'Erwin reculait pour échapper à son précédent coup, et mordit violemment la touffe de fourrure du blond. Ce dernier lâcha un hurlement de douleur, vite étouffé par un coup de crocs sur la joue de la part de Levi, qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas se faire repérer à cause des cris de douleur de son adversaire. Il renversa avec facilité ce dernier pourtant ancré dans le sol grâce à un puissant roulement des épaules, appuyant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se relever, mais Erwin en profita tout de même pour le mordre violemment au niveau de la patte avant droite qu'il retira bien vite, comme le reste de son corps, pour éviter de sérieux dommages. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il devrait ensuite s'enfuir avec Eren et devait être en état de courir, certainement sur des kilomètres.

En parlant de l'oméga, ce dernier venait de réussir à mettre hors combat l'un de ses assaillants malgré l'impressionnant nombre qui lui faisait face. Heureusement que les neuf loups étaient trop nombreux pour tous s'attaquer à lui en même temps, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les attaques ne cessaient absolument pas, redoublant de violence et de rapidité, s'acharnant sur le plus jeune, qui lui était seul de son côté. Levi ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait se concentrer pleinement sur son combat, celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps mais en même temps, il voulait venir en aide à son oméga, qui n'allait certainement pas tenir très longtemps dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Ayant soudain une idée, il laissa Erwin lui foncer dessus pour l'esquiver au dernier moment et l'attraper par une patte à l'aide de ses mâchoires, puis le projeta du mieux qu'il put son adversaire au milieu des assaillants d'Eren. Ces derniers, qui ne s'y attendaient pas, reçurent le loup sable de plein fouet, en écrasant deux au passage tandis que les sept autres reculaient précipitamment, surpris du brusque mouvement qui venait d'arriver sur leur gauche.

Levi se posta aux côtés de l'oméga, finalement décidé à l'aider avant toute chose, et lâcha un grondement sourd envers leurs attaquants lorsqu'au même moment, un cri de loup se fit entendre d'un autre côté, en direction des buissons.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans cette direction, pour voir avec stupéfaction trois autres loups jaillirent d'entre les arbres, tous crocs dehors.

Eren comprit immédiatement que ces trois-là étaient de leur côté et devaient être envoyés par la présidente car ils se jetèrent sur la meute de Kenan sans la moindre hésitation. L'un d'eux leur intima de fuir mais, même si l'oméga ne souhaitait qu'une chose, obéir, il n'en était pas de même pour Levi qui ne pensait encore qu'à sa vengeance sur Erwin. L'air las, le plus jeune fit signe à son alpha d'y aller pendant qu'il se battait aux côtés des trois autres. Même s'ils étaient encore en sous-effectif, maintenant à sept contre quatre, sachant que deux boitaient car Erwin leur était tombé dessus, les choses se présentaient mieux.

Levi laissa pour l'instant le plus jeune se débrouiller tandis qu'il se focalisait sur son adversaire, qui avait eu bien du mal à se relever après s'être écroulé sur le sol. Il lui grondait dessus dans le vain espoir de l'intimider mais l'alpha l'ignora, lui jetant juste un regard glacial avant de se jeter à nouveau contre lui, l'attaquant à coups de crocs.

Le blond se défendait bien, donnant des coups qui portaient souvent leurs fruits, mais il ne remarquait pas que Levi se contentait d'encaisser, le laissant faire tandis que ses propres attaques repoussaient l'ex-alpha, qui reculait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre un arbre alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement en comprenant que le noir l'avait acculé contre un arbre, et chercha une rapide échappatoire mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le renversant à nouveau d'un puissant coup de tête avant de le saisir à la gorge.

Erwin se mit à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant de croiser le regard de son adversaire qui brillait d'une telle haine qu'elle le pétrifiait. Et s'il se figeait, s'en serait fini de lui. Il avait tout de même vu bien pire dans sa jeunesse, il n'allait pas se laisser vaincre ainsi !

Malgré tout, la rage de Levi était telle que c'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger, et il sentait avec horreur les crocs de ce dernier s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, lentement mais sûrement. En désespoir de cause, il donnait des coups de patte, mais ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, et il savait qu'il était en train de perdre de plus en plus de sang. Un gémissement lui échappa malgré lui, et il eut le malheur de finalement lever les yeux vers le regard d'un gris glace de Levi.

Ce dernier le fixait avec haine, mais il pouvait aussi y percevoir de la satisfaction à l'état pur dans ses prunelles. Elles luisaient d'un éclat presque malsain, et il était persuadé que s'il avait eu la bouche libre et non pas serrée autour de sa gorge, il aurait arboré un petit sourire en coin, comme pour dire « Tu vois ? Finalement, c'est moi qui ai gagné. ».

Erwin tenta de gronder, mais la pression sur sa gorge se renforça et le son mourut avant d'avoir franchi sa gueule.

La dernière chose qui le traversa finalement, ce ne fut pas des quelconques regrets d'actes passés ou choses qu'il n'aura jamais faites, non, rien de tout cela. Juste de la déception, car il se dit « J'ai perdu ». et cela suffit à sa colère avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne entre les crocs de son adversaire, tout comme la flamme de sa vie, soufflée en l'espace d'un instant.

Levi resta un instant sans oser bouger, se demandant si Erwin était bel et bien mort et ne faisait pas semblant pour qu'il baisse sa garde et que ce dernier ne se libère.

Finalement, ne sentant plus les soubresauts du loup sable qui tentait de réviser, il lâcha le corps à présent sans vie de ce dernier, sentant une satisfaction indescriptible lui envahir les veines. Il avait enfin vengé tout le monde : Isabel, Farlan, sa meute qui avait été assassinée par celle d'Annie par le biais d'Erwin et enfin, Eren, que ce connard avait salement maltraité, comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire tapis.

Il se redressa complètement, secouant son pelage maculé de sang, et regarda en direction de son oméga et des trois autres venus les aider, avant de rester sous e choc en voyant qu'ils avaient décimé les loups de Kenan. Sur les sept, cinq étaient déjà morts, égorgés, et même Eren en avait tué un, lui qui n'était pas pour tous ces meurtres à répétition. Leurs alliées s'occupèrent des deux restants tandis qu'Eren le rejoignait en courant, ignorant son pelage tâché de sang pour se blottir dans son cou.

\- C'est enfin fini, lâcha le plus jeune, soulagé.

\- Pas encore, Eren. Il faut qu'on fuit ce continent, lui rappela Levi.

L'interpelé releva la tête, croisant ses prunelles vertes avec les siennes de glace. Il avait terriblement envie de se blottir contre son alpha, mais c'était tout sauf le moment, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui donner un petit cou du bout de la truffe, avant de se tourner vers les trois autres qui venaient de finir leur besogne et se frottaient dans la neige pour essuyer la plus grosse partie du sang qui les recouvraient. Avant que l'oméga n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, l'un d'eux s'avança et fit remarquer :

\- La doyenne nous a envoyés lorsqu'elle a su qu'il restait des loups ici. Elle nous a aussi demandé de vous dire que quand Erwin serait mort, puisque Levi ne voudrait pas renoncer à cela –il jeta un regarda appuyé sur l'alpha qui l'ignora—vous devrez vous rendre à la ville avec un aéroport le plus proche pour rentrer chez vous.

\- Mais, et si ça se passe mal avec Kenan, pour vous ? s'interrogea Eren, inquiet.

Levi posa sur lui un regard doux. En toutes circonstances le plus jeune s'inquiétait du sort d'autrui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous sommes forts, et la présidente n'a pas du te dire qu'elle avait amené sa meute avec elle lors de son séjour, et qu'ils résidaient caché sur un territoire voisin. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, à présent.

Le regard de l'oméga s'éclaira et il demanda, fébrile :

\- Ça veut dire que nous sommes tranquilles ? Vous allez capturer Kenan et on peut rentrer chez nous ?

L'autre loup acquiesça, faisant remarquer que s'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de s'occuper de Kenan, ils seraient déjà tous décimés et ce dernier serait déjà revenu.

\- La doyenne voulait tout d'abord le capturer pour le juger. Elle nous a dit de vous dire que ce n'était pas la peine de rester pour le juger avec les propos du carnet car ses actes suffisent largement, et elle pense avoir de quoi prouver ses trafics de son côté.

Eren acquiesça puis se transforma tout comme son alpha, l'air ravi, et se tourna vers Levi, le regard illuminé de joie. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout était bel et bien terminé, qu'ils allaient pouvoir rester ensembles –enfin, si Levi le voulait bien—et ne plus se préoccuper de toutes ces rancunes passées.

L'alpha quant à lui semblait étrangement apaisé, et le regardait aussi, avec une telle douceur que le cœur d'Eren manqua subitement un battement et qu'il sentit ses joues s'embraser.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, gêné.

Levi fit alors quelque chose qui le perdit une nouvelle fois. Un sourire. Un vrai, éblouissant, si grand qu'il réduisait davantage encore son regard déjà étroit, creusant de minuscules fossettes. Eren le fixa avec incrédulité, avant de sentir son cœur faire de nouveau une brusque embardée dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent à son tour, et il se sentit sourire lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son alpha ainsi un jour, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de se blottir contre lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça à sa demande et attrapa sa main, à laquelle il entremêla ses doigts avant de la serrer, tentant de lui communiquer le maximum possible de son bonheur, ayant l'impression de déborder.

Finalement, ils reprirent tous les deux leur forme de loup et après avoir salué chaleureusement leurs alliés, ils filèrent en direction de la ville la plus proche.

* * *

Les deux loups venaient tout juste de monter dans l'avion pour rentrer. Ils n'avaient pas trop su quoi faire au début, après tout, la meute n'était plus là pour les accueillir, mais Eren avait eu une idée, qu'il avait soumise à l'alpha. Il voulait rester avec lui, et lui avait clairement dit. Levi n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer sans un mot, mais Eren avait bien vu son regard s'illuminer brièvement, et cela avait suffi pour qu'il se dise qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Bref, il restait donc une dernière étape avant qu'ils ne partent ailleurs : l'oméga voulait retourner auprès de Mikasa et Armin. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs, et surtout seuls amis, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il voulait partir avec Levi qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici après tous les évènements passés, mais il se devait au moins de leur dire au revoir à tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient dans un avion à direction de Sina, et non pas une destination inconnue. De plus, Levi voulait retourner une dernière fois dans son manoir, pour récupérer tout l'argent qui s'y trouvait caché, et vendre ce qui était encore en état.

Eren fixait depuis que le décollage avait eu lieu la main de Levi et la sienne étroitement enlacées, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il avait toujours du mal à mettre un mot sur ce qui les liait exactement, il savait juste qu'il aimait plus que tout son alpha, mais qu'en était-il de ce dernier ? Parfois, il pensait ne pas avoir la moindre chance et à d'autres moments, il croyait que ce dernier ressentait la même chose, comme en cet instant où c'était Levi qui avait attrapé sa main.

Il savait bien qu'il allait devoir lui en parler dans peu de temps. Quoique, du temps, ils en avaient devant eux à présent, là n'était pas le problème, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans rien avouer et garder ses sentiments pour lui.

L'oméga hésita un instant, regarda la première classe dans laquelle ils étaient grâce à l'importante somme d'argent que possédait toujours Levi sur lui, et posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha. Il sentit ce dernier baisser la tête vers lui, surpris, avant de glisser sa main libre dans ses cheveux, à sa plus grande joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, lorsqu'on aura fini tout ce qu'on doit accomplir à Sina ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, qui commençait à être endormie.

\- J'en sais rien. Ce que tu voudras. Il y a un endroit que tu veux voir en particulier ? demanda Levi, intrigué.

Eren eut un sourire en voyant que l'alpha voulait lui faire plaisir pour la suite. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de ce dernier pour tenter de lui communiquer ce qu'il ressentait, et s'exclama :

\- Peut-être une île paradisiaque…je n'ai jamais vu l'océan.

\- Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, souffla Levi, amusé. Je ne pensais pas que tu n'avais jamais vu l'océan. Dans ce cas, on ne va pas aller voir des eaux froides et glacées pour une première fois, autant viser grand dès le début.

Levi s'arrêta un instant, puis soupira finalement, continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de l'oméga distraitement :

\- On verra, on y est pas encore, gamin.

Ledit gamin fronça le nez au surnom mais ne dit rien, ayant repéré le ton affectueux derrière ce mot. Décidé à pousser sa chance un peu plus loin, il se redressa, glissant son nez dans le cou de l'alpha qui se figea un instant, surpris. Eren quant à lui inspira son odeur boisée si caractéristique qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, et dont il était désespérément accroc. Quels sortes de loups Kenan pouvait-il droguer avec son « Crystal Meth » ?! Lui n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, alors que la simple présence de l'alpha lui permettait de se sentir complet et surtout, vivant.

Il releva un peu la tête, faisant glisser son nez sur la joue de ce dernier, avant de croiser à nouveau son regard d'acier, et c'est là qu'il craqua. Il attrapa le visage du plus vieux entre ses mains, approchant son propre visage du sien mais surtout de ses lèvres, avec empressement, comme s'il avait peur de louper sa chance s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Levi quant à lui n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour le repousser, ce qui était plus qu'encourageant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles brûlants et presque erratique pour le plus jeune se mélangeant dans un tourbillon enivrant, quand quelqu'un se décida à les interrompre en s'incrustant subitement.

\- Excusez-moi, je vou—oh ! s'exclama l'hôtesse de l'air, extrêmement gêné. Je repasserais plus tard !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue mais Eren avait eu le temps de se rasseoir correctement sur sa place, horriblement gêné, posant un regard du coin de l'œil sur Levi. Et repéra parfaitement bien son air déçu et agacé alors qu'il fixait la femme qui s'éloignait d'un pas gauche. L'oméga tendit alors l'oreille, et un sourire s'épanouit immédiatement sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il remarqua que Levi grognait de mécontentement. Il était clairement déçu et agacé de cette interruption, et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Et voilà! Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout s'arrange pour nos deux loups, ce n'est pas beau ça? :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! :)

Sinon je vous avait peut-être déjà parlé du fait que je dessinais, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma page que j'ai enfin créée, c'est : Hestia's Drawing, ce serait génial de votre part!

Sinon, il ne reste à présent plus qu'un chapitre! Merci encore à tous de me suivre sur cette histoire, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitres mes loulous! :D


	12. Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau départ

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loulous! Alors, vous allez bien? Moi c'est la forme, enfin en vacances! x3 Allez, ceux des zones A et C courage, ce sera votre tour bientôt! Surtout ceux en C, dites vous que quand j'irais en cours, vous commencerez vos vacances x')

Sinon, vous avez vu cette réforme de l'orthographe? Je suis outrée, sérieusement. J'ai toujours su écrire sans fautes (celles que vous voyez sont les fourbes que je ne vois pas et ne corrige pas, ne relisant pas mes chapitres de peur de trouver ça nul par la suite! xD) alors savoir que je dois m'abêtir car certains ne savent pas écrire...c'est frustrant. Donc oui, je continuerais à écrire comme je l'ai toujours fait, comme le coût d'un objet avec un accent circonflexe ou encore des foutus nénuphars avec "ph" et non pas un f! xD

Sinon j'ai remarqué que vous 'naviez pas l'air d'apprécier l'hôtesse qui s'est incrustée dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière, ahah..XDDD

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, écrire ce chapitre était vraiment sympa, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Bibouchka : Ahah no panique ce n'est pas très grave, mais c'est vrai que j'ai été étonnée de ne pas voir ta review pour le chapitre d'il y a deux semaines! xD Parce que tu es toujours au rendez-vous! Sinon, exact, la vengeance est enfin fait, plus d'Erwin à tout jamais youhou! xD En tout cas de ce que je vois, l'hôtesse n'a plus qu'à peu de monde! x) Allez ce n'est pas si grave que ce soit le dernier chapitre, je vous prépare d'autres trucs juste à la suite! x) En tout cas bonne lecture de ce chapitre!

Link : Eh oui voilà le dernier chapitre, vous n'allez pas me faire une déprime tout de même xD Il y aura bien d'autres histoires par la suite!:) Moi aussi j'ai géré mon bac blanc tout comme toi, si tu as quelques résultats n'hésite pas à me les communiquer dans une review! x) Et oui on est débarrassés, moi j'avoue qu'Erwin, je ne l'aime pas, même dans le manga xD En espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaise! :D

MAc : Eh oui Livai n'est pas toujours une victime, après tout ce ne serait pas drôle sinon! Je crois que je vais autoriser les lecteurs à faire un bûcher avec le corps de l'hôtesse si ça continue! xD Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours autant, en tout cas bonne lecture! :3

Grimmy : Hello! ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cette fanfic! 8D De là à dire que c'st une de tes préférées ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup à toi!:3 Bonne lecture de ce derneir chapitre!

Coin-coin : Je ne pense pas t'avoir vue avant donc merci de ta review et bienvenue, juste avant la fin de cette histoire ahah! xD en tout cas ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que certains parlent de mon historie et font venir d'autres lecteurs, dis-leur de ma part que ce sont des amours ahah! XDDD ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter pour l'instant, le Ereri est une source d'inspiration inépuisable! x3 Hum, je ne me suis pas inspirée d'un livre, j'avais du en parler au début de l'histoire, mais je ne me souviens plus...x) en espérant que la fin te plaise!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau départ**

Levi et Eren se tenaient devant Armin et Mikasa, assis en face des deux amis d'enfance du brun. Ce dernier les avaient appelés avant de venir pour leur faire savoir qu'ils devaient parler, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Mikasa en l'absence de ses parents, ils pourraient donc tranquillement discuter.

L'alpha lui, n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée de voir les amis de son compagnon toujours pas officiel, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisque c'était ce qu'Eren voulait, il était hors de question qu'il refuse, pas pour que ce dernier lui en tienne rigueur par la suite. Il avait donc croisé les bras, un peu avachi sur sa chaise et l'air renfrogné, qui ne s'arrangeait pas car la brune impassible lui jetait des regards qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement.

\- Et donc, tu vas partir avec ce sale—commença-t-elle.

Mikasa se tut un instant, remarquant le sourcil levé et l'air presque méprisant que lui jetait Levi, combiné à l'air légèrement agacé d'Eren, qui la força à reformuler sa phrase :

\- Avec Levi … ?

Le concerné retint un grondement du fond de sa gorge, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle prononce son nom de la sorte. Il n'y avait que la meute qui en avait le droit, même si plus aucun d'eux n'était encore là, et bien évidemment, Eren.

\- Oui…je tenais tout de même à vous prévenir…je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais je me devais au moins de le dire, pour ne pas vous laisser plein d'incertitudes et de questions.

Tandis que Mikasa pinçait des lèvres, l'air contrariée, Armin acquiesça légèrement, compréhensif, mais avec néanmoins une petite lueur un peu triste au fond du regard. Eren se sentait un peu coupable, il devait bien l'avouer : alors que ses meilleurs amis avaient toujours été là, il les laissait derrière, et sûrement pour toujours. Car il était inutile de se voiler la face : il n'était sûr de revenir ici un jour, il n'en n'aurait sûrement jamais envie et n'en ressentirait jamais le besoin, la simple présence de son alpha lui suffisant certainement jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un ne partage pas son point de vue, c'était quelque chose de normal. Il savait aussi qu'Armin était compréhensif, au contraire de Mikasa.

Il était au courant que cette dernière avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, depuis des années, même si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais lancé le débat : Eren le fuyait, sachant qu'il ne verrait jamais la brune autrement que comme une sœur, et du côté de cette dernière eh bien…il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait pour lui en parler. En tout cas, maintenant, c'était définitivement trop tard pour la jeune femme, et Eren la connaissait si bien, évidemment, qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait deviné ses sentiments envers Levi à l'instant même où ils avaient passé sa porte. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, peut-être même qu'elle pensait qu'il était manipulé par son alpha bien plus vieux que lui, mais il s'en fichait, lui savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait bien du mal à rester de marbre. D'habitude, c'était Eren le plus hyperactif des deux mais là il s'agissait bien de lui. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont la brune les considérait du regard : comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ainsi assis côte à côte, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal –lui en particulier—et cela lui déplaisait particulièrement. De plus, le regard possessif de Mikasa envers son brun, il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Peut-être voulait-elle seulement le protéger, mais même dans ce cas, cela en devenait épuisant, mentalement parlant.

Elle était tout le contraire du petit blond assis à ses côtés, Armin. Levi était persuadé qu'il pouvait sûrement s'entendre avec ce dernier, s'il en avait le temps, et surtout l'envie. Il était calme, posé et surtout, réfléchi, qualité qui devenait de plus en plus rare de nos jours. Il analysait la situation actuelle avec clarté et sans aucun préjugé, contrairement à son amie sur sa droite. Il avait même, malgré son regard un peu triste, un minuscule sourire pointant au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il voyait les yeux pétillants d'Eren. Et putain, ces yeux-là, Levi les voyait aussi, avec du mal car il se trouvait à côté du gamin et devait attirer son attention pour pouvoir croiser les joyaux qu'étaient les émeraudes de ses yeux, qui scintillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec de minuscules soleils miniatures. Et lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire comme il en avait souvent en sa présence, dévoilant ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées, et de minuscules fossettes : eh bien merde, Levi se disait que finalement, peut-être que ça avait valut le coup, de traverser toutes ces épreuves, de perdre toutes ces personnes auxquelles ils avaient pourtant tant tenu : et tenait encore.

Non, ce n'était même pas peut-être : il était persuadé que cela valait la peine, définitivement.

Chassant ses pensées un peu trop devenues « fleur bleue » sur le coup, Levi était de plus en plus irrité alors que la conversation se poursuivait entre Eren et Armin, et il sentit un grondement passer le barrage pourtant fermé de ses lèvres, vibrant un instant dans l'air comme une menace, installant un silence qui attira les regards des trois autres personnes présentes.

Mikasa porta à nouveau son regard sur lui alors qu'elle venait juste de se détourner en faveur d'Eren, et haussa un sourcil moqueur, qui signifiait clairement : « Pas capable de garder son sang-froid ? ». Levi garda son second grondement rageur et à la place, décida d'agir de façon totalement contradictoire avec son âge : imperceptiblement, il rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Eren, jusqu'à être bien plus proche qu'avant, même si le plus jeune ne s'en rendit pas compte, ayant repris sa discussion avec Armin sur ce qu'il aimerait voir dans le monde, parlant avec enthousiasme de l'océan.

Il l'emmènerait, un jour. Il ferait étinceler le plus beau des sourires sur son visage lorsqu'il verrait l'océan pour la première fois.

Levi se retint de soupirer d'agacement face à ses pensées beaucoup trop niaises et se recentra sur son objectif, se rapprochant encore plus de son futur compagnon, glissant alors une main sur sa hanche gauche le plus naturellement du monde. Il vit avec satisfaction le visage de Mikasa se crisper de jalousie du coin de l'œil mais l'ignora, appréciant le contact de sentir la peau de l'oméga sous sa paume, même s'il y avait le bout de tissu qu'était son haut, juste entre les deux. Il avait senti Eren se crisper très légèrement avant de se détendre en sentant qu'i s'agissait de lui. Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser passer sur son visage un minuscule sourire en voyant ça, remarquant que le brun s'était totalement habitué à sa présence.

Il décida d'en profiter un peu et de continuer à énerver la brune, même s'il savait que c'était totalement puéril et plus de l'âge d'Eren, pas du sien, se collant davantage à l'oméga avec délice en sentant la chaleur de sa peau, et faufila avec habileté sa main sous le T-shirt du plus jeune, sentant son cœur accélérer légèrement en sentant la douceur et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il se contentait de poser sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon et déjà Mikasa le fusillait du regard comme si elle avait pu le tuer ainsi.

Le brun quant à lui avait déposé sa main gauche sur celle de Levi, sous son T-shirt, de façon distraite sans forcément faire attention, les rapprochant davantage encore.

Armin observait leur petit manège avec un sourire presque tendre. Et Mikasa fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Elle se redressa d'un bond alors qu'ils tentaient de garder une discussion normale, renversant sa chaise, et s'écria :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Eren !

Surpris, ce dernier se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas prendre bien la nouvelle, mais son air furieux lui déplaisait énormément.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna-t-il, l'air méfiant.

Mikasa ne semblait pas vouloir répondre sur le coup, semblant maintenant hésiter, mais elle lâcha finalement :

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et ne jamais revenir ! En plus d'être égoïste, tu as pensé à nous ? Et ton oncle alors, je te signale qu'il te paye toujours le loyer de ton appartement ! Et puis même, qu'est-ce qu'on dira quand la police viendra nous interroger ?

\- La police ?! Mais pourquoi tu—

\- Evidemment, que crois-tu ? Au lycée, les profs vont bien finir par se poser des questions sur ton absence ! Ils finiront par prévenir les flics s'ils n'ont aucune nouvelle et ne parviennent pas à parler à ton oncle, si au moins tu lui expliques la situation !

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le coupa à nouveau et continua :

\- Je veux bien que maintenant tu ne sois plus exactement le même, mais—

\- Mikasa ! s'exclama subitement l'oméga, qui en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir en placer une.

La jeune femme referma la bouche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air renfrogné que son meilleur ami ignora royalement. Il se contenta de lâcher un soupir, glissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, et expliqua brièvement :

\- Je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix.

\- Mais enfin tu es complètement inconscient, tu ne vas pas partir avec lui !

Eren tiqua : alors c'était cela, le véritable problème qui dérangeait son amie. Il fronça dangereusement els sourcils, agacé, et demanda d'une voix plus froide qu'il n'aurait souhaité :

\- Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça…qui te dit qu'il est totalement digne de confiance ?

Levi entrouvrit davantage les yeux, lui-même prit par surprise. Eren venait pourtant de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur première rencontre, alors que lui-même n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée, et cette idiote osait encore avoir des soupçons sur une quelconque supercherie ?! Il voulut lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais à sa grande surprise l'oméga le devança, se redressant, faisant retomber à regret la main que Levi avait posée sur sa hanche, et il s'exclama :

\- De quel droit peux-tu le juger Mikasa ?! Même après t'avoir tout expliqué, tu oses encore penser qu'il pourrait vouloir me faire du mal ?! Levi m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois bordel, il te faut quoi de plus ?!

L'alpha ne pipait mot, se contentant pour sa part d'écouter la conversation, ravi de voir son futur compagnon prendre sa défense ainsi. La brune quant à elle allait à nouveau répliquer plus vite que jamais, mais Eren la devança cette fois encore, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser en placer une, et continua :

\- En fait j'y pense, c'est parce que t'es jalouse de lui, c'est ça ?!

\- Eren ! coupa Armin, paniqué.

Comprenant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin, l'oméga fixa son amie qui ne semblait pas du tout bien prendre sa remarque. Son regard venait de se plisser, et finalement elle sortit par la porte d'entrée, claquant violemment la porte pour montrer son mécontentement, laissant les trois autres seuls dans sa propres maison qu'elle venait de quitter.

Le blond soupira, glissant une main lasse sur son visage, tandis que Levi gardait un air d marbre alors qu'il était bien content intérieurement d'avoir vu Eren prendre sa défense et voir la brun partir d'un air furieux sans savoir quoi répondre : parce qu'au final, l'oméga avait dit la vérité, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

\- Cela va prendre du temps, mais elle finira par comprendre, supposa Armin sans pourtant en être totalement sûr.

Il se leva de sa chaise, vite suivit des deux autres, comprenant que ce ne serait pas très intelligent de rester ici au retour de Mikasa, qui ne serait sûrement pas totalement calmée et risquait de repartir dans une crise de colère en les voyant encore chez elle. Armin raccompagna les deux loups.

Au final, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ironique, de voir que Mikasa n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'était en réalité Eren, un loup, et s'inquiète davantage d'où il allait, mais surtout avec qui, qui plus est quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas, pour le peu qu'elle l'avait vu, il fallait bien dire.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Armin leur annonça qu'il allait garder la maison pour ne pas la laisser ouverte et sans surveillance jusqu'au retour de Mikasa. Lentement, il attrapa les deux mains libres d'Eren et les serra dans les siennes. Levi n'esquissa pas un geste, n'y voyant strictement rien de litigieux, juste une puissante affection qui liait les deux amis.

\- J'espère que ça ira pour toi, fit le blond avec un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, après tout il y aura Levi, assura l'oméga d'un air confiant.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te couver comme si j'étais ta mère, peut-être ? charia Levi, à la surprise d'Armin.

Eren fronça le nez d'un air faussement contrarié, attirant les rires de son ami qui depuis que la brune était partie, semblait respirer davantage la joie de vivre et semblait également prendre mieux le départ de l'oméga, ayant l'air moins attristé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne nous contacteras vraiment pas ? questionna encore une fois le jeune homme.

Le brun secoua la tête, gêné mais tout de même honnête. Il ne pensait pas en avoir vraiment envie, pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait était de partir, comme il le leur avait déjà expliqué.

\- On se reverra sûrement un jour ou l'autre et on pourra discuter du bon vieux temps, rigola-t-il avec amusement.

Car, s'il était sûr d'une chose, s'était au moins celle-ci : ils se reverraient avant de mourir, que ce soit Armin ou Mikasa. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer comment il avait ce pressentiment, mais il en était persuadé.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir, au lycée, le week-end, tout ça…soupira le blond.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, Eren se contenta de fixer son ami dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se ressaisisse soudainement et s'exclame d'un air joyeux :

\- Allez ! Je ne veux pas vous retenir, vous avez encore des choses à faire dans le coin si j'ai bien compris, et il vaut mieux que vous partiez avant que Mikasa ne revienne !

Le brun eut un petit sourire et Armin lâcha ses mains, le laissant reculer un peu, tandis que la main de Levi reprenait automatiquement sa position sur la hanche gauche d'Eren. Armin suivit le geste du regard puis posa les yeux sur le plus vieux et lui demanda d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse :

\- Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait.

\- Hey, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul ! se plaignit l'oméga, faussement contrarié.

Eren se tut en remarquant que son alpha avait imperceptiblement raffermi sa prise sur lui, comme pour le rapprocher davantage encore et ne pas le laisser filer hors de sa vue, et assura au blond :

\- Fais-moi confiance pour ça.

Armin eut un sourire rassuré et acquiesça légèrement la tête, et les salua une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir, les regardant s'éloigner, sentant déjà qu'une boule au ventre se formait en voyant la silhouette de son meilleur ami s'effacer au fil de ses pas, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le retenir de vivre une vie qu'il avait tant espéré, lui qui n'avait jamais rien attendu de la vie et s'était toujours ennuyé au possible. C'est pour ça qu'il ne tentait pas de le retenir et s'était mis de son côté lorsque Mikasa avait commencé à se plaindre.

Une fois les deux loups hors de vue, il lâcha un soupir las et referma la porte, décidé à attendre Mikasa pour la réconforter, car il savait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

* * *

Eren et Levi s'étaient ensuite rendus à l'appartement du brun, sachant qu'il devait encore récupérer quelques affaires avant de partir. Une fois ceci fait, l'alpha s'était assis sur le canapé tandis que son oméga appelait son oncle pour lui expliquer les grandes lignes des évènements. Au bout de quelques tonalités, ce dernier répondit, lui pourtant souvent occupé avec son travail.

\- Allô, oncle Pixis ? demanda Eren en guise de confirmation.

\- Oh, Eren ! Cela faisait un bout de temps ! Comment te portes-tu ? questionna le dénommé Pixis de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Bien. Je t'appelle à propos de quelque chose d'assez important. Je voulais te prévenir que ce ne sera plus la peine de m'envoyer de l'argent pour le loyer tous les mois.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Je…vais déménager chez quelqu'un, je ne pense donc pas garder l'appartement.

Levi, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète, fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, le gamin ne voulait même plus garder cet endroit a cas-où ? Et qu'allait-il faire de tous les meubles ?

\- Oh ! Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, c'est ça ?

Eren manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive à ces mots. S'il avait le malheur de savoir la vérité…nul doute que son oncle appellerait la police sans plus attendre. Il se contenta donc de répondre par l'affirmative pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celui qui l'avait élevé étant jeune.

\- Dans ce cas, Eren, je continuerais à payer le loyer.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'étonna le concerné.

\- On ne sait jamais, si ça ne marche pas avec cette personne, il te faut un endroit où aller…

\- Merci, c'est très rassurant, charia le lycéen avec un sourire.

\- Oh, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire !

Eren le remercia chaleureusement, n'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais. Levi lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard désapprobateur, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté, avant qu'il ne raccroche. Le caporal ne s'étendit néanmoins pas davantage sur le sujet, et se contenta de proposer :

\- On y va ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça sans un mot et suivit son alpha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce à vivre reliée à la cuisine, ainsi que la porte de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain dans un coin, comme pour imprimer ces images dans sa tête, puis referma la porte soigneusement à clé.

Il suivit ensuite son alpha jusqu'à sa voiture, puis s'en allèrent de la ville, direction le manoir à près de deux cents kilomètres de là.

* * *

Levi balaya une dernière fois du regard le sol de son ancien manoir, qui se trouvait recouvert en partie de neige. Avec l'attaque d'Annie il y a maintenant un petit moment, la plupart des fenêtres, des portes, et une partie du toit avaient été détruit, laissant tout le loisir à la neige tombante de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et recouvrir le parquet luxueux d'une couche d'un blanc immaculé. Le sol était aussi jonché de meubles en tout genre, pour la plupart brisés par l'assaut et les combats violents qui avaient eu lieu entre la meute nomade de la blonde et celle de Levi. Ce dernier faisait donc attention où il posait les pieds, tout comme Eren qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux été récupéré l'importante somme d'argent que l'alpha avait dissimulée ici, et qui leur permettrait de bien vivre sans aucun problème, sans oublier l'imposant compte en banque qu'il possédait. Il lui était de toute façon inconcevable que le lycéen manque de quoi que ce soit, alors il lui fallait autant d'argent que possible pour subvenir à leurs besoins et s'en aller où le gamin le souhaiterait.

En parlant de ce dernier, il ne savait pas encore quand il allait lui annoncer la vérité concernant cette histoire de compagnon. A chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se trouvait une excuse pour ne pas le faire. En réalité, c'est parce qu'il craignait un peu la réaction du plus jeune, alors il préférait voir si ce dernier viendrait vers lui, et s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il lui expliquerait.

Un soupir lui échappa à ces pensées, et il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'oméga, qui fouillait à travers la neige depuis un petit moment en compagnie du plus vieux pour voir si quelque chose pourrait leur être utile là-dessous.

\- On y va ? On ne trouvera pas grand-chose d'autre, proposa Levi en passant une main dans ses cheveux, observant les lieux à présent abandonnés à la nature, qui reprenait déjà ses droits.

Eren se redressa immédiatement, suivant l'alpha à l'extérieur. Ce dernier avançait devant lui sans même se soucier de la neige dans laquelle le plus jeune lui, peinait à avancer, n'ayant pas l'habitude de sortir par ce temps. Il faut dire que les seules fois où il avait neigé à Sina, les routes ainsi que les trottoirs étaient rapidement déblayés, et la neige fondait souvent rapidement à cause des gaz d'échappement des voitures, ou alors le peu qui restait se transformait en plaque de glace et il glissait dessus. C'était donc assez étrange de s'enfoncer à moitié dans la neige fraiche qui continuait de tomber, laissant de minuscules flocons dans leurs cheveux de couleur sombre, tranchant avec la lumière éclatante que dégageait le manteau blanc.

L'oméga fixa la silhouette sombre de Levi devant lui, recouvert de délicats flocons, et un sourire attendri vint irrémédiablement se glisser sur ses lèvres. Il pressa le pas, pataugeant avec difficulté dans la neige, et se retrouva juste derrière son alpha, qu'il enlaça en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se tenant à ses épaules. Il guetta avec une légère appréhension la réaction du plus vieux mais celui-ci se contenta d'arrêter sa marche, se figeant à l'endroit où se trouvait, mais ne fit pas un geste de plus. Eren en profita pour coller sa tête à la sienne, leur cheveux s'emmêlant ensembles à cause du léger souffle de vent qui faisait tourbillonner les paillettes de neige glacée.

Levi sentit quant à lui son rythme cardiaque accélérer de façon presque imperceptible, guettant chaque geste du plus jeune. Il attendait chacun de ses mouvements avec une impatience presque insoutenable, mais se forçait à rester sans réaction, de peur qu'Eren ne prenne mal quelque chose. Néanmoins, il se permit tout de même de poser ses mains sur les bras de ce dernier, appréciant la chaleur qu'il diffusait dans son dos.

\- Levi…chuchota Eren près de son oreille.

L'interpelé sentit un frisson le traverser en entendant la voix du plus jeune glisser dans son oreille, et son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les bras du plus jeune, se rapprochant de ce dernier en collant son dos contre lui, se demandant ce que ce dernier allait faire.

Le caporal sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de sa joue, l'enflammant totalement. Il voulut tourner brusquement la tête vers le plus jeune mais il en était empêché à cause de la tête de ce dernier. Un grondement lui échappa mais Eren sembla l'ignorer. Il pensa un instant à lui lancer une remarque moqueuse, un truc du genre « Tu te prends pour un chien, gamin ? », néanmoins il se retint au dernier moment, se concentrant sur les gestes du plus jeune. Il s'efforça de ne pas le repousser, car il sentait que ses oreilles le brûlaient, signe qu'il avait certainement rougi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais les faits étaient pourtant là.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Eren s'amusait à faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau, Levi sentait son souffle devenir de plus en plus court jusqu'à presque lui manquer, et manque de chance, il était persuadé d'être en train de rougir furieusement. Son sang bouillonnait tellement dans ses veines que les flocons se déposant encore dans ses cheveux ou sur sa peau devaient sûrement fondre immédiatement, peut-être même avant de l'avoir touché. Le souffle de l'oméga courant sur sa peau était en train de le faire perdre pied, alors qu'il avait au départ l'intention de conserver son calme, comme en toute circonstance. Il se trouvait donc obligé de se tenir aux bras de l'oméga glissés autour de son cou pour tenir sûr ses jambes qui semblaient vouloir céder.

C'est là qu'un son qu'il ne pensait plus être en mesure de faire depuis bien longtemps lui échappa : un gémissement. Levi, choqué d'entendre sa propre voix ainsi, se mordit automatiquement les lèvres, rouge de confusion, et pria pour que le plus jeune ne l'ai pas entendu. Ce dernier avait une totale emprise sur lui, il détestait ça mais en même temps, il n'avait nullement envie de le repousser.

Eren quant à lui, eut un minuscule sourire en entendant le gémissement rauque du plus vieux qui se figea un instant, avant de se coller davantage à lui, faisant encore grimper leur température corporelle. L'oméga était presque persuadé que la neige au sol devait être en train de fondre.

Il se penchait à nouveau vers son alpha, lorsqu'il repéra un mouvement étrange du coin de l'œil, le faisant se figer un instant, avant de réagir au quart de tour. Eren lâcha brusquement Levi, le poussant dans la neige tandis que lui se transformait, pile à temps pour recevoir une boule de fourrure absolument gigantesque de plein fouet. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'il entendait l'un de ses os craquer comme un concert macabre, et il fit un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement dans la neige qui lui semblait à présent non plus épaisse comme lorsqu'il progressait pas à pas dedans avec Levi, mais fine comme du papier, qu'il venait à l'instant de traverser.

Malgré la douleur, Eren se redressa rapidement, ébrouant son pelage chocolat où apparaissait déjà une tâche de sang, ignorant également le fait qu'une de ses pattes boitait, pour faire face à quelque chose d'absolument abominable.

Il s'agissait d'un loup d'une taille gigantesque, comme il l'avait senti vu la puissance du coup, mais ce dernier était en parti couvert de sang et d'importantes blessures. Son pelage était déchiqueté, ouvert sur des plaies béantes qui crachaient des flots de sang, si bien que c'était à se demander comment il avait pu survive jusqu'ici. Ce loup gris était sale également, les crocs d'une couleur peu appréciable et la gueule dégageant des relents nauséabonds, et portait encore les vestiges de chaînes au cou. Malgré tout ça, Eren pouvait encore deviner de qui il s'agissait, rien qu'en voyant ce regard d'un gris bleuté presque blanc qui avait l'air glacial, mais cette fois teinté en prime d'une lueur de folie furieuse.

\- Kenan…souffla-t-il, osant à peine y croire.

Une foule de questions commença à se presser à la surface de son crâne. Comment était-il arrivé ici, que lui était-il arrivé, comment tenait-il encore debout avec de telles blessures ?!

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans de telles pensées, car le loup les fixait tour à tour d'un regard fou.

\- Vous croyez que vous alliez vous en sortir comme ça ?! J'allais pas rester à dessécher dans ma cellule puante où cette vieille peau m'a foutu alors que vous alliez vivre vos parfaites petites vies de tafioles !

A ces mots, un grondement de rage échappa à Eren qui se jeta sans hésiter contre lui, alors même qu'il était bien plus petit. Levi quant à lui avait tout entendu en se redressant de la neige, jurant après son oméga, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce dernier n'avait fait que le protéger en le poussant. Il suffit à alpha d'un coup d'œil pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Kenan, qui semblait en mauvais état qui plus est.

Le caporal, assis dans la neige froide, observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fascination son compagnon attaquer vaillamment leur adversaire, qui malgré sa taille, était obligé de reculer face aux assauts incessants du plus petit, ses crocs claquant tout près de son museau et arrachant parfois une partie de son pelage déjà dans un état lamentable.

Eren esquiva avec facilité un coup de patte qui lui était destiné, s'enfonçant dans la neige en s'aidant de son poids et sa taille plus petite, tandis que son adversaire se démenait pour tenter de l'atteindre à grand renfort de grognements rageurs.

Il bondit ensuite hors du tas dans lequel il s'était tassé et se jeta à la gorge du loup gris, mais celui-ci réussit à lui faire lâcher prise presque aussitôt en lui mordant violemment sa patte déjà blessée, le faisant couiner de douleur. Eren recula rapidement en claudiquant, jetant un regard mauvais à son ennemi en espérant l'intimider, en vain. Celui-ci se jeta à son tour contre lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre un arbre.

C'est là que Levi intervint, s'étant enfin transformé, et venait de se jeter contre Kenan tel un boulet de canon, les propulsant tous les deux plus loin en soulevant de la neige partout autour d'eux, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se teinter de sang, pour ne pas changer.

Levi s'attaquait à leur ennemi, créant de nouvelles blessures sur celles certainement provoquées par la présidente et sa meute. Il savait que l'autre était plus fort que lui, que ce soit en force de mâchoire ou de taille, alors le mieux à faire était d'esquiver le plus possible ses coups tout en lui en infligeant dès qu'il avait l'occasion, pour qu'il finisse de se vider de son sang et s'effondre sans vie. Le caporal lui décocha donc un énième coup de crocs, le poussant en même temps d'un bousculement d'épaules, contre les branches d'un sapin aux aiguilles couvertes de sève.

Kenan gronda de mécontentement en s'en extirpant, s'ébrouant, malheureusement cela ne faisait pas partir la sève, maintenant mêlée à son pelage déjà immonde. Il ne s'en occupa pas davantage et attaqua à nouveau, plus rapide que la lumière, forçant cette fois Levi à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans une grosse pierre cachée sous la neige, le faisant basculer sur le côté sans prévenir, et s'écrouler dans la neige.

Kenan profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer et se jeta sur sa gorge, qu'il attrapa immédiatement entre ses crocs, prêt à lui briser la nuque d'un seul coup. Levi lâcha un gémissement de douleur et se commença à se débattre le plus violemment possible, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui était en train de lui envahir les membres petit à petit.

Eren profita de ce moment pour se jeter contre l'ancien président avec un cri de rage, le saisissant à son tour par la peau du coup, le lacérant de ses griffes qu'il tentait d'accrocher au pelage hirsute. Son ennemi lâcha Levi mais se secoua de toutes ses forces, projetant le plus jeune vers un amas de pierres qu'il se prit de plein fouet, les enfonçant dans sa peau et le faisant mâcher un cri de douleur. Kenan ricanait sans discontinuer pendant qu'il repoussait leurs attaques comme s'il s'agissait de mouches ennuyeuses qui ne pouvaient lui faire grand mal. Mais ils allaient lui montrer !

Levi, une fois lâché par leur adversaire, en profita pour se remettre sur ses pattes et fonça à une vitesse effarante pour se glisser sous le loup gris et le renverser d'un seul coup, l'envoyant finir sa course sur la rivière glacée juste un peu plus loin. Avec son poids, ce dernier fit vite craqueler la glace qui recouvrait l'eau glaciale, formant une toile de fissures juste sous son corps. Kenan n'osait plus bouger de peur de finir au fond de la rivière sans pouvoir remonter.

Le caporal profita de ce moment pour se précipiter vers Eren, qui avait du mal à se redresser après s'être fait exploser l'épaule droite contre la roche. Tous les loups guérissaient plus vite que la moyenne, mais c'était difficile tout de même, surtout lorsque la blessure était importante ou qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop à soigner d'un coup, comme Kenan. Les deux loups s'avancèrent au bord de la rivière, regardant leur adversaire leur jeter un regard de glace. Ce dernier était toujours couché sur la surface gelée, hésitant à bouger, surtout à cause de son poids, mais il décida tout de même de tenter, se redressant avec difficulté sur ses pattes.

La glace émettait de grands craquements de mauvaise augure mais Kenan l'ignora, continuant de se redresser totalement, avant d'avancer dans leur direction, posant avec lenteur ses pattes, l'une après l'autre. Levi se courba légèrement, lâchant un grondement sourd dans sa direction mais cela ne l'intimida nullement, le faisant juste accélérer pour retourner au plus vite dans la bataille. Malheureusement pour lui, son empressement ne fut pas une bonne chose car cela le fit trop appuyer sur l'un de ses appuis et la glace craqua définitivement, s'abimant dans l'eau glaciale qui se trouvait en dessous, engloutissant en l'espace d'un instant l'ancien président qui lâcha un glapissement de surprise.

Les deux autres le regardèrent plonger sous l'eau, pas plus surpris que ça, n'ayant en prime nullement l'intention de le sortir de là évidemment. Ils s'approchèrent un peu, cherchant à voir s'il se débattait sous l'eau et s'il faudrait éventuellement le repousser s'il réussissait à remonter, mais aucun n'eut le temps de réagir que Kenan jaillissait déjà de la rivière, projetant de l'eau partout aux alentours, se jetant à la gorge d'Eren qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le plus jeune se mit à lui donner de violents coups de patte, et leurs brusques mouvements empêchaient Levi de trop s'approcher, risquant de se prendre un coup à son tour. Inexorablement, l'oméga faisait en sorte qu'ils retournent auprès de la rivière, entrainant dans son sillage l'ancien président qui continuait de le tenir entre ses crocs, sentant en même temps qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Eren réussit au dernier moment à se dégager et le poussa vers l'eau d'un coup de son épaule valide, le faisant basculer dans la rivière. Un léger cri de victoire lui échappa, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau des crocs se refermer sur une de ses pattes arrières. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Kenan s'était accrochée à une de ses pattes, et le fixait d'un air victorieux, avant de les entrainer tous les deux dans la rivière.

L'eau glaciale coupa net la respiration de l'oméga qui se sentit immédiatement suffoquer. Un gémissement de panique lui échappa, laissant s'envoler le peu d'air qui lui restait, tandis qu'il se débattait du mieux possible pour s'arracher aux crocs de l'ancien président. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à décocher un coup sous l'eau à ce dernier, le faisant lâcher prise, et il se dépêcha de remonter à la surface, les yeux fermés et sentant ses poumons qui commençaient à se remplir d'eau.

Levi, en proie à la panique, allait sauter pour le repêcher, lorsqu'il vit l'oméga jaillir de l'eau, suffocant. Aussitôt, il aida ce dernier à remonter en l'attrapant délicatement par le cou, et le tira sur la berge, le trainant dans la neige sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés, à bout de forces lui aussi. Il laissa Eren cracher l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons, le faisant affreusement tousser, chose étrange pour un loup. Il posa ensuite la tête dans la neige, haletant et peinant à retrouver son souffle, mais heureux de s'être débarrassé de Kenan qui devait être en train de finir de suffoquer sous l'eau, à l'agonie.

Le caporal, qui se trouvait aux côtés de son compagnon, remarqua bien vite que ce dernier, une fois remis de ses émotions, s'était mis à grelotter. Aussitôt, il s'avança jusque à lui, se blottissant contre son pelage trempé, ignorant la sensation désagréable de froid et d'humidité que cela lui procurait. Le loup noir se pencha ensuite et commença à passer quelques coups de langue dans la fourrure couleur chocolat pour espérer apporter un peu de chaleur à Eren, qui était glacé.

Ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir en guise de remerciement, appréciant l'attention que lui portait son alpha, avant de finalement s'éloigner un peu de ce dernier pour s'ébrouer, avant de se retransformer.

L'oméga se trouvait à nouveau sous sa forme d'adolescent turbulent, le corps encore trempé et couvert de ses vêtements quant à eux secs, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne chose, même si cela avait au moins pour but de le réchauffer un peu. Levi fit de même et reprit sa forme humaine, quittant la veste chaude qu'il portait pour la déposer sur les épaules du plus jeune, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui disait qu'il allait attraper froid. A ces mots, l'alpha fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu et passa alors ses bras sous ceux d'Eren grâce à sa taille plus petite, et se glissa donc sous le manteau qui les couvrait à présent tous les deux.

\- Levi ! glapit le lycéen, surpris.

\- Chut, répliqua son alpha tout en resserrant sa prise.

Le plus jeune se tut alors, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir en sentant l'alpha ainsi blottit contre lui. Lentement, la fatigue aidant, il se sentit glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, Levi suivant sans difficulté, les laissant choir dans la neige tâchée de sang un peu partout.

L'alpha avait le visage dans le cou d'Eren, et ce dernier avait finalement baissé la tête, s'approchant lui aussi, si près que ses lèvres frôlaient le cou du plus vieux. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le calme à présent revenu, et la simple présence de l'oméga.

C'est là qu'il sentit qu'il devait lui dire. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment cela lui vint, mais c'était le bon moment, parfait même, il devait le faire maintenant. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Levi releva la tête, serrant toujours son alpha contre lui, et commença :

\- Eren, tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as demandé pourquoi il avait fallu que la transformation en loup tombe sur toi ? Et que je ne t'avais pas donné de raison précise ?

Le plus jeune baissa son regard d'émeraude pour le plonger dans celui acier du caporal. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier voulait lui dire quelque chose qui tenait à cœur, alors il acquiesça calmement et ajouta :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas dit la vérité, avoua le plus vieux.

Eren pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui montrant qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- En réalité, si tu es devenu un loup, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as rencontré.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu étais un loup de ville, aux sens endormis. La seule façon d'éveiller tes sens, c'était que tu abandonnes tout ce que tu avais pour t'enfuir vers la nature ou alors…trouver ton compagnon.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le plus jeune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perdu. Que veux-tu dire par « compagnon » ?

Levi eut un léger soupir, hésitant, mais il ne pouvait plus marche arrière. Néanmoins, savoir qu'il allait enfin l'avouer à Eren lui faisait tout drôle, et son cœur avait repris un rythme plus soutenu dans sa sage thoracique, se doutant peut-être de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Compagnon, ça désigne le loup ou la louve auquel tu es destiné depuis ta naissance, que tu es obligé de rencontrer un jour ou l'autre par la force du destin…

Eren le fixait de son regard ensorcelant, si bien que ce n'était pas facile de continuer à expliquer, mais il inspira à fond et termina :

\- …et dont tu tomberas forcément amoureux au fil du temps.

Ils e tut alors, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits, attendant la réaction du plus jeune. Le regard de ce dernier s'agrandit de surprise, puis le fixa comme s'il le voyait depuis la première fois. Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, Levi pouvait sentir que le cœur d'Eren s'était brusquement accéléré, et que son souffle aussi était devenu plus rapide.

\- Et donc, ça veut dire que nous deux…enfin, tu es mon compagnon ?

Levi inclina la tête, légèrement amusé. Lui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ayant toujours considéré l'oméga comme sien. Un très léger sourire passa au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait ses mains vers le visage de son compagnon, les posant sur ses joues tandis qu'il redressait sa tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Il semblerait, laissa-t-il planer.

Eren le fixait sans savoir quoi dire, les yeux grands ouverts, et Levi pouvait entendre son cœur faire une danse folle dans sa poitrine.

\- J'avais bien dit que je reviendrais pour toi merdeux, non ?

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du brun à ses mots, qui illumina ce dernier et fit chavirer le cœur de l'alpha. Ce dernier ne tint plus et approcha du plus jeune qui attendait, le cœur battant. Il sentait le souffle d'Eren glisser sur sa peau et sur ses lèvres, grisante sensation qui le faisait se sentir terriblement vivant, et surtout désireux d'en avoir plus, dans l'instant, d'être plus proche encore de l'oméga, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement liés, indissociables. Et finalement, enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans le silence, sous la neige tombante qui s'éparpillait sur le sol et dans leurs cheveux, les rendant plus beaux encore.

Aussitôt, Levi sentit son cœur faire un brusque bond dans sa poitrine et battre plus follement encore, si c'était possible. La sensation de sentir les lèvres d'Eren contre les siennes étaient merveilleuse, en plus d'être infiniment douce. Ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir de bien-être contre ses lèvres, lui provoquant un électrochoc qui se répandit dans tout son corps jusqu'à son cerveau, le faisant frissonner de délice. Inconsciemment, il resserra encore son emprise sur le lycéen pour le coller à lui et l'empêcher de brusquement s'écarter, même s'il savait très bien que ce serait sûrement la dernière chose que le plus jeune ferait, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Profitant de la situation et oubliant toute retenue et peut-être, laissant un peu sa fierté de côté, Levi se détacha quelques instants d'Eren, juste le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et que lui s'assoie sur les genoux de son compagnon, passant ses jambes autour de son torse, les rapprochant davantage encore. Il se collait presque désespérément à lui, comme si ça vie en dépendait, et il se rendait compte à quel point, depuis le début de son existence, il avait attendu qu'une telle chose ne se produise.

Il senti Eren attraper son visage à son tour et s'approcher d'un air timide qui le fit légèrement sourire. Levi se figea quelques instants, surpris en sentant la langue de son oméga lécher ses lèvres, le faisant brusquement frissonner de plaisir, lâchant de nouveau un gémissement qu'il ne tenta pas de réprimer, contrairement à la dernière fois. Eren avait de drôles de gestes d'affection, amis il était loin de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Il gronda légèrement, signifiant que ça ne suffisait pas, et le brun lâcha un petit rire amusé, d'un ton léger, presque cristallin, et Levi sentit son cœur remonter brusquement dans sa gorge et s'envoler d'allégresse à ce son si doux à ses oreilles. Il aurait presque put lâcher quelques larmes de joie, tant il était ému, se sentant enfin totalement entier, mais son oméga ne lui en laissa pas le temps, capturant ses lèvres à son tour dans un geste infiniment tendre. Et c'est là qu'Eren prononça enfin les quelques mots tant attendus. Le « Je t'aime » à peine dit, chuchoté dans la brise de l'hiver et vite emporté par cette dernière, comme si cela n'était qu'une illusion, pourtant l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient bien été là, prononcés contre ses lèvres, et le cœur de Levi explosa brusquement dans sa poitrine tandis que son corps déjà brûlant surchauffait davantage encore, et que cette fois-ci, des larmes avaient finalement passé la dernière barrière autour de lui glissant en silence sur ses joues, tandis qu'un sourire sans pareil illuminait son visage.

Levi avait répondu un « Moi aussi, Eren » à moitié étouffé, le regard autrefois glacial brillant à présent d'une lumière magnifique, tandis qu'à l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, parant le ciel de couleurs si vives, orange, rose, rouge, violet, qu'elles se reflétaient dans leurs yeux ancrés dans celui de l'autre, incapables de s'en défaire.

Ce soir-là, il y avait eu du sang éparpillé dans la neige, les deux loups avaient été attaqués et avaient failli ne pas s'en sortir, néanmoins ils étaient là, en vie, et surtout, ensembles, en train d'être recouverts par la neige d'un blanc immaculé qui tombait en de doux flocons du ciel.

Et ils étaient tous les deux-là, étroitement enlacés, Eren embrassant tant qu'il pouvait Levi, tandis que ce dernier appréciait enfin sa propre existence, et tout cela jusqu'à ce que le jour ne se lève.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, c'est enfin la fin de cette fanfic! Je ne sais pas quoi dire,car c'est la première fois que j'en écrivais une avec d'aussi gros chapitres, franchement ce fut génial,et tous vos avis positifs ont été adorables! Vous l'avez vraiment motivés et je vous remercie énormément pour ça!

En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce dernier chapitre! Il était génial à écrire, surtout la fin et la conversation avec mikasa xDDD

Sinon, je me voyais mal faire un lime ou un lemon dans cette histoire, je trouve que ça cassait un peu le rythme, donc je n'en ai pas fait, mais c'est plus probable dans ma fic post-apocalyptique! xD

Concernant mes prochaines histoires,quelque chose va arriver d'ici tard ce soir, ou demain, vous verrez ce dont il s'agit! xD je me motive pour le finir juste après avoir posté ce chapitre xD

Il y aura aussi sûrement autre chose dans la semaine,et oui je vais vous gâter, puisque je suis en vacances j'en profite!

En tout cas,j'espère vous voir sur mes prochaines histoires,en espérant qu'elles vous plairont autant que celle ci, et merci encore pour tous vos petits commentaires et votre suivi! x3 Une dernière petite review pour fêter dignement la fin de cette histoire? xD


End file.
